A Hacker with a Strawberry Obsession
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: The clouds aren’t heavy enough to rain today…that’s good…I suppose.' I sat looking up at the clouds, it would probably rain tomorrow or sometime later this week. I sighed, 'It figures it’d be cloudy on my graduation day.' A LxOC fic, rated M...enjoy!
1. The Entrance Ceremony and Graduation

**_Ewiituntmay here! ^_^ _**Hey, new story, Death Note...heheheh, I find myself pleagued by these incessant plots, therefore I must post them, the sad thing...or rather the sad things are 1) I have been having an annoyingly awful amount of problems with my internet and laptop and working together, (I swear they're conspiring against me! .) 2) I haven't even seen or read all of the Death Note anime or manga -_-'. Therefore there are huge gaps in my knowledge of Death Note, I have seen so many of the first few episodes and the last three maybe, and some in between. I have read none of the manga...though I have tried, I just can't seem to find anyone near me who has them, and my fianancial troubles prevent me from owning them myself DX.

This fic will probably only follow a certain amount of the actual plot, I will try to stick to main major events (the ones I know of anyway) and at the same time it will be somewhat AU. I have also tried, meticulously so, to stay in character...and yet I find that L, mostly, is out of character, to me anyway...for that I apologize. So it will and will not be AU...however that works. In any case, enough of my incessant and unnecessary babblings...Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not in any way, shape or form own Death Note or any of the charaters (except my oc's XD)

_The clouds aren't heavy enough to rain today…that's good…I suppose. _I sat looking up at the clouds, it would probably rain tomorrow or sometime later this week. I sighed, _It figures it'd be cloudy on my graduation day._

_**Hey, my name is Sana Kurokiri, I am seventeen, have waist long red hair, deep gray eyes, am very pale, stand at 5 feet exactly and today I am graduating from To-Oh University…for the second time! I'm a prodigy, or at least that what everyone keeps telling me. My identical twin sister is also very smart, but she just barely entered the To-Oh curriculum. **_

_**Okay, to clear some things up, during about second grade, I decided I wasn't going to stay in grade school, it was much too easy, so within the next year I graduated from both grade school **_and _**junior high school. Then, within another year, I graduated from high school and entered To-Oh University, a very prestigious college. My sister, Suki, however, decided to stay in the fourth grade, so on and so forth so that she could continue to go to school and hang out with her friends.**_

_**Another fact, despite the fact that Suki and I are identical we're very different, (obviously). She has tons of friends, she's very fashion oriented, she's very outgoing and friendly, as well as smart. I on the other hand have almost little to no friends, prefer clothes that are comfortable and preferably are black, I don't really like to talk to other people too much for the fear that I am only bothering them and I am considered a loner because of it.**_

_**Anyway, I am about to graduate To-Oh with a Masters Degree in Criminology, with a minor in Engineering, and another minor in Business. The last time I graduated was for a Masters Degree in English - Creative Writing, with a minor in mythology, and another in Art.**_

_**My sister's current choices for her first year are no less intense, she has chosen a major in Bioengineering, and a minor in Law. This is quite strange for both of us, because neither of us have decided exactly what we want to do, which is the main reason I stayed to get another Masters degree in the first place. So I am staying for this last semester, mostly just to help Suki get used to college life. **_

_**The Dean of the University has only allowed Suki such a difficult choice for her first year because of me, and my 'outstanding learning capabilities'. Of course I had to work a little bit to get him to accept such a thing, I mean Suki is just as capable as I am of learning and earning straight A's, and would probably be second only to me…which she isn't, we're actually on the same level.**_

_**Let me try to explain this a bit more, Suki wouldn't really be second, she graduated at the top of her class in every single grade, as did I, the only difference between us is the time we graduated, me earlier by choice, Suki later, by choice. It's fairly common knowledge to both her friends and mine, that in each school we went to, (Suki went to different schools than me so that she wouldn't be stuck in my shadow), our high scores were exactly the same. The reason she didn't take the same classes as I did here at To-Oh, is mostly because she was already learning them, along with whatever she was learning at the schools prior to this. This was her idea of course, and all her friends thought she was crazy for learning stuff like that when it could make it harder for her to learn at the high school level. She took to it just as easily as I did (obviously) and took an fair amount of interest in Engineering, therefore she decided she'd take Bioengineering to learn more.**_

_**I'm so proud of her, I know she'd make it easily here, but she insisted I stay here for at least the first few weeks of school, so that way we can say we were at college at the same time…at least for a little while. I couldn't possibly hold it against her, so here I am, waiting for my small graduation ceremony…which the Dean insist I have. I found the mere idea preposterous, I'd rather just receive my Degree and be on my way, without any undue attention, so only when the Dean got Suki involved, did I finally cave in and agreed to let them give me a proper ceremony. **_

_**I wouldn't be wearing a cap and gown or anything, seeing as it was too early in the year, and one of my few conditions for having the ceremony, I was thankful for that, it would make it a bit easier for me. I just couldn't get over the absurdity of it though, I would be the only one graduating, because I am so 'different' from everyone else. I managed to convince them to do it after they announce the best scores on the entrance exams though, so I wouldn't be the only one in the immediate spotlight.**_

_**Another small fact about me, I'm a high level, class A hacker. My hacker name? Siolfor. But no one else needs to know that.**_

"Sana, the ceremony is about to start, better hurry and get in there." I looked down at the person who gave a small smile and a wave. I had been slightly startled by the voice, though I didn't show it. I preferred to look more apathetic, I never really found myself too interested in anything.

I sighed and stood, putting my shoes back on and wiped the back of my black sweatpants. I grabbed my bag from the table bench and began making my way to the building they were having the ceremony in. Once in there I was immediately glomped by none other than my (seconds) younger sister, "Suki…"

My face remained mostly uninterested as she finally released me from her death grip, I was fairly used to this after all.

"Sana…Yay. I can't believe you're graduating…again. I'm so proud of you and that you're my older sister!" She started pouring out tears, I merely raised an eyebrow at her and was about to speak when a guy came up.

"Hey, Suki…is something wrong?" I think his name was Light Yagami, Suki's current boy, (or should I say guy?), obsession.

She straightened immediately a bright smile plastered on her face, "Yeah, I'm fine! It's nothing, I was just talking to my sister here…she's actually-"

"Her identical twin, Sana." Suki turned to me, an eyebrow raised at my interruption. I gave her a look that stated she better not tell anyone that I'm graduating, fortunately she understood, most people only would have seen me blinking uninterestingly.

"Yes, of course, Sana Kurokiri! I was just saying how I can't believe we're at college together!" Suki gave a big smile, eyes closed and arm raised at me, in a 'grand introduction gesture'.

"That's assuming you both get in, right?" Light raised his eyebrow at Suki's blatant statement. She froze and looked up in surprise.

"Uh, yeah of course. I mean I'm so glad that we might be going to the same college!" She gave another big smile and did a pirouette, flinging her arms out and grabbing me to steady herself. I simply stood and blinked at her.

"My name is Light Yagami, it's nice to meet you Sana," he nodded at me, a small smile tugging his lips up, "I didn't know you had an identical twin Suki…didn't you two go to the same schools?"

Suki righted herself, "No, we didn't want to be a nuisance to each other so Sana went to different schools than me, which is why I'm glad that we might be at the same school!" I huffed slightly, though it was unnoticeable to the other two.

"Suki, we should probably go sit down. The ceremony is about to start." Suki nodded, overly eager, than waved at Light before grabbing my hand and dragging me off to go sit down. I shook my head at Suki's antics. She still acted much like a child, counteracting my overly mature apathetic state.

Just a few minutes after our sitting down, the Dean began by stating the perfect scores on entrance exams, "I would like to announce, that this year there were three people to get a perfect score on the entrance exams this year. Would these students please come to the podium, Light Yagami, Ryuuga Hideki, and miss Suki Kurokiri."

I could hear whispers going through the crowd, they seemed to double after he said Suki's name. I was hoping it was her own popularity and not people who knew of my going to college here. She gave me a big smile and practically bounced up to the stage. Now it would be my turn, he would call me to the stage before he would let the others speak, then I would say something to encourage the newcomers to try their best. Or at least that's how it was _supposed _to go.

"Now, before these three speak, I would like to announce the second graduation of a very special girl here at To-Oh. She has just this year, acquired a Masters in Criminology, with two minors, one in Engineering and one in Business. I would also like to congratulate her on her first Masters Degree in English-Creative Writing, and two other minors in her two years before. Miss Sana Kurokiri, please come to the podium." the crowd practically exploded at this, and while heading up to the podium I could see the obvious shock on Light's face. Suki was almost bursting with excitement, so much that as soon as I reached the podium she glomped me again.

"Yay. I'm so proud of you Sana, and for all of two seconds we were going to the same college…wah." Suki started crying, I rolled my eyes and pried her off of me before grabbing my diploma from the Dean, he gave me a warm smile and shook my hand.

"So will you be attending again this year Sana? Or perhaps, instead of as a student you would consider being a teacher?" he gave a chuckle at the last statement, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No I don't think so, but if you don't have a problem with it, I will be staying for a another two weeks to help Suki get settled." I stared at him blankly, he shook his head.

"You won't be giving her answers now will you?" he chuckled harder at the displeased look on my face. I had to say the Dean had been very friendly after my first week and a half here, when he finally found out that I did know what I was learning. He had been skeptical of my knowledge when I first came, but when I started proving that I was smart enough to be here he warmed up to me quite nicely, and we often had small debates…which I usually won. I smirked at what he was implying, another small debate before I was no longer officially one of his students.

"Like I need to. That's what you're here for, right?" He gave a bark of laughter than patted me on the back, I stumbled slightly under the unexpected weight. I turned to Suki and gave her a very heartfelt smile, her eyes were slightly red from her previous crying.

"Sana! Congratulations. I hope I can fulfill…or surpass your 'reign of supremacy'." She smirked at me, the sight was just as unusual as my genuine smile.

I returned the smirk as I ruffled her hair playfully, "I doubt it." then I quickly retreated to the doors, I heard her huff and cuss at me as she began fixing her hair.

"You're such an ass." I turned before I reached the door, smirk still plastered to my face.

"I learned it all from you." I winked once and left.

"You brat! You're gonna get it when I get back to the dorm!" I could hear the Dean give a bark of laughter at our antics. He and Suki were already starting to be good friends, from the few encounters where I was trying to convince him, for Suki, to let her take advanced classes.

I laughed gently as I walked down the hall and out the front doors. I spotted a table nearby and decided I'd watch some more clouds. So I went over and set my bag down, took my shoes off, hopped on top of the table and laid back. I had plenty of things to think about, most of them about my life after college this year. I still wasn't sure what I was gonna do once the two weeks were up.

I knew I'd have to leave the dorms so I'd need a place to stay, and I definitely didn't want to go back to mom's house. I had already burdened both my mom and aunt enough. I wanted to go out on my own, and I was capable enough to do so…I just wasn't sure what kind of work I wanted to do.

I'm only seventeen, I graduated from To-Oh twice, I am capable of learning much more should I decide to…I figured a lot of places would be glad to have me work for them, I had already received quite a few offers at prestigious companies already, even for executive positions. I was known for my advanced math classes, and was a very good economist, despite the fact I hadn't gotten any math related degrees, other than Engineering.

I figured the Dean had probably made this fact known, letting the others know of all my potential. I didn't mind, he was a pretty cool guy, once you got past the fact that he was the Dean of To-Oh University. I shook my head, sitting up, it wasn't doing any good thinking about my problems. I watched as the students came flooding out of the building, as well as other buildings, it was lunch time.

My stomach gave a small growl reminding me of the fact. I huffed a little, but didn't move from my position. I pulled my legs up onto the tabletop and folded them so they were crossed (crisscross applesauce XD). I watched Suki come out, she was surrounded by a huge group of students. I rolled my eyes, it figures she'd be popular on her first day here. Light Yagami wasn't too far away from her either, I seen him ask her something and she replied.

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my bag, I opened it and dug around for a second before successfully pulling out a small sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. I set my bag back down on the bench, opened my sketchbook to a clean page and readied my pencil. I sat with the book on one knee, then looked up at the sky as I thought about what I wanted to draw.

I looked back down to the page and was about to start when I seen someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at him and tilted my head as he asked, "May I sit here?"

**_A/N:_** Hope ya like it...if any of it is confusing at all apologize and feel free to message me, hopefully I'll be able to clear it up...see ya


	2. A Date and a new Boyfriend

Alright...Ewiituntmay here, here is the second chapter of Sana, I hope you like it...message, rate, review ... too lazy? oh well, I know how you feel ^_^'

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the characters of Death Note...or Death Note itself... I am not making any money, blah, blah, blah...

**_Recap: _**_**I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my bag, I opened it and dug around for a second before successfully pulling out a small sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. I set my bag back down on the bench, opened my sketchbook to a clean page and readied my pencil. I sat with the book on one knee, then looked up at the sky as I thought about what I wanted to draw.**_

_**I looked back down to the page and was about to start when I seen someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at him and tilted my head as he asked, "May I sit here?"**_

He indicated the bench at the end of the table, I blinked then nodded, "Yeah sure." I looked at him for another second than back to my sketchbook, "You're that Hideki…right?"

I seen him nod, "Yes. And you are Kurokiri…Sana?" I nodded back then proceeded to draw a stunning replica of said student. It looked almost exactly like him, he was pale, had bags under his eyes, indicating lack of sleep, and his eyes and hair were black. After ten minutes I held it away from me studying it, then nodded once, confirming to myself that it was satisfactory. I seen Hideki look over at me once, when I nodded, then went back to watching the others.

"You know, it's not very nice to draw someone without permission." I raised my eyebrow, after just having wrote his name at the top in my best writing, then signed it under the picture along with the date. I ripped it out of my sketchbook.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it. It just happened that way. Here you go." I held it out to him, he seemed slightly surprised by this, after a second he reached out and took it, no doubt studying it, and checking the likeness to himself. I shrugged and closed the sketchbook, "I wasn't planning on drawing you, it was actually supposed to be a variation of an angel…that was the outcome…" I pulled my bag up again and put the book and pencil back in and pulled out a medium sized black container.

My container which held my lunch, consisted of the sweetest strawberries I had ever tasted. I looked over at Hideki blankly, "Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

He shook his head. I blinked at him, noticing that he looked quite apathetic as well, he blinked back almost owlishly.

"Do you want to share some strawberries with me then?" I seen him perk up at the word and almost instantly it reminded me of a dog. I felt a smirk tug at the corner of my mouth, he nodded and moved closer. I sighed and moved my bag to my side and moved down to the bench, I opened the container and offered it to Hideki. He took a strawberry and settled against the top of the table. I pulled out a strawberry then set the container between us.

I watched him take a bite and savor it, it was amusing really. I had to hold back a laugh, then took a bite out of my own strawberry, "These strawberries are very sweet."

I looked over at him again, "Yeah. They're the sweetest strawberries around. Sweet things are very good." I tilted my head questioningly, but decided not to say anything else. I zoned out for the space of about five seconds. Then went back to staring at the sky.

"You like sweet stuff?" I glanced at Hideki, then nodded once.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, Suki can't stand sweets, she's more of a sour person…I can't stand it…or anything salty really." I noted his looked of surprise from my peripheral vision.

"Really? I feel the same way." I glanced over again, a small smile tugging my lips.

"Yeah well, I have to restrict myself to fruit when my mom or aunt are around…if they see me eating candy and cake and stuff all the time they make me eat 'real food'. It's usually something bitter and or salty. It's my worst nightmare." I frowned slightly, shaking my head to clear the bad memories.

"That must be horrible."

I nodded in agreement, "Very. It's the same for Suki, we have to eat something much more mild than what we usually do or our mom goes crazy. She tends to make sure I have no candy or sweets of any type, because she's afraid that I don't get any sleep and that it will only make me 'dumber'." I rolled my eyes at the assumption. We were both quiet for a little while after that…during which time I zoned out again.

"Hey Sana. I already have homework…and I can't quite get this assignment…I was wondering if you'd help me on it later." I blinked, realizing that Suki was clinging me…I knew it was serious when I didn't realize I'd been glomped at all. I pried her off and nodded silently.

"Yeah I suppose I could." I rubbed the back of my neck absentmindedly.

"Okay cool…see ya later than." she was about to turn and walk off when she noticed Hideki and the container of strawberries between us. She watched as Hideki grabbed another strawberry and as I simply glanced over at him, "Hey, you're Ryuuga Hideki right?" he nodded and she beamed at him, "Hi, I'm Suki Kurokiri…but I'm sure you know that. Wow…Sana…are you actually sharing your famous strawberries?" her smile only grew bigger.

I raised an eyebrow at what she was indicating, "He wasn't going to eat lunch." I lowered my eyebrow and blinked at her.

"Oh…You're so sweet Sana…you're the best sister ever!" she hugged me again before bouncing off once again. I shook my head, we may be twins but sometimes I just didn't understand her.

I looked over at Hideki when I noticed he was looking over at me, I raised an eyebrow at him and waited to see if he was going to say anything, "What was that about?"

I shrugged and looked back at Suki, "I don't know…she gets that way sometimes…It's those times that despite our being twins…I don't understand her at all." I blinked again as Suki said something to Light who was still talking to her. She beamed and nearly exploded with excitement. I sighed and physically felt myself deflate…I had a feeling that Light was going to be more common now.

Hideki tilted his head questioningly, I found we both seemed to have a few things in common. I shook my head and motioned to Suki. I looked at him silently and shrugged.

"SANA!!!" I rolled my eyes and looked toward Suki who was racing toward me. She glomped me again as soon as she got to me, I huffed slightly and pried her off of me again (this really is a _very _constant thing). She was beaming, and not at all affected by the fact that I just pried her off of me, she never really was, "Sana guess what!"

I was only vaguely curious as to what got her so worked up this time, mostly so I could know to avoid it in the feature, "What?" I stared blankly at her.

"Light just asked me out! I'm so happy! Isn't that the most awesomest thing ever?" my eye twitched at this.

"You know for being my twin and every bit as smart as I am you tend to come off as childish…besides awesomest isn't even a word." I blinked, not at all happy about this fact. Now it would be _"Sana, Light this…" _and_ "Sana guess what? Light that…" _That was all I needed.

"Sa_na. Didn't you hear me? Light asked me to go out with him!" she repeated it with every ounce of enthusiasm as she did the first time. I huffed and mentally sucked up my usual uninterested attitude.

"That's great Suki. When are you guys going out?" I even plastered on the smallest of smiles that I could manage. She didn't mind, I was happy for her…I just didn't want to hear about him _all the time._ I smiled anyway, waiting for her to answer.

"We're going to go out tonight…after classes get out…so…I was wondering about…my homework?" she looked down and fidgeted looking at me shyly through her eyelashes.

"No. I'm not going to do your homework for you…that isn't why I'm still here."

She huffed then whined, "But its due tomorrow…and I really wanna go out with Light…" she thought for a while, then gave me her best puppy dog eyes. I only blinked at her, back in my apathetic state, "Will you stay up with me and help me with it when I get back then?" I looked up at the sky as I thought about it. It wouldn't be too hard, I knew that. Plus that was the main reason I was staying, but the question was whether I was going to stay up so late.

I nodded once, "Yeah, I suppose we can do that." She beamed again then hugged me again. Then she pulled away, her puppy eyes firmly in place again.

"Do you…think you can take my bag back to the dorm?"

I felt my eye twitch slightly at the request. I really didn't want to carry anything, including my own bag. I was about to tell her when Hideki grabbed another strawberry and the movement caught her attention, her eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked back to me, a wide smile on her face.

"Nevermind…I'll just take it before we go out." She beamed than once again went bouncing off. I sighed and shook my head at her again, finally understanding what she was getting at. _She's incorrigible…_

I looked over at Hideki, he blinked back then went back to staring at the people, "Hey, Hideki?"

He looked at me again and blinked waiting for me to continue. I looked up at the sky again, calculating how much time of the lunch hour was left. I looked back down at the ground as I asked, "You wanna go get some ice cream…before lunch is over?"

He looked at me quietly for a few seconds, during which time a blush managed to spread across my face, he tilted his head, "You mean like a date?" the bluntness of the question caused my blush to deepen, I nodded nonchalantly anyway. I gave him a sideways glance than looked over at the roaming people, "Yeah sure."

I looked back over at him, he was smirking slightly, my blush disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared, I nodded my head once and unfolded my legs, as I picked up my shoes…I wasn't sure whether I wanted to wear them or not…I didn't really like shoes, I mostly preferred to wear just socks, generally knee-high or thigh high socks. After a second of silent debate I picked them up and put them in my bag. Once that was done I put my bag on and turned to Hideki, whose eyebrow was raised slightly.

"You don't like wearing shoes?"

I shook my head, "No, but I don't like being entirely barefoot." I looked up slightly as I thought to myself about why not, then I looked down and noticed that Hideki wasn't wearing shoes either, this time I couldn't possibly hold back my laugh. I tried to stifle it as soon as it started to come out, Hideki only watched me curiously. I shook my head again, then managed to stop laughing, "Sorry, sorry. I just realized that we have a little more in common then the preferred apathetic look." I smiled at him, and it was surprisingly genuine.

He gave a smirk back, I mentally shrugged, it was better than nothing. I turned and started walking, Hideki was right behind me for a second, after a few more seconds he was walking beside me. I glanced up at him, a smile spreading across my face again. He was quite amusing, and quite interesting to say the least. I hadn't every really met anyone with more than one commonality between us, and most definitely not someone who didn't like shoes like me.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking about random things when I finally realized that we were just right outside our destination. It was a quaint little ice cream shop slash bakery. I turned and actually beamed at Hideki before quickly scrambling in the door, barely managing to push it open long enough for Hideki to come in behind me. I walked up to the counter, barely able to contain my excitement. I hadn't been here in a while, but I was still well known here, the guy behind the counter looked up, "Oh, miss Sana. Its been quite a while, how are you doing?"

I smiled and nodded, "Hello Ren, I've been a little busy lately…you know, with classes and all…I actually just graduated from To-Oh…again." I beamed, "I'll have my usual."

Ren nodded, "Congratulations," he turned to Hideki, "ah, and what can I get for you…I'm assuming these are together…right?"

Hideki nodded and ordered something, I zoned out for a second as I waited, when he was done he looked over at me, I blinked at him, unaware of what he asked me, "Huh?"

He blinked again then repeated the question, "I asked if that was all."

I blinked again and the realization hit me, "Oh…yeah sorry, just add it to my bill Ren." I smiled and Ren nodded, punching something into the cash register.

I looked back up at Hideki and smiled, "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded, Ren chuckled lightly, "I'll bring them out as soon as they're ready." I nodded again and was about to turn away when he said, "I like you're shirt Sana. You have really good taste." he snickered as I looked down at my shirt quickly, I looked back up and smirked. The saying on my black cotton shirt said, _Your IQ Test Came Back Negative! _

"Yes, it fits your description perfectly." Both Hideki and I chuckled at this, I was a bit surprised by this, but it didn't stop my mirth in the least.

Ren gave me a fake pout and said, "Shh. You weren't supposed to tell anyone." then we broke into laughter. Many of the people in the shop looked over at us, I quieted down and turned to survey the tables.

I was glad to see that my favorite table, near the big window was open, I unthinkingly grabbed Hideki's hand and pulled him leisurely over to the table. On the way there I realized that I had grabbed his hand and looked back to smile hesitantly at him, "Sorry…I wasn't thinking." then let go as we reached the table and I sat down.

"It's fine. I didn't really mind." I looked at him, somewhat wide-eyed. Then shrugged it off and proceeded to stare out the window for a few seconds. I looked back when I noticed that Hideki was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You think better that way?" the conclusion seemed to surprise him and I guessed that a lot of people didn't know about that and thought it strange and such. He nodded and I noted the strange distant look in his eyes, just as Ren came over with our orders. I looked up at Ren and smiled happily.

"Here ya go. Enjoy…not that it isn't fairly obvious with you Sana." I blinked up at him then a smirk crossed my face. Ren paled ever so slightly and quickly took his leave…I shrugged and went back to my 'usual'. My order consisted of a beautifully decorated strawberry and drizzled fudge topped chocolate cake, it was about the size of the small plate it was set upon, and a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream. I smiled at it than took notice of Hideki's order, a cup of tea, which he was currently doctoring with plenty of sugar, and a small slice of cherry cheesecake.

I began eating my ice cream slowly, savoring every bite. I noticed that Hideki seemed amused by me. I raised an eyebrow, "You seem much more lively in this ice cream shop than anywhere else."

I nodded once in understanding and swallowed the scoop of ice cream currently resting in my mouth, "Yeah…well what can I say sweets, and particularly ice cream, are the highlight of my life!" I smiled, taking another bite of ice cream, after I swallowed I motioned at the cake, "Feel free to help yourself to some of the cake…it's a bit bigger than usual. Ren probably had it done that way." Hideki raised his eyebrow, "usually it's like the size of a cupcake, or during my more depressed moments the size of a muffin. Now it's a mini cake, so I'm guessing it was intended to be divided between us. … He's an incorrigibly hopeless romantic. Plus this is the first time I've ever come here with anyone besides Suki, who never eats here."

"If Suki doesn't eat here, then why does she come?"

"Usually just to ply me, so that I'll do something horribly against my nature, for her betterment." I looked up at the ceiling in thought then nodded once, deeming the statement satisfactory, "It's my favorite place." I smiled fondly down at the ice cream I was eating. I looked up just in time to see a small but _genuine _smile on Hideki's face. I blinked once and it was gone, I sighed slightly and continued to eat my ice cream.

"So…you graduated from To-Oh before?" I nodded, "What were your degrees in?"

I bit my lip slightly, "I had my Masters in Writing, a minor in Mythology, and a minor in Art." I reached over and cut into the cake with my spoon, quickly shoving it in my mouth before any of it fell off. He seemed amused by this, I smiled up at him, a light blush spreading across my face. I was about to say something when, the bane of my existence for this very moment, came walking in the door, which was conveniently located a few tables behind Hideki. My breath caught and I immediately ducked lower, "Hideki, don't move."

He raised an eyebrow and quietly stated, "Call me Ryuuga." I blushed a little more at this, I closed my eyes tightly hoping like hell that the person who'd just come in wouldn't notice me…of course that wasn't how it happened.

Almost instantly, upon entering, she noticed me, "Sana!!! I figured you'd be here." The shrill voice of…none other than my one and only mother. I deflated instantly and mouthed a quick 'I'm sorry' to Ryuuga. I opened my eyes and glanced at him before looking away.

I closed my eyes again and sucked my attitude up, "Mom! What are you doing here?" I smiled, it was hesitant and slightly forced, but she didn't seem to notice that.

"Sana, oh I missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were graduating again?" she came over and hoisted me up into her arms, this always amused me, because she is a very slight woman, with the strength of a man, and hardly any taller than my five feet. She held me to her tightly, my eyes were wide, Ryuuga only watched us with his usually wide eyes, "Sana, honey, have you been eating? Please tell me your not just eating candy and sweets? That stuff will rot your brain, not to mention it will mess up your sleeping schedule."

"Um…mom. I'm kind of busy right now." I sucked in air, trying to regulate my breathing after being in her death grip, it was three times worse than Suki's glomps. I put my hand on the end of the table to steady myself.

"Nonsense. We'll get you something good to eat right away-" she looked down at the table and finally took notice of Ryuuga. I bit my lip, unsure of how this would blow over. Ryuuga stood, silently.

"I'm sorry, I must apologize. I just thought we'd get some dessert, but we did eat at the college." I looked at Ryuuga wide-eyed, than silently thanked him by beaming, it disappeared less than a second later, so my mom wouldn't see it.

"Mom, this is Ryuuga Hideki. Ryuuga, this is my mom, Satsuki Kurokiri." I introduced them, waiting for my mom to say something, I touched her shoulder gently and mumbled, "Mom…mom your staring."

She blushed profusely and quickly apologized, "Oh, oh my, I'm so sorry. I …this is just…unexpected. Sana…I…oh dear."

I sighed, her blush becoming contagious. I shook my head, and looked away, out the window, where I seen my aunt standing near the car. She waved at me happily, a pleasant smile on her face. I waved back a small smile on my face.

My mom stuttered slightly, "S-San-a…are you two…together?" I had just picked up another spoonful of cake, and was just beginning to swallow when my mom asked, I almost instantly began choking on it. I quickly swallowed a few more times, Ryuuga offered his tea to me, I took a small drink quickly, and was rewarded with sweet air afterward. I handed the tea back to Ryuuga and immediately proceeded to slap my hand to my face as I slumped to the table, "Sana what is it? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

I took a deep breath then straightened, the blush on my face was almost as dark as the strawberries on my cake. I cleared my throat and licked my lips before I looked over at my mom.

"Well are you?" I felt my blush deepen, I was almost absolutely sure that it was darker than the strawberries now. I hung my head slightly to hide it, I was about to tell her not to ask such things when Ryuuga's voice cut me off.

"Yes." I straightened quickly and stared at him in awe, my mom looked over at him, for which I was grateful. I composed myself just before she looked back at me, a huge smile on her face. I slumped again, I knew what was coming and was about to try to leave quickly, but my mom beat me to it.

"Oh Sana, I'm so proud of you!" she collected me in another death grip, consequently knocking the wind out of me, I went wide eyed at the strength of her hug. Her arms were right around my neck, cutting off my air supply, I struggled meekly to pry her off of me.

"Mom…mom…I can't…breathe…" I tried almost futilely to suck in air, I was starting to get lightheaded. I flailed slightly, trying to get her off of me. Once again Ryuuga saved me.

"Um…Excuse me, miss Kurokiri," my mom turned to look at Ryuuga only loosening her hold on me slightly, this made me feel like I was her personal 'my size' stuffed animal, "I believe Sana and I should get going…classes start in a few minutes."

My mom finally let go of me and I once again steadied myself against the table, dragging great amounts of air into my lungs. She looked at him quizzically, "But…Sana just graduated right?"

"Yes, but I haven't." my mom 'oh'-ed.

"But…why are you going to go back Sana?" I held up a hand and calmed my breathing as best as I could.

"I'm helping Suki…get settled in. So I'll be at the college for another two weeks."

She looked over at Ryuuga suspiciously, I was sure she'd say something that indicated Ryuuga was the reason I wanted to stay at the school longer, but thankfully she didn't, "Well, then we should do something to celebrate tonight!" I frowned slightly.

"Sorry mom, can't do it tonight. Suki has plans, she's adamant about keeping them." she seemed to accept this readily, only she seemed to assume something else as well.

"Oh…I see, well you two have fun with whatever you do tonight, just keep tomorrow open, we're going to celebrate it together as a family."

I sighed but nodded in assent. It's not like I'd be able to stop her once she'd made up her mind. I turned to Ryuuga when he stated, "We should probably get going…I don't want to be too late."

I nodded again, "I'll see you tomorrow mom." she nodded and quickly pushed me towards the door, trying hard to stifle her tears, almost unsuccessfully. I headed out the door quickly with a wave to Ren, he smiled and waved back. I got outside, gave my aunt a quick hug, "Sorry, I'd love to stay and talk…with you at least, but gotta get back before classes start." she was about to ask something, but I indicated to Ryuuga and she nodded understanding. I smiled and she waved us off.

I hurried down the street and around a corner before my mom could say anything else. Once around the corner I let out a huge breath of relief. Ryuuga looked at me, a smirk tugging at his lips. I shook my head to ward off any questions.

"I love her…but sometimes she's the very bane of my existence." I let out another breath as we continued walking, I glanced over at Ryuuga and a blush returned to my face, "So…why did you tell her that?"

Ryuuga glanced back at me, "Tell her what?"

"That we were…together?" I blushed even more at the word, I started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt as a distraction.

"Why didn't you correct her about Suki's plans?" I glanced up at him.

"I let her assume that because if I said that Suki had plans to go out with her crush she never would have let me get away…after that I'd have been in hell and I would hear no end of embarrassing comments." I shook my head trying to ward off the evil thoughts. Ryuuga chuckled slightly at my antics.

"In any case, we were together weren't we?" I slumped slightly at the words.

"Yeah…but now she thinks we're a couple. What will I tell her if she continuously questions me about you? Tell her you just said that to satisfy her curiosity? You know what she'd do to me because I didn't tell her the truth? I'd be in an even worse hell, it'd literally be the end of me." I was exasperated.

Ryuuga glanced at me again, I slapped my hand to my face and let it slide down, then let it fall back to my side, "Well…aren't we together? That was a date after all."

I blinked, "But it was only a first date…not all first dates have a second you know? Plus that doesn't automatically make us 'together'."

"Then let's go on another date." I looked up at him again, my eyes were the widest they'd ever been, I could barely detect a small blush on his face, though he was fairly expressionless. He glanced at me wordlessly. I shook my head at his bluntness, a smile playing at my lips.

"Yeah okay." I shrugged, letting the disbelieving smile tug my lips fully.

"After classes?" I nodded, "this time, I'll pay." I smiled as I nodded again. The University was just coming into sight, I checked the time quickly, we still had about fifteen minutes of lunch left, so when we got back and were near the building Ryuuga's next class was in, we sat at a table. I pulled out my sketchbook again and had my pencil ready.

"So…what do you think of Kira?"

I glanced at Ryuuga and rested my pencil's eraser against my chin as I thought about it, "I don't really think he knows what he's doing…or at least isn't quite aware of the consequences."

"But he's killing criminals. Isn't that a good thing?" I raised an eyebrow at Ryuuga, I wasn't at all sure where this was going, but then again nearly everyone else was talking about Kira so I figured he was probably just curious as to what I thought.

"I suppose in a way it could be considered a good thing…but not all of it is entirely good. If he succeeds in creating a new world without criminals and such there'll be no…adversity."

"Then what do you think of criminals?"

"I think everyone can change, criminals are no different. Kira is simply killing criminals without talking to them, it is possible that the criminal only did what was necessary to defend themselves. Or they were wrongly accused. If humans don't make mistakes they'll never learn, so if they are no criminals and no adversity as Kira wants it to be, humans as a whole will stop learning, and possibly stop evolving. What Kira is doing isn't altogether a worthless cause, it's something to strive for, sure, but not this way…it should be all humans as a whole that come to realize this, only than can we be truly enlightened…or something like that."

I frowned, I hadn't meant to preach or anything, but Ryuuga didn't really seem to mind, in fact he seemed slightly interested by this. In any case I figured I better not go into too much more detail. I looked forward and once again took notice of Light Yagami, and Suki who sat not too far away from him.

"Do you have any ideas about who Kira really is?" I glanced at Ryuuga, he just tilted his head slightly at me.

I looked down at what I had been drawing, I only just noticed that it was Light, or rather they were of Light. One was him as he looked now, normal and _innocent_, the other, depicted him more as a malicious being, he was sneering unpleasantly, and I found that it seemed to fit him much better, in my mind, than the innocent looking one. I thought about how to make my conclusion sound like it was only speculation.

"Well…if it were to be someone, I'd probably say it would be someone much like Light Yagami." At this I held up the picture for Ryuuga to see then lowered it and frowned, "I was thinking of drawing a dragon, apparently my hand had other ideas." I shrugged and once again put away my book and pencil.

"Why would you think it'd be someone like Yagami?"

I shrugged, "He seems innocent sure but that's the thing…he seems _too _innocent. He's too well rounded, he's _'perfect', _including incredibly smart, which means he has the potential to be Kira. Especially if L is taking the Kira case. I'd bet he has a god complex and that he would be idealistic about a new world. Though if he's suspected and knows it, he'd probably only say how Kira should be caught, and what he's doing is wrong." I glared over at Light slightly before looking up at the sky, "That's just what I think though."

Ryuuga didn't say anything for a while, so for a few minutes we sat quietly. I was just about to ask what he thought about Kira when he beat me to it, "You sound like you really know what you're talking about. Are you going to go into the police force?"

I chuckled at that, "No, no. Not at all. Though they have asked me to join, including Light's father, Chief Yagami. He asked if I'd join them, and help out with the Kira case. I really don't think I'd be much help with that."

"What if L asked you to join him?" I looked at Ryuuga in surprise.

"I don't know…I doubt that would ever happen. Though I suppose if it ever did, if L was asking me himself…then I probably would, seeing as he thought I was actually smart enough to help out." I shrugged again. Suki spotted me and Ryuuga and quickly came over, she glomped me instantly.

"Yay…Sana I can't wait until after classes." She clung to me tightly, I quickly and easily pried her off.

"I would recommend that you don't glomp me for a few days. I think mom almost snapped me like a twig…oh that reminds me. She demands that we keep our schedules clear tomorrow, so we can celebrate as a family."

Suki straightened at that, "Why didn't she say today?"

"I told her you had plans that you were adamant about keeping…" Suki waited for the rest, I sighed and gave in, "and I let her assume you had plans for us to celebrate tonight." She nodded understanding.

"So, what will you do? I mean I'll be on a date with Light…you'll be all by yourself…"

The class bell rang and Ryuuga and I stood, I smirked back at her, "For your information I have a date too." her mouth dropped at the statement, "you should probably head to class before you're late." I smiled and waved at Ryuuga then walked toward the dorm rooms.

**_A/N:_** Well...there's chapter two...hope you liked it...as I said before, if you find anything confusing, message me and I'll cler it up as best as I can...see ya


	3. Suspicions of Light

Ewiituntmay: Hey all. New chapter, yay me! Anyway, hope you like it...Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note...or characters...(except oc's)

**_Recap: "So, what will you do? I mean I'll be on a date with Light…you'll be all by yourself…"_**

**_The class bell rang and Ryuuga and I stood, I smirked back at her, "For your information I have a date too." her mouth dropped at the statement, "you should probably head to class before you're late." I smiled and waved at Ryuuga then walked toward the dorm rooms._**

For the next three and a half hours I proceeded to go online and do what I love to do best, hack. I mostly played games, scoring top ranks in difficult games. I was known throughout all of the hacker world as one of, if not the best, hacker ever, and was almost nonexistent in the common world, as it should be, well except for the police and such, but they didn't release any information about me, they were unwilling to let the public know that they were constantly being duped by a single hacker…though they didn't ever release much information about any hackers…unless they caught them.

I checked the time and figured I should probably log off and head back out onto the campus. I turned my laptop off and grabbed my bag, went to the fridge and grabbed another black container full of strawberries, switching it with the one in my bag. Once that was done I grabbed my keys, put them in my pocket and locked the door as I went out.

I reached one of the many tables that littered the campus and sat on the top, set my bag on the bench after pulling out my sketchbook and pencil, then sat back, ready to draw. My legs were crossed in my usual position and I set my book on one knee as I thought if what to draw this time. After a few seconds of deliberation I began to draw, I figured since I was gypped of my dragon earlier, I would draw one now, while my mind was focused.

It took me the whole last half an hour of the classes for me to draw a completely detailed and beautiful drawing of a dragon. I held it up and slightly away so that I could inspect it, I searched every inch carefully, so I was unaware of Ryuuga's approach until he said, "Looks really good."

I jumped slightly and turned to look at Ryuuga who was standing behind me, "Thanks. I actually took a whole half an hour to draw it…since I got gypped of my dragon earlier." I looked over it again quickly before nodding once and signing and dating it at the bottom. Once that was done I closed the book and threw it in my bag quickly along with my pencil.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, put my bag on and stood up, still shoeless. I smiled at him and stood waiting for him to lead the way. He lead me toward the edge of campus where a car was waiting. I glanced over at Ryuuga, then back at the car, I mentally shrugged.

When we reached the car an elderly man got out and opened the door for us, Ryuuga looked over at me, "This is Watari."

I nodded, mumbled a quick 'hello' and 'thank you' as I climbed into the back seat. Ryuuga climbed in right after me and we sat quietly for a few minutes. I watched out the window as we rode to wherever Ryuuga was taking me for our second date.

The reminder made me blush ever so slightly, but I didn't really mind, Ryuuga actually seemed pretty cool, despite the fact that I knew almost nothing about him. I didn't really care, if he wanted me to know stuff he'd tell me, it's not like I was going to force it out of him, I didn't really have that right, or the need to do so.

I was lost in thought until Ryuuga's voice pleasantly pulled me out of them, "So you don't really agree with Kira's ideals, nor do you entirely disagree?"

I bit my lip in thought, "I suppose, though it depends on whether you mean ideals as in what he's trying to achieve or ideals as in how he's going about them."

He gave a small smirk at that, "I mean do you agree with either or only one?"

"I think it's good he should want there to be as little crime as possible, but I think how he's going about it is all wrong." I relaxed back in the seat, letting myself get comfortable, "What do you think?"

Ryuuga blinked, "I agree, its good to want to reduce crime, but it depends on how you go about it."

I nodded, we had quite a lot in common. I wondered exactly how alike we were. I hadn't realized that the thought caused me to make a sound until I noticed Ryuuga was looking at me strangely, I raised an eyebrow then realized what had happened, "Sorry, I was just thinking how we seem to have a few things in common and was wondering exactly how much we had in common."

He tilted his head, "I was wondering the same thing. So far we have sweets in common, the possibility of insomniac tendencies, neither of us likes shoes, our views of Kira's means and ends, as well as apathy. Correct?"

I thought for a minute then nodded, "Yeah, I believe so."

"Plus we're both somewhat interested in criminology." I tilted my head, nodding once again, "Your choices in majors and minors is interesting. You have English, Criminology, Art, Business, Mythology and Engineering. Is there a pattern?"

I thought for a second, _he's changing the subject_, I shook my head, "No, not really. I just have diverse interests. I'm not really sure what I want to do. I mean I'm seventeen, I have two Masters degrees, four minors tons of potential to learn more, plenty of offers from many different places…I just haven't decided or found anything I'm really, really interested in." I frowned slightly, "I don't really want to return home though, I'd rather get my own apartment and live on my own, or at the least with Suki. Other than that I have no idea what I'm going to do once the two weeks are up."

He was quiet for a while as we mused in our own silent thoughts. Luckily we arrived at our destination, Watari once again opened the door and I got out thanking him again. Ryuuga was right behind me, he led the way into another bakery place and we sat at a table, a waitress immediately came over and set down menus for us to look at. I could see from my peripheral that she was checking Ryuuga out, looking back and forth between the two of us. I figured she must have been one of those boyfriend stealers, who, no matter what the guy looked like, would automatically do whatever to please them and get them away from their girlfriends. Once that was done and the guy officially broke up with his girlfriend she dumped him.

It seemed to be the right description of her, because when she came back over about five minutes later she seemed to do everything in her power, just short of stripping, to get Ryuuga's attention, he merely glanced at her before quickly placing his order. She seemed to be fuming silently, as she turned to me sourly to take my order as well, I looked up nonchalantly, like I hadn't noticed she was trying and failing to get Ryuuga's attention.

"Um…I'll have a strawberry shortcake, and a berry smoothie." She wrote it down, not even trying to look happy. She once again turned to Ryuuga and asked if that would be all, all smiles and happiness, he nodded, without looking at her. She glared over at me, I shrugged, as if apologetically. She seemed to cool down slightly after that.

"Wonder what her problem was…I mean it's not my fault if I come in here with a guy and she can't get his attention." I smirked slightly, trying to fight back a snicker.

"It would be though wouldn't it? Because the guy is too enamored with you to take his attention away from you for anyone else?" I tilted my head.

"I suppose so, but I seriously doubt that you're the type to be so totally enamored with me to do so. I figure you as the type to just not really care.." I trailed off as the waitress came back in sight. I thought for a few seconds than took out my sketchbook, I looked up at Ryuuga, "Would it be alright if I drew you?"

He blinked at me silently for a few seconds, "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea."

I bit my lip and shrugged, when the waitress came back over with both of our orders I looked up and with a small smile asked, "Would it be alright if I drew you? I'm trying to work on drawing different types of people and you seem like a model." I allowed a slight blush to spread across my cheeks.

The waitress seemed almost totally flattered by the compliment, "Why, if you really want to I suppose I could."

She beamed at me, I smiled shyly up at her and readied my pencil, "It should only take a few minutes… but I should warn you…I'm not exactly the best artist ever."

She waved away the warning, "It's fine, just please try to make this fast, my boss wouldn't like it if I was just standing around doing nothing."

I nodded and got to work, it took me less than ten minutes to finish it, I looked quickly at her name tag and wrote her name beautifully at the top, then signed and dated at the bottom. I tore it out of my book and held it up for her to see. She gasped at the picture, I had been kind enough to make her look like she had just gotten ready for a dinner party or something, she was clean and looked very beautiful, just as I imagined she would were she actually clean and happy.

"Here…you can have it." I handed it to her and she held it almost reverently. She smiled and I could see tears prickling the edges of her eyes.

"Thank you…thank you so much." I nodded with a small smile and she quickly went off to put it away. I sighed and turned to my cake, my smile now a smirk as I glanced up at Ryuuga.

"She doesn't really look like that."

I shrugged, "She would if she'd just gotten out of the shower and was happy." I happily began eating my cake, it was delicious. I noted how Ryuuga ate and glanced at me continuously, "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at me quietly, "No…not really."

"Oh…okay." We sank back into a comfortable silence. I allowed myself to be drawn into the pleasure of my cake and smoothie. After I had finished I noticed Ryuuga was also finished, I hadn't even noticed. It made me frown at how careless I was getting. I smiled shyly at him, he just tilted his head and blinked, "So… now what?"

He smirked at me for a second than motioned for me to get up, "Come on." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He set down enough money for our food than went out the door, holding it open for me. I walked out and waited for him to lead the way. He started walking in the general direction of the To-Oh campus and for a few minutes we walked in silence.

After about ten minutes of walking he glanced over at me, "So would you consider us together now?" I blinked in surprise, a blush working itself across my face.

I peeked over at him and shrugged, "That depends…do you consider us 'together'?"

He shrugged, "I suppose."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't go overboard now. I don't like clingy guys." I could see the faint smirk on his lips at my sarcastic remark. I sighed and shook my head, "Anyways, so what are you going to do?"

He glanced at me again, "What am I going to do about what?" I glanced over at him and blinked, letting the silence draw out for a second.

"What are you going to do when you graduate? You're in criminology right? Are you going to go into the Police force?" he was quiet for a few minutes, "Are you undecided?"

He thought for a second than shook his head, "I believe I'll be a detective. Something kinda like L."

I nodded, "Ah, I see. …so um…" I peeked over again, a blush covering my face as I thought about what I was going to ask him, "h-how old are you?"

He glanced over at me, slight surprise on his face, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Just curious…you don't look like you're in your teens…but you don't exactly look old or anything…I suppose if I _had _to guess I'd say you were anywhere from twenty to twenty-five. Maybe. Normally I wouldn't ask…but you already know how old I am…so I figured I would…cause its been bothering me for all of four hours."

He smirked slightly, "Well if you _must _know…I am twenty-four."

"Really?" both my eyebrows raised, I had mostly pinned him for twenty-one or twenty-two, "When's your birthday?" he didn't reply for a while so I shrugged it off, "Oh, the sun's going down. I wonder if I could ever actually catch the sunset, personally I think if you had the right tools and experience you probably could get it down before the sun was fully down…but of course that's just what I think."

I smiled walking along happily, my hands resting on the back of my head when Ryuuga said, "October 31st." I looked over at him wide-eyed, needless to say I was slightly confused having already moved onto an entirely different topic.

"Huh?" I thought back to what we were talking about before, then said, "Oh…okay. That's cool, I wish my birthday was on Halloween. My birthday is next week, the fifteenth. It's one of the only reasons I'm staying for two weeks, so that Suki and I can have our birthday together…I think she's going to throw a big party…you want to come?" I bit my lip slightly, actually anxious for his answer.

He thought for a few seconds, "Maybe…I might be busy at the time…"

"Oh…okay." I continued nonchalantly. I had known him what, all of six hours at the most, I wasn't extremely disappointed, but I would have been a little happier if he'd said he would. I didn't let it bother me though.

After another few minutes passed Ryuuga asked, "So, why don't you help on the Kira case? I'm sure you could probably be much more helpful than you thought earlier."

I looked up at him, biting my lip, "I don't know…I guess I just don't really feel like I can do any good. I mean if the police are giving up, by trying not to interfere, since he's only killing criminals what could I possibly hope to accomplish-"

I had noticed a business man, a powerful executive by the look of it, coming out of a building not too far to the right. He turned to us and almost instantly recognized me, "Miss Kurokiri?! It is you, ah miss Kurokiri. It's quite a surprise running into you right outside my building…coming for a job interview perhaps?"

I blinked at him, than almost groaned when I recognized him, "Mr. Narita…No not quite…it is a bit late for an interview at any rate, isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not, not for _you._" He smiled suggestively, "You know, we'd love to have you at the company, you could name your salary, your conditions…anything."

My eye twitched a bit at his not so hidden interest in me. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry Mr. Narita, but I already told you, I'm not really interested in a job here. Especially not as the economist."

His smiled faded almost instantly, "Is that so? Well then…perhaps I should get word around about you huh? So when you do decide you want to work, it will be a bit narrowed down for you hmm?" his smile came back, only it was a bit more sinister.

I sighed almost forcefully, "You really think that any of the petty complaints and rumors you spread about me will keep everyone from hiring me, should I decide to look for a job?" I huffed, my eye twitching a bit more. It was pretty true, my grades and such would speak for themselves. I was a pretty hot commodity.

"Not if they believe you to be the Kira." His sinister smiled grew even wider.

"Really? You think so?" His smile faltered and he actually frowned, "Don't worry about it, I think my grades and value would speak for themselves. At any rate, have a good night Mr. Narita." I forced a smile and continued on my way, Ryuuga right beside me. I glanced over at him, he had an eyebrow raised at me. I sighed and gave a small chuckle of embarrassment, "Sorry…I just…couldn't help it. His blatant interest in me, for more than a business associate, really pisses me off."

He shrugged at the outburst and we continued in silence. The university dorms were only a few minutes away now. When we finally reached them I began to lead the way, our dorms were co-ed _until _ten, currently it was seven-thirty. I silently led the way to our dorm room and wordlessly began to unlock it.

Once I had opened the door I turned to Ryuuga, "You want some strawberries?" he seemed to perk up instantly, again, and nodded almost eagerly. I smiled and went in holding the door open for him. He followed quietly, he began taking in the room. I was now glad that I had kept it clean, something that was a bit of a chore for me, considering my mostly nonchalant nature.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a container of strawberries, while placing the one from my bag back in the fridge. I went over to the small counter where Ryuuga was sitting and opened the container before placing on the counter top. I sat down next to him, the counter was fairly short so we were almost touching, there was about a fingers breadth between us.

My laptop rested in front of me, I opened it and pushed the power button. As I waited for it to come on I watched Ryuuga pick up a strawberry and bite into it. I smirked as he 'savored' it. The welcome screen came on and I quickly clicked on my user, typed in the password and waited for it to load everything. When my background came on Ryuuga smirked, it was a collage of different types of very sweet things. I glanced over at him and returned his smirk, "In case you haven't noticed already, strawberries are my favorite fruit. Neapolitan is my favorite ice cream, my favorite kinds of cake are chocolate and strawberry shortcake and I don't have any one favorite type of candy."

He only glanced over and nodded once in acknowledgement. I shook my head and went back to picking a game and proceeded to play. After I finished the game I shut the lid of my laptop and looked up. Ryuuga was done with his strawberries, and there was a small trail of strawberry juice leaking down his chin, but he didn't seem to notice it.

I smiled gently at the sight, and before I could realize what I was doing or stop myself, I reached up and with one finger I collected the juice and licked it off my finger, when I realized it I blushed a little and mumbled, "I'm sorry I-"

I didn't get a chance to finish, because suddenly Ryuuga's lips were on mine. I was wide-eyed for all of a split second, then almost instantly responded when I felt his tongue hesitantly licking my lip. I opened my mouth slightly and he began exploring immediately. He tasted so…sweet, almost unbelievably sweet, in fact I think he was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted in my entire life. Within seconds I felt pleasantly lightheaded and slightly giddy, practically getting drunk off him.

My brain finally registered that my lungs were screaming for air, and we pulled apart. I could see that Ryuuga was no less affected by the kiss than I was. His eyes were glazed over slightly and had a far away look for a few seconds. I dragged in a few big breaths from there I easily regulated my breathing pattern. I felt myself tremble slightly at the realization that Ryuuga had just kissed me, and I had thoroughly enjoyed it, and with the realization came a huge blush, once again darker than strawberries. I looked down quickly.

Ryuuga blinked, his eyes finally focusing, but he didn't apologize, for that I was somewhat glad, because I was hoping it meant that he had meant to or at least that he had enjoyed it enough not to be sorry about it. When I glanced up again I noticed that Ryuuga was blushing as well. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When I fully looked up Ryuuga was smiling, and though the blush was lighter, it was still there. I smiled back.

I was about to say something when the door burst open, I looked over at it nonchalantly, my blush disappearing immediately upon seeing a distressed Suki. I stood and took all of three steps toward her when she crashed into me, this time not in a glomping manner, "Suki? What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, tears freely streaming down her face, "Sana…it's…Light." She was absolutely terrified. I held her gently, hearing the name and the way she said it made me wonder what had happened.

"What? What about Light?" I said the name with something very close to contempt, but she didn't notice it.

"Sana…" she looked into my eyes and held them taking a deep breath as a realization hit her full force once again, "I think he…I think Light…is …Kira." she squeaked out the last part, I felt my eyes widen considerably.

"What?! What do you mean? Suki what happened? Tell me everything." She nodded, I glanced over at Ryuuga, he was focused on Suki as well, when he seen me looked at him he looked back at me and nodded.

"Can we sit down?" I nodded and we moved over to her bed, Ryuuga came and sat in the loveseat nearest her bed. Once she was settled she began to talk, "We went to this restaurant, it was called The Flying Crane, and everything seemed to be going fine, we ate and talked…then when we were finished, we got up, Light paid, and we left. We were going to the movies, to go see Sweeny Todd. Everything seemed to be okay then too…but just before we left, I went to the bathroom…you know, because I don't like to go during movies? Anyway, I went to the bathroom and I came out, I was right around the corner from him when I heard him say something, cause he was talking on his cell phone…he said something like…" she thought about it for a minute. I knew that she could easily give me a variation as well as the fact that she wouldn't, she would tell me exactly what he said, if she could remember it.

After a few seconds her face lit up slightly and she continued, "He said '_Misa, I'll send you the names and pictures as soon as I'm done talking to you. Get rid of them following the instructions. Make sure none of the times of deaths are off, if they don't the plans will likely fail. And don't let anyone see the Death Note.' _Then a few seconds later he put his phone back in his pocket, I was so upset I could barely look at him. When he noticed and asked me what was wrong…I nearly freaked out, I quickly came up with the best thing I could…" Suki burst into tears at this. I blinked a few times, knowing Suki, it wouldn't be as terrible as she was making it seem, but for her sake I didn't say anything about how horrible it was.

"Suki? What did you do?" I rubbed her back gently. She managed to stop crying, though she continued to sob a little.

"I just kinda blushed, then bit my lip said that I was having a great time and thanked him for taking me out…than I _kissed _him! After that I ran off and hurried back here. Sana! I _KISSED _a possible killer! I'm so disgusted with myself!" she continued to cry, I looked away, rolled my eyes and sighed at the last part, but I took everything she said very seriously. I mean I had already suspected Light, but figured Suki wasn't really in danger because he probably wouldn't slip _that _way, this just made it that much more obvious to me.

"Suki, it's perfectly fine. Why don't you go shower and get a good nights sleep okay? I'll see what I can do about it." she looked up at me through tear soaked eyelashes.

"You believe me Sana? You don't think I'm just paranoid?" I blinked at her in surprise.

"Of course…why wouldn't I?" She looked relieved at my declaration.

"Okay, thank you Sana. I'm so glad you're my sister and you understand." I nodded and she got up, grabbing her pj's and towel she headed to the bathroom. Ryuuga stood, seemingly in deep thought.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, he was already going out the door when I thought of something. I quickly ran to the fridge grabbed a container of strawberries and ran out the door, leaving it open.

"Ryuuga…" he stopped and looked back at me, slightly surprised, "Here…I thought you might like some more." I blushed as I held the strawberries out to him. He blinked at me then smiled as he wrapped his hand around both the container and my hand. He gently pulled me toward him, at the same time leaning toward me. I was so unprepared for that that I literally fell into him, thankfully he was prepared and held me in his arms as our lips met. I blushed heavily at the contact, but I didn't pull away, I kissed him back gently.

After a few seconds Ryuuga pulled back and let me regain my balance. I blushed even harder at his next words, "The strawberries are bland in comparison to you…but thank you." I couldn't possibly look him in the eye. I looked down and mumbled a quiet 'your welcome'. He turned again and continued walking, I watched him take a few steps before I realized someone was watching me, I turned and seen Suki standing in our doorway.

"Oh my god, Sana you two are so cute!"

I blushed furiously at that, "Suki!" I was almost sure that Ryuuga probably heard both statements, that only added to my embarrassment. I huffed slightly and stomped into the room, Suki following and shutting the door, locking it. She giggled and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door, which effectively blocked the small stuffed animal I threw at her.

**_A/N:_** So, now Suki suspects that Light may be Kira...intense...any way...same ol' same ol' ...see ya later ;)


	4. L and Siolfor

Ewiituntmay:Alright chapter 4, and if you feel you have enough energy to review...please do, anyways here ya go, Enjoy ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Death Note or the characters...(except the OC and plot!)

_**Recap: "Oh my god, Sana you two are so cute!"**_

_**I blushed furiously at that, "Suki!" I was almost sure that Ryuuga probably heard both statements, that only added to my embarrassment. I huffed slightly and stomped into the room, Suki following and shutting the door, locking it. She giggled and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door, which effectively blocked the small stuffed animal I threw at her.**_

I sighed and grabbed my laptop off the counter, then went and sat on my bed, I flipped it open and typed my password in quickly, waiting for it to load, I noticed that the battery bar was getting low, so I plugged it in while it finished loading everything. I sighed and figured I should try to settle down a little bit before I just contacted L or someone along those lines, so instead I played a game. I got a record score and typed my name in when it asked for it. It processed that for a second, then I closed out of the game.

I decided it was time to contact someone so I clicked on the almost nonexistent icon in the far right top corner of the screen and instantly a window appeared, asking for my name and password, I typed in the word, _Siolfor _than my password and waited as it processed both.

Within seconds that window disappeared and another appeared. It filled the whole screen, the back ground was black, a second later a fancy font filled the screen: _**Hello Siolfor. **_I sighed, barely a second on and already someone was trying to get a hold of me.

I typed a response quickly: _**Hello, may I ask who's trying to contact me?**_

_**I am L… **_I blinked rapidly in surprise at the three words filling the screen, I never thought that _the _L would ever try contacting me, I mean I'd never really done anything wrong…nothing too drastic anyway, other than just being a hacker. If I did manage to cause some serious damage I always fixed it as soon as possible. I blinked again and responded: _**How may I help you L? Surely I've done nothing to truly gain your interest?**_

_**You are the best at what you do…are you not?**_

_**I suppose you could say that…though I would not myself claim such a bold title. What can I do for you?**_

_**I need information…can you get it?**_

_**That depends…**_

_**You will be compensated of course, I will make it well worth your while.**_

_**What kind of information are you looking for?**_

_**I need information on a thing called a Death Note…do you know anything about it?**_

I swallowed hard, I did know a lot of things about the Death Note, both from hacking and my Mythology minor at To-Oh. But that wasn't what formed the lump in my throat, it was too coincidental that the same day _I _figured out a Death Note was involved in the Kira case, _L _would contact me asking about it.

_**Siolfor? Are you there?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Can you get this information for me?**_

_**May I ask why? I have plenty of information on such a thing, it concerns me quite a bit that the world's greatest detective would want knowledge of such a thing.**_

_**It is highly confidential.**_

_**Nothing is highly confidential to a hacker, those are merely words. If you wish to know about it, I need to know why.**_

_**Very well, you've heard of my latest case, yes?**_

_**Of course, you have taken on the Kira case…very intriguing to say the least. Are you thinking that Kira could possibly be using a Death Note?**_

_**Yes, it seems to be the most likely possibility.**_

_**Very well. I shall tell you as much as I can about the Death Notes…but I don't have time right now. I will send you files that I … acquired, while exploring, hopefully they will be of use to you, should you need clarification or help or …anything, feel free to contact me, I am generally on at this time every night. (It is night in Japan, is it not?)**_

_**Yes. Thank you for your cooperation. I look forward to your help.**_

_**Hmm… indeed. Let me ask you one more thing before I go.**_

_**What is it?**_

_**Your main suspects for the Kira case…they are Light Yagami and Misa Amane…are they not? If not, they should be…**_

**Siolfor has logged off.**

I read the last sentence and prayed to any deity that I was right, though I had little doubt that I was wrong. If I was right, then Ryuuga…was, or rather is…L. I logged out of the almost nonexistent program and shut the lid of my laptop, laying down, just as Suki came out and lay on her bed. Within seconds she was asleep.

(L's point of view)

_**Your main suspects for the Kira case…they are Light Yagami and Misa Amane…are they not? If not, they should be…**_

**Siolfor has logged off.**

I reread the sentence again, how could this be? This hacker Siolfor, figured from who knows where in the world that Light Yagami should be the main suspect. As well as Misa Amane, the model slash actress. _I guess hackers really do know everything._

I logged out of the program and turned back to the Task Force, they all stared at the computer monitor for another second. Chief Yagami did not look pleased.

"How the hell would this Siolfor know anything? They may not even be in Japan, we don't know anything about them. My son couldn't possibly be Kira."

"In any case that's not the main point right now." everyone looked at me, I stirred the tea in my hands quietly, "Siolfor said that Light _and _Misa Amane should be the main suspects. This means that Siolfor believes there is more than one possible Kira." I looked up at the force blankly. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on everyone, I myself had already thought of this possibility of there being more than one Kira, though I was still trying to figure out who the other could be. Now I knew.

"But Siolfor is a hacker, a computer freak, how do we know we can even trust them? Siolfor could have false information. Or they might not even know much about the Kira case."

"We're talking about the single greatest hacker in the history of the world so far. Siolfor has single handedly evaded almost every single police force in almost every country." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Then why haven't you captured Siolfor yet?" the urge to roll my eyes was stronger this time, but I still managed to suppress it, I moved my thumb to my mouth as I thought how best to explain it.

"Because Siolfor hasn't done anything wrong."

They all guffawed at this bit of information, "But Siolfor is a hacker, they could steal money easily, crash entire computer systems world wide. They could be very dangerous."

"But Siolfor isn't. Siolfor doesn't work that way…what they do is usually just for fun, they earn money by betting themselves against another hacker. If Siolfor causes any damage they fix it almost as soon as it is caused, if not within a few days. Even if it was their opponent that caused the damage."

"Do you have proof that this Siolfor isn't a threat to everyone's well being?"

I sighed gently, I figured they would do this, so I pulled out a file from my desk area and handed it to Chief Yagami who was closest to me, he began to read the first page, "In the year 1995 one international airport was infiltrated by a group of hackers, they called themselves the Knights. They managed to spread viruses in the system, including the towers. Exactly thirteen planes would have crashed that day alone, but just after the system crashed and the Knights claimed some victory or other the system started running again, of course no one could get back on to the computers but each monitor had one word on the screen, Siolfor. This one hacker managed to repair the damage done by a group of exactly five other hackers, within minutes as well as leading the cops to the Knights' lair. They were promptly arrested, though the cops never released the information that a hacker led them to the others. That was the first known appearance of Siolfor."

Chief Yagami passed the folder on and everyone scanned it with great interest, I motioned for them to continue, Matsuda was reading the second page, "In 1997 another major incident occurred with the spokesman of a small country in Russia. The spokesman was being held hostage by another group of hackers, they called themselves the Trinity. They were hacking into every single bank system in Russia, including many of the Swiss bank accounts of important people in America. Within four hours every bank in Russia and a few connected banks in America were completely wiped out. Within half an hour of the last bank's wipe out, they began filling up again, mysteriously, again each monitor connected to the banks were filled with Siolfor. The hackers were caught within minutes of the refilling and the spokesman was saved. Siolfor had alerted the police force as to the hackers' whereabouts then proceeded to refill the banks entirely on their own. When the banks took inventory, there was more than what they had lost, though only by minimal amounts for each bank. This was probably what the Trinity had stored before breaking the banks."

They seemed a bit awed by this, of course such information was never released to the public, but at one point, when I first unknowingly contacted Siolfor, they saw fit to send them as reassurance that I could trust them, "As far as I'm concerned Siolfor isn't really a criminal, and as far as anyone else knows, Siolfor is only a single person. Many hackers say Siolfor is the best hacker ever born. I'm not inclined to disagree."

They didn't disagree either, I took a sip of my tea, very sweet, just the way I liked it, though at the same time, it tasted a bit bland. I moved my thumb to my lips again and was reminded of Sana. The thought of her made me blush slightly and I prayed that in the monitor light none of the others could see it.

Suddenly the screens behind me lit up again, one word scrolled across the screen.

**Siolfor**

A watermark, words appeared on top of it, though it still showed through easily enough.

(Sana)

I sat on my laptop once again, compiling files on the Death Note, I had to admit I kinda liked L, despite that he didn't tell me he was Ryuuga. I almost had the notion to simply give over the information as he asked for it. It would make me seem more like my hacker ego. I logged onto the program again and went into several different computer systems, to cut off backtracking.

Once I was sure I'd gone through enough systems I hacked into the one I knew to be L's current location. I let the watermark set in then typed in my greeting.

_**Hello L.**_

(Omnipresent point of view)

_**Hello L**_

_**Siolfor…**_

_**I apologize, I will not be able to send you the files…as of now I will have to tell you everything manually. I must also explain that I am not at liberty to discuss why I cannot send you the files, so please refrain from asking.**_

_**Very well. What can you tell me about Death Notes?**_

_**Have you heard of Death Gods? Or better known as Shinigami?**_

One of the Task Force members nearly exploded at the question, "What are they getting at? Death Gods?! It's impossible!"

L turned and regarded the guy coolly, he quieted and L returned to the screen.

_**What is the significance of this question?**_

_**It is very significant. Unless you know anything about shinigami you cannot know anything of Death Notes. Shinigami are known as the holders of Death Notes, if there is a Death Note in the Human World, there is a shinigami who dropped it. There cannot be a Death Note without a shinigami.**_

_**So if Kira is using a Death Note, then a shinigami is here as well?**_

_**Yes. **_

_**Would Kira know of this shinigami?**_

_**It would be hard to have a Death Note and not know the shinigami that dropped it, unless the shinigami thought better of coming to get it, however I believe that Kira does know of the shinigami.**_

_**What is the significance of the shinigami?**_

_**Hmm, in the human world, if a human is already holding the Death Note, they really cannot do anything about it. They must simply wait until the user of the Note either dies, or gives it back to the shinigami willingly, at which time they tend to lose all memory of ever having a Death Note or what they did with it.**_

_**Do the shinigami do anything else?**_

_**No, not specifically, they can of course see the names of every living being they come across, though they do not usually disclose this information to the user, I believe it is against a sort of rule or law for them to do so. It is possible that they make a deal with the user, in exchange for half of the remaining life force of the user the shinigami will let them use their eyes. When this happens it is possible for said user to see the names of anyone they cross, though for some reason they are not at liberty to see them at all times.**_

L thought about this silently for a while, the others were very surprised by this new information. After a few seconds of thought L was about to type something else

_**L? I regret to inform you that I do not have much more time to converse with you and your 'Task Force' Please continue.**_

This surprised almost all of the members of the Task Force who were reading the words on the monitor. L gave a small smirk before replying.

_**Tell me more about the Death Note.**_

_**Well…**_

_**Have there been other occurrences with Death Notes?**_

_**Take your pick, nearly every major massacre since the dawn of time has been caused by a Death Note. The holocaust in Germany, the Hiroshima and Osaka nuclear bombings, the Indian wars in America, dating back to Before Christ. I could name tons of other such events but I believe you get the point. In all cases the Death Notes have been all but banned, none of the countries want other countries to know about such things, therefore knowledge of Death Notes is very…secure.**_

_**Is there any other information you believe we should know?**_

…_**Well, anyone who touches a Death Note can see the shinigami that the Note belongs to, though only that one shinigami. In addition to this, the Death Notes do have certain rules that the users must follow. The human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die. While writing the name you must have the person's face in mind, therefore people sharing the same name are unaffected. After writing the name you must write the cause of death within the next 40 seconds. If the cause of death is not specified they will simply die of a heart attack. Once the cause of death is written you must write the details within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. **_… …_**I'm sorry I must go now, there a few other rules but I do not have the time to go over them…until next time.**_

**Siolfor has logged off.**

L huffed mentally, he was grateful to Siolfor for giving them this much information already, but he still felt like he needed more. He sighed and turned to face the others, "I think we should keep this Death Note knowledge to ourselves." The others nodded their agreement. He turned back to the screen, logged off of the program and went back to gathering other information.

* * * * *

Sana sighed, she had logged out, unsure of what else she could tell them, but for now she felt sleep tugging on her mind, so she could better process the memories and stuff she'd learned about Death Notes and shinigami.

(Sana, the next day)

I woke up calmly, as I usually did. The first thing I spotted was my laptop, resting on the table next to me. I sat up quickly and opened it, I checked my messages and noted several hackers who'd left me one type of message or another. I ignored most of these for the time being and scanned them for ones I thought were important.

There were only about three maybe that I figured merited any immediate attention. The first, L, the second was another major hacker who called himself Torrential Downpour, and the third was an equally major hacker, with a reputation that kept every sane hacker away, 9IN3.

I stared at the last two, somewhat surprised, neither ever really contacted me, though T.D. was often called my rival and such, neither of us accepted nor denied it. And 9IN3, well him, THIRT33N, and TW3NTY-THR33 kept to themselves, they were some of the most 'dangerous' hackers known right now, and though they really hadn't done a whole lot to earn this title they kept to it anyway. I had a feeling though that the three were linked somehow or other, due to the number hacker names.

I checked the time, 5:34. I sighed and set my laptop aside for a few minutes, I got up and went over to Suki's bed. She was still sleeping peacefully, her extremely long hair fanning over the bed and dripping off the side. I sighed again and gently shook her arm, she groaned slightly and pulled an arm over her head.

"Suki…it's 6:30. You're gonna be late." I whispered very quietly into her ear, within the two seconds it took her mind to process the information I was already back at my bed with my laptop in my lap. I watched Suki with amusement already plastered on my face. After another second she shot up out of the bed.

"Oh no. I'm gonna be late! Sana why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" she glanced at the clock again and her face fell almost immediately, she glared over at me. I just looked up at and smiled innocently, I set my laptop aside carefully when she stalked over to me. Then she glomped me, I sighed, typical Suki move, to glomp me after being woken up by being told she was late.

"Thank you Sana, I'm glad you woke me up early…though the methods could have been better." I sighed and nodded.

"I'll take that into consideration next time." she nodded once, gathered her towel and clothes and went to take a shower. I picked up my laptop again. I sighed heavily and opened the message from L, _**Siolfor, if it were ever possible I would like to talk to you, it would make our meetings much more productive. **_

I sighed again, he was trying to get me to talk to him now. This was going to be difficult, I supposed, that if L, or Ryuuga, didn't already know who I was, I should tell him. I would need to sometime anyway, if we truly were 'together' as Ryuuga had said yesterday. I closed the message and clicked on the one from T.D. _**Siolfor…I have reason to believe that you are helping L on the Kira case…T.D.**_

I frowned a bit at that, one eyebrow raised slightly. _So what? What does he expect to get out of that, unless he's helping Kira…or unless he wants to help as well. Oh well…I'll ask him about it in a minute._

With that I clicked on the last one, the one from 9IN3, _**Siolfor you have been somewhat inactive until recently…I need to speak with you as soon as possible.**_

I sighed again, first, Ryuuga was L, who I was currently 'with', T.D. wanted to know if I was truly helping L on the Kira case and now 9IN3 wanted to talk to me about gods knew what. I sighed again at the fact that every known and experienced hackers lacked computer lingo…I knew it was just to make others realize they were good enough to type that fast so used whole words instead of abbreviations, but still…it just seemed kind of _wrong._

I closed the lid of my laptop when I heard the water stop running in the bathroom. Suki was done showering, I got up went to the small kitchenette and proceeded to warm up a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal, Suki's favorite. While it was warming up I put some toast in the toaster and set out the milk and sugar, though I knew she wouldn't use much.

The microwave beeped and I went and pulled the bowl of oatmeal out, I grabbed a spoon and set both on the counter where the sugar and milk were sitting. Then the toast popped up and I put them on a small plate and put it and the butter on the counter.

Within another few minutes Suki came out of the bathroom, I was pulling a container of strawberries out of the fridge. I smiled at her as she sat and began fixing the oatmeal and toast to her preferences, she smiled back, "thanks Sana."

She took a big bite and I just shook my head, "Your welcome…you should hurry, its already 6:15. And I would recommend not letting Light know that you suspect him." she nodded, the bowl was already halfway empty and she only had a piece of toast left. Within another three minutes she had finished both and got up.

"I'll be back later, mom's gonna pick us up later right?" she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she was at the door waiting for an answer. I nodded and waved as she ran out the door, I shook my head, today was going to be one hell of a day. I was sure of it.

**A/N: **So, L contacted Siolfor in hope of getting some information on Death Notes and Shinigami, and Sana is stressing with the hacker problems...what could possibly happen next? I can't wait to get the next chapter out, so feel free to message or review...or not *Shrugs*... ...see ya next time!


	5. Suki's Violation and Sana's Revenge

Ewiituntmay: Hey ^-^ Chapter 5! Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, **_Sen Saruwatari: _**I know Sana really seems like L in a lot of ways (it's so amateur even, it was intended to be that way) but you start to see differences later in the story...or at least I think they seem different to me. *Shrugs* Anyway, thanks for the support and I hope that I can finish it as well, ^-^!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own, in any way, shape or form, Death Note or the Death Note characters, except OCs.

**Recap:_ "I'll be back later, mom's gonna pick us up later right?" she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she was at the door waiting for an answer. I nodded and waved as she ran out the door, I shook my head, today was going to be one hell of a day. I was sure of it._**

I walked back over to my laptop, picking up my bag which was on the floor next to my bed and pulled out three other laptop batteries. I had to check and make sure they were all charged, they were so I put them back in my bag. I got up grabbed my towel and my outfit for today and went to take a nice long shower.

I got out and got dressed, by the time I was done getting ready it was already 8:47. I grabbed my bag, went to the fridge grabbed a container of strawberries, noting that I only had two left, then grabbed my keys and headed out the door, making sure it was locked before walking out of the dorms. I thought about what I was going to do until lunch and such, then figured I better go stock up on my strawberries.

I walked off campus and headed to the small building where I generally got my strawberries from. I was lucky, not many people knew that the guy living there grew the best strawberries, ever. I knocked on the door and waited for all of ten seconds before it opened. The guy took one look at me and then beamed, "I'm sorry Kai, I know its kinda early, but I have a time limit."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm glad to see you miss Sana. I wasn't sure when you'd be stopping by again, but I knew you would. By the way, I heard you graduated again yesterday. Congratulations." I smiled and thanked him as he held the door open for me to come in.

I took in the heavenly smell of fruit as he went into a back room and waited for Kai to reappear. He came back into the main room with a box of strawberries, all in the same black containers. I beamed at him, "You were expecting me to come then?" I chuckled slightly at the small blush on his face.

"Well of course, I figured you might not be around for too much longer if you graduated so I gathered my stock and was just waiting for you to stop by. Would you like something to drink, or anything else to eat?" I shook my head and pulled out my little purse, out of it I pulled out a small wad of money. I held it out to Kai he shook his head and pushed the money away, "No no, you keep your money Sana."

I raised an eyebrow, despite being his best customer he always had me pay, at what time never really mattered, but I usually did when I said I would so he didn't mind, "Are you sure? This is an awful lot." He smiled and shook his head again, "Then what do you want? I can't just take them for free."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I frowned at him, he did want something, but not money, I could see that, I waited for him to say something, with a sigh he finally complied, "well…you see, I was just wondering if…you would uh…well I know that you have plenty of connections and all…so I was gonna see if you'd be willing to talk to the cops for me...or maybe if you'd check it out yourself." I raised an eyebrow and frowned deeper.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, you see the other day, I was out getting some more seeds and stuff for my strawberries and other plants, when I came back someone had broken into my building and stolen a lot of my money. Now all I have is the money that I took with me that day."

My eyes narrowed, I thought about it for a minute, "But only a very few people know where your money is hidden correct?" he nodded, "and it is in a place that isn't easily found by a thief right?" again he nodded, "so then it's safe to assume that the person who stole your money is fairly close to you, someone you trust almost implicitly." he nodded, slower this time, "I'm going to need to see where you had your money hidden and I'll need to know everyone else that knows where it was hidden." he nodded quickly in understanding, he set the box of strawberries down near the door and motioned for me to follow him.

He led me out to the back of his building, it was boxed in by the surrounding buildings, I looked around, this was where he grew his plants and everything. He led me past this area and into a small shack where his tools of the trade rested, he proceeded to clear out a small area near the door and pulled up a small plank from the floorboards. After it was clear he straightened and pointed down at it, "That's where my money was hidden, when I got back I came back to put the extra money back in there, it was just as I usually leave it, so when I pulled it out I didn't think anything was wrong until I noticed that my money was gone."

I knelt down and looked around the small dug out area, there was a small tin can, I was guessing it held the money that he kept there, I pulled it up with my sleeve around my hand and handed it to Kai, he grabbed it the same way, with a small cloth and went to set it on one of the tables further in the shack, I spotted something else and pulled it up. I quickly stuffed the small cloth into my pocket and went over to the tin can, "Who else knew where your money was hidden?"

"There are only three others who know where it was hidden. One is my daughter, Risa, another is my helper, Haru. The only other person besides them is my girlfriend Asuka." he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly as I inspected the can, there were small fingerprints smudged on the side, they were just a little too small to be Kai's. I straightened and pulled the piece of cloth out of my pocket and looked at it, it was a scarf, Kai gasped at the sight of it and I guessed that he'd recognized it, "That's Risa's! Don't tell me it was her."

I shook my head, "It's likely, but I doubt it. It's more likely that the scarf was placed there to throw us off. I'll need to take the can, I'll have it fingerprinted okay?" he nodded, "Kai? It's likely that any or even more than one of them stole it. Just don't have yourself set on one of them, and try not to let them know anything okay? I'll have this settled in no time."

He nodded and gave a small half-hearted smile. I smiled gently at him and used the scarf to grab the can and went back out to the main building, Kai fixed the floorboard and followed after me. I turned to him, "Your phone number's the same right?" he nodded silently, "Okay, I'll call you as soon as I know what happened, okay? Would you mind holding onto the strawberries until I can get back to you? I just don't have room for _this _many."

Kai nodded again, "Alright, thanks a lot for this Sana. I'm grateful that your willing to help me out." I smiled at him, while picking up the some of strawberries.

"Don't worry about it. It's the very least I can do after all the strawberries you've been kind enough to supply me with." I beamed than thanked him as he held the door open for me. I headed back to my dorm room quickly, set the strawberries next to the door and took the can and scarf with me as I went out the dorms again.

It was 12:03, lunch time, students were just starting to mill about, having been released for lunch. I looked around for Suki, and Ryuuga. I spotted a growing crowd of people near the tennis courts and went over to check it out, it was likely Suki would be nearby. I froze when I seen who was playing tennis, it was Ryuuga and Light. I shook my head and turned to scan the crowd for my sister.

I never found her, I sighed and went on about my business. I went and sat on a table not too far from the courts, the game ended not too long after that and Light and Ryuuga seemed to disappear. I wasn't really paying attention until I seen Light who was suddenly surrounded by a group of men with black helmets on. I watched wide eyed as they arrested him, hearing them say something about him being suspected of being Kira.

I looked around and as I suspected I didn't see Ryuuga anywhere. Though I knew he'd spotted me at the table at least once. I sighed and shook my head, my time with 'Ryuuga' had probably ended. Though I was sure he'd need to get Misa somehow…I found it strange that she was even bold enough to enter To-Oh campus, but had shrugged it off.

I shook my head, this was becoming too much of a hassle for me, I would need to tell him that I am Siolfor, _Why? It's not like he actually needs to know, its more just like…you just want to let him know that you are indeed Siolfor, but why would you want him to know that? That way anytime either of you contact each other again, you'll both know that you've seen each other at some point? Gah this is stupid, why the hell am I arguing with myself?_

I sighed heavily and pulled my sketchbook out of my bag, and proceeded to sketch tons of random things until after 4:00 at which time classes were over. I checked the time and quickly put my book and pencil away, then stood to go look for Suki.

Just as I was about to walk off I heard someone behind me, "Sana."

I turned to see Ryuuga, I was somewhat surprised to see him, but I didn't show it, I smiled, "Hey Ryuuga. Where were you during lunch? I could've swore that you saw me at least once…" I shrugged and held up a hand, "Nevermind, anyway, you haven't seen Suki anywhere have you? I couldn't find her at lunch, she usually comes over at least once…oh well." I slumped and waved a hand to indict not to answer any of the many pointless questions I'd asked. Ryuuga raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Suddenly we both turned to look behind us.

Suki was running toward me at full speed, she yelled out something, this caused plenty of people, to look over at her. I went to her calmly, she held onto me for dear life, I was wide-eyed at the fact that she was currently curling into me. Her clothes and hair were very disheveled, her face was already streaked with tears, she seemed to have blood leaking down her legs and she had bruises on the visible part of her arms, neck and legs.

I was horrified, I had the extremely bad feeling that Suki had been raped. I held her tightly to me as we sank to the ground and silently let her get a hold of herself. She cried into my shoulder for a long time before finally pulling away to catch her breath. I was glad that she knew she needed to calm down, so she could tell me what happened, and then something could be done about it. I looked up when a shadow fell over us, Ryuuga.

He looked at Suki, wide-eyed, "What happened?"

The masculine voice was enough to slightly frighten Suki again, she clutched me tighter, I glanced down at her, "Shh. It's okay Suki, it's just Ryuuga. Don't worry about it okay? You can tell me what happened as soon as you're ready." Just hearing my voice seemed to calm her considerably, it was the first time I'd said anything since she'd got to me.

She nodded and pulled away again, glancing worriedly at Ryuuga standing a few feet away, he must have sensed her discomfort and moved just a little bit further away, so he was at a comfortable enough distance for her, but still able to hear her.

She took a deep breath and clutched my hands tightly in hers. I smiled gently at her, she stared into my eyes, I didn't push her for information, I knew she'd get to it when she needed to, "Sana…" her voice broke slightly and she stopped quickly to swallow, "he raped me…" her voice trailed off almost pitifully, tears started leaking down her face again and she angrily wiped at them.

"Who? Who did this Suki?"

She frowned, "I don't know." I sighed gently, it was going to be hard to figure out exactly who did this, but I knew she wasn't doing it by choice, even in the midst of danger Suki would remember all she could, "I couldn't see his face, and he never said anything. So I don't know who it was…but he was so…strong…and he…"

She frowned, on the verge of crying. I frowned as well, "Did he hurt you?" I knew it would have sounded stupid to anyone else, but I also knew Suki. She burst into tears again, shaking her head.

"No…he didn't…" I waited for the rest, she buried her face in my neck again and I rubbed her back gently, my features darkened considerably, "he was just…so gentle…I hated it…I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything to stop it…he just forced himself on me, but he was so gentle about it, as though he wasn't actually raping me. He treated me tenderly. Then when he was done…he untied the ropes and everything, and left. The room was dark anyway, so even if I'd been able to get the blindfold off in time…I wouldn't have been able to see his face."

I bit my lip hard, it would've been much easier for her to hate him if he'd been rough with her, so I knew right now she was having mixed feelings. She wanted to hate him, but if he'd been gentle with her, and actually made her enjoy herself, she might not be able to.

"I feel so…violated. I don't even know who he was…and I want to hate him…I want to but…" she cried again, I sighed and held her tightly.

"It's okay Suki. None of that matters right now. All that matters is that you are okay, and that I'm here for you. Okay?" she nodded into my neck again. I looked up at Ryuuga, he remained expressionless, yet there was a deep anger in his eyes, as though he'd been affected personally. It was such a strange sensation, to notice how it had affected him.

Suki shifted slightly and I glanced at her as she pulled away from me slightly, I looked at her as she thought about how to say whatever she was going to say, "Sana…I think, he was…maybe five feet…six inches. He was much taller than us, as far as I could tell…and he felt really…light, but he was strong…so he must've been an athlete…but his hands…were smooth. They were about half an inch longer than mine, maybe. I think he might have cut one not too long ago though, because there was a long scab or something along the outer side of his left hand…and I think he was left handed. He tended to use that hand more often." I nodded easily memorizing each detail, Suki thought for a little while longer, I spotted a thin strand of hair on her shoulder and immediately plucked it off, it was light brown almost blonde. The only reason I knew it wasn't Suki's was because her hair was the same length and deep red as mine.

I held it up and she stared at it in silent shock. I looked at it with disdain, I clearly remember one guy, who fit the physical description almost perfectly, although I'd never seen his hands, so I couldn't know if they were as smooth as she'd said, but that was a minor detail. I uttered the name emotionlessly, "Hendry." the transfer student from America, he was studying abroad and had a short term internship that ended this semester, he'd often hung out with Suki on the times she'd come visit me at the college.

"Hendry? Are you sure? I don't see why he'd-" I cut her off with a waving motion, she stopped and let me go so that I could stand, she stood to follow me, I began walking off, Suki grabbed my hand, not to stop me, mostly just for physical contact. Ryuuga followed as well.

I went straight toward the building where I knew he'd be, he was always there during lunch. And after classes. The Library, "If you never noticed the way he always looked at you and treated you, then you must be denser than I thought."

"Well, of course I noticed, but every time we talked, he always talked about you, and he noticed you the same way, or have you not noticed?" I glanced back at her.

"Perfect boys are your type not mine." she went wide eyed at that explanation, than glanced back at Ryuuga, a blush on her face. She looked forward again and didn't say anymore about that, "In any case, his internship ends this semester and he's supposed to be leaving back to America by the end of this week." Suki made a strangled sound that I took to mean she was questioning how I knew that I sighed and glanced back again as I explained. "He told me in case I should be interested in wishing him a 'more personal farewell'…but as I said, I don't like perfect guys. They bug the crap out of me."

I frowned and shoved the door open hard, the librarian glanced up, startled. I held up a hand to stop her tirade. She frowned and got up to follow me as I led the way to the study tables, obviously intent on lecturing me. There at the table sat Julian Hendry, he was all of five feet eight inches, slightly tanned skin, had light brown jaw-length hair, and emerald green eyes, he was writing something with his left hand, which also had a healing cut, he looked up at us surprised.

"Uh…Sana, Suki…how are you? Do you need something?" he gave a small smile and I nearly punched him in the face. I held up the hair, so he could focus on it, when he did, his eyes widened. I glared at him and nearly turned to punch the librarian who was currently rambling on about disturbing the silence in the Library and whatnot, I turned to her and glared so fiercely that she shut her mouth, swallowed and said she'd be at her desk if we needed any help.

I turned back to Hendry and waited for him to say something to try and defend himself, "I'm sorry, it's not like I hurt you or anything…did I?" he seemed more worried about the hurting than the fact that he was admitting that he raped Suki.

I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at Suki, "You should be asking her not me." he went wide eyed and looked back and forth, than down at the blood trailing down Suki's legs. My eye twitched and I nearly growled at him, he swallowed and looked up at both me and Suki, "I don't have classes anymore remember? Besides I don't dress like that."

He swallowed again, "Suki?…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you…I just…" his voice came out as a squeak, Suki was more angry about what he was implying than anything else, having me there must have been bolstering her courage.

"You mean you were intending to do this to Sana?! You bastard! No one touches me or my sister like that!" she launched herself at him, I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I turned to Ryuuga he was staring at the three of us silently.

I sighed, "Would you call the cops?"

He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Yeah…" he turned away to inform whoever of what had happened. I turned back to Hendry, he swallowed hard and looked at us pleadingly. I looked over at Suki, she was glaring fiercely at him, she tried every few seconds to get out of my hold, I simply made sure she stayed in place. She glanced at me, I shook my head and she looked down slightly, the tension leaving her body. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders protectively and comfortingly. She held on to me and turned away from Hendry.

"Sana…I just want to go take a shower and go to sleep." I tilted my head at her, glared over at Hendry, then glanced back at Ryuuga, he stepped forward slightly, Suki didn't flinch so hard this time, but when she did she glanced at me uneasily, and I knew what was running through her mind, we tightened our holds on each other, me to comfort her, and her accepting the comfort.

"Don't worry. You guys go ahead and I'll make sure the cops pick up Hendry." I nodded silently. Suki glanced up and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and pulled me toward the door, almost eagerly. Just before we went out the door Ryuuga touched my shoulder slightly, I turned to look at him, Suki turned to look at us and nodded at me. I raised an eyebrow but she'd already let go and went to stand near the door.

"Ryuuga?" I tilted my head at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry that had to happen to Suki, or almost you." I tilted my head more, I figured he meant that with him being L he should have done something to prevent it. I was guessing that was what he meant, but of course I knew he was L and he couldn't know that I _knew _he was. I shrugged and shook my head, there was no way that any of us knew that that was going to happen. It just did and it wasn't any of our faults…yet I felt guilty, Hendry had thought it was me, that much was obvious. Therefore Suki had been raped and it was somewhat my fault.

"Don't worry I'm sure none of us would have known that that was going to happen. It's not your fault." my voice cracked slightly on the word fault and he must have figured out what I had been thinking.

"It's not your fault either…so don't blame yourself." I only nodded. I was about to turn away, when Ryuuga did something extremely unexpected, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and kissed the top of my head. I blinked rapidly in surprise, my eyes were wide and I looked up at him as he pulled away, he smiled down at me then turned and headed back toward the study tables, which were a few feet away.

I raised an eyebrow but Suki snapped me out of my thoughts by pulling me out the doors and dragging me across the lawn toward the dorms. I looked at her, she glanced back at me a small smile on her face. I shook my head and let her pull me to the dorm rooms. Once we were in the room and she was getting ready to shower she turned to look back at me, "You're going to stay right?" I blinked at her in surprise.

"Or course." she smiled, nodded once and hurried into the shower. I looked down at my bag, hanging at my side. I'd have to have someone do something about that bastard Hendry. I then thought about 9IN3 and T.D. and what they wanted from me. I pulled out my laptop quickly and turned it on, logged on and waited for it to load. Once it was done loading I clicked on the invisible icon and typed in my hacker name and password. Instantly a window appeared, words scrolled across the screen, the watermark belonged to T.D. as far as I knew.

_**Siolfor! I must know if you are working with L on the Kira case.**_

_**What is so important about my working with anyone that you must know? **_There was a pause then after a few seconds T.D. replied.

_**I need to know, so that I can give you information to give to L. As far as anyone knows, you are the only one good enough to hack L's computers and get away with it.**_

_**Really? But you're supposed to be my rival? I thought you'd be up to such a challenge.**_

_**Of course not, I didn't get my reputation by recklessly hacking into L's computers. He would catch me for sure, than my rep. would go down the drain. In any case, I think there may be a second and third Kira, and I think I know who the third Kira is. The third Kira is working at the Yotsuba company, I think they may be using a second Death Note to Kira's first Death Note. I'll try to find the name and give it to you as soon as possible.**_

_**Really? I know the first and second Kiras but to know there is a third as well as a second Note causes more trouble. I'm not working with L directly, but he has requested that I tell him about Death Notes, so I'll be sure to pass it along. Thanks.**_

_**Yeah you too.**_

_**Hey…T.D.?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**I have something of a request for you…a personal one…**_

_**A personal request?**_

_**Yes…I'll leave you to decide anything and cover for you with the cops, I'd do it myself but I don't have the time, you and the Unmentionables are the only ones I'd ever entrust this task to. You are the only ones good enough to pull it off.**_

_**What is it?**_

_**Well recently, as in a few minutes ago, a man harmed a person who's very dear to me, as in raped her. I need to get back at him, but as I've said I don't have the time to do so. I'm busy trying to comfort said person. Can you do it?**_

_**What's his name?**_

_**Julian Hendry. He is a transfer student that is studying abroad, I trust you will not disclose my current location should I tell you where he is currently?**_

_**Of course not, it would only cause trouble for me were I ever to do so. I'm not willing to deal with people constantly asking how I know and such.**_

_**Good, he is currently in Japan and is almost in custody of the police, but just being in jail isn't good enough. Of course nothing that would cause physical harm…immediately anyway.**_

_**Right. Well I'll see what I can do. **_

_**Thanks a lot. I'm extremely indebted to you right now. Said person is back, I must go. Thanks.**_

**Siolfor logged off**

I sighed and shut the lid on my laptop, I could only hope that T.D. would give Hendry some form of hell that would satisfy my need for vengeance against him.

Suki came out of the bathroom, in her p.j.s, I smiled at her, setting my laptop aside. She came over and jumped onto my bed, then curled up against me, I just waited for her to get settled, then held onto her as she lay there. She glanced up at me, "Can we watch a movie? I wanna get my mind off of it, and sitting here quietly isn't helping."

I nodded and climbed out of the bed, turned our TV more toward us, and turned back to her, "What do you want to watch?"

She shrugged slightly, thought about it for a few minutes, then brightened, "Let's watch Cinderella." I smiled and shook my head, of course she'd want to watch a cartoon. I went over to our movie shelf looked down to the shelf labeled cartoons, ran my hand over the movies until I spotted it then pulled it out and put it in the DVD player.

The movie started playing, and just as I was about to sit down again a knock came at the door. I looked over at it, Suki tensed slightly and looked over at me. I smiled down at her and opened the door, I smiled up at our guest and went over to the bed, letting him come in and shut the door. Suki curled into me again, looking over at Ryuuga.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure you two got back to your room okay." he shrugged and took a seat on the loveseat near my bed.

"It's fine. We were just getting ready to watch a movie." I sighed gently, than got up, Suki grabbed onto me slightly, I looked down and smiled at her, "I'm just going to the fridge it'll be okay."

She frowned slightly but let me go, I sighed, this was going to be hell. I mean sure Suki had reacted much better than anyone else would have, but it was starting to get to her, I could tell. I went to the fridge and grabbed a container of strawberries, then remembered the stack near the door, I went over and began putting them in the fridge neatly, once that was done I went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bag of sour candies.

I made a face at them but brought them over to Suki, she grabbed the bag eagerly and ripped it open. I shook my head and smiled, "What do you want to eat?" She frowned up at me and gestured the candies, I rolled my eyes, "You know, you can't just eat candy. You should eat some real food." the imitation made both of us smile, I glanced over at Ryuuga, he had a smirk on his face at the reminder of my mom.

"Well, I suppose if _you're _gonna make me eat something solid, I want…" she thought for a few seconds, than her face lit up, I had a feeling I was going to regret it, "I want ramen, and pork fried rice!" she beamed up at me, I frowned slightly, it figures she choose something like that. I sighed shook my head and went to the kitchen, pulling out two packages of instant ramen and gathered together instant rice, eggs, pork and soy sauce.

I quickly made the instant ramen, put it in a bowl, grabbed a fork and went over handing it to Suki, she took it and began eating it immediately, I handed Ryuuga the strawberries that I'd grabbed from the fridge then went back to the rice.

I put it in the water and waited for it to boil, while that was being done, I warmed up the precooked pork a little bit, once the rice was done I put it into a pan along with the pork, cooked eggs and soy sauce. After a few minutes I turned the stove off and put some of the rice into another bowl and took it to Suki, she handed me the bowl that her ramen had been in, I took it to the sink and rinsed it out. After setting it down to dry I turned to the fridge grabbed a can of pop and a cold but extremely sweet tea. I handed the pop to Suki, it was some sour stuff she liked to drink, I made a face at it, then handed the tea to Ryuuga. They both said thanks and continued to watch the movie.

I heard someone coming down the hallway, then a knock at the door, the other two froze and looked over at the door, I sighed and opened it. It was my mom and aunt. I was greeted with a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, why aren't you two ready to go? Ah, Ryuuga. It's nice to see you again." my mom beamed at Ryuuga then looked past him at Suki. I sighed and held her from going over to Suki immediately.

"Mom. Aunt Karin, can I talk to you outside really quick?" they looked at me, knowing from both my expression and tone of voice that it was very serious. They nodded and went out the door, I turned to Suki, "Will you be okay?" we all knew I was talking about her being in the room alone with Ryuuga, thankfully he didn't seem offended. Suki nodded.

"Yeah. Of course. I trust Ryuuga!" she beamed over at him, I smiled and let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I nodded to him once quickly before going out the door, leaving it unlocked as I shut it behind me.

"Sana! What is it? What happened?" my mom and aunt stared at me, they knew something was very wrong, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck absentmindedly.

"Well, earlier today…a transfer student from America thinking it was me, caught Suki and raped her." they went wide-eyed and stared at me hard, "he was gentle with her, but either way, she didn't want it. She didn't know who it was at first, but after telling me everything she could remember about him I identified him and we went to find him. Ryuuga came with us, we confronted him and he didn't so much confess as let it be known that he had intended it to be me and that he hadn't meant to hurt me. I told him it was Suki and upon doing that Suki grew angry, because he'd wanted to do it to me to begin with. I had to hold her back, Ryuuga called the cops and told us that he'd make sure the cops would pick the student up. So we came back here, cause Suki just wanted to shower and sleep. Ryuuga showed up a little while afterwards to make sure we got back alright and let us know that the cops picked the student up. I just got done making Suki some ramen and pork fried rice." they stared at me silently, my mom was crying silently and my aunt was holding her gently, "In any case I don't think any of us are in the mood to go anywhere."

They nodded understanding and we turned to go back in the room, they went over to Suki immediately and hugged her, they didn't ask her anything just giving her their comfort. Ryuuga stood and motioned to the door, I looked up at him, back at my relatives then nodded and followed him out quickly, "Ryuuga? What is it?"

He sighed, almost heavily, "There's something I have to tell you." I looked up at him, my head tilted to the side, indicating that he had my full attention, "I am L." I blinked up at him, I wasn't as surprised as he'd thought I'd be but for his sake I let my eyes widen and blinked rapidly in surprise, a huge blush spread across my face.

**A/N: **So, Suki has been raped, in place of Sana, by a transfer student, and L has just revealed his identity to Sana... Intense ~.~, I can't wait to get the next chapter up...but this time I won't post until I have at least one or two more reviews...Please? ... ... No? Meh, okay whatever... well until next time, Ciao!


	6. Suki's Blessing

Ewiituntmay: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to both _**Sen Saruwatari, **~I think you're right, it might have been the intellect...but if he's strange enough to actually rape someone and admit it, without admitting it, then you know. Or it might be because he was around Sana longer... he might just be strange! And, I hope that you're starting to notice a few more differences between L and Sana, if not, I apologize for my wacky writing style.~_and _**Pied Piper 93 **~I'm sorry to have to make you wait a whole day and a half...I think, and I'm glad you think it is totally awesome, I thought so too ^-^.~_ I thank both of you immensely for your support, I hope you and everyone else enjoys!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note, just Sana, Suki, and other OCs.

**_Recap: He sighed, almost heavily, "There's something I have to tell you." I looked up at him, my head tilted to the side, indicating that he had my full attention, "I am L." I blinked up at him, I wasn't as surprised as he'd thought I'd be but for his sake I let my eyes widen and blinked rapidly in surprise, a huge blush spread across my face._**

"What?!" he looked at me waiting for me to regain myself, I looked away from him, as though I found it somewhat difficult to believe, "But…you…we…I…you." I let out a breath in exasperation, "How is that even possible?" I looked up at him, the question evident in my eyes, "Why…why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you…because I was hoping you'd think about helping me on a case. The Kira case. I already have both Light Yagami and Misa Amane in custody…They are the main Kira suspects." I blinked at him again, about to ask him something but he continued before I could, "They were already suspects before I started talking to you. I did think at first that you could be a suspect, but your name is already cleared."

My eyes widened in true surprise this time, "Me? A Kira suspect?" I hadn't considered that L would think I was a suspect, though when I think about it, it did make sense, I had graduated from To-Oh twice so I had the potential, though I had no means or reason to do so, "So…you just went out with me to make sure I wasn't Kira?!" I found that I was fairly angry about this. I looked away from him, I was actually very angry about this, I mean sure if there were things he'd had to do to prove I was or wasn't Kira he could have done them, probably, _But to go out with me and to kiss me! _my cheeks flamed at this last one. It was one of the lowest things he could have done.

L's eyes widened slightly, "No not-…well, only slightly. I talked to you to make sure you weren't, but I went out with you…for more…personal reasons." a deep blush spread across his face as he admitted the last part, I looked at him silently, I knew my face was slightly red as well. I was a bit surprised by this, L actually held personal interest in _me? _I had to admit, it did soothe me more than it should have.

"Personal…reasons?" his blush seemed to deepen slightly, I fought the urge to smile for a few more seconds. Then I let it cross my face. I simply couldn't hold it in anymore. I almost laughed, but I kept that quite in check, I sighed heavily, "It figures, someone I actually like, turns out to be the mysterious L, the world's greatest detective. Just great." I mumbled, it was truly like me to get that kind of luck. He stared at me a bit quizzically at my statement.

"Is it bad that I have an interest in you?" I tilted my head, it was a bit strange to be talking to him now that we both knew that I knew he was L, but in a good way.

I shook my head, "No…I don't suppose so, in fact its probably a bit of a good thing…but…I don't know." I sighed heavily again, a blush remaking its way across my face for no reason, or at least not one that I could discern, "You…really think I can help…on the case?"

He nodded, "Yes…I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you could."

I looked up at him, though I didn't allow myself to make eye contact, "But…wouldn't that mean I'd be in potential danger from Light if he is Kira?" I tilted my head, it was a plausible question, though I knew he'd probably already thought of it.

Just as I'd thought he did, he nodded, "Yes, but I want to take you in as a suspect. That way Light doesn't know you're only helping on the case." I thought about it for a while, it wouldn't really help, he could still easily kill me. I frowned at the thought. I sighed _Oh well, I suppose as long as I help as much as I can… _I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"Will that really help?" he nodded slightly, "I suppose you just mean it's better he doesn't know I'm only helping on the case, cause then he'd have even more of a reason to kill me?" his eyebrow raised, but he nodded, "What exactly would I be doing? And what about Suki? I can't just leave her here, not after what just happened, but she still has classes." I sighed again, letting my exasperation show. I huffed and looked back at the door, I supposed my mom and or aunt could stay with her at least every now and then, but I wasn't going to leave her unless she said it was okay, "besides I can't leave without her blessing anyway."

Again his eyebrow raised, "Why not?"

"It was a deal we'd made, when we first split up, after I graduated from grade school, junior high, and high school. We agreed that one wouldn't leave the other without blessings." he tilted his head.

Just as I was about to say something else my aunt came out, she gave a small apologetic smile, "Sorry to interrupt you Sana, but your mom and I will be staying here for a while…so I'm headed to the house to get us some clothes."

I nodded, I'd already figured as much, "Oh, auntie, this is…Ryuuga Hideki, Ryuuga this is my aunt Karin Hatsumoto." Ryuuga looked at me quizzically, I blinked then explained what I figured he was asking, "Hatsumoto was my mom's maiden name. Kurokiri is her married name, obviously." he nodded once in understanding.

"Hello Ryuuga it's a pleasure to meet you." she glanced at me with a smile, I was glad my aunt wasn't as bad as my mom. He nodded and returned her smile with another, though it was smaller. She looked back at me, "Ah, well I guess I'd better be going, it'll take me a minute to get there and back. You know how your mom gets when I take too long with a 'simple task'." She gave a small chuckle and I nodded.

"Yeah. I understand. I'll see ya later." she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She continued down the hall. I looked back at L, letting out a sigh, "I wish it'd have been my mom. If I ask Suki for her blessing for me to leave my mom will be all over me about why and be in tears and a bunch of other annoying mom stuff." I huffed slightly then held a hand up for him to wait out here, "I'll be back as soon as possible. If I'm not back in at least half an hour, I'll probably be passed out from a death grip."

L smirked at this, I smirked back then peeked in quietly. My mom was sitting on the edge of my bed, holding onto Suki for dear life. I sighed slightly, this was going to be a bit difficult. I'd need to be as careful as possible. I pulled out of the door way and smiled to myself, figuring out a way to do so. L watched me blankly. I pulled out my cell phone, typed in a text message and sent it, Suki replied immediately. _**Suki, don't let mom see these messages okay?**_

_**O.k. but y?**_

'_**cuz I need 2 ask u sumthin. I know she'll freak if she reads them…so will u but she'd b much worse.**_

_**Ok wat is it?**_

_**I need ur blessing to leave…for a little while…is that ok?**_

_**WAT?!!! U can't leave! Not right now! No, I forbid it!**_

_**But Suki…think about this! I'm going to go help L on the Kira case…1 of his colleagues think I could b extrmly helpful there…L! Suki u kno this could b a rly good opportunity for me. **_I looked up at L before sending the message, "Will I be able to leave on the fifteenth?" He thought for a second then nodded.

"Yeah I suppose we could work something out."

I nodded again then continued typing, _**I'll b bk on our bday of course! But Suki…L! The Kira case! They actuly think I'll b able 2 help.**_

I waited a few seconds for the reply, I glanced at the door nervously, I almost jumped when my phone vibrated, _**Fine…I suppose u can go, but u btr b bk on our bday…and u btr have an awsum present 4 me! XP**_

_**Of Course XD**_ I sighed and nodded to L, _**I'll b bk so don't wry, ok?**_

_**Ok…u btr catch Kira and bring him 2 jstce!**_

_**I will, 4 u…I prms.**_ I put my phone back in my pocket, "I need to grab my bag and stuff, I'll be right out." he nodded and I went in casually.

I grabbed my bag and laptop, shoving it quickly in my bag while Suki watched another movie, mom got up and went to the bathroom, I ran to my clothes pile and quickly threw some into my bag, it didn't really matter which ones, they were all black so they'd all go together, I grabbed my laptop charger gave Suki a quick hug, she looked up at me, "Be careful."

I nodded and kissed her once on the cheek then ran to the fridge to grab as many strawberry containers as I could and ran out the door just as the bathroom door opened. I ran out the door, grabbed L's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

Once we were outside the building I let go of his hand and sighed in relief, "Sorry, but my mom was in the bathroom, it was my only chance to escape. I managed to grab a few outfits anyway, and my more important stuff." I held up the strawberries and beamed, he shook his head slightly at the sight.

"Watari is waiting over here." he pointed to the right of the building where a car was waiting. I raised an eyebrow, tilted my head, but didn't say anything as I followed him.

Watari held the back car door open, he turned and smiled slightly, "Hello miss Kurokiri."

I blinked at him in surprise, "Ah, hello Watari. Please call me Sana. Thank you." I got in, L following, he shut the door and we rode mostly in silence.

After a few minutes of silence L turned to me, "You'll have to refer to me as Ryuzaki, and when I bring you in it will have to be in cuffs, though I won't blindfold you as I have done with the other two. So you'll probably have to pretend to be angry."

"You want me to pretend to be angry…like really angry?" I raised an eyebrow at him, it was amusing the thought of my being really angry for any reason…because I had something of a very colorful vocabulary when I was angry enough to use it. He nodded, the tilt to his head enough to let me know he was wondering why, "Well…I suppose if that's how you want it. I must warn you though…that I do have quite a colorful vocabulary, when I'm angry, so I wouldn't let it phase you when it happens to come out."

He raised and eyebrow a small chuckle escaping, "Then this should be interesting."

I smiled and nodded agreement. We rode for another few minutes in silence, "Will I be under surveillance?" I looked back at him, he raised an eyebrow.

"If we are to make it believable that you are a prisoner, yes." I frowned at him, I was not liking the idea of surveillance even if it was necessary for it to make me seem like a prisoner instead of helper.

"Is it absolutely necessary to do that? I really don't think Light thinking I'm a prisoner is going to help me much. Either way he has both face and name. I would much rather prefer to sit in a room and help out from there. I'm so not going to put up with surveillance, even to make this believable. Got it?"

He raised an eyebrow again, "You know that makes you sound very suspicious."

"I don't care! I haven't ever put up with any kind of surveillance before, I'm not about to do so now." I puffed out my cheeks, I would totally crash his entire computer and surveillance system if he didn't agree to let me be surveillance free.

"I suppose we could work something out. Though I really wish you'd put up with it all. Instead you'll just be a helper I suppose. If you die at any time I'm going to take it that Light is indeed Kira." I nodded once. I could put up with that. I'd much rather have it that way anyway.

"Okay, for your sake I will pretend to be your 'unwilling' helper…will that do?" he raised and eyebrow shrugged and said nothing else.

We finally arrived after about half an hour. I looked up at the building, it was huge. I got out when Watari opened the door and stared up at it. When L and Watari walked past me I sighed and followed meekly. They opened the doors and we went in. There were about six other people in the lobby area. I was guessing this was L's Task Force, as well as Light. I blinked blankly at him, he looked surprised to see me, as did the others.

Other than Chief Yagami and Light I didn't recognize any of the others. Though apparently they knew of me, "Look it's that Kurokiri girl!" I raised an eyebrow at the guy who'd said it, he seemed to be the rookie type compared to the rest. He also seemed to be a bit of a klutz, from what I could tell, but I didn't pin him with it right away.

"S-Sana?" I looked at Light, nodded once and waited for him to continue, "Sana! What are you doing here?" He looked at L, "You don't think she's Kira do you?"

L shook his head, "No, Sana is here to help us find the real Kira."

I sighed and let my gaze wander to the side, I didn't care about what the building looked like so I didn't take any of it in, other than the monitors at what must be L's desk area. I sighed and turned to L, "Look, I'd love to stay and chat…but I'm kinda worn out after earlier events…so would it be okay for me to get some rest?"

L looked at me blankly nodded and turned to Watari, "Watari will show you where your room is-"

"No surveillance, right?" I almost let the venom drip from my voice, but held it back slightly.

He let out a bit of a sigh and nodded once, "Alright fine. Watari, would you remove the surveillance equipment from miss Sana's room?" Watari nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I winked sneakily at L, he just shook his head slightly and went over to the chair in front of the monitors.

Watari led me to a room on the third floor, room 305, he handed the key to me and went in, taking out all of the hidden cameras, removing the wire taps and anything that was generally used as surveillance, when he stated he was finished I beamed at him, "Thanks a lot Watari, I really appreciate it."

I gave him a hug and felt his slight surprise at the gesture, he returned the smile, "Of course miss Sana. If there's anything you need, just let me know."

I nodded happily. He left, shutting the door behind him, I went to the bed and set my bag down, I proceeded to pull my laptop out and turned it on, letting it load as I put my clothes in the closet near the door. I looked around, it looked like any other hotel room, very nice, the floor was carpeted, the bed and curtains were clean and matched. The bed was right next to the windows that lined the wall, and next to it was a nice desk made of mahogany, it had three drawers on both sides and a small drawer at the top. There was a bathroom off to the side, even from here I could tell it was very 'luxurious', it was mostly marble, maybe faux marble, it didn't matter. There was both a shower and a tub, from what I could tell, and a vanity.

I whistled, they had quite a nice building here. I finished putting my clothes away and settling in and went back to my laptop, I moved it to the desk, grabbed my charger and plugged both in, once that was done, I hacked into the building's systems and cameras, though I had to be _very _discreet or else L or probably Watari would sense my presence. I checked the time again, the time I usually logged on as Siolfor, 10:30.

I closed out of the game I had been playing and clicked on the icon. I signed in and noted the renewed message from 9IN3, I sighed and clicked on it.

_**Siolfor, I must speak with you about a certain project. It is connected to the Yohan company, which is also the company that has Unmentionables working for it. Please contact me as soon as you possibly can.**_

I was more surprised by the civility 9IN3 was using then the message but I was going to respond anyway. I hacked into a few different computer systems, than sent a message to 9IN3, he responded immediately, _**Siolfor!**_

_**9IN3, what did you need to tell me?**_

_**That Yohan company has been trying to get a hold of a many hackers with reputations like me as possible. I'm assuming you know nothing good can come of it. They have been trying to get a hold of me for about a week now. I'm not sure what they want with hackers like us, but Jugoray, Henrietta, TW3NTY-THR33 and THIRT33N have already agreed to help until I could get a hold of you, as well as a few other powerful Unmentionables.**_

_**Okay, you're right that can't be good…but why are you telling me?**_

_**Because you're Siolfor, I thought you'd want to know…I'd be willing to help in any way I can.**_

_**You want to stop them? By helping me? Okay then, if you want to help I'm going to need you to go 'undercover'. I'll need you to become their best weapon…for whatever they're trying to do. You'll need to give me updates as secretly and often as possible…can you do that?**_

_**Yeah…I can do that. What will I do if they find out I'm contacting you?**_

_**Tell them I'm willing to help and have them contact me. I'll deal with them from there, okay?**_

_**Yeah, okay.**_

_**Can I ask…why you're doing this? I mean you're an Unmentionable…**_

_**I may be, but that is only because other people labeled me that. I just mostly like to watch the goings-on and mark them, unless there is something challenging that I feel like doing, which is why I'm doing this now, it's both challenging and for a good cause.**_

_**But if you're good why don't you tell people you aren't an Unmentionable?**_

_**I don't particularly care what people think of me. They can think what they want. The only thing that matters is what I think.**_

I smiled, I had said the same thing at one point, just before people started recognizing me as one of the world's best hackers…then later as _the _world's best hacker…though I have no idea who ever started that. I was just a hacker with ideals and the means to prove them.

_**I see. You know…you're not that bad. We should play sometime…if you don't mind people not considering you an Unmentionable.**_

_**Yeah…that don't sound too bad.**_

_**Ok. Well I have some other business to attend to, so I'll talk to you later.**_

_**Okay, bye**_

**9IN3 logged out**

I smiled and went through a few more systems, then hacked into L's computer system.

_**Hello L.**_

_**Siolfor…**_

_**I have some more information, regarding the Kira suspects. There is a third Kira, working for the Yotsuba company. I thought you might like to know this nice little tidbit. And apparently this third Kira, probably not in contact with the first or second, has a second 'objective'.**_

_**What do you mean?**_

_**Well…**_

I frowned as the screens flickered slightly, L's computer and mine were still connected but another one was breaking into the system, I glared at the name on the background.

_**YOHAN: **__**Hello L, Siolfor, should've known you two would start working together.**_

_**Yohan, you have hackers working for you now? You must be losing a precious amount of money.**_

_**Not at all, besides how do you know there isn't someone at Yohan who can hack?**_

_**I doubt any of you monkeys are good enough to hack into your own system let alone someone else's. As to the money part, Hackers tend to bleed you dry, regardless of the amount you 'agreed' upon. Just check your account balance now and see for yourself.**_

_**You Son of a Bitch! I will kill you!**_

_**Good luck with that, though if you'd like to try, be my guest.**_

_**ARRGGHHHH!! **_

_**In any case, is there a reason you just **_had _**to interrupt a very important conversation?**_

_**Haha! I am going to take down you and L, then I will proceed to do as I wish!**_

_**As I said before good luck with that, and now, if you ever butt in on a conversation that I happen to be involved in I will personally find you and skin you alive! **_I typed a few things into the computer and within seconds the intruding hacker's connection was disabled, along with a lovely little virus that would go straight to Yohan, regardless of where the hacker was hacking from and destroy their systems. With that done I returned to my conversation with L, _**L? Sorry about that, I didn't expect another hacker to try to contact you. As far as I know I'm the only one 'reckless enough to hack into L's computers and get away with it' of course I'm not much for hacker gossip so whatever.**_

_**It's fine. It did give me a bit of information, can you tell me why Yohan would need hackers?**_

_**I'm currently working on that problem as well as several others. **_

_**Oh? You sound busy…can you fit the Kira case into your busy schedule?**_

_**Of course, the Kira case is my top priority followed by the Yohan thing, and after that a few other but less important things like a entire hacker crashing in America, an airplane fiasco in Germany, another bank problem in Japan, a problem with a self-piloting jet failure in Russia…surprisingly. But you know life goes on, unaware of these things**_

Suddenly there was another interruption in our conversation in the form of T.D. I growled slightly, _**T.D.? What the hell are you doing?**_

_**Siolfor? L? I made it. Listen Siolfor, there is a major problem with that Yohan group thing. I have no idea what the hell their doing but they have several hackers working for them, the main guy…is 9IN3 as well as all the other Unmentionables. I think this goes beyond normal everyday hacking fun. They're trying to do things world wide. As in every computer controlled nuclear active waste facility, and working power plant…**_

_**What?!**_

_**Yeah! Chelyabinsk 88, Chernobyl, plenty of other places across the world. They want to hold the world hostage…what are you going to do?**_

_**Me?! What am I supposed to do about it?**_

_**What?!! But you're Siolfor! You're supposed to stop this kind of stuff from happening! **_

_**Says who?**_

_**But…you usually do! What…**_

I sighed and punched the wall next to me, _**T.D.?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Standby real quick,**_

_**Right.**_

I bypassed him and went back to my conversation with L, _**L?**_

_**Siolfor? What's going on? What is all that about?**_

_**I have a problem that I must deal with, so I regret to inform you that I must leave. I will get back to you as soon as possible.**_

**Siolfor logged off.**

"Damnit all. Stupid aliens made me lose." I scowled at my computer screen, I was sure that L still had at least one camera and wire tap left, therefore I had been pretending to play games, making sure, subtly, that no camera angles would catch the computer screen and it's details.

I contacted every hacker I knew and told them what was going on and to wait for further instructions. They instantly replied and were currently waiting for further orders, I had them contact every hacker they knew that wasn't already in contact with me and told them to have them contact me and wait for further instructions. They did so quickly and efficiently. I smiled then told them to hack into every Unmentionable hacker's computer except for the five that were connected to me.

Within half an hour the threat was demolished and the world was safe once again. I sighed, _Why do I have to be the Peacekeeper all of a sudden, you stop or reverse hacking problems like once or twice and suddenly every hacking problem comes straight to me! Honestly, you think some of these hackers can figure out these problems on their own! Oh well…I suppose it's for the best. -_-'_

I set up the connection to L again, it was going to be a long time on the Kira case, if today alone was anything to go by. _**Hello L, sorry about the interruptions, it was just a little mishap and has been contained efficiently.**_

_**My Task Force wishes to know exactly what happened.**_

_***sigh* I suppose I can show you…**_ I typed in a few things again and hacked into a small time channel's current news program and put it through to L's computers so they could see what was going on. Plenty of cops were currently arresting every Yohan employee on suspicion of trying to hold the world hostage via hacking. I let the connection go as the program went onto lesser things, _**Satisfied?**_

_**I suppose. So what were you saying before we were interrupted?**_

_**Well…I was saying that I don't believe the third Kira is connected to either the first or second. Especially if the killings are to be any judge. The Yotsuba killings are mostly organized around their better interests. The first and second stick mainly to criminals and anyone who is trying to stop them. Therefore the other Kira must simply be a random person with a Note.**_

_**I see. I don't suppose you'd happen to know the name of the third Kira would you?**_

_**Hold on a sec… **_another flicker and T.D. was once again connected. _**T.D.? The name?**_

_**Siolfor? As far as I can tell its some guy named Higuchi, I haven't been able to figure out anything else.**_

_**Thank you, your help is very appreciated. **_

_**Sure, no prob. Though I'm sure you would have been able to get much more and much faster than me…I've uh…been slacking off a bit.**_

_**See that you stop slacking, it's a bad habit. **_I disconnected him and went back to L, luckily, L didn't see the last conversation since I contacted T.D. on a different line. _**L, as far as I got, the guy's name is Higuchi. He is one of the top executive guys at Yotsuba, that's almost all I've managed to get at the last minute. At any rate there is currently a meeting going on, I can give you live feed from their security cameras if you wish?**_

…_**If you wouldn't mind, please do.**_

_**Of course.**_ I hacked into Yotsuba's security center and their live feed cameras, almost instantly a screen popped up on both L's and my computers, they showed a group of men currently talking about who to take out next. I typed in a couple more things and put a red circle around a guy with red hair, _**This is Higuchi. He is the current third Kira, he has a second Death Note.**_

_**A second Death Note?**_

_**Yes. I have found he has a second one, which is why I believe he hasn't been in contact with the other Kiras. At any rate, I suggest you keep Light Yagami as close to you as possible, Misa Amane, is not as big a threat. Keep them apart and Misa Amane is almost no trouble at all. She can be released if you see fit…at least from confinement. See ya…**_

**Siolfor logged off.**

(Task Force)

"Damn, Siolfor really does know everything."

"Yeah, first about Death Notes being Kira's weapon, who the second Kira was, that there was a third Kira and Second Death Note as well as the identity of the third Kira. Plus that Misa is in confinement."

The others looked at L a bit uneasily, "Ryuzaki…you don't think that this Siolfor could possibly be Kira? I mean they know an awful lot about it all."

L looked at them blankly, "I have considered the possibility, but Siolfor is not Kira. I am sure of that."

"How can you be so sure? I mean they might just be giving us this information to get us off their trail." Chief Yagami was a bit angry, though he tried to hide it, it wasn't working very well.

"Siolfor has values that they stick to, that does not include killing criminals." L hated to admit it, but he was starting to second guess himself about Siolfor's innocence. They had always proved to be an ally to the world, but then again, killing off criminals may seem like doing the world good.

"But…did you see the way they hacked into Yotsuba's security cameras so easily…they could be doing the same thing to us right now!" Matsuda nearly broke out in hysterics just thinking about it. L wanted to roll his eyes at the idiot, but he refrained.

Matsuda did have a good point though, Siolfor had already been proving all along that they could get into his computers without too much trouble, he'd tried backtracking them once before, it had failed. Siolfor had been connected through too many computer systems for him to be able to backtrack.

He pushed the thoughts away as soon as they came, he'd deal with that the next time he talked to Siolfor, for now he had to focus on the third Kira, Higuchi. As well as both Light and Misa.

(Sana)

I logged off my laptop, though I left it on just in case and went over and flopped on the bed for a few minutes, it was really comfortable, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, though I didn't want to stay up and hack. I figured that everyone down in the lobby would have gone home by now if not they would be in a little while.

**A/N: **Well, interesting stuff, no? A note for future reference, the story is going to start speeding up a lot, **_especially _**for the Kira case...and the strange relationship between L and Sana. It starts to get much more AU after this point...or at least to me it does...I hope you'll continue to enjoy it though! Another note, I need at least **1**, repeat, **one **review before I post the next chapter...ok? ... ...No? Well anyway, ciao.


	7. Day One on the Job

Ewiituntmay: Alright, thanks again to **_Sen Saruwatari, _**~_Sorry it got kind of confusing, but at least you know Sana hates to be under surveillence, right now she is just an 'unwilling' helper ;) ~ _And any other readers for reading! Hope you enjoy chapter 7!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note/Characters, only OCs and the plot!

_**Recap: (Sana)**_

_**I logged off my laptop, though I left it on just in case and went over and flopped on the bed for a few minutes, it was really comfortable, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, though I didn't want to stay up and hack. I figured that everyone down in the lobby would have gone home by now if not they would be in a little while.**_

I sat up trying to think of something to do. I looked around and spotted the tin can from Kai's right inside my bag, I sighed got up and grabbed the can with the scarf around my hand and hurried of the room, putting the key in my pocket. I walked nonchalantly to the elevator, pushed the lobby button and waited for it to stop.

I was just walking toward the main part of the lobby when someone bumped into me hard, we both fell to the floor, the papers he'd been carrying flew all over around us. I glanced up and scowled, it was that one that seemed like a klutz to me earlier, the rookie looking fool, "Would you watch where the hell you're going? Fuck!" I glared at him and stood quickly, grabbed the can, which had fallen and rolled a little ways away.

He got up quickly, "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't see you there. I apologize." He bowed slightly I huffed loudly.

"Whatever. Just stay the fuck out of my way!" I walked past him, purposely stepping on some of the papers. He looked at me in surprise, then mumbled something and quickly scrambled around trying to pick up all the papers that had fallen. I didn't even look back, "Hey, _Ryuzaki _I need you to check the fingerprints on something for me." I held up the can by the scarf, "The scarf too."

"A can?" I nodded and felt my eye twitch slightly at him, "May I ask what for?"

"Personal reasons…before you dragged me out to god knows where for this!" I glared at him and held the can out for him, "I was going to have it done, until you came, and demanded I help on your case."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but reached out and grabbed the can and scarf with the index finger and thumb of his left hand. I sighed and turned to looked around at everyone, I glared at the klutz again, he lowered his gaze from mine and I had to fight the urge to smirk.

"So…who are you guys?" I glanced back at L and then over to Chief Yagami, "and where'd Light go?" I raised an eyebrow, I knew that he must be in confinement, as well as Misa, but I had to ask, it made it less suspicious.

"Light is being held in confinement as well." I looked back at L and tilted my head to the side.

"Really? Interesting."

"He requested he be held in confinement, so we put him there. As for the Task Force, I believe you already know me. I am Soichiro Yagami, Light's father." I glanced at him and nodded.

"I'm Touta Matsuda. I'm really sorry for bumping into you…" I frowned at him, but nodded anyway. I looked around at the other three guys, they were staring at me, I nearly growled. I liked people staring at me about as much as I like being under surveillance.

"You can call me Ukita."

"Aizawa."

"I'm Mogi." I nodded to each in turn, then sighed as I went to sit down on the empty couch nearest to both me and the monitors L was working at.

"I thought you were going to go rest…" I looked over at L, my face was blank, having 'harbored' my bad attitude for the moment.

"Rest can be interpreted in different ways, right?" he blinked then nodded, "Exactly, I rested. Now I'm here to 'help'." I tilted my head and let my gaze wander to the monitors, where I could see Light in one room and Misa Amane in another.

I had only seen her around campus on the first day, during and after my graduation 'ceremony'. A few times she'd been trying to get Light's attention away from Suki, I had found her to be very annoying and I hadn't even met her, much less talked to her. If L did let her out of confinement and had her stay in the building I'd be in my own personal hell, but I had suggested it as Siolfor, there'd be no going back once that was done.

I looked around, the others were still glancing at me every now and then, but not as much as before. I looked off to the side, letting my mind wander harmlessly for a bit, I kinda wanted to do something, but I wasn't really sure of what exactly I wanted to do. Just after I pulled out my cell phone and started to play a game the monitors in front of L flickered and we all turned and glanced at it, everyone, including me, wandering what was going on, though I didn't cease playing my game, I merely paused it.

A strange watermark appeared in the background of the type that was there. I didn't recognize it as any of the hackers I knew, so either they must be knew, or they had hidden themselves very, _very_ well in the hacking world. I glanced at L, then back at the screens when I seen him start to look towards me. I watched the monitors intently.

_**L…**_

L sat still for a few seconds before replying, once he was ready his long, pale fingers quickly tapped the keys on the keyboard, _**Yes?**_

_**Ah, so I have managed to contact you successfully. Do you know the current whereabouts of a certain known hacker by the name of Siolfor?**_

I felt my heart start to race slightly, why would someone be asking L about my hacker ego's whereabouts? The only ones who really _knew _that I was helping L, were T.D. and 9IN3. At least as far as I knew. _Of course it might just be because L is well…_**L.** I heard a few curses and grunts of surprise from the Task Force next to me.

_Shit, I need to figure out who the hell this is. As well as their intentions. _I looked back down at my cell phone and exited out of the game I had been playing, then shut it and shoved it in my pocket quickly.

_**L, are you there?**_

_**Yes, I must apologize, but may I ask why you need to know Siolfor's whereabouts exactly?**_

_**I am not in a position to disclose that information.**_

_**Then please forgive me, but I do not know where Siolfor is at the moment. Though if you need to contact Siolfor, I could leave a message.**_

There was a bit of a lengthy pause from the other person, who still had yet to identify themselves. I stood and moved closer to L, he glanced up at me, my movements also caught the others' attention, I motioned at the monitors, "Would you like me to try and track them?"

L raised an eyebrow at me, I blinked down at him blankly, "My degree in Criminology was mostly for computer crimes and hacking. Though I may have neglected to mention that…" at this his eyebrow raised a bit higher, but he nodded nonetheless. I pulled the keyboard closer to me and began to type in a few short commands, I was typing fast…but not my usual hacker speed, I was sure that L would start to suspect me of such, if he didn't already.

Within seconds a small window popped up and showed the last of the hacker's current active system, then after another few short commands while it continued backtracking, it moved a bit faster, within seconds I had found the location of the hacker. I tilted my head at the screen, a frown dawning on my face, L noticed, "Is something wrong?"

I glanced sideways at him, "If I remember from my classes correctly, this," I indicated the window that showed the hackers location, "is a renowned place…in the hacker world. It is known as almost impossible to hack into and so far the only hackers known to have attempted and succeed, well only _hacker _to succeed is, Siolfor…" my frown deepened slightly at the implications, "If the person is only using the system to block any tracking…they would had to have been able to hack into it, like Siolfor, and been able to get away with it, at least once. But the signals indicate that this hacker is _in _the main building. At any rate I don't believe this hacker is known…anywhere."

L looked up at me, staring, obviously, at me. I glanced down at him, "How would you know that?" I raised an eyebrow and exhaled quietly.

"Well, I have connections. Though I don't use them much, I don't really have a need to seeing as I don't bust hacker crimes…or any other crimes for that matter. Usually I would ask Siolfor themselves…but seeing as they are currently on hiatus, for some unknown reason I haven't been able to contact them for nearly…a month now?" I shrugged, then turned back to the computer, all of this had taken less then five minutes, there was still no response from the hacker. I typed in a message, to another hacker and immediately a separate screen was refilled with T.D.'s watermark.

_**Eh?? … Kusokiri? What did I do this time?**_

_**I need some information…**_

_**Oh? Is that all you ever come to me for? Can't you ever just message to say 'Hi."?**_

I frowned and rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly, he could be a bit incorrigible, _**If you don't help me I will personally arrest you…again.**_

_**Oh come on! I was just kidding, I swear. … So what do you need?**_

_**I need you to find out about this …person. They managed to hack into The Spot. **_I finished typing and pushed the enter key, T.D. didn't respond for a few seconds.

_**WHAT????!!!! What do you mean? The only one who has ever managed to hack into **_The Spot _**even seemingly unscathed is Siolfor. I should know…that's the only reason you managed to catch me!**_

I frowned and let out an exasperated sound before T.D. continued, _**well…not that…I mean…well you are pretty skilled…but I bet if it hadn't been for The Spot you wouldn't have caught me…yet. Though I didn't mind being caught by you, you were pretty hot.**_

I rolled my eyes and sighed again, he was a hopeless suck up when he thought he was really being threatened with jail, _**Torrential Downpour! The hacker, please?**_

_**Oh right…well…hold on a sec. I'll try to find something… **_T.D. didn't respond for several seconds, neither had the other hacker. I risked a glance at L, he noticed and blinked at me blankly, indicating a question. I shook my head and looked back at the screens, _**I can't really find much on them, but apparently his hold in The Spot is very shaky, I'm surprised he managed to hold it this long, Siolfor was soooo much better! Anyway, his name is Kamizuki, his current user name in hack is IKUZI. He is actually **_at _**The Spot, that's the only reason he hasn't been found so easily, and it's the only reason he's managed to stay hidden for so long…today. I think it's his first time in The Spot, because he doesn't seem to know what the hell he's doing. Plus it seems he's a worker there.**_

I nodded once slowly taking in the information. T.D. could be a really big help…when he was actually motivated. I looked down at the keyboard before slowly typing my response, _**Do you have any idea why he wants to get a hold of Siolfor? Or anyone else does for that matter?**_

_**What? He wants to talk to Siolfor? Well…I don't really know. Others really only want to talk to Siolfor about their previous hiatus. So far they still haven't replied to any other hackers, they mainly only want to challenge and beat Siolfor, hoping it will bring them the title of CAL1, but of course, you and I know that isn't how its gonna happen. In any case, it might just be because Siolfor is the best hacker out here, you know, so he might be trying it out because of his job and Siolfor is the most known hacker.**_

I let out another heavy breath, _**Previous hiatus? Has Siolfor been back on recently?**_

_**As far as I know Siolfor is helping L on the Kira Case…I'm assuming its alright for me to tell you this since…you know, since you're at L's current headquarters.**_

I seen L stiffen slightly out of the corner of my eye. I moved a bit, as though surprised, _**Do you…know the current whereabouts of L's headquarters?**_

…_**No…not entirely, Siolfor…forbade me from finding out…plus its too much trouble.**_

I let out a relieved sigh…then replied, _**Siolfor…forbade you?**_

_**Yeah…well Siolfor…is considered my rival…but we don't…well I don't consider us that way. I'm really just helping them out. I don't really care about actually beating them, I don't think I could anyway but come on, Siolfor is **_THE _**CAL1, how could I possibly beat them?**_

_**Guess you got a point…but you're a hacker…I thought hackers didn't really listen to anyone…**_

_**Well…I umm….kinda…got a thing for Siolfor…I don't particularly care if Siolfor turns out to be a guy or not…I don't care either way, but damn! Siolfor is the CAL1, that's pretty hot!**_

I physically slumped, first I had thought it amusing, because I hadn't forbade T.D. from trying to figure out where L's base was, now I somewhat understood why he was constantly helping me. I shook my head and let out another sigh, "Hackers are just waaaay too strange sometimes…" I could see L glance at me in curiosity, _**What if Siolfor turns out to be some random fat dude with pimples and ugly stuff like that? Or some really weird chick with like…a strange fetish or something?**_

_**Ahh! Don't ruin my mental image like that! I have set images, for both genders I don't need you to fill my head with the actuality possibilities! Now if you excuse me I have to go.**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off.**

I sighed again and pushed the keyboard back over to L, "Well he's at The Spot. It's the world's up-to-date supercomputer, it happens to be updated every single day. A worthwhile challenge for any mention worthy hacker." I sighed and turned away just as a reply from the other hacker, IKUZI finally appeared, I glanced back and read the words quickly, _**L Do you know where Siolfor is? It is extremely urgent.**_

_**Why are you asking me? I do not know where Siolfor is, nor have I ever known.**_

_**But you must know, you are L, the world's greatest detective…are you unable to track down the fabled hacker Siolfor?**_

_**I have no reason to track down Siolfor, they have presented no life or world threatening problems.**_

_**What makes you so sure of this?**_

_**I am the world's greatest detective. **_There was another lengthy pause from IKUZI, I frowned at the screens and huffed slightly, this bastard was persistent and annoying. L glanced at me and I shook my head again.

_**You are sure that Siolfor has done nothing wrong, up to this day?**_

Both L and I glared at the screen, well it came in the form of a regular blank blink, in my case anyway, L may not have cared as much, _**As far as I am aware, I am sure.**_

_**Well, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but Siolfor is currently being searched for under the suspicion of world wide computer terrorism. **_There were many more than one shocked reaction to this new information, myself included. Though I hid any immediate reaction, L _was _sitting right next to me after all, I allowed myself a quick and surprised, "What?!" a downplayed reaction of the others behind the two of us.

"I knew that hacker was trouble!" I turned and tilted my head at Yagami, an eyebrow raised, I glanced down at L, he tilted his head at Yagami as well. The others had variations of his response, ranging from _'not trusting them in the first place' _to _'damn them to hell!'_

I huffed and this got everyone's attention, "What the hell are you guys talking about? Siolfor is the current pillar of the hacking world. Meaning they are obligated to prevent this stuff from happening. If Siolfor had really done this Torrential Downpour would have told me."

"But that's another hacker, they could be working together."

I frowned, "But Siolfor is currently working with L, it would be extremely stupid, arrogant, and possibly naïve to work with the world's greatest detective and commit world wide crimes at the same time, don't you think? Besides wouldn't someone else have contacted L with this problem?" That got everyone to thinking, I shook my head, "For cops, you guys can be a bit dense." I ignored their pointed glares and looked back at the screen which now had a new message on it.

_**It is said…that Siolfor is helping Kira as well.**_ I glared blankly at the screen, _How dare this bastard accuse me of such a thing! I need to do something about this…but what?_

_**I don't believe that is the case. Do you have proof that Siolfor has committed the acts, or is helping Kira?**_

_**Yes of course. Siolfor's symbol is on each disaster that has happened. As to helping Kira, they keep contacting someone, connected with the Kira case.**_

_**Could you possibly show me the seal?**_

_**Of course. **_L looked over at me, I glanced back and we looked back at the screen when a symbol appeared.

I glared at it, I looked back at L, he raised an eyebrow at the picture, _**I am sorry, but there is no solid evidence that Siolfor is involved in these incidents.**_

_**What do you mean? The seal clearly belongs to Siolfor, what more proof do you need?**_

_**That is not Siolfor's seal, it is very much alike but there is also a major difference, Siolfor never leaves marks on their accomplishments in any case, so that makes it even more unlikely that Siolfor is actually the perpetrator. Besides, Siolfor is currently helping me on the Kira case, it is nearly impossible that they help both Kira and I at the same time.**_

**L logged off.**

I glanced over at L again, so he did have faith in Siolfor, that was good…I think. I let out a long sigh, I did feel a bit tired now, but I wasn't sure I should head to bed quite yet, for two reasons, one was of course that I didn't need that much sleep, and the second was because I was supposed to be helping L and he might suspect something if I were to go to bed _now._

I turned and was about to go sit on the couch again when L turned in the chair, I turned to look at him, he glanced at me, then looked back at the rest of the Task Force, "I don't think we'll get too much further tonight, so perhaps we should head home?"

I looked over at Yagami, my head tilted to the side, he seemed a bit uneasy. I wasn't sure about what, it could have been about the way I chewed them out for simply accepting the whole _'Siolfor is a computer terrorist' _thing, or about the fact that both L and I were staring at him, blankly. I shrugged and turned away.

"I suppose." I sat on the couch, took out my cell phone and began playing games again. I really wasn't sure exactly how I was supposed to help, though I had a feeling I would be a little better than those other five guys, especially Matsuda.

I was not really in the mood to do much of anything, except maybe eat something sweet, I sighed, closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I stood and when L glanced over at me I shook my head again, "I'll be right back." I didn't wait for a reply, I went over to the elevator and up to my room. Once I was in my room I grabbed my bag, I glanced over at my laptop, it was still on, and just waiting. I sighed and went over to it.

I clicked on the icon and checked my messages, T.D. was the latest one to leave a message. I clicked on it and quickly scanned the message which told me of everything I had just witnessed downstairs with L. I glanced at the last part of the message and scowled again, _**That IKUZI guy thinks you've been doing world wide computer crimes.**_

I sent a reply and once again was immediately answered by T.D. I sighed, didn't hackers ever have anything else to do? _**T.D. I have a request for you.**_

_**Sure anything!**_

_**I need you to figure out who's been doing these crimes, I would do it myself, but I'm not in a position where I can move very freely. Considering that I am under suspicion and all. I will only be able to check at certain times and such. I believe you are probably the only one I can contact constantly right now. Therefore I will need you to be my messenger right now. Can you do that?**_

_**I can **_try _**to find out who's committing the crimes, though I have a feeling it won't be very easy, as for the rest, I believe that I…would…gladly be your messenger.**_

_**Okay, thanks. I'll have my computer set up to contact you with any vital information I need you to get out, including who it goes to…it might also include L, can you hack into his computers without being tracked?**_

_**I'm…not sure. The only reason I had been able to before was because you had already hacked into it, therefore I kinda…used you as cover.**_

_**I understand. It might be beneficial to ask L not to track you and that right now you are speaking on my behalf…as well as any of the information regarding my current enforced hiatus.**_

_**Right. Gotcha…**_

_**I believe that is all for right now…**_

_**Okay.**_

_**Oh…one more thing**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**You don't seem so bad yourself…I wouldn't mind trying it out with you sometime ^^ as to whether or not I'm male or female…it's a secret **__***.~**_

**Siolfor logged off.**

I snickered at the last comment. I mean yeah I _was _kinda with L for a minute, but that may have just been because he was trying to decide whether I was really Kira or not, and or because of my mom and to get me out of that most embarrassing situation. Plus I wasn't sure if he was still considering us 'together'.

I sighed, T.D. really wasn't that bad, he was actually pretty helpful, and from what I could dig up the one time I found myself bored enough to look, he was pretty hot…in the same way as L was I suppose. Though L had a bit less sunlight and the bags under his eyes.

I smirked, I figured that T.D. would also work better with those possibilities looming over his head. Of course, if L and I weren't going out, I would go out with T.D., in the hacker sense anyway. Besides neither L or T.D. knew that Sana and Siolfor were one and the same…so technically it couldn't be called two timing or cheating could it?

I shook my head, relationships could be waaaay too confusing sometimes. I sighed and logged off the program, I typed a few commands into the computer and set the times and such as well as the amount of information that it gave out, and to make that it only gave the information to T.D.

I left my laptop on, grabbed my bag and headed down to the lobby again. When I got there, L was the only one there, as well as Watari, who had just brought some tea and cake. He turned and smiled at me, I returned the smile, Watari really was a pretty nice guy, I found that I was already _extremely _fond of him.

"Hello miss Sana."

"Hi Watari." I sat on the couch and he offered me a plate with a slice of cake on it, and a cup of tea. I smiled and took both, thanking him as I did so. He offered me the bowl of sugar cubes, before L had a chance to grab some, this earned a surprised look from L, though Watari didn't seem to notice. I smiled and took some. After that Watari handed the bowl back to L, who took about the same amount as me, give or take a few.

"Will that be all?" L nodded quietly, giving Watari a 'thank you' as Watari nodded and headed off. I blew gently at the tea, I hadn't had tea in a while. I set it down to let it cool a bit before taking a bite of the cake, it was delicious. I finally noticed, just as I was taking a bite, that L was watching me, almost anxiously, well to me that's how I would've looked if I were anxious…and since L and I seemed a lot alike, I figured that that's what he was.

After taking a bite, without showing any expression, I raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged and pretended to look away, though I could see him watching me from the corner of his eyes. I just continued to eat my cake in silence, finally letting myself show how good I thought the cake was…no wonder they say chocolate is equivalent to sex, for women…if chocolate was as good as sex, than this piece of cake was like…_WHOA…Orgasmic heaven! _I'd never tasted anything like it…well except for L the one…two times he kissed me.

I sighed and slumped back into the couch as I finished licking the frosting off the spoon. I smiled gently at the now cleaned spoon and held it in my hand, I felt too lazy to set it back on the table with the plate. L, I just noticed, was watching me with a _very _amused expression. I blinked at him, coming down from my cloud nine cake high and finally moved forward to set the spoon on the table as well as pick up my now cooled tea.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, L kept watching me, saying nothing he shook his head and went back to eating his piece of cake…_I'm gonna have to keep from eating _that _cake in front of him…again. But gods it was _soooo_ good!_

I could see a smile tugging on the corners of L's lip but decided I'd be better off not saying anything. I drank my tea in silence, staring at a spot on the ground, until the monitors flickered again. We both looked up at the monitors, both with a blank look.

_**Hello L…**_

**A/N: **Right, well, orgasmic cake, think of it as the Triple Chocolate Meltdown, from Applebee's, if you love chocolate. If you like other kinds...sorry but I have nothing else to compare it to. Well, that's chapter 7, chapter 8 will only come if I manage to get at least two, **2 **reviews...okay? ... No?...Yes?...Maybe? Well, anyway, until the next chapter, ciao!


	8. Conversations and Playful Banter

Ewiituntmay: Hey all! Chapter 8 up and ready, this chapter is dedicated to **_Sen Saruwatari,_** and **_Pied Piper 93. _**Nothing much to say, just read and enjoy ^-^!!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Death Note or any of the Characters of Death Note, only my OCs and the plot.

**_Recap: I could see a smile tugging on the corners of L's lip but decided I'd be better off not saying anything. I drank my tea in silence, staring at a spot on the ground, until the monitors flickered again. We both looked up at the monitors, both with a blank look._**

_**Hello L…**_

L raised an eyebrow, I fought the urge to smile physically, though I didn't mentally, it was the same way I always addressed L when I contacted him, though the watermark was different. He glanced over at me, I shrugged and watched the screen carefully. L placed his fingers on the keyboard and replied.

_**Yes?**_

_**I apologize for my earlier interruption on your conversation with Siolfor…my name is Torrential Downpour. And for an unknown amount of time, I will be contacting you with Siolfor's information.**_

L raised an eyebrow at that, I merely watched with a blank expression, _**Why would you be doing that?**_

_**Well, currently Siolfor is under very careful observation for being under suspicion for computer terrorism world wide. Therefore they do not have a whole lot of movement at the moment and it seems that I am the only one they are able to contact undetected at the moment. Since Siolfor is sending me the information that I am to give to you, I ask that you do not try to track me.**_

_**Very well, and is there any information for me right now?**_

_**Right now? Not entirely, I simply thought it best that I inform you, that way the next time I contact you, you will know why. As of now, there is no information that I am aware of. I will get back to you as soon as I get any.**_

_**Torrential Downpour?**_

_**You can call me T.D. What do you need?**_

_**Do you know who's committing the computer crimes?**_

…_**No…not at the moment, though I know for sure that it isn't Siolfor.**_

_**I see…and you have some knowledge of the Kira case, yes?**_

There was a pause, I glanced at L, my expression remained blank, but I was thinking about why he would want to know that. T.D. only knew as much as I happened to let out, or whatever he was telling me. I looked back at the screen, _L must be second-guessing himself, about Siolfor's innocence in _that _matter, I mean I guess I can understand that, but he's now suspecting my hacker ego! _I frowned at the thought but didn't say anything, or do anything to draw his attention immediately to me.

_**Yes…some. Is there a problem?**_

_**No, but you know Siolfor, a bit better than anyone else…yes?**_

_**Yeah…Look where are you going with this? You can't possibly tell me that you are thinking that Siolfor is Kira! That is wrong on too many levels. **_

_**So you don't think there is even the slight possibility that Siolfor is Kira? Objectively?**_

_**No. There is no way, because for one, if Siolfor was Kira, it would already be formed into a 'new world', and two, wouldn't you already be dead if they were Kira, I mean hackers have a **_lot _**of information at their fingertips, including birth records and such, not to mention that they could easily have hacked into your cameras. And since you are the world's greatest detective, no one would really have known how or where to start looking once you were dead, right? Except maybe your successors, but even they would have some trouble, right?**_

L seemed to freeze slightly at the word _'successors' _and I mentally cursed T.D. for any information he was digging up on L. I mean, I didn't particularly care, but that might arouse L's suspicion of Siolfor or other hackers even more. L nodded once, drawing my attention momentarily to him.

_**Yes, I suppose you are right. I have known that Siolfor is not Kira, I just needed a…second opinion. Thank you, and I look forward to future meetings.**_

_**Yeah…sure.**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off.**

I sighed, "You honestly thought that Siolfor could be Kira?" I shook my head and took out my sketchbook, I didn't want to see L's reaction to my words, he might already have thought of the possibility of me being Siolfor, and at the same time, he might not have. In any case, I decided now I would butt out.

"There was a slight possibility. Of course I had already thought of everything T.D. mentioned. I probably would have been dead and that 'new world' that Kira speaks of probably already would have come about if Siolfor had been Kira." I raised an eyebrow and peeked over my sketchbook at him, I noted the blank look and went back to my drawing.

"I see. So, in other words, someone made you second-guess yourself, so you needed reassurance." I didn't look away from my drawing, but I could still slightly see L's surprised expression, "I might only be seventeen, but I'm much more perceptive than I am given credit for, hence my being a prodigy," I finished the drawing of a very beautiful angel, androgynous of course, but beautiful nonetheless, "Look, am I really gonna be any help here? Or is this just your way of keeping a close eye on me? 'Cause so far, all I've done is sit around, except tracking the IKUZI guy. Which has almost nothing to do with the Kira case, other than a minor mention of it."

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "I was planning on filling you in tonight." I looked away from my drawing, L was holding a few folders out to me. I set my sketchbook at my side and grabbed the folders, L turned back to the monitors. I opened the top one and flipped through it, I closed it, these were details that I, as Siolfor, knew already, though as Sana I didn't, I figured that I'd read through them more carefully in a minute. I eyed the thickest one, on the bottom.

"Are these the criminals and others that Kira has killed already?" L glanced and nodded. I opened the first folder curiously, there were pictures of one horrible, mangled body a message was written on the wall in the background, "L do you know…" I looked at some other pictures, I could see L move slightly, I glanced up at him.

"You noticed?" I nodded an eyebrow raised, he didn't say anything else.

I did a facepalm, "That figures, I don't really see how it's hard to get, I mean honestly." I scanned the next pew pictures, "L do you know, Death Gods only eat apples? Interesting. So Kira believes in Shinigami? He must be connected to one…" I blinked and looked up at L, he stared back at me.

"What makes you say that?" L watched me carefully, I could see it, though I didn't appear too worried.

"Well…he said, Death Gods only eat apples…I mean I can see how that sounds a bit random…but why apples? Unless there really was a Death God, and that Death God, likes apples. Of course I might just be over thinking it, I tend to do that from time to time."

L continued to stare at me, I could feel a pressure point beginning to build, I was just about to say something when L beat me to it, "Actually there is a Death God involved."

I blinked and my jaw almost dropped in surprise, "What?! What the hell are you talking about?"

L blinked owlishly, "Well…Siolfor was kind enough to give me some information about Death Notes and the shinigami they belong to. The Death Note is how Kira is killing people with merely a name and a face."

I blinked at him, my eyes wide in faux surprise, "So…Death Gods are real…and they have Death Notes…which Kira is currently using to kill off criminals and people who stand in his way?" L nodded once, "So…then…" I palmed my face, in the attempt to make it seem like I couldn't actually take all this information in, I sighed and shook my head, "So…what the hell did I get myself involved in?"

I could see something cross L's features, though it disappeared as soon as it had appeared, "You… don't have to help…if you really think it's that dangerous."

I facepalmed again, "But…never mind, I suppose it's my own fault." I was a bit surprised that L had said such a thing, I mean it showed that he actually might have…cared, just the tiniest bit. I found the fact that he was slightly worried…made me a bit happy, it made me feel 'cared for'…I guess, "Well…I think I should probably go tend to these…I'll be up in my room.." I gathered my stuff and went to the elevator, I risked a very small sideways glance and seen that L was watching me…again.

I went back to my room, I set the folders down on the bed, as well as my bag, I was pretty sure that I knew most of the details the folders contained, but I would need to go over them meticulously in any case, because I was almost sure that L had had the camera and wire tap left, mostly because when I checked, each room had at least four camera angles, from different cameras, and I had seen Watari take only three, as well as only three wire taps.

From what I could tell, L's monitors didn't show my room, so I figured that the camera in my room was connected to a different group of monitors, meaning either the personal set up in L's room, which was down the hall from mine, or Watari's set up in the upper floors…as far as I could tell.

I sighed and opened the folder containing numerous other folders that contained the picture and such of the criminals Kira had killed up to date. Once I had quickly finished with those, I moved to a different folder, this containing many of the details that L had found, and some of his conclusions, from the way they were hastily written I figured they must have been meant mostly for me.

I carefully studied the hand writing, more than the details. I had been right I knew almost everything L knew, except for some more minor details. So I took the time to look at L's handwriting, I was absolutely sure that it belonged to him, because it was spidery and thin, and yet elegant at the same time. I had never seen his handwriting before, even on the first day of the new semester, but I figured that it would either be his or Watari's and I was sure Watari's handwriting would be different, more elegant and bolder than the wispy writing that I was currently 'reading'.

When I finally moved to the next folder, which consisted of more details that I knew, I had L's handwriting down, I was sure that should I try I'd be able to forge it perfectly. Forgery was another thing I had learned, mostly just through observing one write, or even one's writing. I had discovered the art when I had first decided to graduate from grade school. I had been very amused and interested in my new talent, though I had kept it quiet during my years in both middle and high school. I had only started experimenting with it in college. Which was my main reason for taking art.

My laptop screen blinking finally caught my attention, I glanced up at it, from my current and last folder, if I was right the camera wouldn't be able to see my screen from where both were situated, so I pretended that I had just finished the folder I was on and after checking through the others a little bit I moved over to my laptop and sat down. Once that was done I clicked the icon and logged on. There were a few new messages, mostly from T.D., and one from 9IN3.

I sighed and clicked on the one from 9IN3 first, _**Siolfor…I heard that you're being searched for…for suspicion of world wide computer terrorism…I don't really believe this is true, it's too unlike you to do something like this. Anyway, I have also heard that your hacking mobility is limited, mostly to T.D., but I believe that you may contact me as well. I hope that I can be of some help to you.**_

I blinked in slight surprise at the message, then sent a message in reply, _**Siolfor!**_

_**Hello 9IN3, you are correct, I am under suspicion, I haven't done anything of the sort, and yes my mobility is extremely limited.**_

_**So, it is true.**_

_**Yes. I am glad that you are willing to help, I need to find out who is framing me. But I can't do so myself, I need you to help T.D. figure that out. Until I can be sure that the real perpetrator is caught I will need to be on a semi-hiatus. I will probably only be able to talk to you and T.D. undetected.**_

_**Then I will try to help T.D. figure out whoever it is as soon as possible.**_

_**Thanks, a lot. But can I ask why…you've been helping me at all?**_ A few minutes went by as I waited for a reply.

_**I think of you as…my …first friend. Even if you don't consider me a friend. Most especially after our last few meetings.**_

It was my turn to pause, then a slow smile spread across my face, _**I consider anyone a friend as long as they consider me a friend…but you aren't just any friend, you, along with T.D. *sigh* are my two best friends…though I wouldn't tell anyone else…they'll probably crash my system for choosing favorites. *laughs gently* So…I'm guessing you aren't as much of an Unmentionable as you lead everyone to believe, I'll bet you're like a cuddly teddy bear once people get to know you…will you be my teddy bear? *snickers***_

…_**teddy bear?! *wide-eyed* yeah…I suppose. *smile***_

_**Good. Sorry 9IN3 but I need to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can, okay?**_

_**Okay.**_

**9IN3 logged off.**

I smiled, 9IN3 really must have been a teddy bear kind of person, or they really were an Unmentionable that would only allow me to call them such, it didn't matter. I clicked on the most recent of T.D.'s messages. _**Siolfor…I…was wondering…because I help you out so much and all…that maybe…since we're both currently in Japan…we could…meet, you know…in person? I'll understand perfectly fine if you don't…but I would really like to…in fact it is the only thing that I would ever truly ask of you… since I'm pretty sure you're probably already with someone…maybe even that 'said person' that you spoke of before. I just…want to meet you…I don't even have to see you or anything, you could just be there in person…or something.**_

I blinked at the message, _T.D. wants to meet me in person? But…he thinks I'm already with someone… so he mostly just wants… …Wow, who would've guessed? I never pictured T.D. to be that type of guy. _I typed in a quick message and T.D., as usual, replied immediately.

_**Siolfor?! Umm…did you…get my message? Just ignore it okay?! I mean it was just useless rambling…**_

I shook my head. If he wanted me to ignore it he should have sent a message after that, or not sent it in the first place. I blew some of the loose strands of my bangs from my face, _**T.D. … how old are you? And you either don't lie, or don't reply.**_

There was a slight pause before a reply appeared, _**I'm twenty…well I'm really nineteen but my birthday is on the twelfth, in two days, well one if you don't count today. The day after tomorrow.**_

_**Ah, I see. **_I wasn't really too surprised that he was turning twenty, he had looked that way in recent pictures, and hackers tended to be around that age, give or take. What surprised me was that his birthday was in two days, only three days before my eighteenth birthday. I thought hard about what I was about to do for and to him. _**Why would you think that I'm with someone?**_

_**Well…it's just…a person like you probably doesn't ever really stay single for very long…that's all.**_

_**So…you assume I'm with someone and yet you'd have me cheat?**_

…_**NO! No of course not! I just…well…you wouldn't even really do anything…you'd just be there and I'd be there, and that would be that!**_

_**So we'd just be at the same place same time? What about you? You aren't with anyone?**_

_**No…I've…been…well 'saving myself'…just in case…you know…I ever got to meet you in person…or anything.**_

_**I see. You are male…correct?**_

_**Yes. But it doesn't matter…to me…what you are. I really don't care.**_

_**What if it turns out…that I'm not what you expect? What if I'm so horrendously ugly that you would nearly gag from seeing me alone?**_

_**I don't care.**_

The simplicity and rate at which he replied let me know that he really didn't care, I wasn't sure that was an entirely good thing or not. _**I see, at any rate, I wouldn't consider myself extremely ugly, I'm slender, pale, average height, long hair, pure eyes…though I will prefer not to state which gender I am. I would rather remain androgynous to you…is that okay?**_

_**Yes of course. But…**_

_**Don't worry, I'm not currently 'with' anyone at the moment. If you aren't busy meet me tomorrow.**_

_**Tomorrow?! Okay…where at?**_

I thought about this for a little while, though I didn't wait too long, _**At the Sand Dusk Hotel. There will already be a room, it will be under Siolfor. Go to the room, and make sure the lights are off, you'll see why when you get there. The curtains can be open as well, so it isn't pitch black.**_

_**Okay.**_

_**I will be there at nine. I am going to meet you, but for both our sakes, I must remain anonymous to you.**_

_**I understand perfectly.**_

_**Okay, good. And you are sure, you don't care which gender I am?**_

_**No not at all. I'm just glad that I'll finally meet you…somewhat.**_

_**Good. I will not reveal which gender I am, no matter what happens. I am guessing that you know that I am only agreeing to this because I consider you an irreplaceable friend and ally?**_

_**Really?! I knew I had helped you a few times…but I didn't know that I was irreplaceable.**_

_**Yes of course. The only one who could even hope to fill your spot would be 9IN3 and even he would not be able to do so, not without some extreme effort in any case.**_

_**I can't wait…thank you soooo much!**_

_**I can't wait either…good night Torrential Downpour.**_

**Siolfor logged off.**

I smirked, I never really used T.D.'s full hacker name…not in conversation with him anyway. I sighed, it was going to be a hell of a day tomorrow, if any of the past two days was any indication. I sighed, hacked into the Sand Dusk Hotel's computer system, ordered a room, a suite of course, and typed in the details of the room, once that was done I transferred the appropriate amount of cash from my hacker bank account to the hotel and logged off the computer, though I still left it on.

I sighed, it was only just barely reaching eleven o'clock. I thought about all that had just occurred in both of my hacker conversations. First 9IN3 and I were 'fond' of each other, considering how he was now my teddy bear, and tomorrow I was meeting T.D. in a hotel to, sleep together, though I had a feeling there would be very little sleeping. I would need a disguise, and to make sure that no one would come looking for either of us there. I thought about this being a setup and T.D. helping government agents track me down and trying to arrest me for the computer terrorism things but, I discarded that idea. T.D. wouldn't be so stupid or reckless. I would skin him alive if it was a trap.

I stood and went over to my bag, I would need to go out and get a few things, especially from a store or two that were _only _open at night, *wink wink*. I checked to make sure all my purchasing things were there, as well as some strawberries, my sketchbook and pencil, and a few other things I deemed very important.I gathered the folders together then went out the door, back down to the lobby.

I could see L staring at the screens unblinkingly as he typed away, I had no idea what he was typing, but I didn't really care. I could see that both Light and Misa were still in confinement yet, I figured they would be breaking slightly, soon. I walked over to him and set the folders down near the keyboard that L was typing on. He paused and looked up at me.

"I need to go out really quick…and I need to go somewhere tomorrow and probably won't be back until late or the next morning…is that okay?" he raised an eyebrow and blinked owlishly, in question.

"It's almost eleven." I nodded and waited for whatever else was coming, "there's no one here to go with you." I tilted my head at him.

"I am not so defenseless as Suki, and I don't need anyone following me around, either now or tomorrow. Besides night is the only time some of the stores I need to go to are open. Therefore I need to go now." I waited for anything else.

"Okay…" I turned and headed for the door, "Be careful."

I turned back and nodded once at L, though my eyebrow was raised, _So he does care a little bit anyway. He probably didn't question it because he doesn't actually control me…or at least, he does but to a point._

I walked out the door and walked a little ways away from the building before calling a taxi. Once I got a taxi I headed to the general area of said stores. Once we were at the destination I'd given to the driver I paid him and got out. The street was lined with buildings, they were lit up and people were wandering down the streets. I sighed and headed to the stores that I needed to go to, and got all the things I needed, when I was done, I had quite a few shopping bags.

_Great! Now I feel like some kind of preppy shop-a-holic. Anyway, I think I have everything I need. _I checked my cell phone for the time and was surprised to see that it was already after four in the morning. I sighed and called out to a cab, the ride went quickly and by the time I realized it I was already back at L's headquarters.

I got out and paid the cab driver quickly, then headed into the building, when I was walking through the lobby L turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised at the amount of bags I had. Most of the bags were black and unmarked, I just shrugged, "Suki told me that I better have an 'awesome' present for her on our birthday. I had to go get something."

He eyed the bags again, then shrugged, he indicated the couch next to him, I went over, setting the bags down on the side, both so they'd be easier to pick to up and so that L wouldn't be able to see into them easily. After that I immediately slouched back into the comfort of the couch.

L raised an eyebrow again, "I hate shopping with a passion, and the only time you can expect me to is if either my mom or Suki are behind it!" I puffed out my cheeks in mock anger, L smirked at that. I let my cheeks deflate and straightened, "So…did you need something?"

"No…just some company." I blinked at him, this was a bit surprising to say the least, I never thought L would say something like that to me…it just seemed a little strange, "unless of course…you have something more important to do?"

I blinked again, "No, not really. Just you know…sit around bored and stuff." I made a waving motion with my hand. I pulled my bag off of my shoulders and pulled out the strawberry container, opened it and took one before offering it to L, he grabbed one almost eagerly, I fought the urge to smile, before the memories of the last time we shared strawberries came rushing back, when that happened a blush dusted across my face. I noted that though L didn't _seem _to notice, I was sure that he did, since he blushed as well.

We sat quietly, sharing the strawberries, until about 6:00am when Watari came out and set a tray down between us, it contained a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and one of strawberry short cake, I beamed down at them then up at Watari, he merely smiled in return, "I believe you do like chocolate and strawberry short cake, yes?"

I blinked then looked over at L, he was blushing slightly and staring down at the tray, where he was currently doctoring one of the two cups of tea with plenty of sugar, I frowned slightly returning my gaze to Watari, I beamed again and stood up quickly throwing my arms around him, "Yeah of course, they're my favorite, thanks Watari."

He froze slightly again, then chuckled as I let go and sat back down, L was staring at me curiously, "Of course miss Sana." I smirked to myself at L's barely noticeable frown. Watari went off to do more of whatever he does and I sat eating my cake happily, I tilted my head slightly at L, he was busy eating one of the other baked goods and sweets that littered the tray.

When I had finished with both slices of cake I stood brushing myself off, not that I really needed to, L only glanced at me, then back to whatever he'd been working on. I smirked mischievously, I waited until his attention was back on his work then glomped him, just as badly as Suki usually did to me.

He froze and looked up at me in surprise, in the form of wider, blinking eyes, I beamed at him, "Well, Watari wouldn't really have known if you hadn't told him, so I have to thank you too." he blushed a bit as I released him mumbling something along the lines of 'your welcome'…I think.

I nodded once, the way I usually do, then went back to my bags, "Well…I have some personal research to do, so I gotta head back to my room…but before I do, would you mind removing the last camera and wire tap? I already told you I didn't want to be under surveillance."

I tilted my head back at L, he blinked up at me in surprise. I was guessing he didn't expect me to know about that, "How do you know there are any left? Watari did take them out right in front of you after all."

"Yeah…but I happened to come across the small fact that there are four angles in any room, including mine, Watari only took out three cameras and wire taps. That must mean there is still at least one left." he blinked again, his face remained expressionless though.

After another few seconds he smirked, "And if I don't?" I recoiled slightly.

"I will crash your entire computer system! I wasn't a 'computer cop' for nothing you know?" His smirk didn't disappear and his lip even twitched slightly.

"You mean the fact that you are Siolfor?"

I blinked, "What? What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't worried, I didn't care if he knew or not, I had already suspected that he _might _suspect me of being Siolfor, but that didn't mean I was going to let the information go quietly.

"You would crash my computer system? You don't want to be under surveillance, mostly because you are Siolfor…right?" this time his smirk disappeared and he seemed to turn serious, if he could look (more) serious…

"No…I mean I would crash your systems, because I already told you that I don't like being under surveillance. That's all I mean." I showed that I was a little peeved, "It's exactly the same with people staring at me. I don't like being under surveillance because it basically means that someone is staring at me, that's all."

"Why do you dislike people staring at you?" I could see a faint blush, "…because I think you're beautiful enough to be stared at…" I blinked, the blush on his face now mirrored on mine.

I was about to reply when my cell phone rang, I blinked and looked down at my pocket. I pulled out my cell phone cautiously, I opened it and brought it my ear, I bit my lip as my mom's voice came across the phone, loud enough for me to pull it away from my ear. I winced slightly, "SANA!!! Whereareyou?! Wheredidyougo? Areyouokay? Answerme!"

I sighed, "Mom, calm down. I'm fine."

"Sana how could you-" I could hear Suki yelling out in the background.

"Sorry Sana, she beat it out of me. I swear!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, _mothers!_

"Mom." my tone was firm enough to quiet her ranting for a second, "I'm fine. I'm a little busy so I don't have time to talk right now. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I'll call you when I have more time."

"But Sana!!!" I frowned at her whiny voice, my mom, despite the way she was sometimes, tended to act more like a child than my mom. I rolled my eyes, I'd even been the economist in our house since I decided to skip through schools. It only got worse once I'd starting going to college.

"Mom…I need to go."

"Okay fine. Call me as soon as possible."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." with that I hung up and pushing the cell phone back into the pocket I slumped down, leaning against the arm of the couch. My mom took all my energy right out of me, I swear. I exhaled and straightened, L was staring at me, one eyebrow raised. I just shook my head and picked up my bags, then headed toward the elevator. To my surprise, L was right behind me, I tilted my head but said nothing as we rode to the third floor. I walked to my room without a second glance, having figured that he was probably heading to his room…but of course that wasn't the case.

I opened the door to my room, L made a small sound behind me, I turned and blinked at him, "Yes? Did you need something?"

He looked away, blushing a little, "The camera?"

"Oh…okay." I stepped inside, holding the door open for him. I wondered what was up with the sound he'd made, but shook my head, dismissing the thought, I sat the bags right inside the door, next to where I was standing. He went over to one corner of the room, removing both the camera and wire tap. I nodded once in approval, then tilted my head as he moved to go back out of the room, (I was still holding the door).

When he was right next to me I reached out a grabbed his sleeve, I had a blush on my face for what I was about to do. L turned to look at me, blinking in both question and surprise. I smiled a little and leaned forward, brushing my lips lightly against his. His eyes widened just a little bit more (if it's possible) and he blushed, even more than me.

"Thank you very much." I beamed and stood back against the door. He tilted his head slightly and before I realized what he was doing, L was kissing me, his arms came up on either side of me, caging me, so I was trapped between the door and him. When he finally pulled away we were both gasping for breath and both of us were flushed.

With a smirk, which was diminished by the blush that remained on his face, he said, "Your welcome." I frowned slightly, rolling my eyes as he continued out into the hallway. I stepped away from the door and let it shut. I turned to the desk where my laptop still rested, determined not to let that last kiss phase me. Once I got to my laptop I hacked into the buildings security cameras and checked my room, there weren't any left, so I quickly exited the building security feed and checked my messages. None, surprisingly, of course by none I mean not from L, T.D. or 9IN3. There was a list of other messages, from other hackers, but I didn't usually reply to those.

I sighed and logged off. I turned to the bags I would need to check and make sure that I had everything. But right now I needed to go put my strawberries in the fridge, they had already been out since I got them here, and these strawberries were better when they were cold. I sighed got up and grabbed the four other containers I'd managed to grab before my mom came out and stopped me.

I left my room went down the elevator and just as I was coming out, someone ran into me, again. I blinked in surprise, I wasn't sure when the others would get here, but then again it was after 7:30. I looked slowly over at my strawberries, they were scattered across the floor, "Oh…I-I'm sorry…"

**A/N: **Oh No! Not Sana's precious strawberries!! What's Sana going to do to poor Matuda who keeps knocking her down?! You'll just have to wait for another two or three reviews to find out in chapter 9! Yes?...No?...Maybe? Meh, o.k. whatever. Until next time, ciao.


	9. SanaChan and MatsuChan

Ewiituntmay: Hello! Okay, there are a few more people to dedicate my chapters to, but most important is **_Quiet, _**thanks for the advice, I'll _try _to keep it in mind but having just started my senior year in high school, I'm a bit to swamped to do too much thinking about stuff I've already done D: Anyway there are a few more, **_Sen Saruwatari; Pied Piper 93; happy-smiling-cookies; _**and **_sarhbear _**... Well, now enough of my complaining and talking, on to the story! Enjoy XD!!!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, only my OCs and the plot!

**_Recap: I left my room went down the elevator and just as I was coming out, someone ran into me, again. I blinked in surprise, I wasn't sure when the others would get here, but then again it was after 7:30. I looked slowly over at my strawberries, they were scattered across the floor, "Oh…I-I'm sorry…"_**

I frowned visibly as I stood very quietly. I looked at the person, it was that Matsuda…of course! I glared daggers at him, "I suggest you start running…_**now!"**_ I lunged at him, he barely managed to back away in time. I scowled and lunged again, this time managing to get a hold of his neck. I started throttling him immediately.

I could hear everyone else, but I didn't really register what they were saying just yet, "Hey, Ryuzaki? Are you sure there's no possibility of her being Kira?"

"Yeah, I mean all that over some strawberries?"

That last comment got to me, I dropped Matsuda, and turned to glare daggers at the other guy, I think it was Mogi, but I'm not sure. His eyes widened in obvious surprise, and he gulped audibly, "Some…strawberries?! You asshole! Do you know how much those fucking strawberries cost? Have you ever even tried the damned things? I'll teach you to call them _some _strawberries!" I had already pounced on Mogi and was throttling the hell out of him, with Chief Yagami and Aizawa or whatever his name is trying to pry me off when a shrill laughter cut through the scene.

I froze, dropping Mogi, my eye twitching already, "Don't tell me…that's…Amane?!" I hissed slightly and I glanced over my shoulder just as she was picking one of the abused strawberries up. I turned back to the front and seethed horribly.

"So…you're Suki Kurokiri, right?! You're the one that stole my Light-kun away?" I huffed and steeled myself as I turned to meet her. I had a feeling this was not going to be pretty. I turned, she was still studying the strawberry and as she glanced over at me, without moving her head she dropped it and stepped on it! I blinked once, my shoulders already tensing, I was about to go for her when a couple of pairs of arms held me back.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." I stayed very still, sensing that I wasn't about to do anything right away they loosened their hold on me. I took a few deep breaths, strode forward, everyone, including Misa Amane tensed. I kneeled down, picked up the other containers, and the one that had opened and picked up the strawberries that were undamaged by Amane's high-heeled foot. I carefully set them on a small table nearest me and turned back to Amane (I was not going to call her anything else).

I stared blankly at her for all of two seconds, then let a warm smile cross my face, I strode forward, until we were about four feet apart, then, tilting my head in an unthreatening manner, I slapped her hard across the face, though the smile never faltered. Everyone gasped, including Amane, whose hand rose to her cheek.

"Hello miss Amane. I am Sana Kurokiri…and," with each word my smile seemed to brighten slightly, "If you ever do such a thing as that again," I motioned at the poor strawberry still under her high-heel, "I will personally see to it that you have a very, _very, _miserable life…" I blinked at her, my smile dimmed slightly then at the end it brightened again, "By the way, I believe you were talking about my sister… stealing your…uh, Light-kun, was it?"

"What the hell did you do that for?!" she glared all out at me, my smile stayed firmly in place. Just as she was about to say something else Light strode in, unaware of everything that had happened. I turned, my smile dimmed as I turned to see who it was, and when I did, it turned even sweeter.

"Light-kun!" I sauntered over to him, all smiles. He blinked at me, eyes wide with slight confusion.

"Uh…Sana?" I nodded eagerly, "Do…you need something?"

I let my smile slip a little bit, as though hurt, "No…I just thought…maybe we could hang out…since you are dating my sister and all." I beamed at him again as he thought about it, obviously searching for any sort of devious trick.

"I…guess-"

"NOOOO! Light-kun don't do it!" Misa came rushing over, I smirked evilly at her, then smiled back at Light waved and went back to the strawberries. Everyone was staring at me strangely, I just glanced at them, the same sickly sweet smile I had earlier making all of them cringe.

(Task Force point of view)

Everyone watched as Sana gathered up her precious strawberries and headed to the kitchen area. Once she was out of sight everyone relaxed visibly.

"I thought the smile was a _good _thing…"

"Apparently not on her-"

"How dare she! How dare she slap Misa-Misa! Or even talk to Light-kun!" Misa huffed wildly, Light blinked at her in confusion, unsure of what she was talking about, since he hadn't seen what had happened.

"She slapped you?" Misa turned and blinked at Light, just as she was about to go off on Sana, L spoke up.

"Yes, it was quite amusing actually." everyone turned to him, he had a small smirk, obvious amused by the whole ordeal, "Though, it's a pity Misa ruined that poor strawberry."

Everyone sweat dropped at this, he was almost half as bad as Sana. Matsuda turned to explain the rest of it to Light, "Well…Sana is quite scary when she's upset…you see, she was just coming out of the elevator when I bumped into her…again. Only this time she was carrying those black containers, and one of them opened, so all the strawberries fell out. I was apologizing…but she kinda…flipped out."

"Yeah. She started throttling Matsuda, then me and Aizawa were asking L if he was sure she wasn't Kira, because she was frightening. I said something about 'some strawberries' and she dropped Matsuda like a rock."

"You shoulda seen Mogi… he was being a big wimp." Matsuda laughed a bit, Mogi scowled at him.

"Shut up! I didn't see you do so well against her! Anyway, she started cussing at me about her strawberries and stuff, then Misa came in."

"Yeah. She came in laughing and she dropped Mogi like a hot coal. She didn't seem too fond of Misa to begin with…"

"Then Misa had to go and make it worse by picking up one of the strawberries, she asked if Sana was actually her sister Suki and when Sana glanced back at her…she dropped the strawberry she was holding… then she…"

Everyone cringed at the last part, Light looked back and forth between Mogi and Matsuda, the main story tellers, at the same time both of the whispered like it was the plague, "Stepped on it!"

Light blinked at that, about to ask why that was so bad when Misa cut in, "Yeah, I mean it already fell on the ground…so I stepped on it, then they were holding onto her arms like she was going to do something bad…when they let her go she came over and picked up the strawberries and set them on the table…she came over smiling, about to introduce herself to Misa, then she slapped me!" Misa buried her face in Light's shirt, wailing about how Sana was being mean to her. The same thought ran through everyone's head, except Misa and L.

_Today is going to be a _**long **_day._

(Sana)

I came back from the kitchen, everyone was frowning slightly, off in their own worlds, Amane was crying into Light's shoulder, I was guessing that she told him I slapped her.

_Gods it felt so good…I just want to do it again!_

I came out, my usual blank expression on my face. I walked over silently and sat on the couch, noting the way everyone tensed when they saw me come in. I blinked blankly, then let out a sigh, this made a couple of people jump…well, it made Matsuda and Mogi jump. I looked up my eyes a bit wider than normal, then I smirked.

This seemed to confuse them a bit. I found it highly amusing, so I stood and walked towards them, they tensed and almost cowered into each other, my smirk was still in place, "I would like to apologize for throttling you…though I should really only apologize to you Mogi…Matsuda was the one who ran into me after all." I blinked, my head was lowered just a bit forcing me to look up through my eyelashes, which made me look a little sheepish, I even moved my foot, only my toe touching the ground, as though in another sheepish and nervous gesture. I was a master at manipulating people's softer emotions, well emotional people anyway.

They looked at me in surprise, I tilted my head, then shrugged and turned away. I was about to go sit on the same couch, when someone's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I blinked, turned and raised an eyebrow at Matsuda, "I wanted to apologize for running into you earlier…but you kinda started throttling me…"I noticed that Matsuda had the courtesy to blush, deeply, I tilted my head, eyebrow still raised. All sheepishness was now gone as I shrugged.

"Yeah…sorry about that." without even a blink of the eye. I turned and continued to the couch, I could hear Matsuda squeak something, and smirked again. I pulled my phone out and continued to ignore them all, for all I was worth.

Only when Watari came out carrying a tray, toward both me and L did I tear myself from the small device. I blinked up, "Miss Sana? Would you like some cake?"

I blinked again, having zoned out for a split second, "Uh…yeah sure, thanks Watari." I beamed up at him, entirely ignoring everyone except L, and Watari. Though I did note that the others were surprised by how I treated Watari. Watari chuckled and handed me a piece of cake. I took it gratefully, taking a bite happily, I kept noting everyone's responses to whatever I did, and the way they kept staring, but surprisingly, L's comment from earlier kept me from worrying about it…that reminder made me blush, just as I set my plate back down.

I didn't say anything about it though and no one asked. I pulled the little container I had brought with me from my bag, which need I say always hung at my side. I opened it carefully, as though it were the most precious thing in the world. I tilted my head at them and grabbed one before offering it to L, who also grabbed one, without even some much as blinking. I amusedly noted the others' responses to this small action, especially after the little episode earlier

I set the strawberries between us and was fixing my tea with just as much sugar as L when Chief Yagami came over, "Miss Kurokiri."

I tilted my head at him, "Yes?"

"I forgot about your, uh, can. The fingerprints belong to a middle aged woman, her name is Haruka Mizumi…she is currently under the alias Asuka Izumo." He held the can out to me, I blinked at it then grabbed it.

"Oh…I see. Thank you Chief Yagami. I appreciate it." he nodded once before going back off to another part of the lobby, I stared at the can slightly disappointed, _Kai is going to be very disappointed. I should call him…_ I sighed heavily and opened my phone again, I pressed the send button, barely noting that my phone was on speaker, and within seconds someone picked up the other line. The voice was female.

"Hello?"

"Uh…hello. Would this be Asuka?" there was a pause and my mind vaguely noted that everyone was watching me, though not outright.

"Yes…who is this?" I closed my eyes, frowning slightly

"Oh…This is Sana. I need to speak with Kai. Is he available?" there was a relieved sigh before she answered.

"Uh. Yes, please hold on just a second," she covered the phone receiver and yelled out Kai's name, within a second she came back on, "he'll be here in a second. So you're Sana, Kai's favored customer?"

I made a sound, something like a grunt, about to reply just as noise came across and a rough voice filled the other end, "Hello?!"

I raised an eyebrow at a spot on the floor that I'd been staring at since the phone was picked up, "Kai? Are you alright? You sound sick…"

"I'm fine…So, uh…what'd you find out? Do you know who did it?! It wasn't Haru was it? The dear boy, I never thought he'd do such a thing."

I winced slightly, "No…no it wasn't Haru, listen Kai-"

"Not Risa?! Surely that couldn't be the case? That's nearly impossible…my daughter, she's too sweet, too much like you to do such a thing, you know Sana she really looks up to you…"

"No, it's not Risa…Kai, it's Asuka…I'm afraid that's not her real name either… Her real name is Haruka Mizumi. She's the one who stole your money…I'm really sorry Kai-"

"No, no it's fine. I understand." there was a pause and something covering up the receiver and yelling, I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear a little bit, enough to stare at it. There were a few pauses, then someone picked the phone up again.

"Sana?! Is that you?" Risa, Kai's young daughter, she was thirteen and she did look up to me dearly. I blinked and frowned a little.

"Risa? What's going on? Kai isn't doing something stupid is he?" I bit my lip hoping like hell she'd say no, and knowing that she would tell me he was.

"Daddy's chasing Asuka around with a broom calling her Haruka…Sana what's going on? Did something happen?"

I groaned audibly, facepalming again, "Risa, hand Kai the phone…but be careful about it, okay?"

"Right." there were more noises, I huffed slightly, it figures he'd do something stupid. A few seconds later the same gruff, only angrier, voice came on.

"Yeah? Can you make this quick, she's getting away."

I felt my eye twitch slightly, "Kai, you know that isn't going to do any good. If you continue to chase her and you catch her, you'll end up getting arrested for harassment, then I'll be strawberry-less for who knows how long. Anyway, just wait there, and try to keep Asuka there, without damaging her. I'll be there in a few minutes to pick up the rest of my strawberries, and Asuka, of course. Okay?"

There were a few noises, then he came back on, "Yeah, I guess. But if you're not here in exactly half an hour, I'm gonna smack her with my broom, okay?" I frowned, huffing slightly.

"I suppose, but if you do, don't smack her too hard. That will only get you in trouble." I shut my phone hard out of irritation, "Ryuzaki…I need to go…apprehend her." I motioned the phone, he raised and eyebrow but nodded.

"Okay, Aizawa will take you." I blinked and looked over at Aizawa, who paled slightly, about to ask why him, I supposed.

"Okay…" I got up, my bag at my side, the container of strawberries in my hand. L blinked owlishly at me, in question. I blinked at him blankly, then frowned slightly as I offered him another strawberry, he smirked slightly and took two. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I turned and headed toward the front doors. Not even looking back to see if Aizawa was following.

I pulled my cell phone out far enough to check the time, it was 12:09p.m. I sighed, pushing the phone back into my pocket snugly. I stopped right outside the doors, waiting for Aizawa to come out, when he did he glanced at me, sheepishly. I nodded to him, following as he led me to his car, a dark blue four door, I couldn't tell what kind it was from here, I shrugged it off, I wasn't really interested in what kind of cars people had. Well…sometimes I wasn't anyway, of course that was only when I figured I could take care of myself if something should happen in or to the car. Aizawa unlocked it and we both got in, I sat quietly, I noted, from my peripheral, that Aizawa seemed a bit uneasy. I found the silence comforting, but I sucked it up and glanced at him, "Aizawa huh?"

He seemed surprised at the sudden noise, as I noticed he flinched the slightest bit. He glanced over at me before turning his attention back to the road, I had only said to head toward the To-Oh campus. He nodded, but remained silent. I frowned slightly, "You seem…uncomfortable. Is something wrong?"

He winced a bit, I was guessing he was probably afraid of my reaction, if my attitude earlier was anything to judge by. He looked over at me again, I sighed, "Look, you don't have to be an ass about it. I'm not like I was earlier, all the time. Only when I find something extremely annoying, like that Amane chick. I detest people like that with a passion." I scowled, playfully and to my delight he gave a chuckle.

"I could see that." I blinked at him, a smile covering my face for a second. I nodded once, in my child-like way and that made him smile slightly in return.

"Yeah…besides people like Amane, and people outright staring _all the time. _There isn't a whole lot that can make me as angry as I was earlier…"

He glanced at me again, "What about the strawberry incident?" he tensed slightly, I smirked, he was wary of me then…

"Well…I have to admit this, but you can't tell anyone, I'm secretly totally in love with strawberries!" I scrunched up my face, and put my hand in front of my mouth like I was telling him a devious secret that I didn't want anyone else to know. At this he burst into laughter, it was contagious and caused me to laugh a little bit too. He kinda reminded me of a father figure, which I think is why I was going to all of the trouble to make sure he wasn't upset or anything, "What? Is it that obvious?" I put on a mock pout, he chuckled some more, shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow. You seem to have some very strange mood swings, and attitude." I titled my head at him when he glanced over at me quickly.

I shrugged, "Yeah, well it mostly depends on who's around me and at what time. I mean, I wasn't really angry at Mogi and Matsuda earlier. Which is why I didn't actually hurt them…too badly, I guess. Misa Amane however, all she has to do is be in the same room to provoke me. I think I could get along well with both Matsuda and Mogi though, if Matsuda stopped knocking me down all the time and Mogi…well there's really nothing wrong with Mogi, he just said the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time." I shrugged again and smiled genuinely at Aizawa, then perked up as the turn to Kai's came into sight, "Take that turn there and park next to the small building."

Aizawa nodded and did as I said, once we were parked and Aizawa cut the engine I scrambled out of the car and up to the door, it was opened just before I got there. Risa came running out, glomped me than clung to me for all she was worth, she was smiling though so I took that to mean that nothing extreme had happened.

"Sana! You made it before the half hour was up! You better hurry, daddy doesn't look to happy with Asuka-chan." I nodded and pried her off me as Aizawa caught up, I motioned him to follow me into the building. There in the front room sat Asuka stiffly in a chair, Kai stood next to her, broom in hand. I let out a relieved breath.

Kai turned to me and his eyes lit up, until he seen Aizawa behind me, "Kai, I got here as soon as I could. This is Aizawa, Aizawa this is Kai. My strawberry supplier." I beamed between the two, my eyes on the box of strawberries that were waiting for me. I looked back at Kai when he didn't say anything, "Kai?"

"Hello, Sana. Thanks for sorting this all out for me. I had hoped like hell it would have been an ordinary burglar, but I guess not." Kai leaned the broom against the wall next to him, I frowned and took in his current state, "she won't tell me what she did with the money though."

I blinked at him, _damn shoulda known it wouldn't be so easy. _"Asuka…Haruka, what did you do with it?" I blinked blankly at her, she seemed more frightened than anything right now. I knew she hated my blank stare, it could be very unnerving. She swallowed a few times, I shook my head, "Asuka, Haruka, whatever your name is, if you don't just tell me now, there will be consequences, and I can promise they won't be very good. I'm trying to respect you but you're not making it very easy."

She made a small sound at that, I continued my blank stare, before she hung her head limply and stated, "I…put it in a bank account. Under my real name." She mumbled where and said a few other choice things, using some colorful words before Aizawa finally stood her up and cuffed her. He led her off to the car, I nodded and told him I'd be there in a minute. I turned back to Kai, he looked a bit haggard.

"Kai? Are you sure you're alright?" he nodded absently and I frowned, I moved over and put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, he seemed to lean into the touch.

"Yeah. Thanks again. You know, you can always come back here for more strawberries. I hope you'll continue to. I'm glad I've got things sorted out now." I blinked and nodded as he smiled at me, with the smile seemed to come a renewed determination, I smiled back.

"Don't worry about it Kai, you're a really good and true friend, and I'm sorry this had to happen, but I know you're strong enough to move on. At least, I hope you are." I added with a mock frown and one nod, crossing my arms across my chest, to complete the image. Kai chuckled at my childish antics, he knew I only did it when it was to cheer someone else up.

"Alright Sana, I did you the honor of refilling the box, completely, you go enjoy them eh?" I nodded with a smile and turned to go as he gently pushed me towards the door.

"If you ever need me, you know my number, if I change it I'll be sure to let you know. As well as when I run out of strawberries…I have a feeling I'll be needing twice as much." Kai froze, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder so I paused when he did.

"You aren't…" he rubbed his stomach slightly, I flushed a bit and shook my head furiously, "Oh, okay. So you got a boyfriend then? One who like strawberries as much as you?" my flush deepened a little more and I nodded hesitantly, "Good, my business should double then." He gave a grand gesture and I mock pouted, my smile drowning it out though, "I'm just kidding, slightly. He better take good care of you too! Wait it wasn't that Aizawa guy was it?" I shook my head a confused look on my face.

"No, his name is Ryuuga Hideki," I frowned mentally about how much to tell Kai, bastard was very perceptive when he wanted to be, "he's a criminology major."

I mentally nodded once, Kai 'ah'-ed and waved as I turned and headed to the car, Asuka was already sitting in back. Along with my strawberries, which Risa had taken out while I was talking to Kai. She came bounding up to me, glomped me one more time before running back to Kai and turning to wave at me as Aizawa drove off. I turned to him, "Can you drop me off first please?"

Aizawa glanced over at me, then nodded, "Yeah, sure." I nodded once as well, "Can I ask…What's so special about those specific strawberries? Or strawberries at all?" I looked at him, my eyes wide, "To you I mean."

I blinked again, then reached into my bag and pulled out the container, I sighed heavily before opening it carefully again, "Besides my just liking strawberries? With regular strawberries, I'm not as protective, but these strawberries are very special, so you can't tell anyone that I shared one with you, ever. It's not like me to share strawberries casually so most people probably won't believe you even if you do." I held out the container and Aizawa glanced at it, then up at me, "Look Aizawa, this is probably the only chance you'll ever get to try these so you better try it."

He glanced at me again, then reached out and took one. I watched him carefully as he ate it, his face lit up immediately, "They're…sweet."

I nodded once, a smug smile glued on my face, my expression a completely childish I-told-you-so, "Exactly, see they're special strawberries, that's why they mean so much to me. Now remember, you can't ever tell _anyone _that I shared a strawberry. It would totally kill my reputation, as well as put your life in extreme danger." he glanced at me, a confused look on his face, I smirked slightly, "by me, of course."

He paled slightly and nodded twice slowly, as though those were the worst consequences ever. _I didn't think I overreacted that badly to Matsuda and Mogi…did I?_

I shrugged, took one strawberry and put the container back in my bag. I happily ate it, humming to myself as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Task Force HQ. I grabbed the box of strawberries, waved at Aizawa before he drove off, then headed into the building nonchalantly. Everyone turned to look at me, everyone, except L, looking behind me to see where Aizawa was.

Matsuda was the first to ask, "Where is Aizawa? What did you do to him?"

I blinked at him, and could see that Light was about to say something but I replied before him, "We were bonding." I smirked, Matsuda's eyes went very wide and he went into a panic.

"Oh no! She did something to Aizawa! What are we gonna do now?" He ran around for a second, then tripped on his own feet, I watched in amusement, "I'll bet he's all chopped into tiny little pieces in that box there-…" Matsuda lifted his head from the floor, "Hey, what's in the box Sana?" I rolled my eyes at his mock panic, though I did find it very amusing.

"Just like you said, it's Aizawa." Matsuda's eyes went wide again, then of course Aizawa walked in.

"What's Aizawa?"

I mocked glared at him, "You're supposed to be chopped up in tiny bits and pieces in the box…I thought we went over this already." I huffed slightly, readjusting the box in my arms. Aizawa blinked, making an 'oh' motion, then smiled and patted me on the head like a child, I scowled slightly, I didn't like when people did that, but Aizawa just smiled a little bit more, then walked over to his work.

I sighed and shook my head as I started toward the kitchen, Matsuda actually got enough nerve to talk to me, "So…S-Sana…what's in the box?"

I turned and blinked at him, the little display with Aizawa and the fact that I joined in on the little game must've bolstered his courage, "Strawberries of course." I could see L in the background, from where Matsuda and I were standing. He perked up and spun around in the chair, I fought the urge to laugh or giggle.

Matsuda 'oh'-ed, I nodded once and turned continuing to the kitchen when Matsuda spoke up again, "Can I try one?"

I froze, then turned, "Huh?"

Matsuda flinched, "I-I…I asked if I could try one…?"

"Huh?" I turned fully to him, tilting my head to the side, he recoiled ever so slightly, I continued staring at him in disbelief, I blinked two more times then replied with a simple, "No."

"What?! Why not? L…Ryuzaki gets to share them with you!" Matsuda was pouting now, I could tell just from the way his voice changed pitch slightly.

I stopped, turned back to him, raised an eyebrow and replied with my sometimes common, and favorite, one word answers, "So?" Matsuda floundered a bit in his argument, most especially when faced with my blank gaze. I tilted my head, still waiting for his response, "I'm not sure you're good enough."

His gaze immediately whipped up to me, "What?! Why not? What do you mean by that?"

I sighed and walked back toward him a little, he flinched again, I stopped two feet away from him, everyone was tense and watching us, I searched his face, just as he was calming, I reached out with one hand and flicked his forehead as he flinched, "'Cause you flinched."

Matsuda gave a small noise and rubbed his forehead where I'd flicked him, I just continued on to the kitchen, where I found Watari, he turned to greet me, "Ah, good afternoon miss Sana. More special strawberries?"

I nodded, "Yep." I beamed at him and he came over taking the box from me, he set it on the counter right next to him, then ruffled my hair slightly, I ducked my head a little, but didn't say anything, I waved, "I'll be out here…or somewhere…" he nodded and I went back to the lobby, where Matsuda was heckling Aizawa.

I froze when I heard the word strawberry pass Matsuda's lips and was about to turn and run to the elevator when he stopped me, "Sana!!!"

His voice was a bit whiny and I groaned, I turned back around and glared at Aizawa. He put his hands up in a surrendering stance, "Sorry, there was strawberry juice on my lips and I didn't notice it until Matsuda pointed it out."

I raised an eyebrow, then smirked wickedly at Matsuda, "What were you doing looking at Aizawa's mouth?!" I gasped in mock horror. Matsuda froze and flushed ten shades of red, Aizawa blushed a bit too as the question processed, "Matsu-chan you wouldn't-"

"It wasn't like that I swear! I wasn't imagining anything, I promise."

I blinked at him, my face slightly serious, though the smirk tried to reform on my face, it caused him to quiet down, "Matsu-chan…I never said anything about imagining."

**A/N: **Hahahaha! Matsuda is getting his payback ^-^ and there _seems _to be a slight attraction between Matsuda and Aizawa... Now then, it _could _be actual attraction, or it could just be embarrassment caused by Sana!

Things to note in advance, next chapter there is going to be a **_Lemon, _**or two XD!! It is IMPLIED Yaoi, hopefully you'll know what I mean when you read it. It also contains somegender bending! (Just to give you a hint!) Anyway, just thought it would be nice to give you a fair warning!

Okay readers...at least three or more reviews...please? ...yes...no?... don't know? Well, hope you enjoyed, until the next chapter, ciao.


	10. Family Dilemma

Ewiituntmay: I know I told you there was going to be a lemon in this chapter, I'm really, really, really sorry about that, I got the chapters screwed up...well I really only missed one part, but here it is. Lemon is in the next chapter, For Sure! Now then, chapter is dedicated to several people, starting with **_Sen Saruwatari, Pied Piper 93, happy-smiling-cookie, Quiet, sarhbear, _**and **_cheyjeevas._** Thank you for your support and I hope everybody Enjoys.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Death Note or the characters. Only OCs and the plotline.

_**Recap: I blinked at him, my face slightly serious, though the smirk tried to reform on my face, it caused him to quiet down, "Matsu-chan…I never said anything about imagining."**_

His face grew redder at the statement, I bit my lip hard, trying not to laugh out loud, but of course the situation was much too hilarious and I laughed. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to me, my laughter sounding like the sweet tinkling of bells, or at least that's what I'd been told.

"I was just teasing you Matsu-chan. You needn't be so embarrassed…unless of course…it's true?" I raised an eyebrow and his blush renewed itself.

He grumbled something along the lines of, "That's mean Sana-chan."

I blinked again, smile still on my face from laughing, "Sana…chan?" I smiled a little more at the endearment. He blinked and looked up at me. The blush didn't disappear, it only remained, as it didn't seem to be able to turn any darker.

I nodded once in approval and Matsu-chan seemed to relax. I turned and went to my usual couch, which I noticed was unoccupied almost anytime I was down here, since I got here. I sat down and pulled my sketchbook out of my bag, I looked up at Matsu, everyone seemed a bit baffled by my strange behavior. I blinked, "Matsu-chan? Would you mind if I sketched you? And you too Aizawa?" they looked at me, surprised by the request, then nodded with varying degrees of eagerness.

"You know how to draw Sana-chan?" I nodded, already having started drawing him, I didn't even really look up more than once or twice to check something, causing him to become impatient, "Sana-chan? Are you going to draw me or not?"

I looked up at him, blankly, held up a finger than looked down one more time before nodding at my drawing, I held it up, away from Matsu and the others so only I could see it. I lowered it, still keeping it away from the others. I frowned slightly, then smirked a little bit, L glanced back at me and I made a waving motion at him, to come here, he only blinked as I was already moving closer to him, "What do you think, do you think I did that right?"

L looked at the picture than looked away blushing slightly, "Was that really necessary Sana?"

I made a mock sad frowny face * =l* , "Ahh, but I thought it was cute…" I sighed, deflating, "Okay, I'll redraw it. It'll be our secret, okay Panda-chan?"

L glanced at me, an eyebrow raised, "Panda-chan?" he frowned a little and I tilted my head, we had a mini blank staring contest. Finally after a few minutes L looked away, mumbling a quiet, "Whatever."

I nodded once, a smug smile on my face. I turned back to Matsu, he was trying to look at the picture, which was clutched against my chest, I did another mock gasp of horror, "Matsu-chan! How could you do that to Aizawa?"

This consequently made everyone turn to look at us again, Matsu and Aizawa were a very bright red color. I couldn't help but laugh again, this time noting the way L looked at me with a curious, distant and hazy look in his eyes, though I never looked away from the blushing Matsu. I had already figured L would say something like that so I had taken the time to draw the them separated, instead of kissing like in the first one! ~,o They were apart and separated by a line down the middle, with both names at the top of each picture and my signature and the date at the bottom.

I tugged on L's sleeve, he glanced back, "What about this one then Panda-chan? Is it…acceptable?" he blinked at it then nodded once. I smiled, nodded once and turned it for the others to look at it.

Matsu was the first to reply, "Whoa! That's incredible Sana-chan!" this more than anything else is what caught the attention of the others, the only ones who'd been interested had been Matsu and Aizawa, mostly because they were the ones being drawn. I pulled it out of my sketchbook, careful not to let the other picture show and folded the picture in half, then very carefully ripped it apart. With that I handed each one half of the paper…of course I never said I handed them their respective pictures! ^_^ They glanced at them and handed the one to the other. Everyone noticed this and raised their eyebrows, Matsu frowned at me, "Sana-chan you handed us the wrong ones."

I blinked, "Oh…whoops, sorry. I just ripped it and handed it over, I guess I should've checked first." I let a small blush of embarrassment, mock of course, onto my face, and looked down sheepishly. I gave a nervous laugh and turned back to my sketchbook on the couch, L just shook his head, though he was staring, unblinkingly at the computer screen, I knew the head shake was meant for me, as well as the smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sana…chan. Will you draw me?" Mogi sidled up, still a bit wary of me, I blinked at him and nodded, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah, sure Mogi." I flipped to a fresh page and drew him without looking up once. When I was done, in one fourth the time it took for the other two, I held it up, nodded once ripped it out and turned it for Mogi to see. He gasped and took the page from my hands, I smiled. While he was busy checking the likeness, in a mirror, I pulled out my cell phone, it was now 3:57pm I sighed, today had gone by much faster than I thought it would. I put my book back in my bag and pulled out the strawberries again, I opened it and offered L one, who took it without turning from the screen, I could see Aizawa looking over longingly, as well as Matsu.

Matsu actually came over, though cautiously, now slightly aware of my fondness for strawberries. I glanced up at him, face blank, "Uh…now can I try one Sana-chan?" I blinked, looked down at the strawberry in one hand and the container in the other, I looked back up at Matsu, noting that L was watching me from the corner of his eye. I also noted that everyone was looking, though trying not to. I sighed slightly.

"No." Matsu's face fell completely. I didn't even blink at his now sad puppy-dog face.

"But Sa_na-ch_an! Ryuzaki and Aizawa got to try them!" I blinked up at him, still unaffected. He full out pouted, I still just sat there blinking at him. Aizawa was watching the strawberries intently as well… I smirked slightly as I looked from Matsu to Aizawa behind him. Everyone noticed, because it changed from a slight smirk to a full out warm smile. Both instantly became wary.

I just opened my mouth and was about to say something, barely taking note of L grabbing the last strawberry and Matsu looking at it longingly, when L cut me off, "Don't even think about it Sana."

My face fell, "But Pan_da-ch_an…" he shook his head solemnly, and I pouted at Matsu and Aizawa, then when they were both sighing in relief, I held up the strawberry I had yet to eat, I mock chuckled evilly, "Kuku kuku. The la_st strawberry." I held it up slightly and noted L's amused smirk and Matsu's expression of horror.

I held it a little bit in front of me, then lifted it slightly, as though to give it to Matsu, I sighed and stood, lifting it a little more, then just when he was about to reach out and grab it, I pulled it back and bit into it. He pouted at me, I smirked, then laughed evilly, "Mwuhahahaha."

Matsu frowned at me, "You're mean Sana-chan." he folded his arms across his chest and I sighed, patting him on the arm, however before we could continue with our amusing antics the screens flickered. I glanced over and immediately went to sit on the couch near L. We all quieted and turned to them.

_**Hello l…**_

_**T.D. Do you have more information?**_

_**Yes. Actually I do. Both on the Kira case and on the computer terrorist framing Siolfor.**_

The others were slightly confused, having never seen this hacker, or at least not fully, except when he hacked into our conversation. Now it was only him, "Who is that? I thought Siolfor was the one helping us?"

I glanced over at Matsu, he was very confused to say the least. I glanced back at L, he nodded and made a motion, for me to explain it to them, I guess. I turned and let L continue the conversation, "Early this morning, or late last night, after you guys left, we were contacted, or L was contacted by Torrential Downpour. A hacker, commonly called T.D. He informed us that Siolfor is being suspected for computer terrorism world wide, and that he would be contacting us for Siolfor, since their mobility is limited." They all took this in different ways.

Chief Yagami scowled slightly, "So, Siolfor has been committing computer crimes?" I blinked nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Well…it is very unlikely, but the workers at The Spot believe that to be the case apparently. Though if that were the case they are being extremely careless…something unusual for a hacker of any class." I looked back down at L, "Is that all? I didn't leave anything out?"

L nodded and the conversation continued. _**Well, that's what's going on with the Kira case.**_

_**So what have you found out about Siolfor's framers?**_

_**As far as I know, it's a group of…maybe seven people, give or take, its hard to tell. Anyway it's a group, they have each mastered one of Siolfor's many skills, which is why they need so many, they hack into a computer system as a group and under the guise that there is only one hacker. It's called Shadow Hacking…I'm sure Kusokiri can tell you about it. Pretty skillful stuff there. Anyway, that's all I got for now. I won't be contacting you again until I have more information. Later…**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off.**

L turned to me, I was busy thinking about what T.D. had said. A group of seven or so people, each with one of my 'many' skills that could hack into a system as one hacker? That was pretty advanced, though I figured they were probably amateurs, for the most part, that had learned had to 'shadow hack'. I blinked at him.

"Shadow hacking. It's generally a Class B level two or higher skill. Not a whole lot of people can do it…even I had some trouble trying it. Of course I faired better than many of the other students there but still. Anyway, it's when a group of hackers hacks into the same system at the same time, and because they are doing it at the same time, it makes it seem like there is only one hacker present. Of course its more than just hacking into it at the same time, every move you make has to be synchronized, or else you'll be thrown out of the system and you risk having your own computer damaged, nearly beyond repair." I sighed as I thought of the implications, "The way they are hacking into systems…makes it seem like they maybe be level two at least, but I suspect they are really amateurs, that may have learned the skill early, if this is the case they would have to be extremely close and understand one another a lot, because the more hackers that hack into any one system, the more likely you'll be thrown out and ruin all computers involved."

Yagami shifted slightly, probably unnerved by either my knowledge of hackers or of the computer related stuff period, "You keep talking about levels…what are levels in hacking?" I blinked in surprise, I looked over at L, he seemed as curious as everyone else. I sighed.

"Okay, this is how it is. There are 5 classes of hackers, and each class has from one to three levels in it. Class E, level 2 is the lowest grade, this is for people who don't get along with computers at all, and Class E level 1 are for everyday workers that have minimal knowledge of computers.

Class D doesn't get too much better. Level 2 are people who work with computers everyday, though mostly on the parts and pieces. Level 1 are people who create and work with programs, make websites and such.

Class C level 2 is the lowest hacker level, it deems that you know more than the aforementioned classes and levels. You can break into very, _very _minimum security systems. Level 1 are the more average hackers. These are people who can hack into mediocre systems and get away with it.

Class B level 3 are a bit more advanced, they can hack into most mediocre and very, very few higher security systems. Level 2 are average, they can hack into many different systems without leaving too many traces. They can also create small time viruses that will slowly damage your system. Class B level 1, these are the advanced hackers they can hack into nearly any computer system and create many different leveled viruses. This is where T.D. and the Unmentionables come in.

Class A has only 1 level, that one level contains one person and only one person…Siolfor. Of course, surpassing the CBL1 doesn't automatically make you a CAL1, you stay a CBL1, because there can only be one CAL1...for some bizarre and unknown reason, though it's a unwritten and completely understood law. No hacker would dare break that law."

They all seemed mystified by the prospects. Matsu was again the first to say anything, "Wow, who knew the hacker world was so…complex."

I shrugged, "Not really, as long as you know what class and level you are things are pretty easy to understand, especially if you can make the right contacts."

Matsu's face brightened for a second, "Sana-chan, you're a hacker…cop aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded once, slowly, "What class and level are you?"

I did a bit of a facepalm, "You should never ask a hacker…cop what level they are…but if you _must _know. I'm a Class B level 1. The same level as T.D., however I have no idea how that happened… I seriously thought I'd be a Class B level 2 at the highest, and even that was stretching it a bit…" I let out an exasperated sound.

The others all seemed surprised by this tidbit, I shook my head, "A Class B level 1? That means you're pretty advanced then, doesn't it?"

I blinked at Mogi, raising my eyebrow, I nodded once, "Yeah, but I'm most definitely not the best CBL1 out there," my face fell a bit, "T.D. and the Unmentionables dwarf me quite a bit. The only reason I even caught T.D. the one time was because he was caught up in The Spot." I frowned slightly, actually hating to admit anything, though of course this wasn't really true, I was the CAL1, but for the records, Sana Kurokiri is labeled as a mediocre CBL1.

"Interesting." I opened my eyes, blinking at L, I shook my head, not wanting to know the answer. I slumped into the couch, it felt comfortable.

"So…did you guys do anything about that Higuchi from Yotsuba?" L only glanced over at me, he shook his head and returned to the computer screen.

"We only just got solid confirmation from T.D., we'll be catching him later tonight." I 'ah'-ed and pulled out my cell phone, I frowned at the time, 4:48pm. I sighed and stood.

"Well…I haven't slept for a good week or so, I'm gonna go sleep for a bit…oh and L…" he turned to look at me, knowing it was serious because I'd called him L, "I'm going out tonight and I won't be back until either rea_lly late, or early in the morning." my tone left no room for argument, but of course L wouldn't like that, I knew he wouldn't but I needed to make myself _very_ clear.

He tilted his head staring at me and suddenly the room was extremely intense, as we both stared blankly at each other, neither of us willing to give up this time. I didn't blink and neither did L, though I had a bit of an advantage, with L sitting I was a bit taller than him, forcing him to look up at me.

We didn't even blink when Watari came over, holding a phone for me, which he calmly set on the couch next to my bag, going back to whatever he was doing earlier, entirely undisturbed by our intense battle. L narrowed his eyes at me, I could see that I wasn't going to get away with this unpunished in some way, shape or form.

Suddenly the screens flickered and a high-pitched screaming filled the lobby, causing me to quickly look fully at the screen, having seen it slightly from peripheral. I felt my eyes widen at the video that was being displayed, it was me…but it couldn't be me because I was here, it was really Suki of course.

"SANA!! SANA HELP ME!" I gasped and neared the screen, I would never have reacted the same way had it been anyone else, but it was Suki, my twin and my greatest weakness. I hissed slightly as a man came into view, obviously a man by his height and stature. He was wearing a kind of mask and held a knife up to Suki's throat, she quieted instantly, knowing that if she didn't he would hurt her and I would be useless.

He said something into her ear, she stayed very still, I watched the man intently, my anger growing with the seconds, Suki spoke up, her voice, was shaky but clear, "Sana? Are you there?"

I grabbed the microphone from in front of L, entirely ignoring anyone behind me, "Yes." She seemed to relax a little at the statement, then with a renewed determination she spoke her voice louder and clearer.

"Sana. This man…says he wants at least two million yen, within an hour…" she was leaving something out, I could tell, until the man cut her neck the slightest bit, my hiss was more feral this time, "he says he'll decapitate me if you don't. Don't touch me you bastard! Sana…_**galshend de armorte. Till fen raek nafael. **_Hurry."

I froze at the words, a smile tugging at my lips, it didn't even diminish as the man said something to her and moved the knife a bit. I pressed the button on the microphone, "_**Selten felf raek. Hiss na de armoratei, fetc neira, heft. Till fen raek nafael.**_" She smiled, from what I could see of her face and I turned, my smile still in place, I looked down at L, "We better hurry before he gets that knife any deeper, if it does, I'll blame you for the death of my other half." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, pulling Aizawa's arm on the way, "Come on, we have to hurry."

I felt someone grab my arm, instantly halting me, I turned, my face blank, "We can't go anywhere if you don't tell us where."

I blinked at L, "The old theatre, near the border of the Kanto region," I gave him the specific directions, then pulled Aizawa again, he was more willing and in fact I had to hurry to keep up with him the short distance to the car.

We got in and sped to the old theatre, quietly getting out of the car after the thirteen minute drive, thanks to Aizawa's speedy driving! A few other cars pulled up, L got out of one of them, I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he and Watari came over, "How are we gonna get in without the kidnapper noticing us?"

I glanced at Aizawa, a smirk on my face, I put a finger to my lips and motioned them to follow me. I led them to a very secret entrance, before we entered I turned back to them, "Do not let his name get out, in fact, don't even ask him for it." they blinked at me in surprise, "I'd rather he rot in a prison cell then get off as easily as dying."

With this I turned and led them into the building, I motioned them to stay around a corner, because right around the side was the kidnapper and Suki. She didn't fuss or move, I smirked hard, I flitted to another corner, leaving L and Aizawa to stay put. I snuck around until I was behind the kidnapper who wasn't taking his eyes off of Suki for anything just yet. I snuck quietly up behind him, just as Aizawa stepped out. The kidnapper noticed immediately and stood, intending to cross the small distance to Suki, before I jumped on him from behind and pressed on a very delicate pressure point, he passed out. Suki squirmed a little, I dropped the guy easily and went over to untie her.

Once she was free she glomped me toughly, "SANA! _**Till fen raek nafael! **_I'm so happy you made it! I was soooo scared." she clung to me and didn't even let go when we left the building, cops already swarming the place. I just let her cling to me. When we got back to Aizawa's car and Watari, Suki finally let go of everything except my arm, which she still held tightly.

"You know Suki, you seem to attract an awful lot of negative attention. It's a good thing you were still tied up, then glomped me…I was about to rip him to shreds."

Suki blinked at my violent statement, then wrapped her arms around my torso again, she did this a lot, and it always made her seem smaller and more fragile than me, though only because she wanted to, "Well… that's okay. Cause you're my older sister and you'll always be here to protect me…right?" she snuggled into my shoulder. I froze…_Will I? _I frowned slightly, she was bringing up a very good point, upon not hearing my answer she pulled away and looked up at me, "You will…won't you?"

I frowned again and looked away, "Suki…you should know the answer to that…what with the Kira case and all-" Suki frowned and pulled away, L and Aizawa were quiet and trying not to intrude, but I knew they were hearing all of it, as well as Watari.

"No! Sana! I don't want you to work on the case anymore! I won't allow it, I don't care what anyone else says! I am withdrawing my blessings!" I blinked at her.

"Suki-" She practically threw my hand back at me, and turned away a hurt expression on her face, "Suki…you really want me to stop? You really want to force me into protecting you forever? Suki, you're just as capable of protecting yourself as I am! You need to grow up and stop being a child!" I huffed and she turned back to me, eyes wide, I had _never _yelled at Suki before, or even said anything remotely hurtful.

"Sana…" tears were starting to form in her eyes, I closed my eyes, refusing to look at her in this state, "It's your fault I'm like this! I'm only being a child because you never were!"

I didn't move, "You forced me to be this way Suki, because you always needed me to protect you." I opened my eyes, this time they were blank and staring at Suki, she blinked at me again, this time my expression making her cry more. Someone came over and slapped me, I made a sound and blinked over at my mom, she was glaring fiercely at me and was now wrapped around Suki. I was holding my now red and throbbing cheek.

"Sana Mizu Kurokiri! How dare you talk to your sister that way! You should know better!" I blinked at her, my aunt came over, shaking her head at me. I looked at all of them, _but…_

I made myself go blank, "You're all the same. Ever since that bastard died you've latched onto me, making me take care of all of you…I'm only seventeen, you tend to forget that quite often."

They all gasped and stared at me, "Sana!"

I held up my hand, instantly silencing them, "No, you've all forced your problems on me long enough. Just because I act like that bastard of a father of mine it doesn't automatically make me him. Now I would appreciate it if you would all back the fuck off!" I turned away from them and went to sit in Aizawa's car. They were out there talking for a while, I wasn't sure how long we'd stayed there before Aizawa finally came back to the car. I didn't look up as Aizawa got into the car silently, then started up the engine, I stayed silent the entire way back to the building.

When we got there, Matsuda ran into me, knocking me down again, he stuttered and apologized to me, I didn't say anything and continued towards the elevator, but then Amane stopped me. She said something insulting, but the words fell on deaf ears. She seemed a bit shocked by the fact that I hadn't said or done anything in reply, I merely stepped around her and continued to the elevator.

I walked to the door of my room, only stopping when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turned and seen L standing behind me, a bit of a worried expression on his face. I blinked at him then realized that he said something, when he repeated it.

"Sana…are you alright?" I blinked and shook my head. I walked into the room, leaving the door slightly open in case he wanted to come in. I dropped my bag after stepping inside, then glanced back as L shut the door, he came over hesitantly. I sat on one side of the bed, staring down at the floor, I felt the bed dip a little bit and glanced back up at L, trying to focus on the words he said, but they weren't processing.

I slumped a little bit and only when L tapped my shoulder did I turn and look up at him. He was looking at me, true worry on his face. I blinked once, then before I even realized it I was clinging to L, crying into his chest and shoulder. I felt him stiffen slightly, but wrapped his arms awkwardly and hesitantly around me. I cried into his chest for quite a while.

Finally after my crying had been reduced to sobs I sniffled and pulled away from him, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to throw my problems onto you like that…" a sob shook my body, "I just…" I slumped again and turned away, a blush on my face despite my current state. I was a bit glad that L didn't simply throw me off of him and leave the room, I hadn't been held like that in such a long time, though it was a bit awkward, probably even more for him than me, but I was glad all the same.

"You needed to let it out sometime." I blinked up at him, "It sounded to me like you've been in my position for your family for quite a while." I blinked again, looking down at the floor, zoning out. I felt so numb now…but I knew that I had to go on with life. I took a deep breath then let it out slowly, my sobs had finally died. I took another deep breath, releasing it as I looked up at the ceiling, he was right, I did need to get it out, and now that I had I felt so much better.

After another few seconds I turned to look at L, "Thanks. I guess I really did need that. Though I do apologize for just breaking down on you like that. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." I chuckled slightly, "I'm really sorry to just seem like I'm kicking you out…but I think a good shower and sleep are in order…for not doing anything physically crying sure tires me out." L blinked and nodded.

I stood and went over to my bag near the door, L was coming towards me, I stepped to the side so he could pass me to the door. However he stopped when he was right next to me, he reached up and very, very gently touched the side of my face with his fingertips. I blinked in slight surprise, he seemed slightly strained, though a blush was painted on his face, "It really scared me to see Suki like that…all tied up…I felt too much like it was you…and it scared me." he quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine before walking to the door and out. I stared after him for a second before a blush found its way onto my face. I mock frowned slightly at him, _how dare he take advantage of a girl in a fragile emotional state…_I finally relented and smiled. He had been scared because seeing Suki like that had made him see _me _like that? And not simply because we were twins…though that probably had a big part in it.

**A/N: **Intense chapter, Sana and her family aren't getting along at all, and we learn a _little _bit more about Sana's past! Wow, I'm glad. I know that I promised, or told you, that there was going to be a Lemon in this chapter, but I got them mixed up and it will be in the next chapter...I'm REALLY sorry about the mishap! Well, please review and hope you like it!


	11. Meeting TD

Ewiituntmay: **_Major Warning! This chapter contains a lemon XD!! _**Dot worry, if you really _don't _want to read the lemons, they will be marked! This chapter also contains some gender bending, meaning **_implied _**Yaoi! Now then, this chapter is for _**cheyjeevas, **_and_** happy-smiling-cookie **_and all my reviewers so far, _**Sen Saruwatari, Pied Piper 93, Quiet, **_and_** sarhbear.**_ Thank you for your support ^-^ Now that that's done, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, only OCs and the plot.

_**Recap: I stood and went over to my bag near the door, L was coming towards me, I stepped to the side so he could pass me to the door. However he stopped when he was right next to me, he reached up and very, very gently touched the side of my face with his fingertips. I blinked in slight surprise, he seemed slightly strained, though a blush was painted on his face, "It really scared me to see Suki like that…all tied up…I felt too much like it was you…and it scared me." he quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine before walking to the door and out. I stared after him for a second before a blush found its way onto my face. I mock frowned slightly at him,**_ how dare he take advantage of a girl in a fragile emotional state_**…I finally relented and smiled. He had been scared because seeing Suki like that had made him see me like that? And not simply because we were twins…though that probably had a big part in it.**_

I gathered my clothes before checking the time on my cell phone again. The whole episode had taken two hours. I now had about an hour to get dressed and head over to the Sand Dusk Hotel and check it out before T.D. got there. I showered quickly, got dressed, putting my outfit for tonight in my bag. When I was sure I had everything I left my room, I would need to wait to fix my disguise until I got to the hotel.

I got down to the lobby and immediately went to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of the cake I'd asked Watari to make for me and two containers of strawberries. I stashed the cake in my bag as well as one of the containers and headed out to the lobby. L turned to look at me, as did everyone else, who seemed worried about my attitude earlier, or lack thereof.

I held the remaining container of strawberries behind my back as I walked over to L, who motioned to the cell phone on the couch, the one Watari had set there for me during our staring contest. I picked it up and opened it, then satisfied I closed it and put it in one of the coat pockets. I looked at L, my expression blank, but not as truly blank as it had been while I was numb, "Ryuzaki…is it alright if I go out?"

He raised an eyebrow, but this time he didn't question it and nodded, "Be careful…"

I nodded once, "Well…I'll have my cell phone if you need to get a hold of me…but just to let you know I probably won't be back until morning anyway." I tilted my head slightly as I thought that statement through. Then nodded my affirmation, L stared for a few seconds then nodded again. I blinked and set the strawberries in front of him, then turned and left without waiting for anyone to say anything.

I walked down the street a little ways, then finally called for a taxi, I got to the hotel at 8:39pm, just enough time for me to complete my disguise and check the room out, and then to just wait for T.D. to show up.

I paid the driver as I got out, then hurried inside, I asked for the key to the room, under Siolfor's name and told the receptionist that I was expecting a man to be coming around nine, she smiled and nodded. I returned the smile and headed into the elevator, no one was with me and there were no cameras so I put on the 'leg extensions' that would make me taller and took the coat off. I put my hair up and in a hat though, so as not to draw attention to myself.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and I stepped out, I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door and stepped into the room, it had been set up exactly as I had ordered it, there was a table set up in the moonlight, near the window, it had a white tablecloth, and two ornate chairs were set at each side across from each other. There were two tall slim wine glasses, a candelabra and dinnerware. There was also a tall slim vase with two roses, one was white the other red.

I looked around the suite, I decided to check out the other rooms, to ensure they were prepared as well. The bathroom, off to the side of the bedroom, was stocked with candles, I hadn't ordered it, but it was a nice touch all the same. There was a vanity, with flowers wreathing around the mirror, as well as some other extravagant things that the hotel had seen fit to provide.

I left the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom. It was luxurious, and I found myself wishing I could indulge this way more often, though as myself not my hacker ego. The four post bed, king size, was covered in yards and yards of black, red and silver satin, with curtains hanging from the post frame, they were also satin and depicted a design in the same colors as the bed sheets and comforter.

I went over to the bed, running my hand along the satin covers, they were very fine, with a very high thread count. Apparently Siolfor had paid enough, or maybe they just recognized the name and seen fit to let me woo my current interest…or something like that.

I sighed and went to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the single drawer, it held only a small sheet of paper advertising something from the hotel, I only glanced at it before pulling out a small bottle of lube from my pocket, I put that as well as the 'toy' I'd found in the drawer, along with a sealed envelope and closed it. It was necessary for them to ensure that T.D. wouldn't find out my gender. I couldn't simply have sex with him after all, because then he'd know I was female, if I did this there was still equal chance that I was either or. Though it may lead _him _to thinking that I was more male than female, which didn't matter really, as long as he didn't _know _that I was female.

I turned away from the drawer and went back to the main room, once I looked over everything again, to make sure nothing was out of place I left the room. I went back to the lobby, already mostly dressed, now all I had to do was wait for T.D. to appear. I was waiting near the receptionist's counter, but not in an obvious way, I knew that T.D. wouldn't recognize me in any case.

I glanced at the clock positioned behind the receptionist. Five to nine, I was about to pull out my sketchbook when a man came up to the desk and asked for Siolfor's room. I looked up without moving my head, it was T.D., I recognized him instantly from the pictures I'd seen, there was little difference from the most recent one I'd seen and him standing at the desk now. I looked back down and smirked, he really wasn't that bad looking.

T.D. had chin length deep red tousled hair, somewhat like my own, he was slightly tanned, about maybe five feet five inches tall, he was slim to average weighted and from what I could see from this position, his eyes were a brilliant blue green color. He didn't really look Japanese, though he also didn't really seem to have a specific nationality to him. He didn't even glance at me, he merely got the key from the receptionist and headed to the elevator and up to the top floor, where our suite was located.

I chuckled, very quietly, to myself, then walked casually to the elevator. No one rode up with me so I casually pulled on a pair of thin perfectly fitted black gloves, and pulled up a black mask that covered the lower half of my face. _**(A/N: Something like Kakashi from Naruto, or Zero/Lelouch from Code Geass.)**_ My outfit was fairly genderless, my pants were a little snug, but not too much, and my shirt was tight enough to cling to my body, without revealing too much chest area. The shirt was sleeveless, though I wore a pair of plain black sleeves to add a nice touch. My hair, which had been hidden from view in the lobby, now hung freely down to my knees, it was thick and temporarily dyed black, it hung in silky strands and was soft to the touch.

I pulled out a small dissolvable pill from one of my many hidden pockets and swallowed it, it was a voice modifier, it changed my voice, so that when I spoke I sounded entirely different, even to my own ears. I pulled out another container, this held a pair of contacts, which I quickly put on (or in if you prefer). By the time the elevator reached the top floor, I had finished and now had only to check my reflection in a floor to ceiling mirror, it was positioned on the wall to my left after stepping out of the elevator.

I checked myself over quickly, my biggest problem had been my height, because I'm only five feet on the dot I had to figure out a way to make myself taller, without shoes, and had to settle for 'extending' my legs, now I appeared to be about six feet tall, I was very slender, I had to wrap my chest to keep myself from looking too female, so that when I turned there was very little definition to my chest. My eyes were a lovely burgundy color, from the contacts, and my hair hung straight down, my carefully parted bangs also made me look more androgynous, and the mask showed my profile beautifully, without giving away my face completely. It also made me appear mysterious.

I smirked at the reflection then went to the door and opened it, T.D. was currently following my earlier path, just moving from the bathroom to the bedroom, after a few seconds in there, without looking at anything too closely, he came back out, not noticing me leaning against the doorjamb. The twilight outside kept it from being too dark in the room, so that the light pouring into the room from the hallway wasn't too noticeable just yet. None of the lights had been turned on, just as I had requested.

(Torrential Downpour's point of view)

I had just checked out the room, it was amazing, the king sized bed was covered in satin black, red and silvery bed covers, and the curtains hanging from the four post frame had also been red, black and silver, depicting designs that were lost in the folds since they were tied to the posts. The bathroom had been just as extravagant, though it didn't interest me as much as the bedroom.

I wondered silently to myself, as I stared out the windows in the main room, near the table, if I'd ever get to use the bedroom…_maybe Siolfor is only intending to have dinner with me, but then why not just go to a restaurant? Well duh…this is Siolfor I'm talking about, it's not like they can just go out in public. Even so if that's the case…why not just get one small room or something? Well…I suppose all this just goes to show me that Siolfor might like extravagance! Damn! If that's the case I should have dressed better!_

I glanced down, I had decided to be mostly dressy at first, than casual, when I decided that that wasn't what I wanted to put across to Siolfor I settled for in between the two. I now wore a pair of dressy black slacks, held up by a plain black belt with a silver buckle, _because Siolfor does mean silver right? I believe so… _My shirt was a plain blue dress shirt, over that I wore just a plain jacket, and my shoes were plain black, they could be either dress shoes, or just for wear, which I was happy about. I didn't wear a tie and the top three buttons of my blue shirt were undone. I hadn't brushed my hair because 1) it looked pretty good in that controlled chaos kind of way and 2) it wouldn't have stayed combed if I'd tried. I'd brought my goggles, but decided not to wear them, for two reasons, 1) I didn't want them hampering my vision of Siolfor and 2) I wasn't sure what Siolfor would think of them.

Overall I thought I looked pretty good. I continued musing over the bedroom for a few seconds when a smooth beautiful voice broke the silence, "You approve?"

I whirled around, I hadn't heard or seen anyone when I got here, or afterwards. I felt my breath hitch when my eyes finally rested upon the voice's owner, "Siolfor…" I barely breathed it out. I had already been very nervous about meeting Siolfor and now here they were, right in front of me.

The tall, lean form was leaning casually against the doorjamb. They must have been a few inches taller than me, but I couldn't quite tell yet, since they were still leaning against the door. I let my eyes roam down the figure, true to their word it was very hard to tell which gender Siolfor was.

Long black hair fell in a silky waterfall down Siolfor's back, to the knees, and the bangs framed the beautiful face. It wasn't too round, nor was it too sharp, it was a perfect blend of the two, and from what I could see of the face they were pale. The eyebrows were perfectly shaped and neither too thick or thin, thick dark lashes framed the light burgundy eyes that stared back at me, shining with amusement.

The form was on the border of being lanky and yet far from it, there was a certain gracefulness and elegant air that hung about Siolfor, as well as the obvious air of unclaimed superiority. Siolfor was very superior, everyone knew it, even Siolfor, but the obvious denial, or rather the way they didn't claim to be only added to it. I could already feel myself being turned on.

I knew this was going to be hard if all Siolfor was doing was keeping me company for dinner. I exhaled slowly and carefully, trying to keep myself from being so obviously aroused. I had only been standing there staring for all of half a minute, but it felt like hours, "Yeah…I approve."

I myself was unsure whether I was talking about the room or Siolfor, but I figured that it was probably about the room, because Siolfor was just way too damn hot to say I simply approved! I could see the amusement in Siolfor's eyes heightened as they realized the same thing I had. I felt a blush spread across my face for an unknown reason.

I tried to swallow over the lump in my throat as Siolfor gracefully pushed away from the door and shut it behind them without turning away from me. I was still staring, I knew it, but Siolfor was so hot that I couldn't look away, plus the fact that this _was _Siolfor, the greatest hacker in all of the world and I was being privileged enough to meet them in person. As far as anyone knew, no one had ever, _ever, _met Siolfor in person, not even L, the detective.

They motioned the table next to me and pulled out a chair for me to sit down in, and a few things happened in our close proximity, one was that blood rushed immediately to both my already hard to control erection and consequently to my face from the former reason. Two was for me to mumble a thank you as I tried to move forward and sit in the chair, causing me the barest of touches against Siolfor…if you call falling into their arms the barest of touches. This caused the third, and second most wonderful, thing to happen, Siolfor chuckled ever so slightly at my inability to walk, and then helped me sit in my chair, with my arms wrapped tightly around their neck. I took in the smell, it was neither masculine or feminine and I found I liked it quite a bit. The fourth thing to happen was by far the most wonderful thing to happen out of all of them, after I was successfully seated and had just barely managed to pry my own traitorous arms from around Siolfor's neck, Siolfor chuckled again, then I felt the barest of touches against my lips, where Siolfor had gently place their own clothed lips.

I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers and barely had time to register that I didn't even manage to kiss back before Siolfor had pulled away and was now settling into the seat across from me. I felt a major blush flood my cheeks, both for being angry at myself and for the fact that Siolfor had just kissed me, though the second overruled the first by a landslide.

I was sure, now, that my antics had amused Siolfor, where at first I had thought they may think me mundane and/or horribly klutzy and tire of my antics quickly. Yet Siolfor had only chuckled and even kissed me, I found that Siolfor was just as they were while hacking, unassuming, gentle, kind and most of all very efficient, superior and intimidating, though just as with hacking Siolfor didn't claim or exude any obvious superiority…if anything I could tell they were trying to keep me from being intimidated, but when faced with Siolfor how could you not feel intimidated?

I let out a sigh at the thought and seen one of the finely shaped eyebrows raise slightly at the sound, I quickly waved my hands, "Sorry, I was…just …I can't believe I'm actually here…with you…right now." I sounded lame even to myself, I was sure that Siolfor would take advantage of that and make some sort of excuse to leave, but then Siolfor surprised me, as they always do.

"The feeling is mutual. I am actually meeting you for the first time as well, Torrential." I could sense more than hear the amusement in the voice, but it was there nonetheless, only it wasn't in the trying-to-be-intimidating way of most people, it was in a more joking manner.

I flushed slightly, "Uh…just…call me Matt." I had been surprised by the name, I wasn't used to people _calling _me that when we were talking face to face. Yet something about the way Siolfor was calling me by a name at all made me happy, and I found I wanted them to be calling me by the closest thing to my real name.

"Matt?" I thought for a split second that Siolfor would laugh at the name, or the fact that I couldn't keep my mouth shut and let them call me my hacker name, but then, "I like it…it's nice. So, that must mean you're originally from America?"

I blinked in surprise, "Uh…yeah. I was born and grew up there until I was about twelve, almost thirteen, then my dad got a job here and he moved me and my mom and sister here. I've been living here since, though they moved back to America about three years ago." I blushed again when I realized that I was rambling. I was sure that Siolfor wouldn't want to hear about my family and my pitiful life…

"I see. Moving here at such a young age explains why you're so fluent. So, you like Japan then?" their head tilted in a curious manner and I found it almost endearing. I also found that my earlier intimidated feeling was slipping away slowly. I felt bad for lying, about my age, my birthday and my past, but Siolfor didn't seem to mind really. I was pretty sure they already knew about me anyway.

"Yeah…yeah. I decided I'd stay here, because I really like it here. It's so different from America…in both good and bad ways." I smiled down at my food and finally took a bite of the mashed potatoes that I had just noticed were in front of me. I sensed more than saw Siolfor smile at the explanation, and glanced up through my lashes as Siolfor simply played with a fork. It was then that I realized there was only one plate of food and it was in front of me…I flushed slightly at the realization, and as though they knew what I was thinking Siolfor lifted one long slender hand and waved my thoughts away nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, I ate already." I blinked in surprise, _Oh…they probably already had everything planned out, and ate before coming here so they wouldn't have to take the mask off. … I wonder…what else Siolfor has planned?_

The images that accompanied the thought made me blush harder and I found that I couldn't look at Siolfor for a few seconds. When I did I noted the same amused look in the burgundy eyes that I'd seen earlier, then I realized that Siolfor must know what I was thinking because one eyebrow raised again and a light chuckle escaped from them.

"Calm down Matt. All will be revealed in time." I nodded once dumbly and went back to silently eating the potatoes and moved onto the small steak and green beans that came with them. I took a few more bites, then set my fork down to take a drink from the glass that sat before me, that's when I realized that Siolfor also had a glass sitting in front of them, it was half as full as mine was, indicating that they'd been drinking from it as I ate.

I took a drink and quickly went back to eating the remaining food, I was mentally cussing at myself for having not tried to look then cussing at myself for having those thoughts instead of respecting Siolfor's privacy. I finished and looked up at Siolfor mumbling a quite 'thank you'. I smiled slightly when Siolfor tilted their head again, "Would you like dessert?"

I blinked, nodding slightly. Siolfor must have something planned for that because if they didn't wouldn't it just have been set next to the plate for when I was done. I watched as Siolfor reached over and removed a plate and bowl from the trolley that sat next to them. They got up and set the plate on the table, in front of me, "Would you mind sharing?"

I blinked in surprise, finally starting to understand where Siolfor was leading. I nodded, trying not to appear too eager, but when the amused look returned to their eyes I realized that I had failed. I was already blushing when Siolfor sat in my lap…I looked over at them, a small squeak escaping my throat, I was sure Siolfor already suspected that I had an erection, but now I knew they'd feel it. Siolfor only continued using my fork to tear a piece of the cake off and turned to offer it to me.

I stared at Siolfor hard, opening my mouth to take the bite in any case. When the cake actually hit my tongue I moaned slightly, it was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted…yet. I blinked and looked at Siolfor who once again appeared amused, they nodded their head once in agreement, and slowly pulled the mask down to take the next bite, I only seen part of their face, since it was mostly silhouetted against the now lit candles…I hadn't even noticed when Siolfor had lit them. I thought for a second, trying to pinpoint when they'd done that and had just settled on the thought that they must've done it after I sat down, because I vaguely remember looking past the _lit _candles while talking to Siolfor earlier.

I was just confirming the thought when I seen Siolfor take another bite and leaned toward me, before I realize what they were doing the soft, warm, full lips were pressed against mine, I didn't waste time this time and began to kiss back eagerly, I figured what the hell, Siolfor must already know that I'm hard…just from being in the same room with them. I let my tongue slide out and traced the lips pressed against mine, I felt Siolfor smirk before allowing me entrance. It was the most glorious moment of my entire life up to that point, Siolfor, I could tell, already tasted very sweet, and it, combined with the delicious cake nearly made me cum.

I moaned into the kiss and pulled away only when I needed to breathe. Siolfor didn't even seem affected, their breathing pattern was normal, whereas I was dragging in ragged half breaths that were doing nothing to regulate to my normal breathing. I couldn't see their face, it was now fully silhouetted against the candle light, but I didn't care, I only wanted those soft warm lips moving against mine again. As though sensing this Siolfor turned fully toward me, so that they were now fully straddling me on the chair, they reached up and gently took my face in their hands, then the lips were pressed to mine again.

I kissed back, very eagerly, my hands moved from my side to Siolfor's slim waist. I wasn't sure if my tight grip was bothering them or not, but when they said nothing and didn't move to take my hands away I figured it must not be bothering them. They pulled away gently and turned back to the cake, once again feeding it to me, then taking a bite for themselves. I watched carefully as Siolfor savored the cake, it was slightly amusing and I never would have guessed Siolfor was a stickler for sweets. On the third bite we shared again.

It continued that way until the cake and the ice cream in the bowl next to it was gone. On the last bite we shared a longer much more hungry kiss than the others as Siolfor continued to straddle me. I could feel the heat radiating through the thin pants they were wearing and vaguely, in the back of my mind, found myself wondering if they really were a guy or a girl. But they didn't seem to have breasts, and at the same time didn't seem to have an erection…_Maybe if it's a guy, he's only doing this for me, and therefore isn't really turned on? _The thought nearly broke me…I mean not that Siolfor was a guy, or that he might only be doing this for me, but that I wasn't enough to turn him on…

_But if it's a girl…then why would they pretend to be a guy, I could see the flat chest though. Maybe that's why? _But I shook this thought away as well…_perhaps they really are androgynous, having neither breasts nor penis? That would explain a lot, but then…what will-_

I was cut off when I realized that Siolfor had both stopped kissing me and was no longer straddling me. I turned to look to my right. Siolfor stood right next to me, "What do you prefer? Male or female?" the question surprised me quite a bit and only added to the confusion as well as the thought that Siolfor was truly androgynous. I shook my head slightly…I hadn't ever really thought about it, but I suppose when I did I had always, always in my dream set Siolfor up as a guy.

"I-I…I don't…I don't know." Siolfor's eyes seemed to darken above the mask that was now firmly back in place, and I knew that they knew I was lying, I wanted Siolfor to be a guy, I wanted him to take me, to fill me and to do as he wished with me, but had it ever been anyone other than Siolfor I would never have let another man so much as think of touching me that way. Siolfor must have realized that, because I realized that a few different emotions must have been crossing my face, telling them exactly what I was thinking.

Siolfor immediately pushed their mouth roughly against mine, and I found that one hand's long, gracefully thin and elegantly glove wrapped fingers were wrapped around my throbbing erection. I gasped into the kiss and moaned. I knew that Siolfor now knew that I wanted them to be a man. Siolfor didn't pull away, nor did the hand, "You want me to be a man don't you Matt?" the question, though the kiss had been rough, was gentle and quiet, patient even. I nodded and let out a small whimper, "You want me to be the only man that does this to you don't you? Is that what you were thinking?"

I nodded again, "Yes…I want you to be the only man that ever does anything like this to me…I want…to feel you inside of me…I want…you." I closed my eyes as I let the words out. I had never wanted to admit such needs right in Siolfor's face. Or really to Siolfor at all, though I suppose he would have had to know sooner or later.

"Don't cry Matt, I understand." I blinked slowly, letting my eyes open and take in Siolfor, I reached up a hand to my face and when I pulled it away my fingers were wet, I hadn't even realized that I was crying. I mentally cussed at myself again for crying, I really didn't have a reason to cry. I mean I was here with Siolfor, the day before my birthday. I reached up about to furiously wipe away the tears when both of Siolfor's hands reached up and stopped mine, I looked up at them in surprise. One hand still held both of my wrists as the other reached up and gently wiped the tears away. Then the mask covered lips covered my own again, in a quick, gentle and reassuring kiss.

I swallowed over the lump in my throat, Siolfor was much too good for me, I would only ruin them. I knew that…and now I regretted even asking to meet them here. I closed my eyes again, I would need every ounce of my willpower and self restraint to tell them to leave…I wasn't good enough for Siolfor and I was sure almost no one ever would be. I opened my eyes again and nearly crumbled, Siolfor's eyes were slightly pained, "Matt?"

It was a question, it was more than just one question…I could sense that. Siolfor, despite what they'd told me, probably did have someone, and now they were here with me because I was too selfish for my own good. I didn't want to ruin Siolfor's relationships with others…but that wasn't what Siolfor was asking me.

"Do…you want…me to leave?" the question finally broke me. I let out a few more tears.

"No…I don't…but-" I was about to tell them everything that had just been going through my mind but Siolfor's index finger against my lips prevented me from saying anything else, and I realized that it was no longer gloved.

"Then that is all you need to say. You needn't worry about anything else. All you need to worry about is me and you and right now. All you need to do is tell _me _what _you _want. Okay?" I let out a few more tears, _Damn they really do know everything. Even down to what I was thinking._

I nodded and tried to will myself to stop crying, Siolfor quietly helped, pressing unclothed lips back to mine, I immediately snaked my tongue out and found that Siolfor was already waiting. I tasted them again, so sweet and delicious, the taste was very heady and I found myself growing dizzy and lightheaded. I pulled away to suck in a few breaths, "Please…Siolfor…I want you…inside me."

That was that. I had just officially declared that I wanted Siolfor to be male and that I wanted him inside of me. I didn't want to look at Siolfor for fear of what I would see there, but I forced myself to look and what I seen was a calm understanding, no judgment, no pity, no disgust. He nodded once and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the dark bedroom, none of lights had been turned on, the only light came from the lit up buildings outside and the candles on the table. Siolfor didn't bother to turn on any lights, as though this had all been planned out, as though this was his domain.

I stopped short of the bed, and pulled Siolfor back to me, just hugging him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest, since he was about a good head taller than me. He rested his chin on the top of my head, simply wrapping his arms around me, and holding me. I felt strange and weak, but feeling his arms around me made me feel protected, in a way I haven't felt in a very long time. I felt like no matter what happened Siolfor would be here to protect me.

I nuzzled my face into his chest some more then pulled away, his hand was beneath my chin tilting my head until he could lean down and place kisses on my mouth and along my jaw line, leading down to my neck, I only stood there, holding onto him for dear life. _Am I really about to have sex with Siolfor? It's not quite making love…not on his part anyway, I…I love Siolfor…but I'm pretty sure he probably doesn't think of me in the same way…will…he…will he actually take me? Will he use a condom? Or will he leave his seed inside of me? Will he even take me? Who's to say that he doesn't just make me cum by foreplay alone… I understand if he won't actually take me…and I want him too, but he might not be able to give this to me, no matter how much I want it._

As though once again reading my thoughts Siolfor pulled away slightly, so that we were only centimeters apart, "I'm sorry…but I can't leave any traces of my being on or within you. Please understand… I hate to admit it but it is mainly for my safety, but of course there is always a chance that you'll be linked to me and if I am caught and prosecuted, then you'll be suspected as well."

I slumped obviously but I nodded, "Yeah…I…understand." I was glad that he was mainly showing concern for me should he get caught, which seemed nearly impossible…but that didn't change the fact that I wanted him inside me.

"I…wish, that I could give this to you…as I believe that is what you want right now…but I can't and it hurts me slightly, I can only hope you'll settle for my company for now." I nodded again wrapping my arms tighter around his neck, burying my face in his chest again.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you that way…I'm just glad that I can be here…with you…now." I only pulled far enough away so that I could lean up and kiss him, thoroughly. I could feel him smile slightly into the kiss. I pulled away, a blush spreading across my face, _Is this what girls feel like? Is that why they want to be held by someone all the time? Because they feel so safe and protected? _

**_~Beginning of Lemon 1~_**

I let out a breath and frowned, I was sure that I had probably ruined the mood, for Siolfor if not just myself. I was a little too selfish sometimes. I realized that I was clinging to Siolfor when he chuckled gently in my ear, and I realized that he was hovering over me, and that I was now laying on the bed.

I blushed profusely and was about to apologize for clinging to him when I felt his hand wrap around my semi-erection. I moaned at the contact and heard him chuckle again, it surprised me how much more male he seemed now that I had deemed him male, though I suppose anyone else would still consider him androgynous. I gripped the satin comforter on the bed after I let my hands fall from his neck. I could feel my back arching up into him, "Siolfor…"

My body was starting to feel like it was on fire and I could feel myself beginning to sweat more. I was feeling dizzy again, and my full fledged erection was begging for more attention. Within another few seconds I realized that my shirt was being pulled off, until my arms were effectively trapped in the sleeves that were still around my wrist. I gasped slightly and moaned as Siolfor made his way down from my jaw to my neck, then my collarbone, sucking gently there causing me to cry out, after a few more seconds he moved on, going down my chest, tongue leading its way to my navel, I gasped again and arched up harder, wanting more of the glorious sensations Siolfor was giving me, "*Huff*Gods…Siolfor…*huff huff*please! More…*huff*Siolfor…"

I was still struggling to get the shirt off of me when I felt Siolfor tugging my pants down, then my boxers. Then slowly, so torturously slow, he made his way from my belly button to my hard throbbing cock. I could see that I was already dripping with precum, I let out a small whimper as Siolfor fully engulfed my member, I closed my eyes as more intense sensations hit me. It felt so good and I was so close that when Siolfor pulled away I begged him not to, "Please…*huff*don't stop*huff huff*…I…Siolfor…*huff, huff*"

Siolfor didn't seem to be paying attention to my needs as he turned away slightly, I almost panicked and was about to sit up when Siolfor turned back, gently pressing a hand against my stomach, bidding me to lay back. I laid back, my stomach was tingling slightly where his hand rested, ungloved.

I was about to ask what he was doing when I felt one hand trailing from my outer thigh to my inner thigh, my hips bucked slightly begging for him to return to my erection, but he didn't. Instead, one of the fingers from the hand that had been trailing down my thigh was gently pushing into me. I gasped hard and arched slightly, trying to get away from it for a second.

Then his voice was right next to me, his breath caressing my ear as he spoke, my mind didn't process the words, only the soft and patient tone. I began to calm immediately, soon I found that I was pushing back against the finger and tensed slightly as I felt another one enter me. It actually didn't hurt as much as I though it would, it just felt more alien than anything. I gripped the sleeves that still trapped my hands tightly, I was sure that my knuckles were probably white, but I didn't really care. The only thing I cared about now was the pleasure Siolfor was giving me, I pushed back against the fingers arched up farther, trying to rub against Siolfor, sensing my need Siolfor leaned back slightly and wrapped his other ungloved hand around my still weeping shaft.

I cried out slightly, I was sure that I was going to die from the pleasure. I found that I was slightly confused, I wanted to buck up, into Siolfor's hand, but at the same time I wanted to push back against the fingers that were entering me. I felt a third one enter and winced slightly, but it was only momentary especially when it was drowned out by the other feelings.

I wanted him to take me now! I wanted to feel his hot length inside of me, I almost wanted him to take me roughly. I bucked up hard as he gave a particularly hard tug, I cried out again, then suddenly both the fingers and the hand were gone. I whined a little and hoped like hell that all of this hadn't been another dream. _But no…I could never dream up Siolfor that sexily. Nor have I ever felt the dreams this intensely-_

"Siolfor! Hah-" I felt something bigger than the fingers against my entrance, I squirmed a little, but Siolfor was breathing against my ear again. His tone was just as soothing as the first time, I tried to relax my body, and only succeeded after a few seconds. I was sweating hard and I wanted to cum, I wanted to curl into Siolfor's arms and stay there.

I moaned and whimpered as the intrusion continued. I was thrashing slightly, and managed to free at least one hand from the shirt, and then the other. I reached up and clung to Siolfor hard. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, that much was obvious from how he waited anytime I made a sound. I whimpered once again and he stopped. I only wanted him to bury himself into me, deeply.

I could still hear him whispering into my ear as I gripped him tightly, "Please…*huff huff* please Siolfor…just*huff huff* just do it…*huff* please."

There was a pause in the whispering, "Are you sure?" I nodded eagerly and closed my eyes tightly just as Siolfor slammed into me. All. The. Way. I cried out hard and whimpered, it hurt a lot. Siolfor waited patiently. I panted as I tried to calm myself, Siolfor was kissing my face gently, kissing away the tears that were blurring my vision even more. I was still clinging to him tightly, though I noticed that when I shifted the tiniest bit it didn't hurt as much.

I knew that Siolfor probably wasn't actually inside me, he had told me himself that he couldn't do it, but still the fact that I was here with Siolfor and he was doing this to me, and for me…it made me extremely happy. I shifted much more this time and found that it didn't hurt at all, in fact in felt good enough to cause me to moan again.

Siolfor pulled away far enough to look into my face, "Are you ready?" I nodded and shifted impatiently. Siolfor chuckled slightly as he pulled the object out of me and then pushed it back in, experimentally. I gasped and cried out, clenching onto the object whatever it was, I was fully imagining that it was Siolfor inside me and therefore I didn't want it to leave me at all. I only cried out for more and Siolfor complied. Then I seen stars as the object touched something inside of me, Siolfor made sure it hit there every time after that.

I was getting closer I knew it, I was almost over the edge. I held tighter to Siolfor, burying my face in his shoulder as he pumped the object inside me. My breathing was hard and ragged, I felt like I couldn't get a decent breath of air, and my body felt like it was on fire, ecstasy deliciously engulfing my body as I got nearer to my climax, "*huff* Siolfor…*huff huff* I'm…*huff* Sio…gonna…cum…Hah…Siolfor!" I cried out and clutched onto Siolfor as an orgasm racked forcefully through my body, my cum was dripping down Siolfor's hand, which I hadn't noticed had been gripped around my now dwindling erection. My stomach was also covered in the cooling white liquid, as well as some of the comforter.

I felt Siolfor pull the object out of me and drop it to the floor. Then he scooted me over on the bed, so that I wasn't laying in the mess I'd made. I lay there, trembling slightly from the force of my orgasm…it was undoubtedly _The. Best. Orgasm. In. My. Life!_

**_~End of Lemon 1~_**

I turned my head to see Siolfor quietly mopping up the mess with a rag that I hadn't noticed earlier. Once that was done, I almost thought that Siolfor would leave, after 'fucking' me…but he didn't. He came to the other side of the bed and laid next to me, his mask was still firmly in place, and his clothes weren't even slightly disheveled, "Happy birthday Matt."

I blinked in surprise, but my mind was too worn out to be coherent and I merely turned into him, wrapping my arms shakily around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and I slipped into a blissful oblivion, _He'll probably be gone when I wake up…_

(Sana/Siolfor's point of view)

I looked down at Matt, or better known as T.D. He'd already fallen asleep. I let out a sigh, this had been the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life, in terms of deceiving someone anyway. It had been very hard for me to pretend to be tall, _damned leg 'extensions' anyway! _and hard to pleasure T.D. and let him think I'm a man, much less to pretend to be a man in itself. It had certainly tested my skills, both for small details and stealth, of a sort.

I had thought of simply leaving once T.D. was asleep, but for the sake of his trust and 'happiness' and for the sake of my own guilty conscience I had decided I would stay until he woke up later. I sighed and watched as the room outside remained dark. The candles had probably gone out by now, I thought about everything that had just happened, and what it meant. Plus the fact that he had lied to me, numerous times, but in the end I suppose it didn't really matter, I mean I was lying to him, in a sense and he did help me an awful lot. I found it was the least I could do to ignore the lies and such.

__

He knows this is only a one time thing, I know he does…but how will he act around me now? As a hacker. He still needs to be my messenger, I don't want him to feel awkward…not to mention how I'm gonna feel. In any case, I haven't even been remotely aroused…though I suppose…if it'd been

**him**_- Stop that now…no use thinking things like that!_

I sighed again, I checked the clock, it was currently 1:32am I looked up at the ceiling in deep thought, _I didn't realize it had taken that long…then again I did try to draw it out as long as I could…making sure that this happened on his 'birthday'. Oh well…_ I shifted slightly and felt Matt's arms tighten around me. I hadn't expected him to tell me his 'real' name, much less for me to call him Matt…it felt kinda strange and I still referred to him, mostly, as T.D. in my mind. Though when I was talking to him I'd called him Matt.

I shifted again, tightening my hold on T.D. as well. He mumbled something in his sleep and I raised an eyebrow. I watched him for a minute, T.D. was actually a really expressive person, now that I think about it. That had been the only way I'd known what he was thinking when he thought it. I smiled at the way he kept flushing, then flushed deeper when I said something that had been spot on.

"Siolfor…please…don't go! I'm sorry!" I blinked in surprise, T.D. shot up, I released him, mostly from surprise and his momentum but calmed myself immediately, just before he turned to look at me.

He flushed deeply, I smirked slightly, though I kept my tone gentle, "Don't worry Matt, I'm not going anywhere." I motioned the spot next to me where he had been laying. He blushed and mumbled an apology, then laid back down and curled into me.

I found that kind of strange, but not really in a bad way, I mean I was used to Suki curling into me…but not a man, and definitely not one that thought I was a man, or someone who was 'shorter' than me. I glanced over at the clock again and wasn't surprised to see that it was only 1:56.

I lifted one hand gently moving the hair from his face, he opened his eyes and glanced up at me, I smiled, though I wasn't sure if he'd see it and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. He had closed his eyes reflexively then opened them again.

(Torrential Downpour's point of view)

I sighed contentedly as Siolfor kissed my forehead, this was undoubtedly the best day I'd ever had, ever. I smiled sleepily up at Siolfor, I could sense him smile back, though I couldn't see it, he pushed more strands of hair away from my face, I continued to stare up at him. _I wonder if…Siolfor…would take me again?_

I had deliberately thought the question, hoping that Siolfor would know without my having to ask for it…but at the same time I knew that I probably shouldn't think that way. I looked down, thinking things through, _maybe I should take control…how will Siolfor take that though? _I sighed and looked back up, Siolfor was staring at me, I blushed and leaned up to test my boundaries carefully. I kissed Siolfor gently at first, then suddenly an overwhelming hunger for Siolfor took over me and I leaned into him more forcefully, he only chuckled at my sudden hunger.

"Calm down Matt." I blinked and felt the blush on my face deepen. Siolfor relaxed against the pillows, watching me carefully, as though thinking about letting me control the situation…but I wasn't sure, this was Siolfor after all. I leaned up and kissed him again, he didn't push me away or anything, so I carefully reached up and slowly pulled down his mask, just so that I could kiss him more deeply. He tensed slightly at first, then relaxed again, I smiled, happy that he could trust me a little bit anyway. I pulled his mask up just before I pulled away.

**_~Beginning of Lemon 2~_**

Siolfor continued to watch me, once again not even slightly affected by the kiss as I was. I was thinking just a bit too deeply for a second too long, because suddenly Siolfor had pinned me on the bed again, he was leaning over me as I blinked up at him in surprise. He kissed me roughly, as though he himself was hungry now.

I shuddered as the thought ran through me, Siolfor pulled away just far enough to look into my eyes, I stared back, "Is this what you want Matt?" I nodded eagerly, I wanted Siolfor, that was all that had to be specific, Siolfor could take me anyway he wanted now, I just wanted it to be him and only him. His eyes seemed to flash, I wasn't sure what it was about that, but I had a feeling that I was going to be crying his name a lot harder this time than last time.

Siolfor stood and pulled me up with him, with an easy grace, as though I was a mere feather. I blinked and trembled slightly at Siolfor's suddenly predatory look. He pulled me to the end of the bed and turned me to face the frame, he grabbed my hands and placed them on the board at the end of the bed, he leaned against me, "Stay here."

I nodded slowly, swallowing over the lump in my throat, I was getting excited, I could feel that, Siolfor was being unpredictable again. I watched as much of him as I could from here, he went around the bed, but the post and curtain hid him from view. I closed my eyes slightly, then they snapped open when I felt Siolfor behind me again.

"Say my name David." I shuddered at the commanding tone, I obeyed quickly, Siolfor whispered into my ear again, "Scream my name…when I enter you." I was about to turn my head and ask him what the hell he was talking about when he pushed into me, almost roughly.

"_**Siolfor!**_" I hissed it loudly, my breathing hitched at the pain, he waited for a few seconds, until I had calmed my breathing a bit, I clenched my teeth at the pain. It did feel different than the object from earlier, it felt very warm…almost hot. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering as Siolfor moved in me slightly, he waited for a few more seconds, then pulled out slightly and slammed back into me, I moaned hard and my legs felt weak, my vision went white, I almost felt like I was going to pass out, but I didn't. _Gods it feels so…so fucking good! I…want more…I _**need** _more!_

I cried out as he repeated the movement, slamming into me harder than the last time and any time during the first time, "Please…more Siolfor!" I bit my lip savoring every single moment of it.

"You're a masochist?" Siolfor asked quietly…as though they'd already sensed this. I was…very much so. I nodded eagerly, admitting that pain turned me on, but only when it was inflicted on me, in this manner. I gripped the board harder as Siolfor granted my deeper wishes, the ones I hadn't intended for him to know, because it probably would've disgusted him, and yet he already knew, and he was making me so fucking hot and so fucking hard.

"Yes…" I hissed out, I wanted more, more pain…but only from Siolfor, or myself…during masturbation. I hissed slightly when Siolfor pulled out roughly, and pushed back in even rougher, it was so heady, I felt my legs grow weaker, my legs even buckled, but Siolfor's arms wrapped around me, determined to hold me up until he was finished. My vision went white again and I had more trouble staying awake then the last time, it was just so…unexplainable.

I felt Siolfor, he was so close to me, he was so hot inside me, it was slightly painful but it was so sexy. I shuddered as Siolfor continued fucking me so ruthlessly, I hadn't expected to cum, seeing as Siolfor wasn't really stimulating me, other than with pain, but suddenly I just…came. I nearly crumpled, my vision going out, I didn't even cry out, I just went slack.

I felt so ashamed, I nearly cried when Siolfor pulled out of me, letting me fall to the floor for a second. Then he was helping me up, I couldn't look at Siolfor, both because he now knew that I was a masochist and because I was ashamed that I couldn't make him cum…inside of me or not. Siolfor laid me on the bed gently and laid next to me, he was still fully dressed and wasn't even turned on anymore. I frowned at myself and finally looked up at Siolfor pleadingly.

_**~End of Lemon 2~**_

Siolfor stared at me blankly for a second before saying anything, "You really shouldn't like inflicting pain on yourself Matt…it's not good to do that." I blinked in surprise, Siolfor didn't want me to be in pain, meaning that this had once again been just for me. I let my head fall into my hands, I couldn't even sit straight right now.

"But…it felt so fucking good." I fought the urge to cry again in front of Siolfor, he only wrapped himself around me, I pulled away slightly, he let me go, "I…thought that…you wouldn't take me yourself."

Siolfor sighed gently, the sound was almost melancholy, "Yes, but it was so hard to resist with you pleading with me like that. I wasn't going to cum inside you, though I wouldn't altogether mind doing so, I just don't want you to be implicated if anything really does happen to me, in the next ten years."

"How…did you know that I was a masochist?" I stared up at him, he only sighed again and pulled my wrist up for me to see, it was covered in miniscule white scars.

"You cut your wrists and your lower stomach…I figured you were either a masochist, or that you were depressed, and you never seem depressed so I assumed that you had masochistic tendencies." I stared at Siolfor, then curled into him a little, he wrapped his arms around me gently, "You know…I don't really like to see you in pain…it's a bit of a turnoff."

"I can see that." I said, snuggling into him before pulling away to look up at him.

(Sana/Siolfor's point of view)

"So…what's going to happen now?" T.D. closed his eyes, as though he was afraid of seeing my expression. I ran my hand gently through his hair. When I didn't reply immediately he opened his eyes again and stared up into mine.

I shook my head, sighing as I let my hand fall from his head to my stomach, "Now we go back to the real world." I could see him deflate again, and there was pain in his eyes, but I knew this was how it had to be. There wasn't any other choice, I mean we couldn't elope or anything, after all I'm not really a man.

"Oh…okay." I watched him struggle with himself about something, I reached out and tilted his face up toward me, I placed a long gentle kiss against his lips.

**A/N:** Whoooaa!! I can't believe that _I _actually wrote that!!! XDD It's nuts! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I had to make it long because it just seemed to wrong and cruel to cut it in half!

So Sana doesn't really consider it cheating, because she is being two different people at one time! I'm sorry if you didn't understand about the 'leg extensions' and stuff, I had a difficult time trying to figure out how to make a short chick like her seem taller than she actually is...I'm not sure what exactly leg extensions are, but the voice modifier is something that Sana had made in her Engineering class...just in case you need an explanation!

As for Matt, yes it is the same Matt, the 3rd in line to be L, only in my story, Matt and L have _never _met! My story probably wouldn't work otherwise. Matt has gone to Wammy's, and knew about L and his sucessors, but ran away, which is why he'd meeting Siolfor...plus he's about sixteen/seventeen in this story okay? I hope you don't dislike me for this.

Well, at least two reviews for this one...pretty, pretty please?! I'll give you a (virtual) cookie of your choice ^-^!!! Until next time, ciao.


	12. Trouble with Higuchi

Ewiituntmay: Hey! Sorry before hand, this chapter is much shorter than the others...but I've been preoccupied with school and stuff (I both hate and love senior year). Anyway enough of that, this chapter is dedicated to **_cheyjeevas,_** **_happy-smiling-cookie, _**and **_BrknFire_** for reviewing chapter 11!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note/ Characters, only plot, OCs, and the live action movies XD!

**_Recap: "Oh…okay." I watched him struggle with himself about something, I reached out and tilted his face up toward me, I placed a long gentle kiss against his lips._**

"T.D….Matt. You know that there can't really be anything between us. I knew that it might hurt you if we did this, but also that it would give you memories that you can be happy with, as well as the fact that you have gotten to meet me in person when no one else has. I have nearly sabotaged my life to give you this one night…for your birthday." he looked surprised by that bit of information.

"You sabotaged your life?" the words finally dawned on him, as well as the deeper meanings. I nodded once, "for me?" I nodded again, "why?"

I frowned, staring him deeply in the eyes I sighed, "For you…because you're very important to me. Maybe not entirely the way you want to be, but you are and whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you." I studied his features carefully, "Are you going to tell me that you wanted me to leave? That I should have just left when we both had the chance?"

He froze, I'd hit his thought spot on again, "Yes…it would have been easier that way…"

"Easier?" he looked down at the comforter, "You would take the easy way out? Would you really have been satisfied with that? Would you really have let me get all the way to the hotel entrance and back into the real world?

He shook slightly, shaking his head, "No…but…I…"

I sighed again and pulled him into me, he didn't protest, he simply wrapped his arms tightly around me and cried into my chest. I rubbed his back, letting him cry, when he was done he merely stayed there, leaning into my chest.

He pulled away finally and looked up at me, "Siolfor…I…I love you." it was my turn to stiffen, I hadn't really expected that. I mean, sure I thought that he might have _some _feelings for me, but I didn't expect him to tell me face to face that he did. I blinked in surprise, than wrapped my arms around him pulling him against me.

"Matt-" I frowned and pulled away, looking at the cursed sound erupting from one of my hidden pockets. I reached in and pulled out my work cell phone, opening it.

__

**"Sana! We're having some trouble with the Higuchi guy. We need you to come to the Sakura T.V. station now!"**

I blinked as the dial tone came on, I looked down at the phone, then back up at an anxious T.D., "Damn it! Stupid assholes…" I glared at the phone as I shoved it back into the pocket I'd pulled it out of. I huffed greatly, then looked back up at T.D. who seemed very surprised at my reaction to the interrupting phone call, "Look…Matt…I'm really sorry, but I need to go. The cops that have been investigating my place have crashed some of my computer system…I may not be able to get a hold of you for a while…I'm not sure exactly how much they ruined. I was hoping I'd get to stay with you a little bit longer…but of course those assholes had to do something wrong."

I stood and was walking around the bed toward the door on the other side, T.D. looked up at me, anxious and pained that I was leaving. I frowned to and at myself, I was soooo gonna hate myself for what I was about to do, "Look, there isn't a check out time, so you can stay as long as you need to. You can keep any of the things you want…that I brought and stuff."

I motioned around the room and toward the main room where the table was, behind me. I looked back down at T.D., there were small tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and I mentally slapped myself for what I was doing, I sighed turned to the drawer and pulled out the envelope I'd put in there and leaned down to him, I pulled my mask down enough to free my lips and kissed him deeply and passionately, I pulled away when I needed to breathe, stealthily pulling the mask up at the same time, I rested my forehead against his, "And don't ever forget Matt…I love you."

With that I pressed the envelope into his hand, stood and turned heading out the door, I didn't look back as left, I was afraid of what I would see on T.D.'s face. Once I was out of the room I headed into the elevator, down to the lobby and out the front door. Once I was safely in a taxi I began taking off my mask and other stuff. I was going to hell for what I just did back there.

I was hoping he'd follow the instructions in the letter I left with him, mostly for my sake but for his as well, because it was true, if I was found guilty for the computer terrorism he could be implicated, and that was the last thing I wanted. With another sigh I paid the driver, getting out as he stopped near the building. He sped off and I turned back toward the building, I hurried toward it. Something big must have turned up, or else they wouldn't have called me back, especially at this time.

(Unknown person's point of view)

_NO! No, no, no, no, NO! Matt belongs to me! No one else can have him! I'm the only one good enough for him! _I frowned at the tall person walking out of the room, it was hard to tell if they were male or female, but from the way they carried them self, I figured it must have been a male. The thought made me frown more.

_How could Matt even think of doing such a thing?! Doesn't he even care about me? Does he even care what I think?! _I grit my teeth even harder, I really didn't see what this Siolfor character had on me, other than being the best hacker worldwide…for now anyway. Really, this Siolfor didn't have anything that I didn't, other than the title, and I'd always been there for Matt, so what was the difference? Was it because I'd never told him how I felt about him?_ But I have…not directly, but I have plenty of times…right? Was Matt too dense, or did he just not care? … …No! That's impossible! Of course he must just be too dense. How could he know of my feelings and not care? It's almost impossible… …right?_

I walked over to the window quickly, once there I stood and glared down at the retreating figure as it got into a taxi. Then, as the plans reoriented themselves in my mind, a smile spread across my face, _It doesn't matter. It doesn't even matter how much you care for this Siolfor, Matt, because they aren't going to live much longer. I can see that very clearly._

(9IN3's point of view)

I sighed, today was going to be a _long_ day. I'd already tried to get a hold of Siolfor, but their system is crashed. _Those guys couldn't have gotten to it yet…have they? Or is it more a defensive maneuver on Siolfor's part? So that none of the hackers after them could learn anything, even if they tried to hack into their system…_

The thought made me smile. Siolfor always seemed to be way ahead of everyone else, it was surprising. I don't think they ever really needed anyone else's help, just that they asked or let others help to let them find out stuff and further their skills as a hacker, in order to help Siolfor…or maybe it was because Siolfor was the 'Peacekeeper' of the hacking world? _Who knows? The important thing is…where is Siolfor right now?_

I sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of my nose quietly for a few seconds, _Perhaps I should consider sleeping…especially if all of this is getting to me so easily._

I was just about to give in and head to bed, or rather just lie down, since I was sitting on the edge of my bed, when a new message popped up. I blinked once _very_ slowly, the message didn't go away, though I hoped it would for some reason or other.

_**9IN3...I know who is framing me. I need you to find them for me. T.D. is too…preoccupied at the moment.**_

_Siolfor! Damnit…I wanted to find out who it was. T.D. better not have beat me to it…but this is my chance to prove myself to Siolfor._ I blinked one more time, reread the message and quickly replied. My fingers flew over the keyboard as I responded.**_ Siolfor…of course._**

**_Great, I'll send the information right away. Thanks a lot for your help 9IN3, I really appreciate it. Is there anything I can do for you?_**

I blinked again, I suddenly found that my throat was dry. _Siolfor…Siolfor is asking me what they can do for me…?_ I could feel my heart starting to pound in my chest and blood rush to my lower regions as well as thoughts began to flood my mind. I could barely contain myself, but managed in the end.

_**9IN3?**_ I cussed at myself mentally, I hadn't meant to make Siolfor wait so long for a response.

**_I apologize for taking so long. As of now there isn't really anything I need. Perhaps I can have a favor for the future?_** I held my breath as I waited for, what seemed like hours, for a reply.

**_Of course 9IN3. I shall owe you a favor sometime in the future. I'll be in touch as soon as I can._** I blinked again, the watermark had already disappeared. I sighed a bit as I turned away from the computer screen, though my heart was still beating erratically in my chest and my pants still felt very tight. I felt a silly grin cross my face as I thought about the implications of Siolfor owing me a favor, the thought made my pants seem even tighter than they already were.

I leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding my hand under the waistband of my jeans. I bit my lip trying to stifle the groan that wanted to come out,_** "Siolfor!"**_ I gasped and arched up into my hand, starting to speed up the pumping.

Within seconds I had climaxed, Siolfor's name on my lips. I sagged back against the wall, grateful that I had been sitting on my bed. I merely took my pants off, wiped my seed off of myself and threw the pants to the floor, too sated to do much else.

(L's point of view)

We all watched as Higuchi walked closer toward the glass panel, I just barely managed to spot Sana coming in. What took her so long to get here? Surely she couldn't have been that far away… Sana only stood quietly, watching Higuchi who had just reached the glass panel to find a dummy in place of a real person.

Higuchi panicked for a few seconds, especially as the police and Task Force members rushed at him, all with helmets to cover their faces and protect their identity. I glanced once at Sana and noticed that she seemed to be putting her cell phone away, she turned back to the doors and walked through them. I wondered what she was doing, but pushed the thoughts from my mind as Higuchi was cuffed and blindfolded.

(Sana's point of view)

I frowned at the scene before me. Higuchi was walking towards a glass panel, and then when he could finally see behind it, he turned and panicked. I had pulled out my cell phone and sent an encrypted message to T.D. to hack into the computer system and make sure all cameras in that room were recording the goings on.

T.D. had replied instantly saying that he was on it. I had to suppress the urge to smile at the fact that T.D., despite being in a hotel, had found a computer to hack with and had already started the recording by the time the police had finished blindfolding Higuchi. I pushed my personal cell phone back into my packet and turned to head into the main control room.

Once I was in the room I quickly went to the small monitors, the scene was basically the same as when I'd turned and walked in here, the only differences were that everyone had taken their helmets off and L, Light and Chief Yagami were approaching Higuchi.

I manned the board of switches and buttons, easily overriding T.D.'s control over the cameras. I watched the monitors closely as I switched the camera positions and zoomed in on the group, I was looking for something specific. I finished fixing the cameras, figuring T.D. would leave them in that position, or at least get an idea of what I was looking for.

Once the cameras were in position I hurried back to the recording room. I walked over to L's side, he glanced at me, I could only just barely see something flash in his eyes, I almost thought it was suspicion, but I couldn't be sure. I nodded once at him and turned my gaze to Higuchi, when Matsuda let out a scream, I blinked, looking down at a black notebook that he was holding. L seemed almost excited as he went over to Matsuda.

"It seems whoever touches the notebook can see something." L pulled the notebook absentmindedly as he turned to look where Matsuda and Chief Yagami were currently staring. I moved over and touched the notebook with my index finger, I blinked slowly up at the white thing standing in front of us. I blinked again,_ No way! It…it's Rem…_

I fought hard to keep my breathing even, it was increasingly difficult. Seeing Rem, the shinigami, brought up a flood of memories, and within the seconds it took for someone, who was none other than Light, to react to the staring, I had relived the first six years of my life, I had never forgotten it, but it came back in sharper detail. Light's sudden movement brought me out of my less-than-a-second stupor. I blinked again, nothing had moved, hardly anyone had breathed, I was guessing that it had lasted about a second or two at most.

"What is it Ryuuzaki…let me see-" Light grabbed the notebook out of L's grasp and almost immediately seemed to be in pain, I watched him carefully,_ Light should have been more careful, though I suppose he didn't know getting memories of the Death Note back would be painful. With that kind of pain it must be extremely hard to try to keep a straight face._

L was watching Light with a slightly 'almost' worried face, I glanced at Rem, Rem was staring at me, I turned back to L and Light. Higuchi started blabbering again, I couldn't focus on his words, there were too many questions on my mind, such as why Rem was here,_and why now? Is Rem helping Kira, if so then Light must be Kira, or someone very 'close' to Light. Rem seems to know Light, so I'm guessing that Rem is helping Light, somehow…but why? Rem was always a gentle shinigami, so this isn't something I can imagine Rem doing altogether willingly. Not unless it involves someone Rem cares about... ...that can't mean...that ...Misa Amane...is the second Kira?!_

I frowned, just realizing that my gaze was on the floor, I hadn't even remembered looking down, I frowned harder as a random thought entered my head,_ I haven't been 'zoning out' as often, not since I met L as Ryuuga…_ I shook my head slightly, then my gaze snapped up as Rem's wings snapped out, Rem rose into the air gaining everyone's attention. I, however, paid little attention to Rem and instead turned my gaze to Light, he hadn't even glanced at the shinigami.

**A/N: **Hello! Now before you complain, I know that that isn't how it happens in the anime, but this is a mix of the live action movies and the anime...hope you don't mind too much. Anyway hope you liked the chapter, and can I get at least three reviews for this chapter please?...No? Maybe? Anyway, until next time, ta'c leeheyn (means 'good day' in Nez Perce).


	13. Sana's Past, Some of L's Thoughts

Ewiituntmay: This chapter is dedicated to _**cheyjeevas, happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari **_and **_spicea11347 _**for reviewing the last chapter! As well as some awesome ideas that I can't help but to use! Thanks alot guys, I hope I live up to your expectations! There is a little bit more L in this chapter than some of the others, I hope he isn't _too _OOC, but this is the closest I can get right now. ...I tried to make this chapter extra long, to make up for the short chapter last time, so...yeah. Umm...I think that's all for now, please Enjoy!  
I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle Kenny, who I just found out passed away just this morning T_T, Rest In Peace T,T

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs, plot and an almost empty cup of Mini Chips Ahoy!

_**Recap: I frowned, just realizing that my gaze was on the floor, I hadn't even remembered looking down, I frowned harder as a random thought entered my head, I haven't been 'zoning out' as often, not since I met L as Ryuuga… I shook my head slightly, then my gaze snapped up as Rem's wings snapped out, Rem rose into the air gaining everyone's attention. I, however, paid little attention to Rem and instead turned my gaze to Light, he hadn't even glanced at the shinigami.**_

I watched him closely as he turned ever so slightly away from the rest of the group, his hands were hidden from my view, but I could see a small camera in the ceiling that was directed at him. Within seconds, as Rem had finished talking, Higuchi started moving around, as though in pain. I only glanced at Higuchi, my gaze moving back to Light, he turned as two of the Task Force members rushed over to Higuchi. My eyes narrowed at the watch on Light's right wrist.

_Interesting…perhaps he has a piece of the Death Note hidden in his watch…I'll have to check into that. _I took a deep breath, I'd need to do a little bit of research before I could tell L or anybody else, if only to have more solid evidence than a mere 'hunch'. I stared at the floor in deep thought, _It's likely that Light gave up his Death Note during his confinement, therefore the reason he was different for a while, now he seems entirely different. …maybe the only reason he's doing this is because nothing else has really been mentally stimulating enough…so when he gave up the Death Note and had to work at catching Kira, he seemed almost normal…_

I shook the thoughts from my head, It didn't really matter what he was like, what did matter was how Light was acting now…_Though he could always change for the better…but after this kind of exposure to this kind of power, to be able to kill by simply writing a name down and imaging someone's face… how can one ever forget that kind of power and give it up so easily to just change 'for the better'? _I figured it was mostly impossible and thought that Light was the prime example of what my father had told me about before he died.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I sighed and frowned, "This is stupid! I don't see why Aki had to die!" I was trying hard not to cry, I hated crying, it made me seem weak. I folded my arms across my chest angrily as two big warm hands gently grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I was still trying to blink away the tears that were welled in my eyes as I glanced up at the somewhat young, lean, red-headed man that was smiling down at me._

"_Sana, it's okay. It's not wrong to feel sad about Aki dieing, it's not bad. It's only bad if you keep those feelings bottled up and never show them."_

_I frowned a bit harder, "But…you said that it's not always safe to show what you're feeling to others…" He nodded once in confirmation. I tilted my head in confusion, "Then… why are you saying that now I have to show my feelings…what do you mean?"_

_He sighed, "What I'm saying Sana, is that you shouldn't _**always **_hide your feelings. You should find someone that you can trust implicitly, then tell them or let them know about your feelings. If it's not that person, or someone else that you trust, you shouldn't show them… do you get what I'm saying Sana?" he seemed a bit anxious and exasperated. I thought about it for a while._

"_But why isn't it good for others to know what you're feeling? Why do you have to hide them?"_

"_Because there is always someone who is willing to take advantage of your emotions and use them against you, to take advantage of you. They could hurt you, that is the last thing I want to happen to you." he turned away a little bit, I could see that he seemed hurt or maybe even…_ scared? Why would daddy be scared?

"_Is it because of the shinigami and the Death Note?" he turned to look at me solemnly, then nodded slowly._

"_Yes. You see, one day this shinigami will write my name in it's Note. There are people who say that Death Notes are bad. They are not wrong, you see, the Death Note can only kill people, this Note brings death, sadness, anger and sometimes it even brings a need for vengeance."_

"_But…you use the Death Note don't you? Does that make you a bad person?" he shook his head, but it wasn't to answer my question, I could see that._

"_Yes. It makes me the worst criminal. But even so, if placed in the right hands, this Note can be used for good things. I am not yet sure how that would be though. Plus it seems that there really is no one right to wield such a weapon."_

"_But what does that have to do with hiding my emotions except for from someone I trust? I don't understand that connection." I let my brow furrow in concentration, I had more puzzle pieces, but so far none of them were fitting together just yet._

"_Well, you are the only other person, besides me, that knows about the Death Note…right?" he waited for me to nod before continuing, "See, many people say the Death Note is bad, so they want to get rid of it, but they don't really know what it is, they don't know how I… …kill. And they don't know that it's me. But if they ever did find out I would be in very big trouble, even if the people I killed were very bad. But I need to kill them in order to protect you and Suki and your mother."_

"_Why? Are they trying to hurt us somehow?" I was somewhat starting to understand, and yet at the same time, I didn't quite. It was like I only needed one or two more pieces and I would understand it._

_He sighed again, harder this time, "Yes. They want to get to you three so that they can get to me. They want to control me so that I will use my skills to help them out. They want me to do some very bad things for them."_

"_You mean…hacking?" he nodded, "so if I were to show emotions and feelings to people, like guilt, then they would start to think you have it?" he nodded again a warm smile on his face. I smiled back, I was finally starting to understand._

"_Good, you understand. Now then, it's not bad to feel mad or sad at Aki, okay?" I nodded and walked into his arms when he held them open for me. I buried my head into his neck as he held me to him, "If…you ever come across a Death Note, whether mine or a different one, remember to use it for a good and just cause…don't use it for your own gain… okay? Can you promise me that?"_

_I nodded, "I promise, daddy." I started laughing as he began to tickle me, then he laughed as well, it was such a warm sound._

_**~Present Time~**_

I sighed, I hadn't thought of my father in such a long time, it always brought back too many painful memories. I had been much closer to my dad than my mom, just as Suki was always closer to our mom than dad, but we'd loved the other just as dearly of course. That may explain why Suki seemed so much more fragile to a person who didn't really know us that well, and made me seem cold and reserved.

My mom had always been a warm and open person, always loving and willing to help others, that may have been why my dad had fallen for her in the first place. My dad, though a little more reserved than my mom, hadn't really been cold per se. He was more…shy I guess, he didn't want to burden other people with his existence, which is why he didn't talk to just anyone.

I took after him a lot in that respect, just as Suki was warm and open like my mom. I had noticed though, that my mom had been sad and a bit hurt by how alike my dad was, after he'd died. That had hurt me, but I knew that my mom would get over it, especially because she wouldn't have stood for it if she knew she was hurting her own daughter. She did after a while, but in a different way, she began to see me as strong enough to take my dad's place, to be their protector and whatnot.

It had been okay at first, because I knew that she was still hurt deeply by my dad's death, but after a while it became harder, it made me more and more older, even though I wasn't physically old. That may have been why I'd wanted to graduate from every school early, and why I'd seemed to be an adult since the second grade. My mom and Suki had latched onto me as though I was my father, though Suki, because she'd been closer to my mom, had still remained a child, and was even now.

I frowned at the reminder of my sister and the way I'd treated them, and my aunt, when I had told them that it was possible that I wouldn't survive the Kira case and for the first time I had blown up, I had thrown a tantrum like a spoiled child, all because they were too selfish to let me go. As well as the fact that I'd insulted my dad. _I understand that they don't want to lose me, especially mom, for her it would be like losing dad all over again…but I told them the truth, I'm not dad, I can't be like him all the time. I won't be able to protect them from everything and most definitely not forever. Yet they'd have me do that. I just needed to make it clear to them that I _am not _dad, that I have my own life, and that I want to live my life, no matter how long or short it is, for myself. _

I shook the thoughts out of my head again as everyone started heading for the doors. I'd almost forgotten where we were and what we were doing, but had snapped out of it when my thoughts starting getting too painful. I didn't want to think of my family that way, but of course my mom and Suki needed to feel that they were protected, as well as aunt Karin, who we'd come to live with after losing dad. Aunt Karin had also lost her fiancée and inevitably gave up her child, because he'd reminded her of what she'd lost.

I'd already found out who her child was and where he was…it seemed that prodigies were a family trait, most likely from my mother's side, because aunt Karin's child was at Wammy's House, a orphanage for gifted children. Though he was technically of age to leave it, he was almost a full year older than me. Then of course there was me and Suki, though I have a feeling my dad's gene's made it that much stronger in us…but I couldn't be sure, I didn't really know too much of my dad's family, just that they'd been hackers and the only CAL1's had been from my dad's family, and may have even been the ones who started that law, about being only one CAL1 and the CAL1 being the 'Peacekeeper'.

I sighed deeply as I followed L out the doors, he glanced at me, I only shook my head. _I guess Rem's appearance has brought back more memories than I want right now. _I turned to see Aizawa, he motioned at his car and I nodded and headed over wordlessly. He was in and within seconds we were heading back to the Task Force HQ. I only stared out the window, memories flooding up, all because I'd seen Rem, my own father's shinigami.

_Perhaps I can get Rem to help me, and if I can do that, I can prove that Light really is the first Kira, and maybe that Misa is the second Kira…of course that will be harder if Rem really is attached to Misa. _I began to try and sort things out in my head, my plans were already laid out, very carefully of course, and there was of course room for improvisation, which was always good because a plan never went exactly according to how it was laid out.

_Even with all of my preparations…this is going to be very difficult _I sighed again and rubbed my temples for a few seconds, the motion drew Aizawa's attention to me, "Is something wrong, Sana?" I blinked and looked over at him. I shook my head wordlessly, only managing to muster up a small smile to give him.

"No, it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind…mostly about Higuchi and how he came across the Death Note and such." Aizawa nodded quietly, obviously accepting that as my reason, probably because that's what almost everyone on the Task Force would be thinking about. I however was too busy thinking about many other things.

(L's point of view)

The ride back to Headquarters was uneventful, though I did notice that Light seemed different, just as he had seemed different after we let him out of confinement. The same could be said for Misa Amane, when she was first placed in confinement she didn't say a word about anything, then after a few days she just… changed. She talked all the time and called us stalkers, or just me I suppose, since I was the one that ordered to have her in confinement.

The Death Note was sitting on the table in front of me. The shinigami was standing off to the side, if all the rules in the Death Note were real, that would mean that both Light and Misa were cleared of suspicion, but that didn't sit well with me, I _knew _that Light had to be Kira, there was no one else who could be, Light just fit the profile too perfectly.

I glanced over at Sana, she had been very quiet, ever since she arrived at the television station. She hadn't said a word, which wasn't altogether different for her, she hadn't looked up from the floor either, and usually when she ignored people or the goings-on, she was playing on her own cell phone. _Sana also fit's the profile for Kira, but something tells me that it's almost impossible for Sana to ever be Kira. She doesn't really have it in her, though I figure she could if she absolutely needed to._

I didn't eliminate the possibility though, it was just much more minor than for anyone else, _I believe the percent of Sana being Kira is less than .3%. Though the probability of Sana being, or at the very least, knowing, Siolfor is over 10.5%. _I stared down at the notebook, it seemed to be a regular notebook, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the white symbols on the cover.

_It is possible that this notebook is fake, but that is highly unlikely, after all the names written in there are of criminals who died at the times and in the same way it is written. The main problem now, however, is who killed Higuchi and how. The 'how' is relatively simple, it had to be the other Death Note that Siolfor spoke of. The harder part is who and when…Light was right there with us, which means that Amane could have been the one to do it, but how could she have known when to kill Higuchi? Unless there is some part of this that I don't yet understand…_

I pulled my thumb from my mouth as Watari brought a cup of coffee over and set it in front of me, as well as a bowl of sugar cubes. I nodded at him and started adding sugar to my coffee as Watari set a similar cup in front of Sana, who was sitting to my immediate right. A thought about Sana crossed my mind, as they have been doing lately, _I don't think I'd mind if Sana were my right hand person more often… _I dropped the sugar cube I was holding as the thought processed, thankfully it landed in my cup, almost as though I'd meant to.

_I can't afford to keep thinking about Sana…thoughts of her only distract me from the case, I can't afford to be distracted, especially now. _I took a test sip of my coffee and found that it was just right, when movement next to me caught my attention. Sana had just taken a sip as well, though she set it down immediately as though she didn't like the way it tasted. I blinked at that, _maybe Sana doesn't like coffee? Or was too caught up in her thoughts to realize it was coffee? …She shouldn't be so distracted either._

She seemed to sit up straighter, this caught my attention before I could turn away. Sana turned to Light, who was sitting across the table from me, he noticed her movement as well and looked over at her, "Hey Light, I noticed that you have a really cool watch…would you mind if I checked it out?" Sana blinked, she didn't smile or smirk, something a bit different for her, but then again hardly anyone on the Task Force was in their right minds right now.

Light looked at Sana in surprise, "Huh? …Uh, yeah sure…I suppose there's no problem with that. Just be careful, it was pretty expensive."

"Okay…thanks a lot." Sana took the watch and went to sit away from everyone at the table. It remained fairly quiet, ever since we returned from the television station, especially with the presence of the shinigami.

I turned to the shinigami, "Are all of the rules the notebook legitimate? Are they real?"

"All of the rules are real." the shinigami turned and walked away, that meant that I had no plausible reason to keep Light and Misa under surveillance. _Not unless Siolfor can also tell me that those rules are real…perhaps I should just ask Sana straight out…or at the very least see what she thinks of my theories… _I began to realize that I was seeking Sana's approval…though why I'd ever do such a thing was beyond me. I realized of course that I had feelings for Sana, and somewhat what they were…but I wasn't exactly sure if I should act on them, I had already acted impulsively by going out with Sana in the first place, and by kissing her, even by inviting…or rather asking her to join the Task Force, but we could use her of course.

I had to admit that I was fairly jealous of Aizawa and Matsuda yesterday, especially considering Sana had opened up to them a little bit, and the fact that she'd shared a strawberry with Aizawa, and that Matsuda really wanted to try one. They were getting close to her and I wasn't…or at least not really.

I pushed the thoughts away…again. Just as I was about to say we didn't need to keep Light and Misa under surveillance when Sana came back over, seemingly excited, or it seemed that way to me at least, though all she did was blink at me while handing Light's watch back to him. _I even know what she feels now…this may be getting a bit out of hand._

"L…may I talk to you privately for a minute?" I blinked, it was a bit unexpected, but I nodded and stood to follow her to where she'd been sitting just a few seconds earlier, away from the table. She looked back to the table to make sure none of them could hear us, then leaned closer to me, I could feel my face try to heat up slightly at our close proximity, and my breath almost hitched, but I managed to control those thing before they happened. I hated to admit that Sana affected me so deeply and so easily, by simply being near me, but she did.

"I think that I can somewhat prove that Light is the first Kira." I blinked in surprise, my reactions to Sana being close to me was no longer an issue, or at least not as much, in the face of her statement, "You see, while we were at the TV station I noticed, when the shinigami rose into the air, that Light hadn't even given the shinigami a second glance. He was slightly turned away from me, but I could see that he was doing something. When he turn back around I noticed that the only thing near his hands, beside the Death Note, was his watch. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be making blind assumptions, so I figured I'd have to get to his watch somehow. I honestly didn't think he'd give it up so easily, but I checked it…and it has a piece of paper in there. I think it may be from one of the Death Notes...but I can't be sure. In any case I thought I'd tell you, and I checked his watch so, my theories aren't completely baseless."

I nodded once, now even happier that I had asked Sana to join the Task Force, and that she accepted, "Thank you for letting me know...although there may not be anything we can do about that right now."

Sana nodded, "Yeah of course. I didn't think we could, considering that thirteen day rule...that clears Misa and Light right?"

I nodded back, my mind had been on overdrive, _Sana went out of her way to tell me her theory, and only me, when she could have told everyone, or at least everyone except Light. _I made a quick decision and touched Sana's shoulder just as she was about to stand, she looked back at me, then moved closer, knowing I had something to tell her as well, "I believe that that rule is false, but there is nothing I can really do to prove that, other than test it of course, which might not go over too well with the rest of the Task Force. At any rate, I still believe that Light Yagami is the first Kira and Misa Amane the second."

I tried to keep any negative thoughts from entering my head as I waited for Sana to respond, reminding myself that she was a lot like me, in the way she thought anyway, "Yeah, me too. Of course...no never mind." I blinked, I wondered what she was thinking, but I didn't pry.

"I suppose I should tell them we don't have to keep them under surveillance anymore." Sana sighed, I then figured that she also thought simply letting them go was a bad idea, and that there wasn't really anything we could do to keep them under our watchful eye. _Our? _For some reason the idea of Sana and I becoming us, or our, didn't really bother me as much as I thought it would. In fact I found that I wanted that more than anything else, except to catch Kira, and about that I was glad that Sana also wanted to catch Kira, probably almost as bad as I did.

(Sana's point of view)

I watched as L stood and walked back over to the table, sitting in the same chair, I had tried really hard to keep my reactions from showing, but being in such close proximity to L and remembering what I'd thought of doing with L, _while _I was with T.D., or Matt. I guess he didn't notice, but one can never be too certain with L. I sighed, I still didn't know if L considered us 'together' but he never said or did anything. I shook my head, he was probably more focused on the Kira case anyway, and that I could understand, his complete devotion to the case made him that much more endearing, _because if he could put that much devotion into a case, how much devotion could he show a person...especially one he loves?_

The thought caused my face to heat up, at least until I heard a shrill voice coming from the elevator. Amane's voice caused me to shrink and recoil into myself. I frowned, but cleared it from my face as soon as possible, I stood and was about to walk to my chair at the table, next to L, when she finally appeared. As soon as we seen each other the tension grew thick, I only blinked once at her, she however gave me the most annoying death glare I'd ever seen.

"Oh...it's you." She stuck hr nose up at me, causing me to blink indifferently again. My lack of response seemed to grate on her nerves, just as her entire personality and being grated on mine. After a few seconds she turned to Light and began pouting and complaining about why he wasn't coming with her. I only shook my head and turned toward the kitchen instead, I was going to need my strawberries in order to keep from ripping her throat out. My newly developing headache argued against keeping myself sane though.

I hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a container of strawberries and headed back out to the main room, just in time, and in the right place, for Misa to twirl and bump into me, causing my container of strawberries to fly out of my hand and land on the floor. I blinked in surprise, looked down at my now scattered strawberries, and then everything seemed to be deja vu. Misa smirked at me, moved two steps closer to the strawberry that lay closest to her and was about to lift a high-heeled foot to step on it.

My eyes narrowed instantly, "Don't you dare." My voice was so quiet and deadly, I could see Matsu, Mogi and Aizawa all gulp audibly and recoil. Misa only gave a bigger smirk.

"Or what?" I glared even more, before I could reply with a threat she lifted her foot and was almost on top of the poor strawberry, I stepped closer to her and lifting my hand, I slapped her as hard as I could across the face. She let out a small scream at the sudden pain and took a few steps back, trying to keep her balance from the force of the blow, her hand immediately went to her, now red, cheek. I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster before picking up the scattered strawberries.

I had just finished picking up the strawberries and closing the container, when Misa let shrieked in outrage. I blinked and turned to look at her, her face was very red, I was guessing that she was extremely angry at me for doing that, but she was about to hurt my poor defenseless strawberry and that would not do at all.

Misa was trying to get out of Light's grasp, probably to come hit me or something, I only raised an eyebrow at her, my calm, cool exterior expression now firmly back in place. The small nonchalant action only enraged Misa more, causing her to thrash harder. I went to the kitchen again, set the container next to the sink and went to the fridge to grab a fresh one.

I went back out to the main room to see that Misa was still pouting profusely, the only part of her face that was red now was the cheek I had slapped and she was sitting in Light's chair, on his lap, though he didn't look extremely happy with that he was putting up with it. She only gave me a glare, I didn't even acknowledge her.

I sat next to L and opened my strawberries, grabbed one and set the container between us, he reached out and automatically grabbed one, I didn't even glance at him. It was a bit strange how easily I shared my strawberries with L, even though I wasn't known for _that _much generosity. I could see Matsu staring at me enviously, as well as Aizawa. I found it hard to keep the smile from spreading across my face at their longing stares.

_I wonder how far Aizawa is willing to go to try another strawberry and how far Matsu is willing to go to try one... _I smiled mentally, but for their sakes I made sure to keep my face blank. I must have missed something, because everyone was already back to work, moving around the room and such. I spotted the chess set sitting on a coffee table on the other side of the room, chess wasn't exactly my favorite game, but I liked to play it every once in a while.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then with a nod of my head I turned to L, he noticed the movement and glanced at me, I gestured to the chess set, "Will you play a game of chess with me?"

L blinked once and I almost thought I seen the faintest traces of a blush on his face, I blinked once quickly, it was already gone and I began to wonder if I'd even seen it after all. L nodded, I grabbed my strawberries and we headed over to the chess set. He played white, I played black, it took us almost half an hour, and when he'd won, but only just barely. I looked up and smiled anyway, I hadn't had this much fun playing chess since...ever really.

"Wow, that was pretty intense." I smiled at him, it was warm and not meant to be malicious in any way. I hadn't ever smiled meaningfully like that at anyone other than my family for quite a while, if ever. I let it fade quickly, before anyone else could see it, because it was only meant for L. That thought made me squirm, I tried hard not to blush and must not have succeeded because L blinked and a small smile appeared on his face as well. I sighed, though I couldn't help the now miniscule smile that crossed my face quickly. I took a strawberry and just noticed that the container was already empty, so shaking my head I stood and went to the kitchen.

I set the empty container next to the one with the strawberries I had yet to wash, went to the fridge and grabbed another container. Just as I was shutting the fridge door I heard someone come into the kitchen, I only glanced then did a double take when I seen Matsu and Aizawa standing just inside the kitchen entrance. I blinked again, as though to make sure they were really there.

"H-hey...S-Sana." I blinked again, remaining silent I only nodded slightly, _if I'm not mistaken, both Matsu and Aizawa are...blushing! _I fought the huge urge to smile as I thought of why they were here in the kitchen and right now.

"Umm...A-Aizawa and I-I t-talked about i-it...and we d-decided that...we'd...b-b-both like a s-strawberry...a-apiece." I blinked at Matsu, not a doubt in my mind as to where this conversation was going, because neither Matsu, nor Aizawa could look at each other, or cover the heavy blushes they had.

"And?" I could see them flinch visibly at the word, and if possible their blushes deepened. I fought the smirk that wanted so badly to cross my face, as well as the sugar sweet smile. I could tell this was already hard enough for them to bear.

"W-well...we...j-just...um, what...do we h-have...to do for that to happen?" I found the smirk/smile harder to fight now, I could feel it trying to burst out and only barely managed to keep it contained. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know." I began to walk around them, heading back toward the main room when Matsu spoke up.

"Damnit Sana!" I blinked and turned just in time to see Matsu grab a surprised Aizawa by the shoulders and press their lips together. I blinked slowly, and nearly dropped the container of strawberries. I watched completely stunned as Matsu kissed Aizawa, then even more surprised as Aizawa began to kiss back, after a few seconds I could see them taking it a bit further than simply pressing their lips together, I could feel the laugh trying hard to come out.

I couls faintly hear one of them moan, then the other, I blinked once very slowly, then cleared my throat in a professional manner. I watched as they both froze, then pulled apart quickly, they were completely embarrassed, if the deep flush on their faces was to be judged. I smiled, well _I'd _consider it a cross between a smirk and a smile in any case.

"Well...um, I don't see what that had to do with anything but..." I fought the urge to smile more, considering both seemed entirely mortified by the entire experience. I looked down at the container in my hand, that kiss had been totally unexpected and the fact that one, and maybe even both had moaned into the kiss had been entirely amusing, from my point of view anyway. I bit my lip, thinking about whether I should give them a whole container or not...then I figured, _What the hell? It's not like giving one container away will kill me._

"I've got to hand it to you. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. I'll give in this once, you can have this container, but so help me if you share with anyone else...you will regret the day you were born...understand?" They both gulped audibly, after a second Matsu reached out, at the same time as Aizawa, their hands touched and they recoiled, I had to bite off a laugh when they pulled their hands back like they'd been stung.

They both gave the best glares they could, considering they were blushing like there was no tomorrow. I continued to hold the container out and when neither made a move to grab it again I sighed heavily, "You know...it really can't be that bad, especially considering you both moaned." this earned deeper blushes and a harder glare, after they calmed themselves enough to look at me again.

I sighed again and set the strawberries on the counter, turned back to the entrance and was just about to walk through when I turned back to Matsu and Aizawa, "You shouldn't be so embarrassed about your attraction to one another...I think you'd make a great couple and would support your relationship wholeheartedly."

With that said I continued out to the main room, sat across from L at the coffee table and when he looked at my empty hands, he blinked, I shrugged and motioned to the two policemen currently leaving the kitchen. They were still blushing and Aizawa had the container of strawberries.

I had to look away to keep the smile contained, mostly because I seen the look that passed between the two as they sat on a couch, a moderate amount of space between them and sat the strawberries between them. L's stare caught my attention, "What?"

L was quiet for a few seconds, "What did you make them do?" I mock pouted and leaned against the back of my chair as I crossed my arms.

"I didn't make them do anything, they just did it and I couldn't help but give them a whole container." I frowned and held up a finger before L could say anything, "and before you assume stuff, it was only a kiss. They both participated completely willingly, and I had nothing to do with it."

"With the way they look and the fact that you gave them a _whole _container of strawberries, you'd think they had sex." I blinked, a huge blush immediately crossing my face, though I could see the way L was slghtly pouting and the faintest traces of a blush, again. Then it hit me, _L's...jealous......but of what? The strawberries? Or the fact that Matsu, Aizawa and I are very close friends?_

(L's point of view)

I watched as Sana came back out of the kitchen, her hands were empty, I tried not to frown. I'd noticed Matsuda and Aizawa going into the kitchen after Sana and I couldn't help the feeling that washed over me. I'd never been so jealous over any one thing before, but the way they kept getting Sana's attention irritated me.

She sat down across from me again, I continued to stare at her until she turned to me, I blinked, silently asking where the strawberries were, she shrugged and motioned to Matsuda and Aizawa who were just coming out of the kitchen, my eyes immediately took in their expressions, the deep blush that covered each face and then were drawn to the black container in Aizawa's hands, _The strawberries?!_

I looked back to Sana and noticed that she seemed to be having a hard time hiding her smile, when she finally acknowledged my staring she asked, "What?"

I blinked, this was quite annoying, "What did you make them do?" Sana pouted a little bit, I hated to admit it, but I found a pouting Sana almost completely...adorable.

"I didn't make them do anything, they just did it and I couldn't help but give them a whole container." I frowned, about to ask what the hell they did to earn such a precious gift, especially from Sana but she stopped me before I could, "and before you assume stuff, it was only a kiss. They both participated completely willingly and I had nothing to do with it."

I couldn't help it, but my childish side had dominated my mouth for a moment, "With the way they look and the fact that you gave them a _whole _container of strawberries, you'd think they had sex." I noticed the huge blush the covered her face, from my peripheral, I could feel that my face was just a bit warmer tha usual as well, but I tried not to acknowledge it.

Then I finally admitted it to myself, _I'm completely jealous of them, they get Sana's attention so easily, she's getting closer to them, they can make her smile so easily, what about me? Doesn't Sana want to be close to me? Can't I make Sana smile so warmly for, to, or at me?_

I frowned, mentally, at myself. Whatever feelings I have for Sana are starting to get even more out of control. Sana only stared at me for a few seconds, then her phone rang, I looked back at her as she answered, it hadn't really taken precedence in my mind until now, that Sana had kept her phone this entire time…_I hadn't gotten her phone from her when she first came here!_

Sana answered and was oblivious to my internal ranting about getting so careless as to let her keep her phone when I had had everyone else leave theirs at the entrance. I sighed to myself and looked at Sana as she shut her phone quietly, "I need to go home, for a few minutes anyway."

I blinked, I didn't want to pry...or rather I did, but I didn't think that would go over well with Sana. I wasn't sure why she would, considering that the image of Sana crying after we got back yesterday had never been far from my thoughts. I had felt...very protective of her then, I didn't like to see Sana cry, but she had seemed much better after that, so I guess she needed it at the time. That didn't change the fact that her own family had caused her to do so.

I frowned just the slightest bit but nodded anyway, "Okay..." I looked away, unable to look at her as I asked quietly, "Would you like me to accompany you?" I couldn't help the faint heat that rushed to my cheeks as a result, but Sana seemed to preoccupied to notice, for which I was slightly grateful.

"Yes, I would like that...thanks." I only nodded as I stood and called to Watari, when I told him we were going to Sana's house he gave me a look, I knew what he was asking or telling...that I was giving Sana an awful lot of leeway, I was being very lenient with her and giving her many things that I wouldn't even have considered for others, it was very uncharacteric of me to do such things, yet I could not help myself.

(Sana's point of view)

I was surprised by L's offer to come with me, but ultimately glad. I gave a small weak smile as Watari led the way and L turned and motioned for me to go ahead of him. We got out to the car and I told Watari how to get to my house and then sat back, after we started moving I began to get more antsy, so noticing L's hand on the seat next to him, between us I reached out and gently grabbed it, he glanced over at me quickly, but didn't let go, in fact his long pale fingers wrapped tighter around mine. I gave another smile and turned to stare out the window, thankful he was holding my hand.

Within half an hour we arrived at my house...or rather my aunt Karin's house. I swallowed over the lump in my throat, I wasn't sure how this would all blow over, I mean I had left after Suki withdrew her blessings, told them all that I wasn't my dad and probably hurt them all alot...but that didn't meant they didn't hurt me as well, and I don't just mean that my mom slapped me either.

I let go of L's hand, so I could get out of the car, he climbed out after me and as soon as we were both standing, he grabbed my hand again. I might have blushed if I didn't need the comfort so much. We walked to the door and despite the fact that it opened soundlessly I could hear footsteps running toward the door, then Suki was glomping me. I nearly cried, and could tell that Suki was already crying, L released my hand as I wrapped my arms around Suki as well, my own way of apologizing, instead of simply prying her off.

Within seconds both my aunt and mom were at the door as well, they all wrapped their arms around me, I only stood and accepted them, instead of pulling away at the earliest opportunity. They were all crying, I only blinked blankly at them. "Sana! I'm soo sorry! I can't believe I said those horrible things to you. I'll never ever do it again, I promise! Please forgive me!" I only nodded at Suki, to afraid that my voice would crack if I spoke.

"Oh, Ryuuga, you came as well!" Mom smiled at L and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement. I took a deep breath as mom and aunt Karin motioned us further into the house, Suki was glued to my side, I felt much better now, and only now that I felt better did I realize how bad I had actually felt.

When we were finally all seated in the living room my aunt Karin turned to me, I knew it had to be very serious, because aunt Karin was on the verge on tears and aunt Karin only cried every now and then for the most serious events. I blinked and tilted my head at her, letting her know she had my full attention, "Sana...I know this is really stupid and that it's probably bad that I ask you for a favor after all I've done when you left..." this was absurd of course, because aunt Karin had only shook her head at my temper tantrum, we both knew that, but I did nothing except shake my head to deny it, "But...after thinking about what you told us...I begna to think how wrong I was when I gave up my son for adoption...and I want you to find him for me...if you would."

I blinked and straightened, causing both L, who was on one side of me, and Suki, who was on the other, to straighten slightly as well. I stared at aunt Karin hard, "Are you...sure? I mean...that was a long time ago...and it might be a bit difficult to track down someone who is older enough to leave an orphanage any time they wish."

Aunt Karin nodded, a guilty smile on her face, "I would like to meet him, even just once...if only to tell him that I shouldn't have done what I did, or that I didn't know what I was doing at the time...I don't care if he's angry with me, in fact he has every right to be."

My mom nodded, "Just as you have a right to be mad at me for turning you into your father, in my mind." I shook my head again, denying their apologies when none of us really did anything wrong.

I took a deep breath and looked at aunt Karin, "I already know what orphanage your son is at...but can't guarantee that he'll still be there." nearly everyone in the room, except _maybe _L, had stiffened more at the words, I looked down at the floor, "I got curious during my criminology classes and decided to look for him, I found him at Wammy's House...an orphanage for gifted children in Winchester, England."

This time I _know _I felt L stiffen next to me, that made me wonder..._Does L know of Wammy's...because of a personal history? That would make sense...then, it's possible he knows who, or at least of, my cousin._

**A/N: **Okay,so you saw a little bit of Sana's past, You are TOTALLY awesome if you can guess who Karin's child at Wammy's is...but I don't know...anyway, tell me if you think you know who it is, in a review or a message. I can't wait until you (eventually) find out! In a chapter or two...probably. And we finally get to see more of L's thought and such, even some Matsu/Aizawa! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review or message, or not. See ya 'round.


	14. Relative at Wammy's

Ewiituntmay: Hey everybody! This is dedicated to **_Sen Saruwatari, cheyjeevas, happy-smiling-cookie, _**and **_Rizu. _**All of whom are awesome even if you didn't guess right! I wasn't sure if anyone would or not, but it woud have been really weird and awesome if they could have...Anyway, I hope everyone likes and a small warning, some characters may be OOC in this story...I apologize in advance if you think they are, this is just my version of how they are... Well, Enjoy! ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own OCs, plot, and this warm almost empty Moutain Dew bottle! Not Death Note or the characters!

**Recap: This time I _know _I felt L stiffen next to me, that made me wonder..._Does L know of Wammy's...because of a personal history? That would make sense...then, it's possible he knows who, or at least of, my cousin._**

I decided not to say anything just yet, however I would ask him about it at a later time. Aunt Karin nodded slowly, "He's a prodigy then? Just like you and Suki?"

I nodded, "As far as I know." I now paid very close attention to L's reactions to what we were talking about, though I made sure not to be obvious about it, "His name is…Nate River…right?" I felt L stiffen again, though it was almost imperceptible, aunt Karin nodded, I nodded again, I was definitely going to ask L about this as soon as we were in the car.

"So, you'll find him for me…even if he isn't at the orphanage anymore?" I looked at my aunt, I had never seen her look so desperate before. I nodded.

"I'll try." She nodded again, clearly accepting that I would try my best but could not completely guarantee any specific results. It felt like the tension was mostly relieved, or at least to me it felt that way, I wasn't sure about the others.

"Ryuuga, Sana, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm making your favorite! Strawberry shortcake!" I blinked in surprise, and I could tell L perked up at the mention of cake, especially strawberry shortcake, or at least that's what I was guessing. I found this a bit hard to believe, my mom hardly ever said that she was making my favorite, for dinner, it was always 'Sana I made your favorite dessert' not that that's what we were having for dinner.

That might have been what made me realize that something in my mom had changed somewhat. I looked at her, and I mean I _really _looked at her. Suddenly I could see the resolve, that she'd come to the conclusion that I was not, nor should she treat me, like I was my dad. I could also see the inner strength she harbored and the slightly renewed spirit she had. It was almost like she was a new person, and yet at the same time she was still the same mom I'd known for all my life.

She looked right back at me, and then as though we'd been talking and come to the same conclusion, we smiled at each, at the same time. I was quite happy about this, because my mom was getting better, she didn't need me to 'protect' her anymore, she knew she couldn't live in the past and was going to start living again, now. I was very glad and felt like a huge weight had lifted from my shoulders.

I looked over at L, little doubt in my mind that he would disagree to having strawberry shortcake for dinner. He nodded once and I smiled at him, then smiled back at my mom, she returned it again. Suki tugged on my arm, I knew that my mom was already 'getting better', and my aunt seemed better after I told her I'd try to find her son, but I still hadn't fully talked to Suki yet. I glance at her and she gave a small smile motioning the room we'd shared since our birth, I nodded and we stood, when L made no motion to follow and Suki noticed she turned to him, "Ryuuga…aren't you coming?"

L blinked, seemingly surprised by the offer, I was afraid he'd say no, but he only nodded and stood to follow us. I fought the urge to smile and turned to follow Suki, who was all but dragging me to our room, L was right behind us. After we'd gotten into our room and sat down, Suki on her bed, me and L on mine, Suki was about to start talking, and from the look she was giving me, it was probably going to be an apology of some sort. I shook my head to stop her apologies before they started.

"Sa_na! I'm trying to apologize for being a total ass! You're making it even harder than it already is! Especially because you _don't _want me to apologize, do you have any idea how bad that makes _me _feel?!" Suki pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, I couldn't help but think of Misa and the fact that she had pouted the exact same way. The thought was completely absurd, not because it wasn't true, but rather because it was, _Misa and Suki are so alike it's almost scary…and yet, I don't dislike or mind Suki for the way she acts…maybe it's only because I know Misa is a mass murderer that needs to be caught? Hmm… _

I only shook my head at the thoughts, inevitably causing Suki to think I was shaking my head at her, I look up at her, "Suki…you don't _need _to apologize for anything, just as _you _never let me apologize to you for other stuff. It's a mutual understanding kind of thing. Right?" This caused Suki to brighten up immediately, because for some reason or other, Suki hated when I apologized to her, I obviously felt the same way. Therefore we never really apologized unless it was so monumental that we wouldn't get over it unless one or the other did apologize, but that had never really happened of course.

"Right! Well, I'm really glad that you were able to get to me in time. And…I'm sorry that I made you be my protector all those times…I never really realized that you ever only acted like an adult because mom and I made you…without meaning to of course." she gave a smile, I nearly frowned, _We just agreed not to apologize to each other for stuff and she goes and apologizes. Then she has the nerve to smile because she knows she did it!_

I sighed and gave her a very sweet smile, her face dropped almost immediately, causing me to giggle slightly. _Amazing, Suki is the only one I know that can actually make me giggle…and make me act my own age, or a few years younger on occasion. _I glanced over at L, he seemed curious, but not altogether mad or anything about being left out of the conversation. _Or maybe he'd glad to learn a little bit more about my life and how I act with my family… …No that can't be it, L probably doesn't even think that way, I should just stop while I'm ahead._

I gave a small smile and turned back to Suki, "Well…what should we do? I think the cake is _almost _done, but we still got about ten minutes or so."

I shrugged, "Is there anything you want to do? Or you, Ryuuga?" I glanced at him again, I had _almost _wanted to call him Ryuuzaki, or even L, but my mouth thankfully said the right name for the time being. L only blinked, I looked back at Suki, she shrugged, finally after a few seconds Suki jumped up.

"I know, we can reminisce!" I blinked, then groaned audibly, _that isn't a good idea at all Suki! I'm sure L doesn't want to hear about our past!_

"Suki…Ryuuga probably doesn't want to hear about our past adventures-"

"I'd like that." I blinked, frozen in surprise for all of three whole seconds, then turned to look at L, my eyebrow raised in question. L only blinked at me, then turned to Suki, I blinked again, slowly turning my head back toward Suki as well, then I shrugged. Suki then began immediately telling L all about our past escapades, the few times, or rather the numerous times, Suki had managed to get me to revert to a young 'heathen' of a child.

(Unknown person's point of view)

_Impossible! The fact that Siolfor isn't even a man, and that _**she **_was with _**my **_Matt! It's impossible and unforgivable! _I frowned, the young red-headed woman, who couldn't be more than five feet at the most left the store, got back into a taxi and headed elsewhere. _She's the same height as _**him.**

"What are we waiting for Mello?" I scowled and turned to the five foot tall, white-haired nuisance that was crouching behind me, playing with a robot on the floor. When I didn't answer he turned his blank dark eyes up to me.

"We're going back to the hotel!" I snapped, chomping down on my chocolate bar. I grabbed the collar of his white shirt and started dragging him with me out of the store and down the sidewalk in the direction of the hotel we were staying at.

"What exactly is my purpose here Mello?" He wasn't even affected by the fact that I was now pulling him down the sidewalk. I stopped and turned to him almost angrily.

"You're here, Near, because _**we **_are looking for Matt! To take him back to Wammy's House!" I glared at the child staring blankly at me.

"We have found Matt, that means we were supposed to go back to Wammy's two days ago. Correct?" I fought the urge to punch the little brat in the stomach, _I should've just left him at the fucking hotel! _I took another bite from my chocolate bar and continued to glare at the white child.

"No! We have to find out _why _Matt left Wammy's to come to Japan. If he has no reason to come to Japan then he won't run away again!" I turned and continued toward the hotel we were staying in, _Plus L is here too…maybe we can find him and…maybe he'd let us help on the case, then I can finally show Near up! But…there's also a problem with this _Siolfor. _I can't let _**her **_have Matt! Matt is mine!_

(Near's point of view)

_Mello is so childish…if he would just tell Matt how he feels, Matt could accept or reject him, then there would be no need for all this pointless chasing and sneaking around. _I fought the humanistic urge to sigh or roll my eyes at Mello. I didn't see what the whole point to liking someone was, it just brought up emotions and emotions only got in the way of more important things. _Of course growing up in Wammy's can certainly make one feel that way._

I followed Mello silently, I hated walking, it was annoying and a waste of energy. Though I didn't complain about it to Mello, that would just give him more reason to complain about my presence, though it was his fault for even talking Roger into chasing Matt down.

Of course we'd found Matt two days ago, but that just wasn't good enough for the jealous and overprotective Mello. He was too melodramatic, _I think that may be why he was given the name 'Mello', a shorter less obvious version of 'melodramatic'._

The thought seemed accurate enough so I left it at that.

(L's point of view)

I watched as Suki animatedly told me about some of her and Sana's 'adventures'. I found it quite surprising that Sana was something of a delinquent, in her younger years anyway, _Though if she really is Siolfor, it would make that statement more accurate._

"So then we had to stay cooped up in the house for three whole months!" Suki laughed and Sana chuckled nervously. Apparently Suki was quite an instigator, constantly convincing Sana to help her on many different, almost impossible, 'missions'. I enjoyed learning more about Sana, and stuff she did, what she seemed interested in, I couldn't help taking in every detail with an interest I usually reserve for the most alluring cases I took.

_Perhaps Sana will be the most alluring case yet… _I nearly choked on that thought, I could not think of Sana in this manner and still hope to solve the Kira case as soon as possible. _Perhaps if I knew what she felt about me…it would make it easier for me to focus on the Kira case…perhaps…._

(Sana's point of view)

I chuckled, I hadn't thought of some of our adventures for quite awhile, but I found that now, especially with Suki recounting them so animatedly, they seemed hilarious and I almost couldn't believe some of the stuff we'd done. After a while though I began to worry what exactly L thought of our adventures and glanced at him every now and then.

The way he looked almost made me blush, _he seems so intent, almost as though he wants to know every single detail. _I turned back to Suki, the thought that L would be so caught up or even remotely interested in stunts Suki and I had pulled in the past, made my cheeks feel warm and gave my stomach butterflies. _Great, this is just great! I can't keep thinking of L this way, it's just embarrassing and it's starting to get out of hand._

Suki finished catching her breath, the last stunt had been quite amusing, suddenly she seemed more focused though, I was immediately on guard, "So…Ryuuga, Sana…how long have you two been together anyway?"

I froze, glad that my reaction hadn't been anything else, _I can't believe Suki would bring that up… … okay I can believe she would, but not when we were in the same room! Honestly! _Without missing a beat L replied easily, "Five days." I blinked and glanced over at L, _Does that mean that _he _still considers us together? …_I could practically feel my face growing hotter, _Then…if he does consider us together…then that means I've all but cheated on him…right? But…I was acting as Siolfor so…does that still count, because if I didn't do that, people would begin to wonder about me even more…Of course L doesn't ever need to know!_

The thought of keeping something like my encounter with T.D./Matt a complete secret from L forever really grated on me, though I couldn't say why, I mean it could still just be for my family's benefit, but at the same time, he'd told me that he did consider us together, right after our second 'date'. Of course that was also before he told me he was L…_So…does that mean we're together…or not?_

I mean, we could be and we might not be. _After all he did kiss me one or two times since then… _I tried to shake the thoughts from my head and was very glad that mom knocked on the door and poked her head in, "Girls, Ryuuga. The cake is done!" she smiled and quickly shut the door, I nearly let out a sigh of relief, but held it in. Suki slumped over, her face showing her great disappointment in not learning anymore than she already had, which wasn't much. L didn't seem affected at all, I wondered what exactly he thought of 'us'.

(L's point of view)

"So…Ryuuga, Sana…how long have you two been together anyway?" I felt Sana freeze next to me, I felt my heart speed up quickly, I felt warm at the reminder that Sana and I were considered 'together' even if it was only a charade, mostly for her family. I did tell her that later though, then I told her that I was L. I almost was unsure I would be able to answer, luckily my mouth happened to supply the answer of its own accord.

"Five days." I noticed Sana's look of surprise, I almost thought I seen _disappointment, or maybe a bit of fear… _I was immediately unsure of whether I should have answered so quickly, after all I didn't want to put Sana in any kind of stressful situations, especially not so soon after she just got out of one.

I thought more about that second 'date', I had told Sana that I supposed I considered us together, of course then it was mostly to keep her cooperation, I hadn't really been sure what to think of Sana. Now however, I would gladly tell her in all honesty that I would greatly enjoy us being 'together' in more then one sense of the word.

I could feel my face heat up, very slightly, at the thoughts that began to run through my mind containing images of things Sana and I could do if we were actually a couple. Luckily her mother happened to knock, informing us that the cake was done, I immediately felt better, cake would be greatly appreciated right now.

I made a note to ask Sana about her surprise at being asked if we were a couple. I found myself hoping she wanted to continue to be my 'girlfriend', I wasn't sure how it would feel if she suddenly told me she didn't. Though if that came to pass, I had a feeling that I would actually work to change that at the soonest opportune moment.

I stood and followed Suki and Sana out of the room, to the dining room, it seemed quite cozy, lived in, might be more appropriate. It was slightly messy, but clean at the same time, giving the appearance that this room was used often and was a great place for conversations and 'family meetings'.

(Sana's point of view)

I sat down, L sat on one side and Suki the other, again. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that L could sit in his usual crouch in an armless chair, _Ooh, he's good. _The thought was so random, I of course was used to seeing L sit that way, besides it had never really registered that other people might think it was weird, probably because everyone considered _me _weird for being 'too' smart, or at least smart enough to have been in college more than once _before _I was seventeen.

This changed however, when I seen the looks my mom and aunt Karin gave him, being that he had stood up after my mom turned to acknowledge him on our first 'date', and that aunt Karin had been outside, so probably didn't fully see the way he'd been sitting. Suki had never really said anything, though I know she'd noticed it before now.

They both looked at me, I only shook my head, they gave me a sort of disappointed look, I rolled my eyes at them and that was that. The cake, or rather _cakes _were set in the middle of the table, I blinked and then smiled over at my mom, again, "I know that one usually isn't good enough, and if Ryuuga likes as much as you do, then it won't last half as long."

I blushed a bit but nodded anyway, noting that my family members had 'real food'. L and I were the only ones eating cake. The thought didn't really bother me, I actually didn't mind sharing stuff with L, unless it was embarrassing, like the stories a few minutes ago.

We stayed at the house for another half an hour or so, talking idly after we finished eating, then L finally said that we should get going. I agreed and we were getting ready to leave. Suki glomped me again, as did my mom, I let my aunt give me a hug and was about to walk out the door when Suki touched my shoulder gently, I turned and blinked at her, tilting my head slightly, "I'm sorry that I withdrew my blessings yesterday. I didn't really mean it…I was just scared that you wouldn't come back to protect me anymore…but you have them again!" She beamed as though she hadn't just apologized.

I nearly slumped where I was standing, _she's apologizing again…and then said that I have her blessings again. Brat anyway! _I shook my head, "You're hopeless Suki…Have good night!" I knew they caught onto that sentence, I hadn't said I'd see or call them as soon as I could, there might not even be a 'next time'. That wouldn't be the best parting line though, so we all left it at that and pretended that I might not be going to my possible death.

Watari opened the car door for me and L, L got in first and I climbed in after. As soon as we were in the car and the after glow of seeing my family had faded a bit I turned to L, my face completely serious, his was blank, as usual.

"L…do you know of my cousin?" he blinked, I was a bit afraid that he would deny it, or that he would be upset at me, because it may deal with his past, and he might not like me prying into his past, I didn't want him to be upset at me, but this was definitely something I needed to know very much.

"Yes…I do." I blinked, _he isn't denying it…that's a good thing…right? _

"I see…" I wasn't sure what to say now, he'd admitted he knew of my cousin, probably even knew him personally…but what did that mean? _Should I just ask him straight out if he can have my cousin come here, at least for a few days? What would he think then? That I was just trying to use him? _I frowned, I wasn't sure what to do know that I knew.

"I'll talk to the manager of the orphanage as soon as I can." I blinked and looked up at L, this was a huge surprise to me. I mean I hadn't been sure what to expect from L, but _that _definitely wasn't something I'd been expecting. _Then again when does L even do anything that I expect? … and since when do I have expectations for him?! _I pushed the thoughts away roughly and focused on L.

"You…will?" I blinked, still slightly trying to understand why L was doing this, "Why?" L blinked at me this time, and for a few seconds we stared blankly at each other.

"Why not?" I frowned at him, shook my head and turned to the window, watching the passing scenery, it was just about noon or so, and it was a Sunday, _In two days…I'll be eighteen…_I felt a strange melancholy settle over me, though I wasn't sure why, "I know what it feels like to be an orphan…if one of the kids at Wammy's has a chance to at least meet one of their parents…they should take it."

I blinked and looked back at L, he was staring at the floor of the car, his thumb was at his mouth., 'You were an orphan?" he didn't respond for a few seconds, but when he did, he looked at me and nodded, I wasn't sure what to say after that, I figured L wasn't the type to want sympathy, of any sort. I sighed gently, I wasn't sure what to do around L anymore, it was like we were close and far apart at the same time.

I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around L, he stiffened for a few seconds, then finally relaxed and hesitantly put his arms around me as well. We stayed that way for several minutes, then L shifted slightly, and I figured he was getting uncomfortable, so I pulled away just a bit, and thought he seemed reluctant, L let go of me too. I sat back against the seat and closed my eyes for a few seconds, though they snapped open when I felt L grab my hand in his gently, almost as though he were afraid to do so. I blinked at him, smiled and held his hand as well. He seemed to relax a bit after that.

We were quiet again, for another few minutes when L broke the silence with the very question I had thought about asking him earlier, "Sana…do you still consider us…together?"

I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights for all of two seconds, then blinked slowly, "Do you?" I watched him carefully and might not have seen the faint blush if I hadn't been watching. He seemed reluctant to answer at first, then finally nodded slowly.

"I would like to..." I blinked again, "but not if you do not want to." I blushed slightly this time.

"Oh…" I looked down a bit, my blush deepening just a little bit more, "Well…I'd like that too." L stared at me this time, I could sense it, then I felt his finger under my chin, bringing my face to look up at him, just as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. I felt my eyes widen slightly, then slid closed slowly as I kissed back.

(L's point of view)

She gave me that look again, like she was afraid, maybe she was, of her own feelings…but I can not be certain that that was what it was. I was almost afraid that she wouldn't. Of course she turned the tables on me, asking me the question that I myself dreaded slightly, "Do you?"

_Of course I do! Why would I ask if I didn't want to us to be together, and not just as a charade for your family!_ I didn't want to blurt these things out to her of course, because admitting this to her could possibly scare her away and I had to avoid that as much as possible. I finally nodded, "I would like to…but not if you do not want to." I watched as she blinked, then a lovely little blush appeared, allaying a small layer of my fear.

"Oh…" I was unsure if that was disappointment or not, until she looked down and her blush deepened, "Well…I'd like that too." I stared at her, it was almost like she'd completely obliterated all my pointless fears with that one sentence, as though she'd given me all I'd wanted and more. I couldn't help it, but I found myself reaching out to her, needing to have some kind of physical contact with her_, and what better way then to prove that we were together…than with a kiss?_

I pulled her to look up at me and slowly leaned down to kiss her gently, she seemed surprised at first, but after that she seemed to melt into me, I loved the way it felt. I even loved the way she tasted so sweet, making her special strawberries, and any other sweets I had tried, taste bland. I can't believe how she affected me when I kissed her, I do believe that every kiss we shared, except maybe one or two, was instigated by me, without my consent, though I could not ever apologize for doing so.

I remember the first time I kissed her, because of the strawberry juice that I hadn't even noticed trailing down my chin…she'd wiped it off with her finger, but instead of wiping it on her pants or a towel or something, she'd licked it off! I had been so mesmerized, and before I could register what I was doing, I had leaned forward and kissed her. She had been surprised but then began to kiss back then too, I hadn't fully realized what I had done until I seen her blushing heavily, staring at the floor, then of course I blushed, I hadn't fully meant to do that, but I didn't apologize because I didn't see anything wrong with it, Sana didn't seem to mind it either.

Then when she came out to give me another container of strawberries…I'd kissed her again, simply because I couldn't help myself in such a situation. She had blushed after that too.

Sana moved closer, almost unconsciously, unless she'd meant to, I was a bit too preoccupied to differentiate it. I hesitantly licked her bottom lip, again, this time, trying to remember what I'd done the first time I kissed her…mostly because she'd seemed to like it then. I really had been trying to taste more of her, because she tasted sweet.

Her mouth parted and suddenly I tasted bliss, she was even sweeter than before, then again I'd only kissed her about three, maybe four, other times before now. After a few more seconds my lungs were protesting, so I pulled away from her slowly, she was flushed and her pupils were dilated and she was panting slightly.

I can't say I was any less affected, but that pleased me in a way.

**A/N: **Okay, so in this story, Near is about fifteen/sixteen, Mello is about seventeen/eighteen, and Matt as I've said is about sixteen/seventeen. Just to get that out of the way! Plus you now know why the three of them aren't at Wammy's right now! ^-^ I wasn't really sure how I was going to keep them in-character, but I did the best I could...for now anyway. I hope you liked the chapter and hopefully you'll review/message and tell me what you think! Especially about Sana and Near being related! There is also a very special surprise for Mello in store, but that's not to discuss now...well ta'c leeheyn! ('member? Means 'good day' in Nez Perce and I hope you do have a good day ^-^ especially if the story helps with that!)


	15. Karin's Suffering, Suki's 3rd Kidnapping

Ewiituntmay: Hello! ^-^ Glad people are liking the story... Um...this chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, cheyjeevas _**and **_Sen Saruwatari. _**Thank you for the reviews and um... there are a few warnings...the characters may be OOC, I'm really sorry, I'm apologizing in advance ^-^ (sorry I'm a bit hyper tonight) let see, this is mostly about Karin and Near, why she gave hiim up and stuff, so there isn't any Sana or L in this chapter...but there is a little bit with Suki and some of Mello's surprise too! Uh...the story can either slow down or speed up... depending on what you think of it! Well that's all for rambling, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the Mountain Dew next to me, OCs and plot, not Death Note or characters.

**_Recap: I can't say I was any less affected, but that pleased me in a way._**

(9IN3's point of view)

The screen flickered with a new message, I almost groaned, I didn't really want to get up, but there was a new message, _Maybe it's just a pointless message…_I blinked and looked over at it, I blinked again, then my eyes widened, it most definitely wasn't a pointless message.

_**9IN3...you're reputation as an Unmentionable is quite interesting, it makes you the most favorable option for a certain job concerning a certain hacker by the name Siolfor. If you're interested get back to me and we'll discuss the finer details. **_I blinked at the message again, someone wanting to talk to me about my Unmentionable status couldn't be good at a regular level, someone wanting to talk to me about my Unmentionable status and Siolfor… most definitely not good in any way shape or form, on any level, period. I would need to get a hold of Siolfor immediately to inform them about this new 'development'. I realized of course that simply telling Siolfor that someone was after them without gathering a bit more information could backfire unpleasantly and that it wouldn't really do anything for Siolfor except let them know that someone had contacted me about them.

I took a deep breath, grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor near me and put them on. Once I was dressed, or at least once I was dressed enough I sat up and placed my hands on the keyboard. I sent a message in return and when they didn't set up the chat line I sent a message to T.D. and Siolfor. I didn't expect Siolfor to reply right away, considering their system was crashed, but I knew that Siolfor would somehow find out if there was a message for them, I still couldn't quite get that though, _maybe it's a CAL1 thing…who knows? _

A chat line popped up and T.D.'s mark filled the screen, I sighed, _T.D. is the only person who will _always _respond right away….so far anyway. _In a way it irritated me, and yet something about it made them seem _very _dependable and made me understand why Siolfor was constantly contacting him. _Hopefully Siolfor can find _me _as useful as that someday… __**9IN3? What did you need to tell me about?**_

_**It's about Siolfor…someone's contacting me about them, but I haven't figured out what exactly they want yet…I sent a message to Siolfor as well, but I'm not sure when they'll be able to get back to me.**_

_**What?! Someone's after Siolfor…and they want you to help?!**_

_**Yes…I just said that.**_

_**Oh…yeah, sorry about that…I'm just a little um…preoccupied at the moment. What are you going to do about it? Is there anything I can do to help?**_

I stared at the screen for a split second, _**I don't think there's anything either of us can do right now, I'm still waiting for the person to reply. I won't be able to get any more information until then. **_

_**Oh…okay. Well, if I can get a hold of Siolfor first I'll be sure and let them know. …Umm…see ya later. **_

_**Right.**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off**

I stared at the screen some more, _It almost seemed like T.D. wanted a reason to keep talking…I wonder why that is? _I shrugged it off, not sure I wanted to know, especially knowing T.D. and the way he is. _He must have hit something big…but what? He sounds really confident about getting a hold of Siolfor…is it possible that…No way!! He couldn't have _met _Siolfor! _I bit my lip a bit at the thought.

I wasn't really personally interested in Siolfor _the person,_ I was much more interested in Siolfor _the hacker_, the same hacker that has held the CAL1 title for almost six full years. The CAL1 is actually a fairly easy title for a CBL1 to claim, the trouble is keeping it from other more ambitious hackers…or at least that's what it seemed like, but there have ever only been about seven different hackers that have ever held the title…the only reason I know it's hard to keep is because Siolfor once told me that…before they took the title for themselves.

I shook my head, _I need some more jam… _I grabbed the nearest opened jar and was glad to see that it did contain enough jam for me to start sorting out my thoughts as I waited for the person asking about me to reply.

(Mello's point of view)

"Would you hurry up?! Or do I have to carry you there?!"

"Would you?" the sarcastic response made me bristle even more, I had taken all the time and effort to track down that red-headed girl only to find out that she was helping L! First she was trying to steal my Matt and now she was trying to take L too! Trying to take both at the same time, that was unacceptable! _First Near, now this little bitch is trying to steal them away too...well L anyway......but how could they even like her?! She's nothing special...except for being Siolfor...how would Matt react if he knew that his precious Siolfor was some little crossing-dressing girl? And what about L? What would he think of the girl if he knew she was Siolfor...if he doesn't already know? But how could he just let her do that if he knew she was Siolfor...maybe he doesn't know yet..._

I felt the anger dissipate just a little bit as the plans of revealing this lying little bitch began to take place in my mind. I would get her to admit that she was Siolfor to both Matt and L, then she wouldn't be a problem for me anymore! _I'm sure of it! Matt will forget all about her and coming running to me, and L will _know _that I'm better than Near! I know it! I just need to get her to admit it to them...and that might take a little bit of force._

I saw the house with L's car in front, and it started to pull away! _No way! We missed them?! That's impossible! _I took a huge chunk out of the chocolate bar I was holding and turned agrily to the boy behind me, "We missed them! This is all your fault! If you would have just walked a bit faster we might have been able to get here before they left! Now we don't even know where they're going!"

"You mean that girl?" he pointed to the door of the house that L's car had been parked in front of, I frowned down at the albino and turned to see what the hell he was talking about. I froze when I seen that he was right, that red-headed girl was coming out of the house and she was walking down the street, right toward us!

_This is absolutely perfect! _I smiled and took another bite of chocolate before putting the bar away and turning to pull Near closer to the sidewalk, still behind the ledge we were hiding behind.

(Karin's point of view)

I watched as Sana and her boyfriend, Ryuuga, got into the black car and drove away. I gave Satsuki and Suki a small smile and turn to go to my room. I felt Satsuki pat my shoulder gently in a reassuring manner, I closed my eyes and nodded once, then continued on to my room.

I had thought a lot about my son since yesterday, a lot of the things Sana had said, even if they weren't sompletely meant for me, had made a _lot _of sense. I began to realize how wrong I may have been to give up Nate...especially for my own selfishness, I had been capable of taking care of him, if a little bit out of it, but I had been good enough for it, I just didn't really think I could handle seeing him all the time, he looked a lot like his father, white hair, extremely pale, the dark gray eyes, he was so small and seemingly unhealthly..._Nate...I'm sorry._

**_~Flashback~_**

_I watched the two happily, my fiancee and my son, I could already see the intelligence building in Nate. I wasn't sure how long it would take for him to begin to show more physical signs of his intelligence, but Sana and Suki had started showing signs not too long ago and their second birthday was coming up in a day or two. Nate was only a few months old, so I knew I still had a little ways to go, so I shouldn't get too antsy, I just couldn't help myself sometimes._

_"Karin look, he looks like you right now!" he laughed gently, I mock scolded him._

_"Nonsense, if he looked like me, at any time of the day, his hair would be brown, his eyes would be blue-gray or he wouldn't be so pale." He patted the blanketed ground beside him and I obligingly sat next to him on the blanket._

_"But his eyes are a gray color, granted more gray black, but gray nontheless." I sighed and shook my head, though a smile flitted across my face._

_"You're hopeless you know?" He only laughed again, I found that it was so contagious, I couldn't help but laugh as well, then we heard Nate giggle, causing us to laugh a bit more. Things always seemed to be going so well, I was glad to be able to have this time, to have my little family. I was also glad and very proud of my nieces, they had already taken to Nate, and he seemed to like them too, as far as we could tell, but Nate was somewhat quieter than many other babies I'd seen or known. _

I wonder if his quiet is a sign of his intelligence, if I remember correctly Sana and Suki were also a bit quieter than normal, though they were never as quiet as Nate..._I shook my head again, _There I go, overthinking it again...it might just be his health..._Nate seemed so weak, and yet he continued to live. I had no doubt in my mind that Nate would pull through whatever the sickness or problem with his health was, he seemed to have that inner strength that I'd seen in his father, who also had seemed very sickly, but never gave in and continued to live. I didn't doubt that either of them would live for a long, long time. In fact my fiancee had even shown signs of getting better, more than one of the temporary reprieves he usually got, which of course is why we even have Nate now._

_Of course that wasn't how it would happen. _

_I was sitting on the floor near Nate, he was watching the robot quite intensely as I played with him, he seemed fascinated by it. He had gotten it as a present from the twins on their birthday no less! Nate giggled and laughed happily, I was laughing a little bit too, not even slightly embarrassed by the fact that I was having fun playing with a robot to entertain my son. The phone rang and I set the robot down to answer it, my fiancee was due back anytime now, or it could be him calling to let me know what happened with the doctors. We were hoping that he was continuing to get better, which is why he was there now, I answered a bit out of breath, mostly from laughing so hard._

"Hello? Is this miss Karin Hatsumoto? Fiancee to a Daniel River?"_ The authoritative voice on the other line surprised me a bit and I almost instantly became worried._

_"Yes? This is her. How may I help you?" I tried hard to keep my voice from shaking, surely nothing bad had happened, not to my Daniel._

"I'm calling to inform you about your fiancee."_ I swallowed over the lump in my throat, the voice did't sound completely sure now, it was almost like they were trying to be gentle, but it wasn't working very well, it still sounded too harsh, but then how can such news sound gentle?_

_"Wh-...what is it? Did something happen?" I tried to swallow again and found it very hard, my eyes were drawn to Nate who sat on the floor looking up at me with those big dark gray eyes, they seemed almost empty, and yet so full at the same time. I couldn't help but think he was mocking me for a few seconds as the voice on the other end of the phone cleared it's throat._

"I regret to inform you that Daniel River has been involved in a car accident. He went head on with an oncoming truck. Apparently the truck driver lost control of the vehicle and swerved into the other lane...Daniel was declared dead on site."_ I felt my breath hitch painfully, it was almost as though I'd been physically hit in the stomach and a vise was around my heart sqeezing it painfully. I couldn't focus on the voice on the other line for a few seconds, all I could see were the big dark eyes staring up at me. I could feel myself sink to the floor, the phone still clutched tightly in my grasp. _"Miss Hatsumoto? We'll need you to come identify the body."

_I could feel tears starting to run down my face, _No!...this can't be happening! Our wedding is only two weeks away, Daniel can't die! Not _now! _I still need him, I need him to be here with me! _I must have mumbled a reply to the voice and hung the phone back up, but the only thing I can remember are the dak eyes...the way they stared at me...like Nate was laughing at me._

_I had went to the police station to identify the body and then made the preparations for the funeral as though I were on automatic pilot. I couldn't remember any specific details from that week, other than the way Nate's eyes kept mocking me. Only when the day of the funeral came and I was standing at Daniel's grave with Nate in my arms did I truly begin to break down, I cried a lot and I remember someone, who I now knew was Satsuki, taking Nate so that I didn't accidently drop him during my temporary breakdown. I was glad she did, because I was afraid of what I might have done if I'd seen Nate's eyes and they stared at me, and my mind made them seem mocking. I might have done something I would regret much more than giving him up._

_A few days went by after Daniel's funeral and I had talked to the doctor while he was checking on Nate, an encounter that caused another small breakdown, Daniel had been offcially declared better, he wouldn't have needed his treatments regularly anymore. He'd been excited about getting home to tell me, and Nate, so that we could all celebrate, but then he'd been in the accident and had died almost instantly, or at least that's what I'd been told. The doctor had also said that Nate was getting better too, at a faster rate than his father._

_It was that same day, after returning from the doctor's office that I realized I'd needed to move, that I couldn't stay in this house anymore. There were just too many memories, mostly of Daniel and I, and some of our new little family, there were just too many to endure. They hurt me too much, so I decided I'd need to move as soon as possible. Then of course there was Nate, who sill reminded me so much of Daniel that I could barely stand tolook at him without crying. I tried so hard not to look directly into his eyes, because in my mind they were still mocking me, so I tried to avoid that at all costs._

_Then it just became too great, I couldn't stand to look at my own son and that began to hurt me much more than the wounds Daniel left...I was so ditraught that despite having Satsuki and her family there to help me if I needed it, I decided it would be better for both me and Nate if I gave him up...I stupidly, foolishly thought that that would truly be better for us. So I gave him to the nearest orphanage, after making absolute sure that they would do the best they could for Nate._

_Satsuki, her husband and the twins were there though, so they helped me a bit while I was grieving, both for my dead fiancee and my son, who I'd given up._

**_~Present time~_**

_Nate will be seventeen this fall..._ I sighed heavily, the anniversery of Daniel's death was just a few days away..._April 20th...I hope Sana can find him before then..._I slumped on the bed and felt the tears already flowing down my face. I don't know if Suki remembered Nate before I'd mentioned him though she hadn't seemed surprised so I guess she did, but I _knew_ that Sana would, and she had. The fact that she'd taken the time to look up Nate and where he was caused even more tears to cascade down my face.

_Sana took the time to look for Nate and make sure he was okay, even though I could never even try t do such a thing...maybe I don't deserve to see him again, I can never forgive myself for just giving him up like that...how can I ever expect Nate to do so?_ I figured it was no less than what I deserved if Nate never forgave me for giving him up. I found though, that I felt much better and much lighter after crying this time, because even if he didn't forgive me, or me, myself I would still be able to see him and would be able to apologize, even if he didn't accept it.

The thought of being able to see my son made me smile, I began to imagine what Nate would be like now, and when I remembered his eyes, they no longer seemed mocking, only filled with curiousity.

(Suki's point of view)

_Aunt Karin's really suffering..._ I frowned. I didn't really like to see people suffer, especially my own family members. _Does aunt Karin blame herself for giving cousin Nate away? _I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the floor. I hadn't thought of my little cousin for a really long time, or at least not since his birthday and uncle Daniel's death anniversary last year. _Uncle Daniel's anniversary is coming up too. Is that why aunt Karin wants Sana to find him now? Is she hoping that Sana will find him before uncle's anniversary? _I nodded and deemed that the reason why aunt Karin had asked Sana. I also guessed that Sana knew about that too and that she would do her best to try and find cousin before it came.

With a sigh I pushed all the heavy thoughts aside, I didn't like to think too seriously about sad stuff like that for too long. I stood and went out to the living room, my mom was sitting on the couch, reading a book, "Mom I'm going out for a little bit." she looked up at me and gave me a look that I interpreted as 'Are you serious? You just got kidnapped yesterday!' I held up a hand before she could reply, "Don't worry, I'm gonna go pick up Hana, down the street."

Mom gave a small sigh but nodded anyway, "Fine, fine...just be careful...both of you." she had that undertone that said she was crazy for even thinking of consenting to let me leave the house at all. I gave a big smile and went out the door, it was still noon after all, I didn't think anybody would be crazy enough to try and kidnap me in our neighborhood in broad daylght. Besides, I had taken Sana's words seriously, _of course I can protect myself just as good as she does, we did learn the same fighting style after all...I'm just...not used to fighting like she is. I did quit after fifth grade, she kept going until she graduated from To-Oh the first time! I don't think I could handle that much responsiblity all the time-_

I stopped and was about to apologize for running into the person standing in front of me, they were blonde, had brilliant blue eyes and was about a foot taller than me, give or take..._he doesn't really look like a guy...is it...a girl? Gaaah, I can't tell! _I felt myself beginning to panic, I gulped and smiled up, deciding to be subtle about not knowing this person's gender, "Heheh, sorry about that, I guess I was just lost in thought-"

I didn't have a chance to finish, the...person smiled almost evilly and pulled me behind a ledge that lined one of my neighbors' yards. I let out a small scream at the sudden move, but it was cut off by the blonde person, who had their hand against my mouth. I blinked in surprise, unable to scream because of the hand, there was another person, a boy by the looks of it, he seemed to be an albino, he had white hair and gray eyes, he was pale and almost immediately reminded me of someone I couldn't place right now.

"Come on...you're coming with us!" I stared at the blonde person in surprise, _No way! Not again! How can I get kidnapped two days in a row and in broad daylight even! This cannot be happening! _I frowned then, I was starting to get tired of this helpless damsel thing, especially since I could probably actaully fight these two off, whereas yesterday I'd been caught in a sitaution where I'd been unable to. The guy yesterday had came up to me from behind and had skillfully placed a knife against my neck in a way that if I were to fight and struggle with him, I would only end up hurting myself.

These two however, had only pulled me behind a ledge, _do they seriously expected me to do as they said? You've got to be kidding me! _The thoughts going through my mind had stunned me long enough for the blonde one to pull me far enough between the two houses where we wouldn't be easily seen by someone on the street or walking by on the sidewalk. I thought about screaming though, then decided I should fight for myself, because if this was going to keep happening I was going to need all the practice I could get.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts, stopped abruptly and pulled my hand from the blonde one's grasp. He turned to me quickly, I frowned and my eyes narrowed at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you honestly trying to kidnap me too? You know there are a lot more effective ways than just pulling someone, especially this close to a neighborhood!" I frwoned mentally at myself, _Way to go Suki, just tell them how to kidnap someone better than they did this time, that's a great idea! Not! _The blonde seemed slightly surprised by my outburst and I guessed neither of them had ever really kidnapped someone before, "And what are you anyway?! You look like a girl, but you look like a boy! That's extremely confusing!"

This seemed to piss the blonde one off, the white haired one just stood there, as though he was tired of this whole scene. I could agree, but something about this blonde person intrigued me, besides their lack of kidnapping etiquette, "I am a boy! What the hell do you think I am?! A girl?!" I blinked, _Wow...he's almost...like me in a way..._The thought made me feel more confident now, because if this guy was like me, it'd be easier for me to throw him off guard. _As long as he doesn't realize this first._

"Oh really?! I don't know...you seem a lot more like a girl than anything else! Besides why the hell are you kidnapping me anyway? For kicks?!"

(Mello's point of view)

I hadn't expected her to come willingly, but the way she just spaced out gave me a great opportunity to pull her to a more secluded area. Then she just stopped suddenly, as though realizing that I was kidnapping her, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you honestly trying to kidnap me too? You know there are a lot more effective ways than just pulling someone, especially this close to a neighborhood!"

I was surprised by that, _What does she mean 'too'? Does that mean someone else tried to kidnap her? Is that why she was with L- _"And what are you anyway?! You look like a girl, but you look like a boy! That's extremely confusing!" I frowned, _How dare she say that! Isn't it obvious I'm a boy, does she honestly think I'm a girl?! Bitch!!!_

"I am a boy! What the hell do you think I am?! A girl?!" I bristled immensely, _what the hell is up with this chick?! Doesn't she realize that I could probably hurt her if I wanted to? _She seemed to come to some sort of realization, I wondered if she just realized what I was thinking.

"Oh really?! I don't know...you seem a lot more like a girl than anything else! Besides why the hell are you kidnapping me anyway? For kicks?!" I nearly broke a blood vessel, I clenched my fist, I really, _really _wanted to hit her, but for some reason or other I didn't. Maybe it was because everyone at Wammy's said it was bad to hit girls..._then again, I'm not cosidered the nicest guy there! _I frowned at the girl and quickly grabbed my chocolate bar and took a bite.

The girl's eyes widened, I watched her in annoyance, _Now what? What the hell is with her? _"Whoa! Where'd you get that? It's almost like it just appeared out of no where..." I blinked, _Huh? What is she talking about? _I looked at my chocolate, then back at the girl, she kept staring at me, I felt my eye twitch in response to her staring.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she pointed at my chocolate, I frowned at her, "None of your goddamn business!"

Her face fell competely, "What?! Why not?! If I remember correctly, you're the one _trying _to kidnap me! I think that gives me the right to know!" She nodded once, as if in agreement to her own statement. _How childish! _

"The hell it does! And I am kidnapping you!" she stood straighter and folded her arms over her chest in a childish and stubborn way. I felt my eye twitch again, _The bitch! Why the hell does she have to make it so annoying to kidnap her...honestly!_

(Suki's point of view)

I really wanted to know, it was like magic, one second his hands were empty, the next he was taking a bite of chocolate! _How the hell did he do that?! I wanna know! I wanna be able to do that too! _I stood my ground, I wasn't giong to go anywhere with him whether he told me or not, but I really wanted to know. I frowned again, _Enough procrastinating! I need to find out why the hell he was trying to kidnap me!_

"Look, enough of the stupid games and whatever...why are you trying to kidnap me?" I stared at the blonde intently, I needed an answer, I mean I had already been kidnapped befre, twice if I counted the time Julian had raped me even though he'd meant it to be Sana, and now the third attempt by this...guy.

"Because you're Siolfor! I'm going to make you admit it to both of them, that's why!" I blinked, my mouth fell open, '_Siolfor'...'them'...'admit'? Admit what to who? And what about this Siolfor? ... He doesn't mean...the hacker does he? ...then that would mean...He's after Sana?! But Sana only told me once a really long time ago that she was Siolfor, and that she didn't want me involved with that life in the least! Does that mean he thinks that _I _am Siolfor?!_

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know why the hell you called me siolfor...I don't even know what the hell that means!" I glared, _I don't mind being kidnapped in place of Sana... but why the hell do they want to kidnap Sana in the first place?! It's utterly ridiculous! Do they want to hurt her? Or use her? Or make her do something that has to do with hacking?_

**A/N: **Whoo, alright. Chapter 15, tell me what you think ^-^ I can't wait, this chapter was so exciting. Okay, there are a few ideas for another two Death Note fanfics on my profile and one for Naruto, if you read them and like what you read let me know...I'd love to know what you think of them! Well, I think that's all for right now, see ya next time! ^-^


	16. Fighting Temptations in more ways than 1

Ewiituntmay: Hello! Okay so few things, first off this chapter... ...**Ends in a Lemon!!! XDDD** (Sorry, hyper...again DX) This chapter is also dedicated to **_Sen Saruwatari, cheyjeevas, _**and **_happy-smiling-cookie_**!!(Yay muses!) And as for questions, like 9IN3 (who _**is**_ Beyond Birthday) and how he got to be a hacker, Sana's secrets being blurted out, if Suki will remember Near and if Near is smarter than Sana and Suki or not...will be answered later in the story! (Maybe even this chapter...for two...or three!) This chapter starts with Suki and Mello, then moves back to Sana and L... Well...I think that's enough rambling for now, Enjoy! XD!!!

**_Disclaimer: _**Only own MP3 player, OCs and Plot, sadly not Death Note or the recognizable characters!

**Recap: "What the hell are you talking about? I don't know why the hell you called me siolfor...I don't even know what the hell that means!" I glared, _I don't mind being kidnapped in place of Sana... but why the hell do they want to kidnap Sana in the first place?! It's utterly ridiculous! Do they want to hurt her? Or use her? Or make her do something that has to do with hacking?_**

I pushed the thoughts away, it didn't matter really, the only thing that did was that they were after my sister's hacker ego and I couldn't let them get to her at any cost. I looked up at the boy again, he seemed surprised again, though it was very faint, _or maybe it's confusion I'm seeing and not surprise? Is there really a difference?_ There was also annoyance, and menace, the latter was stronger than the others though.

"What are you talking about?! Of course you're Siolfor, the hacker! I seen you come out of the hotel room, you went into a store, all dressed up and you came out like this." He pointed at me and made an encompassing motion with his hand, at my body. I rose an eyebrow at him and gave him a 'And?' look. He frowned at me.

"How do you know it was me? And you do know that that's stalking right? That's gross." I made a face at him, he frowned more, I huffed a bit, "You know, there are a lot of people who go to stores, how do you really, _really _know it was me? If you ask me, I'd say you were being quite presumptuous." I waited, watching him with a smug matter-of-fact face. I could practically see his eye twitching and the vein throbbing in his forehead. _It shouldn't take too much more now…he'll be waaay too annoyed with me to kidnap me…or at least I'd be!_

"Because you're the only one who went in as one person and came out a different one. I was very careful about making sure. I can't just go around idly accusing people!" He seemed overly sensitive about that, or at least that's what it seemed like to me. I had to time everything just right, or my plan would backfire and he would kidnap me anyway…of course he looked like that's how it was going to go anyway.

"And who the hell were you talking about? Both of them? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and to be honest I've really had enough of this 'getting kidnapped' business. I'd like to be able to walk around without everyone trying to kidnap every time I turn a corner…okay?" I frowned at myself mentally, _Great, _**now **_the stress of being kidnapped two and a half times gets to me! Just great!_

(Mello's point of view)

_Huh?! She's been kidnapped before? From the way she's talking it's like she's been kidnapped more than once before now… has she? … …Wait why the hell is any of this even bothering me?! I'm just kidnapping her long enough to make Matt see that I'm the only one good enough for him, and to make L see that I'm better than Near! That's all!_

I stared at her for another second, _Sh-…sh-she's…crying…?! _I frowned, I really wasn't sure what to do about a girl that was crying her eyes out, it's not like I was here to comfort people or anything but still. I looked over at Near, he only tilted his head at her, then went back to playing with his robot. _Bastard anyway…Of course Near wouldn't be any help in a situation like this! _I sighed heavily, causing the girl to look up at me,that was when I realized I didn't even know her name, other than Siolfor, but she claimed that she wasn't, even though I knew it couldn't possibly be anyone else.

"Look…don't cry……Just so you know, I'm know worried or anything, it's just really annoying!" I felt awkward trying pointlessly to explain this to her, but it just came out anyway, "So…uh…what's your name anyway?" I looked away, a bit cheekily I admit, but I couldn't look at her with tears running down her face.

"Why the hell do you care? As far as you know I'm this Siolfor person you keep claiming I am. Besides you're supposed to be 'kidnapping' me…so what does it matter?!" My gaze snapped back to her, _This chick's mood swings are worse than mine! _I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of the annoying guilty conscience thing, _It really isn't _my _fault that she's crying in the first place! _

"Well look, don't tell me, I could care less. Anyway, you're coming with me to prove to both Matt and L that you aren't really who you say you are and that I'm much better than you for both of them!" She blinked up at me, complete confusion written on her face, then a look of realization. I nearly recoiled, _Wait…does that mean she isn't…but she has to be…I saw her!_

"You mean…L…as in _The _L? Like 'The World's Greatest Detective' L?…" she stared at me, but she didn't seem to be focusing on me, I was paralyzed, _I was wrong?! But that's impossible! I _**saw **_her come out of the store!…unless she…isn't the only one… _"You must be talking about Sana. If all you're doing is trying to make me prove something to someone than this has all just been a big waste of my time and I really should get back home before my mom starts worrying and then she'll probably call Sana and we might have a big fight like we did yesterday! But it really isn't _my _fault that people have just been kidnapping me left and right lately!" She suddenly slapped her palm to her face.

_What the HELL is she talking about? Does that mean that she has a twin?! But that's…ridiculous isn't it?_

"It appears we have 'kidnapped' the wrong person…what are you going to do now?" I blinked and my gaze instantly went to the albino, I glared at him heavily, _At least he didn't call me 'Mello' in front of this girl. _I took another bite of my chocolate, if this girl had a twin and it had been her twin I'd seen, well it'd make a lot more sense. Of course she could just be lying about it all but… I gave the girl another 'once-over' and decided that she really must not know what I'm talking about.

(Suki's point of view)

_I can't believe I just blurted all of that out! How stupid! Stupid! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _I continued to hold my hand against my face. I didn't mean to be blurting out my personal problems to the two boys who were currently trying to kidnap me, it was a really foolish thing to do, _but he said the only reason he was kidnapping me in the first place was just to prove something to someone, and the fact that he mentioned _L, _and came after me must mean that Sana really is involved somehow! But how? And who is 'Matt' anyway?_

I sighed, there was too much information to take in right now! _Sana's much better at this kind of thing, I don't see how she can handle it all, all these different little details that you have to keep track of at all times! It gives me a headache thinking about it much less actually trying to do it! _I might have groaned in frustration if I hadn't remember that there were two boys who were standing a few feet away from me.

"Look, what exactly do you need this Siolfor person to prove to who? And why? And what do you need Sana to prove to L? And why? I really don't a see a point to this whole thing, unless it's for your own personal gain, which would mean this whole scene right now is utterly pointless and entirely stupid!" I crossed my arms forcefully, I didn't want to beat around the bushes anymore. The faster I could convince them to give this up the sooner I could get back to the house and lock myself in my room so I didn't get kidnapped again.

The blonde didn't answer for a long time, I was about to give up and just go back to the house where I could call Sana and let her know of the whole ordeal and then I could just let her deal with it all, when the white haired boy spoke up, "Mello wants to kidnap Siolfor, to prove to his friend Matt that Mello is better than Siolfor, so that Matt will give his affections to Mello instead. Mello also wants to prove to L that he is better than me, by showing that Siolfor and the red-headed girl he is working with are the same people."

I blinked, _Why the hell didn't I just ask this kid in the first place?! He…seems extremely familiar…_I pushed the wayward thought aside and focused on the blonde, who I now knew as 'Mello' but was far from it, _Unless he's meant to put 'melo' in melodramatic… then that would make sense. _I took a deep breath as I sorted the information.

When it was finally oriented in my mind I nearly pushed Mello down when I grabbed his shoulders quickly, this move surprised him quite a bit, "What do you mean?! Why the hell would you want to do something like that?! Don't you know that would entirely ruin everything for Sana?! I mean she's going out with this guy, Ryuuga, right?! And if you're talking about what I think you're talking about…you know, about whatever happened between Sana and this Matt guy you're talking about, than it would ruin everything for them. And if L knew that Sana was Siolfor, he would probably kick her off of the case! Or worse, he might even have her put in jail! Do you know what that would do to her really fragile relationship with Ryuuga?! And what it would do to her reputation overall?! No one would want to hire her after that! Then where would she be?! Alone and unhappy just as she has been for the past ten plus years of her life! You know how bad that would be?! Sana doesn't deserve that! She deserves to be happy with Ryuuga!" I stared at Mello waiting for him to answer, he seemed to be at a total loss.

Finally after a few more seconds he responded, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! You sound more worried about this stupid relationship she has with this Ryuuga than about anything else!" I released him and the sudden unbalancing of weight caused him to stumble backward a few steps.

"Of course I am! What the hell else am I supposed to be worried about?! I mean if you're really no danger to me simply because you want Sana to admit these different things to these different people than I don't have anything immediate to worry about. Besides, Sana's never had a _real _boyfriend before…well she's ever only had _one _**real **boyfriend before! Plus if none of those things you want to happen never happen than there won't be any problems otherwise, you got it?!"

He glared at me heartily as I explained my reasons. _Sana deserves so much more than she has, and if Ryuuga can make her happy then she deserves to be with him, no matter what anyone else thinks! Obviously I think Ryuuga makes her happy, I mean she shared her special strawberries with him the first day she met him, and they even went on a date on the first day! Maybe even two since they were coming back onto campus right before lunch was over!_

(Mello's point of view)

I continued to glare at her, my confusion at her reactions kept me from acting on my anger though. I was just about to take another bite of my chocolate when she turned slightly, she dug in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I fought the yell that wanted to come out, _She's being kidnapped, why the hell is she talking on her phone?! …Damn it! I should have taken it from her earlier! Why the hell didn't I think of that?!_

"Hello? ….No it's fine…I'm just, uh…I'm just hanging out, down the street, that's all." I blinked, _She could be telling someone that she's being kidnapped again…why doesn't she just tell them? …UH Not that that's what I want or anything, that would just ruin my plans…but I have to get her to come with me now! I don't really care about this Ryuuga guy……wait…unless Ryuuga is really one of L's aliases…?! No way! Then that means she's really going out with L?! … …No probably not, that's a ridiculous thought anyway…_

I took a deep breath pushing the thought away, the girl shut her phone and sighed, "Look here. I'm not going with you, and you will not reveal Sana's secrets to any one else! Got it?" I blinked, my anger was very quickly rising, _What the?! How dare she say something so…stupid! Matt needs to know…and L, L needs to know too!_

I could feel my face heating up with the anger, and yet I still hadn't acted on it. I took another huge bite of my chocolate, more to calm myself than anything at the moment, _this girl is just waaay too strange! _I refused to admit that she was a lot like me in a way, with her constant mood swings, and yet totally different in another way.

"The hell I'm not. I'll do what I damn well please!" I was about to go off more when suddenly she stepped forward and pressed her lips to mine. I could feel my face heat up even more, this time with embarrassment instead of anger, _sh-she's…the bitch is kissing me! _I felt anger bubble up just a little bit, and was surprised to find that I wasn't as angry as I wanted to be, and I was most definitely not angry enough to pull away.

I blinked once, and had to force my eyes back open, _I am _**not **_enjoying kissing this bitch! _She pulled away just as I was about to force myself away from her. She was blushing slightly, "You won't tell any one, or else!" With that she turned and hurried away, I blinked again, I wanted to be angry and yet the only thing I could feel was slightly embarrassed, and mostly at not having pushed her away first…_or wrapping your arms around her…GAH! __**What the hell am I thinking?! **_I frowned at myself and hastily took another huge bite of my chocolate, just to realize that it was the last of it.

"What will Matt think of that?" I growled at the sarcastic, or not so sarcastic, remark as a furious blush worked its way onto my face, I couldn't even look at the stupid albino.

(Near's point of view)

I had watched the girl kiss Mello, it was an unexpected maneuver for everybody involved if the blush and look on the girl's face was any indication. _She still seems somewhat familiar in a way…_I looked down at my robot, something about the robot seemed familiar too, I couldn't place it, but it was almost like I had seen the girl somewhere before, a long time ago.

_Red hair…big gray eyes…laughing……a robot, woman, black hair…blue-gray eyes…soft voice-_

"Hurry up!" I stood and turned to Mello, he was already walking away. I didn't complain about walking, mostly because I felt like remembering whatever it was, and that it was very important. _It must have been before I was brought to Wammy's._

(Sana's point of view)

_I can't believe L just kissed me…again. _I was flushed heavily, I could tell, because my face felt extremely hot. L was also a bit flushed, but it didn't look any worse than a small blush, still it was more than I'd ever seen yet. I blinked again, _I really like when he kisses me like that…_I could feel a silly smile just waiting to come out, but I didn't really want L to see it, so I ducked my head a little bit, then slowly leaned against L, resting my head against his shoulder.

L didn't seem as surprised by the contact this time, but that might have been because I'd done it slowly, plus the fact that we just kissed again didn't hurt any. We stayed that way until the car reached headquarters, I let out a small sigh and sat up, disliking that the ride had been so short. _I'm glad that L still considers us together…though I now feel really bad about the whole T.D./Matt thing…but it really can't be helped now. As to whether I should tell L about that or not…will have to wait for a later time I suppose._

We were parked, but Watari didn't open the door and L made no move to do so, _I wonder if anything happened while we were gone…L really should have stayed…in fact it was a bit reckless for him to just leave like that…unless he has something planned… and maybe that's why we're still sitting out here. _As if cuing in on my thoughts, L turned to me, his face blank, but I could tell it was serious.

"I would like to ask you a few things, or perhaps you will just listen, to a theory I have about Light and Misa." I blinked and then nodded.

"Yes, of course." L nodded once and turned forward again, still crouching and with his thumb to his mouth again. I waited patiently, _Does this mean L values my opinion? Or maybe just wants to state his theories out loud to see if they make sense, or if I can add to them or put them in perspective? …Can I really do that without giving myself away as Siolfor? Well…I'll have to try at any rate. _I took a deep breath and sorted out my own thoughts, still waiting for L to begin. _This is a bit strange…does this also mean that L trusts me more than the other Task Force members? Or at the very least Light? _The thought gave me another wave of butterflies and I felt my face warm a little bit more.

"I believe, without a doubt, that Light _is _Kira. I also believe that Misa is the second Kira." he glanced at me and I nodded my agreement with that statement, "Light fits Kira profile more than anyone else, and Misa has already proven that she may be the second Kira, mainly because of her devotion to Light."

"Yeah. It's a bit unnatural to have so much devotion to someone, especially if they just barely met…" I frowned at the floor, L was watching me again, I glanced at him.

"Yes. Light's former girlfriend, Shiori Akino, died a few days before Misa began showing up. I found it rather odd that Light would have another girlfriend so soon, especially after having Shiori Akino die right before his eyes." I blinked in surprise, I had known that Shiori Akino had died, it had been mentioned all over To-Oh for a day or so, but I hadn't known that she was Light's girlfriend, or that he had watched her die. _But he also asked Suki out, not too long after that either, in fact it was at the Entrance Ceremony. _I frowned, if Light was so desperate to kill L by killing his girlfriend _just _to get on the Task Force, then there was little doubt that he would hesitate to kill anyone else, providing he had the opportunity, no matter how close they were to him, as long as it got him closer to his goal. _A 'New World'…phhtt, I'll bet he even wants to be the God of this 'New World' doesn't he? I suppose though, that that would explain a lot about his M.O_

"But don't forget, he asked Suki out as well. After the Entrance Ceremony. That would mean he won't hesitate to kill someone who gets in his way, no matter how close they are to him…which would mean that he may want to kill anyone who knows about the Death Note, once his goals are achieved…right?" I stared at L, careful to keep my gaze questioning. L nodded slowly.

"Yes, you are probably right." I took another deep breath as I looked back at the floor, thinking things over._ Things are getting complicated…Light is very clever…despite the fact that we know he's Kira, we really have no hard proof…is that L's only problem with capturing him?_

"So if you _know _that Light is Kira…your only real problem, besides staying one step ahead of Light in order to stay alive, is getting solid evidence…right?" L stared at me for a second, then nodded slowly once again. I stared at the floor, trying to think this through, "Well…we should probably get back in there…the case isn't going to solve itself."

L nodded absently and we headed into the building. Nothing really seemed different, I sighed and sat on my usual couch, L sat in his chair and things continued as they had, searching information, trying to find important details and such. After another hour of this I stood, "I think I'm going to head up and go sleep for a little bit…"

L glanced at me, then nodded, "Sweet dreams." I blinked, _Huh? …Is L…blushing again? That was unexpected…but most definitely not unwelcome! _I smiled and nodded, I turned and headed to the elevator and up to my room. As soon as I reached my room I felt the fatigue grow almost ten-fold and fell into my bed without changing or anything.

_**~Beginning of Dream (Lemon)~**_

_I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed…the Kira case didn't seem impossible…but my situation did, I had a lot of evidence I could give to L…I just couldn't tell L that I was Siolfor and this was the base of my problem, the very root of my troubles._

"_Sana…" I blinked and looked up at the door in surprise, L was standing there, a blush on his face for almost absolutely no reason. I swallowed a bit, _This definitely wasn't what I meant when I said I was going to bed…but…

_I bit my lip slightly, suddenly the room felt very hot and I couldn't tear my eyes away from L, before I even realized that I had moved, I was standing right in front of L…and he was shirtless. I swallowed again, my face growing hot, _This **has **to be a dream! There is no way L would be in my room shirtless otherwise…_My thoughts fled as L wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, firmly, I let out a small gasp at the unexpected move and L used it to his advantage by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't hold back the moan the escaped my throat when he slid his tongue along mine._

_I shuddered as L ran his nails gently down my sides, _when did my shirt disappear?! … …oh well, might as well enjoy it to the fullest! _With this thought in mind, though not for long, I began reciprocating L's attentions. My hands began roaming his sculpted body almost restlessly, noting that L was already completely naked, and from feeling his hands running over nothing but skin, I was as well._

_I gasped again as I felt pressure on my back, only to realize that L had laid me on the bed. My body arched up into him and more sounds escaped my throat. I took deep breaths when L finally pulled away for us to breathe, though he instantly began attacking my jaw and neck with hungry kisses, his soft lips feathering across my heated skin._

"_L!" he had gently pushed one finger into me, my body arched up more, especially when he took one of my nipples into his mouth, playing with it almost mercilessly. His free hand was massaging my other breast and I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, like a coil spring waiting to be released. My body felt so hot and my breathing was labored, my mind was so hazy I couldn't even think of my own name, much less anything else._

_L returned to my mouth as he entered another two fingers simultaneously. I let out a small sound that was quickly swallowed up by our joined mouths. I moved my arms, wrapping them around L's neck, his free arm was resting next to my head, holding him up. With a cry I suddenly came, unable to stand his teasing any longer. He shifted quickly and I could feel him start to push into me, using my fluids as a lubricant._

_I moaned a little bit at the feeling, _he's so…big…_I arched into him a bit more, my body miraculously beginning to react to him again. Within a few seconds he was fully inside me, I took quick shallow breaths, it was exquisite to feel L inside of me, _I've never… felt so…full before…_I pulled L down to kiss me causing him to shift inside of me, in turn causing me to let out a moan. L pulled out slightly and pushed back in experimentally, swallowing the pleasured sounds easily, as though there was nothing sweeter in all the world._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began moving to a rhythm, I arched up into him more, trying to increase the pleasure, he obliged by thrusting a little bit harder and a little bit faster. I thrashed a bit, thoroughly enjoying everything. Within a few more seconds I came again, his name coming out on a moan. He thrust into me another two times before he came too. _

_He pulled out and settled next to me and I gladly curled into his welcoming arms. With a small content sigh I started to drift off to a much needed sleep._

_**~End Dream (Lemon)~**_

I sat up quickly, _What the hell was that?! _I could feel my accelerated heartbeat, and my already troubled breathing hitch as I recalled the dream. My face flushed immediately afterwards, _I'm pretty sure that's not what L meant when he said sweet dreams… unless he did…bastard! _My face grew a little bit warmer and I looked around my room to get my bearings, I noted that my clothes were twisted about me and I was completely disheveled.

With a deep calming breath I stood and straightened my clothes, I went to my closet, about to grab some shorts and a more comfortable t-shirt, but then decided it might not be a good idea for me to go back to sleep right away with _those _kinds of dreams lurking I grabbed a pair of black sweats and a different t-shirt, went to the bathroom changed and went to sit at my laptop.

**A/N: **Okay, for those of you who wanted, or thought, that Mello was going to end up with Matt, who knows? He still might, or he might not, at least now he has an alternative! My friend demanded I make Suki kiss Mello and that was how it turned out! Okay, now that that's out of the way, Sorry if L was OOC, or at least at the end...but it was a dream after all, maybe that's just how Sana wants him to be ;) Well, let me know what you thought! Well, see ya next time ^-^! Ta'c leeheyn! (Good day)


	17. 9IN3, Siolfor and How They Met

Ewiituntmay: Hello everybody! This chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, cheyjeevas, Sen Saruwatari, _**and **_Mrs l. _**I am thankful to my reviewers! you guys are totally awesome XD! Well, let's see, this chapter mostly shows how 9IN3 and Sana/Siolfor know each other.

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the cat-ears I'm wearing, the OCs and the plot. I do not Death Note, or the characters.

_**Recap: With a deep calming breath I stood and straightened my clothes, I went to my closet, about to grab some shorts and a more comfortable t-shirt, but then decided it might not be a good idea for me to go back to sleep right away with those kinds of dreams lurking around. Instead I grabbed a pair of black sweats and a different t-shirt, went to the bathroom changed and went to sit at my laptop.**_

(L's point of view)

I bit my thumb as I thought about everything that had happened. Watari had talked to me on our way back to our private security room, not quite asking why I'd willingly left with Sana earlier, but I knew he wanted to know. I had told him about my plan, and that I had needed to sort some things out, somewhat like a break, Watari had only nodded, accepting the theory, even though he might not have believed it completely.

I was glad that he didn't openly question me, for I felt unable to lie so completely to a direct question from Watari, I felt as though I owed it to him to always tell the truth, no matter how embarrassing it may have been to me, or how reluctant I was to really tell him. I owed it to him because he had been my father, for all intents and purposes.

One of the screens showed movement, catching my attention, I glanced over at it, surprised to see Sana moving a little in her sleep, _she usually doesn't move around…_I felt my face heat up a bit at the thought, _I believe I am not quite qualified to make that assessment, this is only the second time I have seen her sleep after all._ I was about to turn away when she mumbled something that I could not quite hear, but it caught my attention anyway…_ "Pl…s-"_

_What is she dreaming about that would cause her to move about and even talk in her sleep? _I watched for a few more seconds, nothing else seemed forthcoming so I turned away slightly, back to the desk with my cup of coffee, _"L!" _I froze and turned back to the screen, almost guiltily, almost as though I had been caught staring at her, and that I had left a camera and wire tap in her room, that she most definitely could not know about.

I watched her quietly as she moved around a bit more, moaning and gently crying out my name. I could feel my face heat up as well as my lower regions, I felt my breathing pattern change, my breaths were shorter and a little bit harsher. Almost as if knowing of my reaction Sana arched up and moaned out my name, I felt my breath hitch at the sight, not sure of how I would be able to face Sana when we were in the same room again.

_I am glad that I did have another camera set up in her room, not just the four she knew of. _I felt a small smile make its way onto my face, despite my straining erection. I stood and headed toward the bathroom, glad that Sana really was my girlfriend.

(Sana's point of view)

I logged in and clicked on the icon in the corner, bypassed most of my 'crashed' system and read my latest important messages, the first was from 9IN3, I sent a message and waited for him to respond. He did so only a few seconds later, _**Siolfor, I have some news about this guy, he was trying to contact me about you…he asked for me specifically because of my status as an Unmentionable. I knew that this guy could only be bad news…he wants me to track you down, then hand the information over to him.**_

I read the message carefully, _**Do you know what he wants my location for?**_

_**As far as I could gather, he and about three others, want to find you, so they can kill you…as per a 'contract' That was all I could get, before he said he couldn't say anymore unless I agreed, I told him I'd have to think about it…he didn't seem to like that too much, but accepted it I guess.**_

I took a deep breath, frowning at the screen, _As per a 'contract'__? That can only mean one thing as far as I know…assassins… nothing about assassins trying to get my location can be good… __**I see…thank you for letting me know, I appreciate it 9IN3.**_

_**Of course……um, Siolfor I have a question. **_

I blinked, _9IN3 has a question…why do I feel like this probably has something to do with T.D.? __**Yes? What is it?**_

_**I talked to T.D. earlier…and he seemed a bit…uh secretive about something…I was wondering if…you met him in person…?**_

I blinked again, _9IN3 guessed that just from reading messages from T.D….that must mean 9IN3 isn't to be underestimated in any way, not just hacking… __**To be honest, yes. I allowed him one favor for all the help he's given me, and he requested that we meet in person, for the most part. …You deduced this from simple messages?**_

…_**Well, yes…you see, he seemed reluctant to stop messaging, that usually indicates that he has some big secret that he doesn't want others to know…or is not entitled to let others know…**_

_**I see…Does that bother you? That T.D. met me in person I mean. **_I watched carefully, I wondered how deep and what type of feelings 9IN3 had for Siolfor…_especially since he's my 'teddy bear'. _

_**Well…I must admit, I'm a bit jealous that he got to meet you first…**_

_**You're jealous? …Why?**_ I held my breath slightly and when I noticed I was I quickly exhaled, _If he says he loves me too, or shows any such interest in me, I'm gonna have to entirely destroy my hacker ego and let another CAL1 appear! _

_**Well, the way I see it, I've been giving you more valuable information longer than he has, therefore I should have seniority over him…that's all.**_

I sighed in slight relief, _At least he didn't state it right out or anything! __**I see. And that is the only reason it bothers you? Because you should have seniority over T.D.?**_

_**Well, that and I may have feelings for you.**_

I floundered, _What?! Damnit 9IN3, you weren't suppose to compromise me this way! _I frowned at the screen, this was very unfavorable, especially considering L and I were a very official couple. Not that I was going to do a repeat of the T.D./Matt thing. _That tested me to my ultimate limits in every way possible and I am not looking forward to ever having to do that again!_

_**I see…and what exactly are you intending to do about that?**_ I tapped my keyboard impatiently, now unsure I should have even gotten on at all.

_**I don't know…this isn't exactly something I can do by myself…though I suspect you aren't in a position where you are free to have a relationship with me…am I right?**_

_**Yes…I am already in a relationship with someone. I am sorry that I cannot oblige you.**_

_**Would you want to were you able to?**_

I nearly recoiled from the screen, _Damnit 9IN3!!! Cut it out with the 'putting me in tight corners'! __**I believe I might, but I cannot really be sure. If you didn't already know I am a very whimsical person, it is just as likely as it is unlikely. However that is not the case, I am already with someone, therefore I do not have that liberty. I am flattered that you have feelings, and that you admitted them though. But would it matter to you if I were male or female?**_

_**Not particularly, but if I had to guess, I would say that you are indeed female.**_ I blinked, then frowned at the screen, _How the hell could he know that?! I have been extremely careful about hiding any and all traces that would connect me and Siolfor as the same person…therefore it must really be his deductive abilities. __**Really? What makes you say that?**_

_**Does this mean that you are a female?**_

_**It is a distinct possibility that I am female, just as it is a distinct possibility that I am male.**_

_**So you're not going to encourage or discourage either gender…it's all based on what the other thinks and wants…is that right Siolfor?**_ I studied the screen intently, _A psychological game huh? I suppose I'll have to play despite how much I'd rather not._

_**Perhaps. Though it is the complete opposite of you, isn't it Beyond Birthday?**_ There was a lengthy pause, I gave a grim smile, it was a bit of a low trick, but he'd forced me into it, _so be it!_

_**Ah, so you do remember my name. I was wondering if you would or not.**_

_**Of course. I don't forget those I've helped, and so long as you keep to yourself and resist killing others, I will continue to help keep you out of your prison.**_

…_**Of course. I have you to thank for my freedom, that may be why I'm so attracted to you, despite the obvious fact that I've never seen you and have no idea what you may look like…you're very good at hiding your tracks.**_

_**Why thank you Beyond.**_

_**You know…I'd really love to hear you scream my name…while you're writhing beneath me.**_

I frowned again, but I had to admit, playing this 'dangerous' game with Beyond did make me feel a little more…_alive? Hmm, seems to me to be the best word to describe it…he presents a challenge, something that I have to actually work for to solve! __**In pleasure…or pain?**_

_**Would it really matter? Or why not both? I'm sure you would look lovely covered in blood.**_

_**Is that so? Personally I don't think red compliments me at all. But then again I doubt it would matter to you.**_

_**You'd probably be right about that.**_ I sighed again, _He's incorrigible, especially now that I've acknowledged who he is… _

_**So, you really only have feelings for me because I saved you from the prison? Is that right?**_

_**That about sums it up…why is that?**_

…_**Well…**_ I let a small smile cross my face, maybe it wouldn't be so bad with the Siolfor thing if I could placate two people at once! _**I know someone you might like even more than me, for **_those_** kind of activities…providing you don't mind which gender.**_

…_**oh? This person wouldn't happen to be T.D….would it?**_

_**Perhaps. …he might go better with you than I can, but its just some food for thought. Just keep from killing people, or harassing others. Okay?**_

There was a bit of a pause, then the answer filled the screen, _**I don't know, killing people I can keep from, but harassing…that's asking a bit much…….I suppose I can, if it really means that much to you.**_

_**Thank you very much. Now then, is that all?**_

_**I believe so…I'll try to keep tabs on the guy and his 'colleagues', but I'm not sure I can promise much.**_

_**That's fine, thank you.**_

_**Of course**_

**9IN3 logged off**

I sighed heavily and turned away from the computer screen for a few minutes. _Beyond Birthday…why did I help him anyway? Hmm, maybe it was just because he seemed to _**want **_to change, and with the possibility of _that _prison hanging over his head, he has been keeping his word quite well._

_**~Flashback~**_

_I scrolled through the contents of the site, I had to admit this Beyond guy was really something, but there were a few others as well, I figured Beyond merited the most attention though. It was said that he had posed as L, the World's Greatest Detective, for a time, pretending to try and solve his own murders, when he was really just leaving clues for Naomi Misora, leading to his own death, which _may _have been successful, but Naomi figured it out before he could fully complete his plan._

The Los Angeles BB murder cases…interesting. _I scrolled through the page some more, finding nothing else on Beyond I quickly exited the site and went to a different one. Beyond Birthday was my psychological case study, for my criminology classes. Most people thought I was taking one of the two criminology classes available at the time, either cyber hacking and computer crimes, or the more conventional one, for regular police work…I was actually taking both, at the Dean's request. So, many people thought I was taking one, and many thought I was taking the other, but I didn't tell them which one, I merely let them assume._

_I found out a little bit more about the crimes Beyond had committed and how he went about them, but I wanted to know why, not just because it was part of our assignment, but because something about him drew me in. Surprisingly the more I learned about the case the more intrigued I became, instead of losing interest after a certain point as I might have were it somebody or something else._

_After much thought, I began to think that a face to face…or rather a more personal face to monitor interview would be better than a monitored visit by the asylum facility's procedures. So when I came across the small fact that Beyond was being moved to a different, more secure asylum, that could better provide for his burn wounds, I found my opportunity to make it happen. I hacked into the asylum's computer database and redirected the route to a secure location that I'd already had set up in anticipation of this meeting. It was private, and it was equipped with computer, food, running water and the other basic necessities._

_I had also taken the liberty to befriend the very people in charge of transporting Beyond to the new asylum, and they had somewhat reluctantly agreed to my requests. They had already called to confirm that they'd started moving, and that Beyond was safely in their charge. About an hour or so later they called to tell me that they had arrived._

_I waited patiently, knowing that Beyond would most likely be wondering about the computer and why it was there, and already turned on, just waiting for him to take a seat and begin typing. I sighed gently, grabbing another strawberry just as a sentence formed on the screen, __**Who are you?**_

_**I am the person who had you brought here, obviously, but you may call me Siolfor.**_

_**What do you want?**_

_**Wouldn't you like to know? …I only wish to talk to you about the cases back in L.A. that's all. Are there any problems with that?**_

_**Why the hell should I talk to you about anything? It's none of your business.**_

_I frowned at the reply, but I didn't let it rile me too much, it was to be expected after all. __**I just thought that talking about it to me would give you a very nice reprieve from the hell hole they locked you up in…my apologies, if you wish to return to the asylum, or even continue on to the new one, please let me know and I shall gladly let you continue on your way.**_

_I blinked slowly, I already figured the most likely reply, but there was still always the possibility that he would choose the least likely, to go to one asylum or the other, __**Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't a test? Or that you are working with 'Ryuzaki'?**_

_**You mean L? Why would **_I,_** a very high level hacker, one that even managed to get you out of a very secure asylum without questions or undue attention, be working with the detective L? If you ask me, that would be just like jumping out of the pot and into the fire.**_

_**Then why the hell do you want to know? What could you possibly want from me?**_

_**I just want to hear your side of the story…why did you kill those people? Why were you going to kill yourself?**_ _I waited, getting excited to be talking to my case study, even if he didn't know he was my case study. _

_**Why? Why would you want to know something like that?**_

_**Look either you can tell me, or you can go on your way, that's all you need to know.**_ _I waited again, unable to help the small smile that came out, _I have to be very careful, this is a very sharp double edged sword.

_**Fine, how about we make a deal.**_

_I blinked at the screen, _A deal? What could he possibly have in mind? _**Oh? A deal?…Just what do you have in mind?**_

_**Since you seem to be so high and mighty, I want you to keep me out of the asylums, you know? Provide a safe house, of a sort. Will you do that?**_

_I frowned a bit at the words, _Demanding isn't he? I suppose I don't really have a choice, _**Why exactly should I? If I remember correctly you did kill three people and attempt to commit suicide…what let's me know that you won't do so again, therefore tarnishing my reputation? I'm not sure learning your side is really worth all that trouble.**_

_**Then what would you have me do? You wouldn't ever know if anything like that happened, now would you?**_

_**I have ways…now then, I believe this is somewhat of a stalemate…isn't it?**_

_**Seems that way…but…I'll do anything…as long as I don't have to go back to those places.**_

_I took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, __**Anything? And how will I know, if I do decide to comply with you, that you will you will do as I say? **_

_**You said yourself…you have your ways.**_

_**And if I decide not to use them? How will I know you are keeping your end of the bargain?**_

_**I can't say for sure, guess you'll just have to trust me.**_

_**And you me, no?**_ _There was a bit of a pause as he contemplated his answer, I stared unblinkingly, _this is the most important part…I need to make sure he trusts me as well.

_**Yes, I suppose you are right. **_

_**Well then. If you can trust me, as I must trust you, then I believe we may be able to work something out. If you really want to, you can stay where you are now, it has everything you need, including a bit of money, if there is something you want or need that isn't there. If not I understand and will find a more suitable place.**_

_**Here is fine, for the time being.**_

_**Very well. I will of course cover for you with the authorities and make sure no one knows who you are…in essence I will set up an entirely different identity for you…though you are free to choose or keep your name. Is that okay? Is there anything else you want or need?**_

_Another pause, I absently grabbed another strawberry, my eyes were glued to the screen. Finally another reply scrolled across, I blinked in slight surprise, although it really shouldn't have been that unexpected, __**Do you think it would be possible to find some kind of medical treatment for me? I do not wish to wander around looking like a used match stick.**_

_**I will see what I can do, though I really can't promise any thing more than that.**_

_**I understand. I would appreciate it if you would try. I would also like…to become a hacker like you…if you'd be willing to teach me.**_

_**Yes, of course…now then, I'll let you settle in more fully, then when you're ready we can begin…**_

_**Right…**_

**?? logged off**

_I sighed and leaned back in my chair, a smile spread across my face. Well, it looks like I have someone that I have to look after now…for a little while anyway._

_**~Present time~**_

I sighed again, Beyond seemed like his old self, and yet I knew he wasn't, he actually seemed somewhat…_dare I say it? Beyond almost seems happy. _In any case, I thought that, because he still seemed a bit sadistic, and because T.D./Matt was a bit masochistic that they would fit together almost perfectly.

With a small sigh I began to type a message to T.D., within moments he was responding. _**Siolfor, have you gotten in touch with 9IN3 yet?**_

_**Yes, he has informed me of the impending disaster. I will handle it and let you know if there is anything you can do to help. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?**_

_**Uh…well, not really, no. I just wanted to make sure you heard what 9IN3 found out.**_

I thought for a few seconds, wondering if I really could trust T.D. to carry out this small 'mission', in the end I decided I'd let him know and let him decide, _**Listen, T.D., I have a request…but it will be extremely dangerous, so I don't want you to just go rushing into this…okay?**_

_**Yes of course. I'll think about it very seriously.**_

_**Very well…I need to find out the whereabouts of an assassin and his colleagues. It will probably be a very dangerous job, so don't take it too lightly.**_

_**Right…of course.**_

_**If you still decide to do this, be very careful…okay?**_

_**Right…I will.**_

_**You're going to do it anyway…aren't you?**_

_**Yep! It's not just about you, though that may have something to do with it, but it also has a more personal note to it.**_

_**Right…well, be careful…send me a message when you can…**_

_**Okay.**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off**

With another sigh I sent a message to 9IN3 again, he responded right away, considering we'd just been 'talking', _**What is it?**_

_**T.D.'s going to try and track the assassins and his colleagues, I was wondering if you'd help him, and keep an eye on him so he doesn't get himself killed…plus it will give you a chance to get to know him more.**_

…_**I suppose…I'll help of course, but I'm not holding out for much, in the way of liking him.**_

_**Well, to each his own, in any case, thanks for helping him.**_

_**Yeah…right. Talk to you later.**_

**9IN3 logged out**

I pulled away from my laptop, _Assassins, finding my cousin, Beyond Birthday, Matt…L…there are a whole lot of things going on… how the hell am I supposed to focus on the case with all this other crap weighing down on me?_

**A/N: **Okay, so now you know how Sana knows Beyond/9IN3 and how BB got out of prison/asylum...(I got soo tired of that word, 'asylum' but there really wasn't any other word for me to use.) Sorry if the characters seemed OOC, but I couldn't help it. Alright, let me know what you think of this chapter! Ta'c leeheyn! (Good day!) ^-^


	18. Sana, Mello, Matt and Beyond

Ewiituntmay: Hello ^-^ Sorry if the chapter is short, but homecoming week and I really should be with my class right now as I write this, but of course I'm not, I did promise another chapter today so, thi chapter is dedicated to **_Sen Saruwatari, happy-smiling-cookie_** (who is my twin XD), **_cheyjeevas, _**and **_ShadX - Shadow Elf._** Thanks for reviewing guys, I hope you like this chapter ^-^ Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the Full Throttle next to me, OCs and plot, not Death Note or recognizable characters!

**Recap: I pulled away from my laptop, _Assassins, finding my cousin, Beyond Birthday, Matt…L…there are a whole lot of things going on… how the hell am I supposed to focus on the case with all this other crap weighing down on me?_**

With another shake of my head I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, _I guess I have a lot of things to sort out- _I blinked, my cell phone was ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open when I seen Suki's number, "Suki? What is it?"

"_Sana! What-cha-doin?"_ I blinked once lazily, _She better not just be calling to see what I'm doing or I will seriously have to do something about her later…_

"Nothing…why? Do you need something?"

"_What?! Do I have to need something to call you?"_

"Of course not…but I wouldn't put it past you, because you usually _only_ call when you need something…so what do you need?" I smirked at the frustrated sigh on the other end, she huffed and pouted for a few more seconds before she finally replied.

"_Sometimes I really wish we weren't twins…or at least that you didn't know me so well! …I was wondering if you could find me some information on a guy named Mello…that's all…if not I'll understand."_

I rose an eyebrow at the request, '_A guy named Mello'? Why would she want information on a guy named Mello? _"I'll think about it and see what I can do. Other than that I can't promise you anything…okay?" Suki giggled and I found that I knew why she wanted information now, "You know Suki…even if it is _me _getting the information for you, it's still considered stalking."

"_I know…but still…he's just so…adorable."_ I could hear her giggling again, I sighed gently but a smile spread across my face at Suki's incorrigibility.

"Yeah okay…well I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Suki didn't say much more, she just agreed and hung up quickly, I shook my head as I shut my phone and let it fall to the bed. I struggled a little bit, but finally gave in and let myself fall back asleep, promising to look up this 'Mello' when I woke up.

(9IN3's point of view)

The screens flickered as I scooped up the last of my jam and slowly licked it off. The game had just ended and I had won, though I wasn't really surprised by this, Siolfor was the one that taught me after all, it would be an insult to Siolfor to lose such a simple game after they had taught me so much. _Siolfor must be a girl, all the information points to that conclusion, but I really don't like the idea of having been saved by a girl…though when I think about it I wouldn't mind, it does make me wonder though, if she saved me for more personal reasons then just far an interview…_

I grinned at the thought and set the jar aside just as a message came from T.D., I blinked at it, then slowly moved to reply, _**T.D. what do you need?**_

_**9IN3...Have you talked to Siolfor yet?**_

_**Yes, I have. I already told them everything I was able to find out from the guy, but I haven't been able to find out anymore about the guy, or any of his colleagues.**_

_**Really…so what did he want?**_ I typed the reply slowly, beginning to think about what Siolfor had suggested, _Me and T.D. huh? If Siolfor thinks we'd be perfect together, T.D. must either be a sadist like me, or a masochist…my bet is on being a masochist though, I doubt I would be able to get along very well with another sadist…_

_**He wanted information on Siolfor's whereabouts, and the location of Siolfor's base, that kind of information. He wanted it for a contract he had…which can only mean that he was an assassin, and he probably wants to kill Siolfor, though I can't be sure why he would do such a thing.**_

_**An assassin?! What the hell would he gain by killing Siolfor though? That's really stupid…but why would they contact you? I mean I can get that you're an Unmentionable, sure…but honestly, it seems that assassins would only ask for help or information from someone they had a really good business relationship with!**_

I stared bemusedly at the screen, _Is he seriously implying that I help assassins? What the hell would make him think something so stupid? Just because I'm an Unmentionable really isn't a good enough reason to assume things like that! __**Are you implying that I have helped assassins before? Or this particular assassin? If so, I am deeply insulted.**_

…_**Of course not…I just wanted to know, that's all.**_

_**You son of a bitch! Do you just want to piss me off?! I'll bet you like it rough in bed, don't you?**_ I smirked at the words, _Time to see if my guess was right, he may act like a superior man most of the time, but I'll bet he isn't. If he isn't we'll get along very well._

…_**huh?**_ I smirked more at the reply, _he's confused…I'll bet he's starting to get hard…_ I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to see how T.D. would react, or to see how good he'd be in bed.

_**I said, I'll bet you like it rough in bed, don't you?**_

_**I don't know what you're talking about!**_

_**Oh really? Is that why it took you so long to reply last time? I bet you get off on pain…you just don't want to admit it do you? Did Siolfor fuck you that hard?**_

…_**What are you talking about?!**_

_**You're flushed right now aren't you? I'll bet you are, I'll even bet that if we were face to face you would be stuttering real hard by now. Siolfor must've fucked your brains out.**_

……_**I don't know what you're talking about.**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off**

I smirked more, now wondering what T.D. was like, as a person. I purposely ignored how right Siolfor was so far, it would probably just make their ego inflate even more. Now that I had my sights set on T.D….for the time being I wasn't going to give up until we'd met face to face…and possibly more.

(T.D.'s point of view)

_What the hell was that about?! _I was totally flushed and cussed at 9IN3 for guessing right so easily. I glanced down at my sweat pants, glad that I had worn them, because if I had worn jeans again they would be very painfully tight. 9IN3's words brought up memories of my night with Siolfor, I moaned and pushed away from my computer, intent on taking care of the tent in my pants as soon as possible.

I came out of the bathroom half an hour later, feeling slightly sated for the time being, _though it would've been much better if it had been Siolfor doing that to me again…_this thought caused a huge flush to work it's way across my face and if I wasn't already so sated I might have gotten another erection, though I did feel my cock twitch at the memory.

_Stupid 9IN3 anyway…where the hell does he get off saying shit like that to me?! _I frowned, grabbing my pack of cigarettes and a lighter, I went out on the balcony of my room, and lit a cigarette. I took one long drag and almost instantly felt better, I would've killed for one with Siolfor, but I'd been to caught up to think much about it then.

By the time I had finished the cigarette I felt ten times better and felt like I could talk to 9IN3 again without losing my cool. I sighed, threw the lighter and pack of cigarettes on the bed and went to my computer again, just as my stomach growled. I knew I'd have to go get something to eat soon, I hadn't eaten since before I went to bed earlier. With another glance at my computer I figured 9IN3 could wait, meanwhile I had to eat, now.

Within seconds I was out the door, just in time to see a blonde person ducking into a room not too far down the hall. I stopped for a second, completely frozen, _That looked a hell of a lot like Mello…nah, Mello wouldn't actually come all the way to Japan just to look for me. _With that thought in mind I shrugged and continued on to the elevator, wishing like hell that I could still be in the Sand Dusk, and even in the same room that Siolfor had gotten for us. Of course I couldn't afford to stay in the Sand Dusk for such a long period of time, even with my hacker funding…which I was using anyway.

_I suppose there's really no rush, I'll just hang out for a while…maybe I'll get a new game! _I smiled a bit at the thought, pulling my goggles on more firmly as I headed down the sidewalk, feeling somewhat carefree, despite Siolfor's assassin problem. I knew it would probably take more than assassins to kill Siolfor, especially if they had to ask another hacker for help in locating him.

_**~One hour later~**_

I stood in the aisle, looking at the various games, most of which I'd already played, and beaten. With a sigh I realized that I might as well give up, I wasn't going to find any good new games here. I turned, about to head out of the store when I spotted another blonde person…and someone with white hair. _Another blonde…and someone with white hair…this can't be a coincidence. It __**has **__to be Mello and Near…who else could it be? _At first the thought seemed absurd, Near would never willingly leave Wammy's if he could help it… nor would he willingly walk around…_Then again, Mello always could force him into doing things against his will…_I frowned and decided to make Mello show himself.

I headed out the store, now aware of the pair of people following me, though I didn't let it show. I headed back to my hotel, and making sure they wouldn't be able to get away without being noticed I led them, carefully, to a small hallway, with no doors on either side. When I first heard them enter the hallway, without completely realizing there weren't any doors, I turned to face them, catching both my blonde friend and his temporary albino sidekick.

"Mello!" I hissed out, Mello and I hadn't been on the best of terms when I'd left Wammy's, I didn't see why he was here in Japan, stalking me even and dragging Near into it for no discernible reason then to convince Roger to let them come. He froze but to his credit he didn't try to run away, instead he stood and glared at me, as though I'd been the one stalking him and got caught.

"Matt!" I slowly reached up to pull my goggles up and glared at him full out, I could see the barely noticeable flinch he gave, but he didn't back down. _I've had enough of being your flunky Mello…besides I've met Siolfor in person and he's so much greater than I could ever even imagine._

"Mello…Near, what are you two doing here? In Japan?!" Near was crouching already, playing with his robot silently, he didn't even acknowledge my question, Mello's eyes narrowed but he didn't make a move to answer. I frowned at the two of them and turned around, about to leave which inevitably forced Mello into answering.

"We're here to bring you back to Wammy's! What else would we be doing here?" I stopped and turned back to the temperamental blonde, Near sat looking up at me absently, twirling a lock of his white hair around his finger. I opened my mouth to speak but Mello held up his hand to stop me, "I don't care what you think…Roger asked us to come."

I didn't even blink at the bold faced lie, instead I looked down at Near, who'd went back to playing with his robot, "Is that true Near?"

"Of course not. Roger would never send us, of all people, to look for you. He would have informed Watari and L and let them handle it." I nodded, Mello turned to scowl at Near, but the semi-blush on his face confirmed Near's statement.

"So, you're only here because Mello heckled Roger into letting him come?…But had you come along as well?" Near only nodded once almost lazily. I shook my head and turned to head back to my room when Mello stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait! Matt! You don't understand! This Siolfor really can't be what they say they are…you don't even know-"

"Stop Mello! I've already met Siolfor. He is everything I could possibly imagine and so much more! You don't understand what it's like so just go back to Wammy's and leave me alone." I jerked my arm away from Mello, but he grabbed it again quickly.

"You don't even know what Siolfor really is! How could you even like them? They are nothing more than a lying, conniving bitch!" I froze, then before I could think better of it I actually turned and hit Mello in the stomach! I stood staring at him, he was just as surprised as I was, Near was still busy playing with his robot and hadn't even glanced at us. I had never imagined that I would hit Mello, no matter how angry he may have made me…but here we were, I'd just punched Mello and for insulting Siolfor even.

"I don't care what Siolfor is…I don't even care if he lied about his gender and he's actually a girl. I don't care what _you _say about Siolfor. I love him and there is nothing you can do about that." I wanted badly to say that Siolfor loved me too, but I knew Mello would only taint those precious words, which had been meant for me alone to know.

I took a deep breath and turned to head to my room, neither moved to stop me this time. When I got to my room I shut the door and leaned against it, feeling completely drained of energy. I felt the tears prickling the corners of my eyes, but I didn't let myself cry, I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, I stared down at the floor until the tears had been blinked away. _And don't ever forget Matt…I love you._ I felt a huge wave of warmth wash through me, Siolfor had said that he loved me, and told me never to forget, _as if that would ever happen. I could never forget such precious words, and definitely not when it was Siolfor who said them. _I smiled and slowly stood, deciding to just sleep for a little while instead, and maybe I could relive my time with Siolfor.

(Sana's point of view)

I woke up slowly and easily, as I usually did. I blinked a few times before finally sitting up, only to see a blinking message on my laptop screen, I sighed and moved over to the desk to read it. Once I had finished reading it I felt a smile slowly work its way across my face. I quickly replied and 9IN3 came on instantly.

_**Siolfor…**_

_**Beyond…So, what did you need?**_

_**You know what I need…I want to test this thing with T.D….what else?**_ I smirked at the defensive reply, _He's slightly upset that I was right and wish he didn't have to admit it…_ I felt the smirk grow a little bit more as I composed my reply.

_**So…you want me to talk to T.D. for you? Or have you already scarred him for life?**_

_**I've talked to him, but mostly about what the guy wanted. I did ask him a few things…but I didn't say anything about starting anything between the two of us…he still seems extremely hooked on you.**_

_**I see…well, I'll talk to him a little bit, then I'll be sure and let you know what happens.**_

_**Yeah…whatever.**_

**9IN3 logged off**

I shook my head and sent a message to T.D. to get back to me as soon as he could. When he didn't reply immediately I figured he was getting some much needed rest and decided to go about finding information on this 'Mello' guy Suki had talked about. _Hmm… Mello…it almost sounds…familiar……Nate River, Near…Mello! Mello's from Wammy's! How could I not remember that?! _I blinked at the screen in surprise, I knew I had seen the name somewhere before, and it had been a blonde kid, about a year or two older than Nate, so about my age or so.

_So then…Mello must know Nate, right? And if that's the case…if Suki met Mello here…that might mean that Nate is here too, or at the very least Mello will know where Nate is currently. _I took a deep breath and called Suki, she answered quickly, obviously having been waiting for my phone call, "Hey Suki-"

"_Sana! What did you find out then?!"_ I frowned at the loud eager voice nearly yelling in my ear, "Where did you meet this Mello?" There was a pause that only made me frown more, not because Suki was taking forever to answer me, but because of what her prolonged silence meant, "Did something bad happen-"

"_No! Of course not…it's just…that this guy, Mello…well he tried to kidnap me…but he wasn't very good at it…Wait! Before you say anything or get upset or anything, he only wanted to kidnap me, because he thought I was you…and that you are Siolfor the hacker…He just wanted me to admit to some guy named Matt and to L that I was Siolfor."_

I froze completely, _What?! This Mello knows that I'm Siolfor?! He even knows L…from Wammy's, I wonder? Hmm…if this Mello guy knows about me being Siolfor…wait! Did she just say some guy named Matt?…surely it couldn't be T.D.?! ………That means that Matt must've went to Wammy's as well…which would explain how him and Mello know each other, and maybe why he'd been so adamant about helping L a few days ago…So if he and Mello know each other, it's very likely that Matt knew Nate too… _I took a deep breath, "Suki…what do you think of this Mello guy?"

"_He's adorable! He's a lot like me, but at the same time he seems different. He has blonde hair, really pretty blue eyes, but he has a temper on him and must have magic powers because he pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere and he wouldn't even tell me how he did that!"_ I shook my head and smiled at Suki's pouting about such a trivial thing.

"Is that so?"

"_Yes. He looks a lot like a girl…but at the same time, when you know he's a guy, he seems masculine in a way…but not very much. I didn't really get to know much about him…except that he had this white haired kid with him that almost seemed familiar. I didn't get to hear what his name was…but he looked like he didn't really want to be there…umm…I gotta go I guess. I'm really, really tired and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you more later." Suki hung up and I shut my phone in a daze, _a white haired kid? Doesn't Suki realize that that could be our cousin Nate?! It has to be, Nate was the only child who had white hair at Wammy's! _I took a deep breath and now waited impatiently for T.D./Matt to reply. Now that I knew who he was a little bit better I knew he'd know where Mello and possibly Nate were staying, or they may have even been staying in the same place.

I waited for almost an hour before T.D. finally replied, _**Siolfor! Did you need something?! I'm really sorry, I just got really tired and I didn't think you'd need me for a few hours anyway.**_

_**It's fine…I have a very serious question to ask you T.D.**_

…_**Sure, what is it?**_

_**Where are you staying right now?**_ I waited intently for his reply, I knew that he might not give it too me, in which case I would have to go over hotel records and stuff until I found out where he was staying, but that would take time and I really only had a day or two left, considering I had slept for most of the afternoon and it was already after midnight.

……_**I'm staying at the Marriott Hotel**_

_**Would you mind meeting Kurokiri? She has some questions for you…I'll understand if you say no, but this sounds very important to her…**_

…_**I suppose I wouldn't really mind…she won't take me in again, will she?**_

_**No, I can promise you now that she won't, we've already worked out a deal. This is a more personal endeavor of hers anyway.**_

_**Oh…okay then. I'm in room 1304, I'll be here all day, so whenever she gets here.**_

_**Okay…thank you very much Matt.**_

…_**Uh…you're welcome Siolfor.**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off**

I sighed heavily, _It's going to be an interesting day. _

**A/N: **Okay, chapter eighteen! I can't believe I'm almost in the twenties XD...anyway, sorry if the characters were OOC, or if you didn't understand something, feel free to message me and I'll straighten it out for you as best as I can ^-^, or just review and be awesome, since I skipped a class meeting to write it for you, (no guilt trips intended XD) Well, ta'c leeheyn!


	19. Sana, Nate, Family and Past

Ewiituntmay: Hello ^-^ Sorry I've been off for so effin long ^^"...but homecoming week last week, such a bother when it comes to updating ^^" Anyway my brain was fried three times over today, (two major tests this morning and then trying to finish this chapter for you, my lovely readers ^^) Now this chapter is dedicated to (alot of people this time woohoo) **_happy-smiling-cookie _**(my awesome twin CX) **_Sen Saruwatari, cheyjeevas, ShadX - Shadow Elf, _**and **_gukku-gambles. _**All are totally awesome for reviewing ^-^. Let's see, this chapter is still not entirely focused on the Kira case, but gets back to it at the end, and Sana gets to meet her cousin after a decade or so apart ^^ (yay family reunion) Oh, and there's a bit of Rem's thoughts in here too, it gives us a little more insight into Sana's past. Also this contains the beginning of all Sana's secrets becoming dangerously tangled...okay okay, you're probably getting tired of my pointless rambling...but I have two more things to say, 1) I'm over 100,000 words XDD, and 2) I have 50 reviews so far XDDD. Now then, please enjoy ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the Mini Chips Ahoy, OCs, and plot. I do not in anyway shape or form own Death Note (pity...)

**Recap: I sighed heavily, _It's going to be an interesting day._**

(Rem's point of view)

The red-haired girl from before, she recognized me. I felt something for her, just as with her father, and with Misa. I remembered her father easily, he was very…strong minded but gentle. He cared very deeply for the girl, her twin and the woman.

I didn't want to write his name in the Death Note, but he'd given me no other options. I had grown just as attached to the red-headed girl as he had, so in order to save her, he needed to die.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Rem…her numbers are really, really low…she has less than a few hours to live!" I nodded gravely at his words, even though he hadn't looked at me. He continued to watch her, the girl was concentrating on a painting of me. We watched her in silence for a few more seconds. She turned to look at us expectantly, he nodded with a bright smile and she smiled back happily, then turned back to the painting to add more._

_I saw him turn and walk away, I looked at the girl one last time then turned to follow him, we headed toward the house and once inside we headed toward the bedroom he shared with the woman. I watched him idly as he sat on the edge of his bed, "You know what you need to do Rem…you need to do it before anything can happen to her, because I know that if something happens to her, the worse will come for Suki and Satsuki."_

_I nodded gravely once again. He had told me about it when we first discovered that the girl's numbers were decreasing, I hadn't agreed just yet, because I hadn't really grown attached to her then. Now I didn't have a choice, it was either let the man kill his precious family or kill him in order for them to live. _

_As soon as I had agreed he stood and began to change clothes, once that was done he headed out to the big room, to his woman. She only had to look up at him, almost instantly she began crying silently, she didn't say anything, only stood to hug him, and with an effort released him and pointed toward the door. Even I could see that all she had to do was ask, and he would abandon the quest and let him die more peacefully. He nodded gratefully to her, then hurriedly ran out the door, before either of the girls could stop him._

_We were in the front of the house when the girl was standing in front of us, "Daddy…you're not coming back are you?" I could see that he was reluctant to answer her solemn question. He slowly shook his head in answer to her question._

"_No…I'm not…I'm sorry Sana. I know I promised we'd go do something, just the two of us tomorrow…but I won't be coming back. I need to do this to protect you and Suki and your mom…"_

_She nodded, a small sad smile on her face, "I know daddy…I love you." she smiled brightly, then turned and went back to her painting, we watched her for a few seconds, she'd torn down the painting of me, folded it and put it in a box, then went back to the easel to begin painting something else._

_(Later on)_

_The last man had just fallen, hand clutched to his chest, when he turned to me, his eyes were panicked, "Rem, now!" I pulled out my Death Note and began writing his name. He motioned for me to turn the book so he could read it, there in the middle of the page was his name: Kenichi Kurokiri._

_He gave a small smile after he sat down on the ground, I watched quietly when he clutched his chest as the Note began to take effect. Within seconds it was over, he was nothing more than a corpse, there was no name above his head in red lettering, there was no more light in his open eyes, there was nothing left but a body. _

_I glanced around one last time, took my Death Note back and headed back to the Shinigami Realm._

_**~Present~**_

I gave her one last glance, hoping that I would be able to protect her from Light, but there wouldn't be much I could do, short of giving my own life to extend hers, if I were to do that, it was always possible that Misa killed her and the detective, L…

(Sana's point of view)

I opened my eyes slowly, only to close them instantly, _It's so bright in here! _After a few more seconds I opened my eyes again, more slowly. I checked the time, _4:30...I've slept all through yesterday evening…what's wrong? Am I getting sick? Or…is it just the stress of everything wearing me down? _

I sat up and glanced at my laptop, then back at the clock, today was the day I absolutely _had _to find Nate, my birthday was tomorrow after all. I scooted to the edge of my bed and swung my legs over the side, I would get ready and head to the Marriott to see Matt and glean as much information from him as I possibly could, especially about my cousin.

I was ready to go within minutes of waking up, so I headed down to the main room, my bag ready and slung over my shoulder. I got to the main room, only L and Watari were there at the moment, they looked worried…or at least Watari looked slightly worried, L's worry was imperceptible, if he was at all. I walked over to them slowly, many different scenarios and thoughts going through my mind, but mostly things like _it must be something more personal._

Both L and Watari turned to me once I was close enough to merit their attention, L was the one to speak though, "Nate River isn't at Wammy's House." I blinked slowly as the information set in, I knew that already of course, but I wasn't sure if L would have known or not. I blinked two more times before speaking.

"What?!" I looked down at the floor, thinking about what I was going to do, I could tell L that I knew they were in Japan… but I wasn't sure how to do so without jeopardizing my chance to talk to Matt, "So…what are we supposed to do? You don't have any idea where he could be?"

I looked up at L, slight worry etched on my face, L brought his thumb to his mouth and slowly shook his head. I took a deep breath and nodded once slowly in acknowledgement, "Oh…I see." I thought I seen what looked like disappointment cross L's face but only for the briefest instant, the thought of L being disappointed at not be able to tell me made me feel slightly warm, I tried not to let that show on my face, but it might not have worked because L blinked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I blinked, then shook my head.

"No, it's nothing…I was just hoping it would be a _little _bit easier to track my cousin down…at least before the 20th. Or maybe my birthday…but I'm not sure how long it will take now." I sat down on my usual couch and set my bag next to me, L gave me a slightly questioning look, for him, but didn't ask outright. I kept quiet, I didn't exactly want to get into too much detail…but if he asked me directly, I would tell him.

I counted quietly as I stared almost forlornly at the floor, finally seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds later he asked, "Why the 20th?" I blinked and looked up at him.

"…Because that's the day my uncle, aunt Karin's fiancée passed away. Either by the 20th or the 26th, when my aunt Karin gave up Nate." I took another deep breath and sat back a little more, thanking Watari when he handed me a cup of tea and a plate with a piece of chocolate cake. I gladly ate the cake, this time not quite hiding my reactions to how goddamn delicious it tasted, and silently noting that L was staring at me with that same amused expression that he'd tried to hide the first time I'd eaten the cake.

After another two hours or so I sat up straighter, "L…I need to go somewhere really quick. Is that okay?" L glanced up at me, a blink was the only sign of a question. I sat quietly waiting, for either an answer or some kind of other response. I blinked once at him, still waiting for him to ask whatever he wanted to ask, or to say something.

Finally after a few more minutes he asked, "Where are you going?" I blinked in slight surprise at the very slight concern in his voice, and the somewhat curious look he was giving me. He seemed almost sheepish to be asking, I blinked again, _Nope, not my imagination, that sheepish/curious look is still there…_ The thought made me smile a little bit.

"I need to go get an outfit for my birthday tomorrow…and I'm not sure if you actually like shopping…" he was about to say something but I held my hand up, "plus I don't want you to see my outfit until then…okay? I want it to be a surprise." I smiled at the slightly disappointed look he had, he nodded slowly, turning back to the computer screen. My smile dimmed a little bit and I almost frowned.

With a small sigh I stood and stretched, grabbed my bag and put it on, once I was ready I closed the distance between me and L, he glanced up at me, blinked once, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything. Once I was close enough to him I leaned down and firmly pressed my lips against his, I felt him stiffen in surprise, then turn his chair and wrap his arms around me, though he was a bit slow about it and his arms were slightly loose.

I pulled as far away as his arms would let me, I blinked down at him, he wouldn't let me move that far away. He gave a very small smile and pulled me a little bit closer, I blinked and leaned down again, he kissed me back eagerly this time which caused me to smile into the kiss. A few seconds later we pulled apart, this time we were panting lightly, and I could tell my face was a bit flushed seeing as it felt slightly warm.

I gave him another smile and gently pulled his arms from around me, he reluctantly let go, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit, then…well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see my outfit." I beamed down at him, he smiled a little bit then nodded.

"Okay." I started toward the door, then stopped and turned, a new thought entering my head.

"Hey L…are you going to the party tomorrow? …Or do you still think you'll be too busy?" He turned away from his computer screen to look at me, he blinked then glanced back at the screen.

"I believe I will come…if I am still invited." I nodded happily, a smile on my face.

"Of course! Well, see ya later." I smiled again, then headed out the door. Once I was a few blocks away I called a taxi and headed for the Marriott to talk to Matt, _Room 1304...huh? So then…how old is Matt anyway? I know he can't be twenty, but he doesn't look _too _young or anything…so maybe eighteen? About eighteen anyway, give or take a year. _I nodded once at my own thought and watched almost nervously as we got closer to the expensive hotel, already planning out what I was going to say, despite the fact that I knew I wouldn't follow my little 'plan'.

(T.D.'s point of view)

_Shit! I can't believe Kusokiri is coming here! What the hell does she want anyway? Well, Siolfor said he worked something out with her, so that she's not going to take me in…again. But still…that doesn't mean that she's taking Siolfor in does it?! No way! That's impossible, besides Siolfor said that it was a personal endeavor…so there shouldn't be anything more than talking and stuff! _I sighed heavily, _I need a smoke._

With all the thoughts running through my mind I grabbed a cigarette and lighter and headed out onto the balcony again, _I haven't seen Mello and Near since yesterday…I wonder if they went back to Wammy's……Nah! Mello's probably just trying to come up with a different plan to get me to come back. _I leaned against the railing, smoking my cigarette almost lazily, I noticed that since I'd met with Siolfor…or since I'd first met Siolfor really, I hadn't been playing games as much, though I was no less of a computer freak, I just wanted to be online hacking more often than anything else right now.

I glanced down, there were many cars pulling up to the entrance, and many pulling away. I blinked when I saw a flash of red hair from one of them, _Doesn't Kusokiri have red hair?……Oh shit! _I quickly finished my cigarette and went back into my room. I didn't think she'd be here so goddamned early in the morning. I ran around picking up the scattered clothes and throwing them either into the open suitcase on the floor and the end of the bed or into the small closet to the left of the door. I had just finished throwing away a few more empty food boxes when a knock came at the door.

I straightened and looked around quickly as I walked over to the door, nothing but the computer was left out, and other than the messy bed, the room looked pretty clean, I took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood the pretty, but short, red-haired girl who'd come to take me in when she caught me in The Spot. She gave me a small smile, I returned it a bit and stepped to the side, opening the door a little bit more, "Kusokiri…"

"T.D." She walked in, I immediately found something familiar about the way she walked, then Mello's words came back to me, _They are nothing more than a lying, conniving bitch!_ Kusokiri glanced around, then went to sit on the only couch in the somewhat small room. _Nah…Kusokiri couldn't be Siolfor……could she?_

I shook the thoughts from my head as I shut the door and turned to go lean against the wall nearest the couch, "So, uh…what'd you need?" She bit her lip slightly, something about her was just as disarming as Siolfor's aura, _that's two things…but I doubt it highly! I mean come on, Siolfor is about 6", Kusokiri is like…what 5"? It's almost impossible. _I tried to reassure myself, but the more I thought about it the more likely it seemed.

"Well…what does the name 'Near' mean to you?" she was watching me closely, I didn't think I would be showing much expression, but the second the name passed her lips, and the fact that she'd said it was a name surprised the hell out of me. _She knows Near?! But how? What could she possibly know about Near, or Wammy's?! Or even me?!_

"Uh…what am I supposed to know?" I watched her closely too, _she's good, I can't even tell what she's thinking…_

"I don't know…you tell me. Though right now…I really need to know if he's here in Japan…and I need to know if you know where." she stared at me quietly, I fought the panic that was rising, _why is she looking for Near? _"Don't panic…it's nothing bad or anything."

I almost let my jaw drop, _Damn! She knows what I'm thinking!…I'm not _**that **_expressive, am I?! _I reconsidered my earlier thoughts about Kusokiri being Siolfor…there was now three almost impossible similarities between them, "Well, uh…what are you looking for him for?"

"Because…he's my cousin." I did let my jaw drop this time, _WHAT?!! Kusokiri and Near are cousins? Kusokiri…and _**Near?!**_ That's impossible! It just can't be right! _"I know what you're thinking, that's impossible…right? Well it's not, it's true, I should know. I tracked him down a few years ago, to check up on him and make sure he was okay…but now my aunt wants to see him…to at the very least meet him. Please tell me, T.D., I need to know."

I turned away from her, _Damnit! Why the hell is she able to read my thoughts so easily?…well I guess a lot of people would probably think that after hearing Near had any family…plus she has really deep red hair…almost like mine, and Near's a freakin' albino!_

"Well…I'm not really sure how much you know about him…but I suppose I could tell him about you…other than that I can't promise anything…"

"But you know where he is then? Meaning he's still here in Japan?" I froze, then turned back to her. _How did she know for sure that Near was in Japan? When she first asked she asked _if _he was here in Japan, not where in Japan he was…It's impossible… … Wait! If she knows about Near…how much does she know about me?_

"Matt…is Near still here?" I stared at her in shock, _She knows my name!…It can't be!_

(Sana's point of view)

Matt was frozen in shock, that much I could tell, and I was guessing he probably thought a lot about what I would know about him if I knew about Near being Nate's name at Wammy's. I waited impatiently for him to answer my question, finally I stood and gripped him by the shoulders, though he was still about five or so inches taller than me, so I didn't really have an advantage.

"Matt! I need to know where Near is…are you going to tell me where he is or not?" he blinked, my physical contact seemingly breaking him out of his thoughts and frozen state.

"Uh…yeah, sure." he seemed extremely wary of me now, I didn't care, I just needed to get my little cousin so that my aunt could meet him. He nodded absently, then turned to the door, I let go of his shoulders, ready to follow. He opened the door and went out quietly, I followed just a few steps behind him, he glanced at the hotel doors and stopped next to one for a second, as if to make sure it was the right one. Then he knocked.

I noticed that I was holding my breath and forced myself to breathe calmly and evenly. After another minute and one more knock the door finally opened and a blonde guy stood there, his gaze lingered on Matt for a few seconds, then turned to me, at that minute his eyes widened incredibly, _This must be Mello…Damnit! _I gave a small smile and held a finger to my lips before Matt turned to glance at me. Mello was about to point at me, I shook my head, the smile still playing slightly on my lips.

"Hi, I'm Sana Kurokiri…I need to speak with Near please." I waited for a few seconds, to see if Mello would say anything, when nothing was extremely forthcoming he shrugged and let the door open more. I looked past him, there crouching on the floor was an albino child. At the call of his name, by Mello, he looked up, his eyes locking on me, I blinked once, then smiled, "Nate…"

I smiled more, his real name escaping my lips, he stood completely, regarding me silently. I walked past Matt and Mello into the room and as soon as he was within my reach I wrapped Nate in a hug. He stiffened a bit at the contact, "Who…are you?"

With a resigned sigh I pulled away, "I am Sana Kurokiri…I'm your cousin." He blinked once at me, I immediately noted the similarities between Nate and L, and somewhat a few similarities between Nate and me, though they were much fewer. I smiled even more, I knew he must've been the one with Mello, therefore he knew I was Siolfor, but right now that didn't matter, "Your mother is my auntie, she's my mom's sister…and if you feel up to it…she'd like to meet you, but if you don't want to…I'll understand." Nate only blinked again.

"My…mother…?" I nodded once and waited quietly. I wasn't sure what he made of me, and I wasn't entirely sure what to make of him at the moment, but he didn't really seem that bad. Finally he seemed to register what I was saying and what was going on, but all he did was tilt his head, then turn and crouch on the floor again, playing with a robot.

I blinked and moved to his side, I crouched next to him, watching him play, "You still like robots I see." at this he blinked at me, I smiled as I picked up a robot not unlike the one he'd had when he'd went to the first orphanage, "Aunt Karin used to play with them to entertain you. You always seemed to like robots the most, the first one you had was a lot like this one…in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same one…" I smiled turning the robot over in my hand, I glanced up at him, he was still staring at me.

"I have a mother?" I nodded, "And my father?" I blinked, a wave of sadness washing through me, I shook my head sadly, looking at the robot again.

"No, he…got in a car accident, fifteen years ago…that was one of the main reasons aunt Karin put you in an orphanage…" I glanced up again and seen, what I guessed, was a question in Nate's eyes, "I can't tell you why she gave you up, or if I think she was right or wrong to do so…She's the only one who can tell you that stuff. The only thing I can tell you is that she suffered for a very long time." I turned the robot over one more time, then stood it up back on the floor and rested my chin on my knees. I distantly heard the door shut behind me but I didn't glance back to see if Matt and Mello had come into the room, or if they'd left the room.

Nate set down the other robot he was holding, then grabbed the one I'd been holding. I glanced at him, he was looking down at the robot, "This is my favorite robot. Wammy said that I had this robot when he first found me." I blinked, wondering what else he'd tell me, "You were the red-headed girl that used to laugh a lot…correct?"

I nodded slowly, Suki had laughed a lot too, but I had been around Nate more often, Suki was usually with uncle Daniel, though she was no less attached to Nate than I had been, "Yeah, me and Suki…she's my twin, I'm guessing she's the one you and Mello met yesterday?"

Nate nodded once, setting the robot down again, he pointed to a box with a plain white picture on it, "Would you like to help me do a puzzle?" I blinked at the box, then at Nate, after a second I nodded, a smile spreading across my face.

"I'd love to." Nate blinked, I almost thought I seen a small blush on his face, but he turned to grab the box so I couldn't be sure. He opened it and emptied the contents onto the floor in front of us, we both got to work quickly. We didn't talk, instead we only put the puzzle together, it was a companionable silence and I was sure that Nate was beginning to feel comfortable around me.

Finally when the puzzle was almost finished he stopped and turned to me, tilting his head and blinking once, I stopped and looked at him, "Nate? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "…I…I would like to meet her…my mother." I knew I seen the small blush on his face this time, but I said nothing about it. I smiled at him, causing my eyes to close.

"Okay." I opened my eyes, but my smile didn't dim at all, "I can take you to meet her whenever you're ready, or whenever you want if you don't want to go today." He nodded again, turning back to the puzzle, "Well, it's my birthday tomorrow, and Suki's of course…we can go then if you want…"

"Okay." I nodded and we finished putting the puzzle together in silence. When it was finished I sat back and pulled my bag off my shoulders and opened it. I pulled out a small notebook and opened it, I wrote both my cell numbers down on it and held it out to Nate, he blinked at the paper and didn't make a move to grab it immediately.

"They're my cell phone numbers…in case you want to get a hold of me, for whatever reason." he blinked again but reached out and took the paper almost carefully.

"Thank you." I nodded again, I could help but smile at him, to me it almost felt like he needed every smile he could get, or at least that's what it felt like to me.

I put the notebook back in my bag, closed my bag and pulled the straps back onto my shoulders, "Well…I think I should probably get going. I'll probably arouse suspicion if I'm gone for too long." Nate nodded and I almost thought I seen some disappointment, but it was gone the next instant, _something tells me I'm going to be second guessing his emotions a lot…he's a lot like L…and me that way I guess. _I had to admit, I was pretty happy that he might be disappointed at my having to leave, mostly because that meant he might be getting close to me again, and that made me even happier.

I had just stood and was about to head to the door when it burst open, Mello and Matt stood there, Mello looked very determined, though there seemed to be a small amount of fear there, and Matt seemed angry and disbelieving, _I'm guessing Mello just told Matt about my hacker ego…_

"Tell him! Tell him that you're Siolfor!" I blinked in surprise, then glanced back and forth between the two.

"Mello shut up! I told you it doesn't even matter! You don't have to say anything Kusokiri, it's fine!" I blinked again, _Yeah okay… this is a bit awkward, but I guess I'm glad Matt doesn't really want to know…that would make things much worse._

"Uh…If that's all, I need to get going." I gave Mello a slightly amused but concerned look, "By the way…you shouldn't go around kidnapping random girls…it's not really good to do stuff like that you know?" Mello froze for a second, then flushed furiously he looked away slightly disappointed or embarrassed. Matt seemed very surprised and turned to Mello.

"What?! Mello what the hell did you do?!" Mello turned to Matt and almost seemed desperate to explain it to him. I blinked, then a revelation came to me and I couldn't possibly hold back the giggle fit that came out. They both stopped and turned to me, Matt in confusion and Mello in both confusion and worry.

"I see now…this is quite amusing." I smiled warmly at Mello, who recoiled a step, "Don't worry I'm not going to say anything, but you know…I have something you should probably know. My sister, Suki, who met you yesterday…well she's quite smitten with you." Mello gave me an obvious 'what the hell?!' look that cause me to giggle again, _These guys are definitely interesting to say the least…If I were to go by these guys and L, Wammy's must be a hell of an orphanage. _"Our birthday is tomorrow and we're having a party if you and Matt want to come…I'm sure L will be there too…just in case you want to know." I smiled and started to walk past them, "Near's already going, so if you want to go, be ready by ten in the morning. See you guys tomorrow."

I walked passed them happily, a bounce in my step, _Matt must either be dense or too caught up with my hacker ego to notice Mello's feelings…but still…_ I shook my head as I reached the street and called a taxi, _Tomorrow is going to be even more interesting… I almost can't wait and at the same time I almost dread it._

I headed to a store, after checking the time, _9:20...I'll have to hurry with the shopping…then again when don't I? _I shrugged absently and got out at a gothic Lolita store. I went in and came out almost ten minutes later with a covered dress in hand, I smiled, happy that I could find the absolute perfect outfit in the first store I went to and in less then ten minutes.

I quickly headed back to the headquarters in time to meet Light who was just heading in. I almost seethed, now that I had completely solid evidence that Light was Kira I felt even more animosity toward him. However I didn't let it show when he turned to smile at me, though I could instantly tell it was fake, not like before he'd regained the Death Note. I forced a smile back at him and could see that he was thinking the same thing…or at least it seemed that way.

"Hello Sana. I feel like I haven't seen you in days." we headed toward the door together, I nodded my smile dimming to a smirk.

"I know…I feel the same." _and I definitely wish I would see you for days to come! _We headed into the main room together, earning glances from the rest of the Task Force, I gave Light another small force smile, "Well, I got to take this up to my room." I trailed off as I headed for the elevator, as soon as Light was behind me my smile was replaced by a frown, which I noted L could see. L only blinked once, I did nothing but continue to the elevator.

Once I was in my room I went to the closet and hung up the covered outfit, almost reluctant to let it go, I kinda wanted to wear it now, just for the hell of it, but I refrained. I glanced at my laptop, it was blank so I took my bag off, opened it and took a few unnecessary things out, then closed it and put it back on. I picked up the container of strawberries I'd withdrawn and headed back downstairs.

This time when the elevator opened I glanced both ways, like crossing the street and was relieved to see Matsuda halfway across the room. I stepped out and headed to my couch next to L, his eyes were almost immediately drawn to the black container. I smiled and opened it, offering him one first, which was a first for me, usually I grabbed a strawberry first then set it between us. This little detail was not lost on L, he looked up at me and held my gaze for a few seconds, then turned to the screens almost reluctantly. I understood perfectly, _He doesn't want to bring unnecessary attention to our 'relationship' with each other, that would only put us in danger, by Light of course. _I almost scowled at the thought, but managed to suppress it, though not without effort.

Within seconds I had pulled my cell phone out again, and of course began playing a game. It wasn't like I really did anything else anyway. I won the game again and glanced around, _There's nothing to do! _I frowned at myself, _Of course there's something to do, I just need to find something to do! _With this thought in mind I shut my phone quietly and put it back in my pocket, I looked at L until he noticed my stare and looked over at me, "What should I do? I'm getting tired of just sitting here."

L blinked once, glanced at the computer screen, then looked back at the rest of the room. Finally he turned to look back at me, "What do you want to do?" I blinked at him this time. I thought for a few seconds, the dream from last night coming back to me, then a blush flooded my face and I had to look away, _I can't believe I'm thinking of stuff like _that _when I'm trying to focus on the case! _I finally settled down enough to look back up at L, though my face was still a bit warmer than I would've liked.

I shrugged and moved over to a chair next to him, at the computer screens. I began typing, looking for people Kira may have killed. I started searching for criminals that died since yesterday, when Misa was released from confinement. Within seconds about three pages popped up, I instantly began to narrow them, I glanced over at L, "Apparently the Second Kira is hard at work…making up for the time in confinement…?"

L looked at the screen, looked at me then nodded. I looked back at the screen, an idea forming in my head, I glanced around the room to see where everyone else was at, "Perhaps…we can find proof for Misa…if you're willing to hear me out?"

L blinked, seemingly interested in my idea, "What do you have in mind?"

**A/N: **Okay, so chapter 19 is out XD! Well then, what does Sana have in mind? guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter, but you know, if you review or message me I tend to get them out sooner? (It's very true!) So review or message ^-^...or not^^"...well I'm still always open for ideas/suggestions/or comments, whatever you feel like telling me CX. Well see ya next time! Ta'c leeheyn ^-^


	20. OOC or New Perspectives?

Ewiituntmay: Hello ^-^ Okay thi chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, X _**(my friend who has just recently been addicted to Death Note, thanks to moi)**_, Sen Saruwatari, _**and last but most definitely not least, **_cheyjeevas. _**Right, chapter warnings, It's kinda short, but longer than I thought it was going to be XD, which should be a good thing, it only talks about the case a little bit, and there is some _**LIME**_, nothing major just a little bit of unresolved sexual tension and a bit of OOC-ness...I apologize if it's a bit too OOC..., Oh, I'm purposely leaving some things out here, you'll see what I mean, so don't freak out if you think you missed something when their planning the thing! And...it also might be a little _**spoiler**_-ish (if you haven't seen the whole series or the movies ^^")... Um, I think that's all the warnings for now... Anything else...? Uh, there's something else I know it! Hmm, meh, oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the ears I'm wearing, the OCs and the plot, I do not own Death Note or their would be no reason for this fic now.

**_Recap: L blinked, seemingly interested in my idea, "What do you have in mind?"_**

With another glance around I scooted closer and began outlining my plan to L, he listened intently and when I was finished, he sat back and thought about it for a few seconds, I sat back and waited, eating another strawberry. After another few seconds and another strawberry or two L nodded, "Yes, that could work." I blinked and looked at him, having zoned out I was a bit surprised to hear his voice, but I quickly remembered what we'd been talking about and nodded in response.

"Of course…but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to put up with her…so …I was hoping you'd make it as quick as possible." I frowned, not noticing the way L frowned in return. When I looked back at him, he was staring at me blankly.

"Yes, of course…It should not take Watari very long to set up." I nodded a small sigh of relief escaping me, I grabbed another strawberry and turned to survey the rest of the Task Force, the longing looks from both Aizawa and Matsu did not escape me, however I didn't look at them for too long. Everybody was busy doing something with the exception of L and myself, who were looking at everyone else. I sighed heavily, I didn't really think we'd get anywhere until Light or Misa slipped up, until then we couldn't really do anything, or at least nothing too drastic, in the end the case wouldn't really be solved until something happened.

Just then I happened to see Rem, I stared at Rem unabashedly, wondering what other purpose the shinigami had, and wondering what exactly Rem knew. The shinigami must've sensed my stare because a few seconds later Rem turned to look at me, I blinked and continued the stare, I knew without a doubt that Rem had killed my father, but I never really could figure out _why _Rem had killed him, or at least why it had to be at that time…only a day after my ninth birthday, I couldn't understand at the time, why Rem would kill him, only that he would…but nothing would really stop me from trying to find out…the only thing that could prevent such knowledge was Rem, because Rem was the only being that knew aside from my deceased father.

I tilted my head, Rem only turned more fully toward me, I watched silently as the shinigami moved to the wall a few feet away from me, then glanced back, a wave motioning me to join the shinigami in the other room. I glanced at L, he was watching Light and Chief Yagami talking about something. I stood and headed toward the other room without informing L.

Once I was in the room and the door was shut, Rem turned to me, I leaned back against the door, refusing to meet the gold inhuman eye. Finally the shinigami spoke up, "Sana…"

I blinked, then looked up, "Rem…it's been a while." The shinigami nodded slightly, I took a deep breath, "So…what did you need to talk to me about? Surely it isn't a trivial matter here?" I waited patiently, the shinigami wouldn't be guilty, I knew that, I wasn't trying to guilt-trip the being. I only wanted to know information that only the shinigami would know.

"I only wish to talk to you…about Light and Misa…"

"You mean that they are the first and second Kiras, respectively? I know that already. I just need proof, because if I don't get proof…they'll kill me, you know? And not only me, they'll kill many people who don't need or deserve to die. But….of course you know that…how could you not." I sighed gently and slid down the door, unwilling to move to sit down, not like there was anywhere to sit in the small room anyway.

"I know…" I looked up at the shinigami, wariness was running through me, _This case is so tiring…and not just physically of course…at first I thought it was just because I was starting to get sick…or even the stress of all these different things…but maybe it's just this one case that has me the most fatigued… _I didn't doubt that theory a whole lot, considering I felt more tired now than I had during almost any other time of my life, except after my dad died…I had slept for weeks then. Other than that I had never slept for so long in such a short time apart.

The shinigami was silent for a time, "You're attached to Misa aren't you, Rem?" the shinigami made no move to answer my question right away, "You're more attached to her than me or my dad…right?" I frowned down at the floor, _Maybe it's just the meeting with my dad's shinigami…_

"No, that isn't true." I didn't even blink, I just sat there, _Then why didn't you answer me? _"I am not more attached to Misa than I am to you. I am still quite fond of you." This time I did look up at Rem, Rem only stared back at me.

"Oh?…So, if I asked you to help me capture Misa, you would do so?" I stared right back, the shinigami only blinked once. I did note the hesitation though.

"If you needed my help, I would not deny you." I blinked once at the shinigami, a plan already forming in my head, I blinked again but tried to keep any signs of interest from showing on my face, Rem gave me a grave look though, "But you should know… Light already has some plan in mind…I believe he'll want me to kill that detective and his servant."

I blinked again, my eyes widening in surprise this time, _What?! Light wants Rem to kill L and Watari?!! But that's impossible! Why would Rem do such a thing- …oh…so Light is endangering Misa, and that would force Rem into killing L and Watari, in order to lengthen her life again…_I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _Okay, think through this rationally. It's not set in stone just yet. _"Rem, I need you to keep from killing them. If there was ever anything you would or could do for me, it would be _not _to kill them… can you do…that for me?" I stared at Rem, Rem hesitated for a few seconds.

"But Misa…"

I frowned, closed my eyes and looked to the side, "Oh…okay." I felt a deep disappointment that Rem was more willing to help some pop-singing, modeling bitch than me. But then, a thought filled my head, Rem wouldn't take too long to decide whether to help me or the blonde bitch instead, so I stood and brushed my pants off, "Well…if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I turned and headed out the door without waiting for a reply. I went to the elevator wordlessly and went to my room, once I was there I went to my closet and grabbed the small box that held some of my most precious belongings, from my dad and stuff. I pulled out the painting I'd done of Rem on the day my dad left, the day he didn't come back…I sighed and looked down at the painting, it had Rem, that was the only part my dad had seen, he'd never seen it after I added him to it…I'd thought about adding me, Suki and mom to it to, but when I had finished dad it looked finished, I decided I should keep it that way.

I sighed at the picture as a knock came at the door, I blinked and turned to look at it as another knock came. I quickly put the picture back in the box and the box into the closet before I stood and walked over to the door, only slightly wondering who it was and if it was L…because he was usually the only one to come knock on my door and such. I opened it, unsurprised to see L standing on the other side, thumb to his mouth and a semi-worried look on his face. I blinked once at him, then gave a small smile, "Hey…is something wrong?"

L blinked once at me, "Actually, I was coming to ask you that question." I blinked again, shaking my head slowly, "You came out of the room looking a bit…worried."

I blinked again, _I'd looked worried?…but……oh, so L noticed the nuances of my emotions the same way I notice his? _"It was…" my voice almost broke and I frowned a bit at myself, "It was nothing really." _How can I just act like that? Just act like Rem thinking about killing both L and Watari is nothing?! _I frowned more at the thought, almost completely forgetting L was there, until he shuffled slightly.

"Are you sure? You look a little sick. Do you have a cold?" I blinked, the concern in L's voice was very different from what I was used to hearing and I almost had the urge to ask if _he _was sick. He seemed to notice my slight concern at his being concerned because he blushed lightly and looked to the side, "Well…you are my girlfriend. I feel compelled to make sure you are okay. That is all."

I nodded slowly, a smile spreading across my face at the explanation, "Oh…I see. Well, I'm glad you were concerned about me, but it's nothing, really."

L gave me a blank look, but I knew he was skeptical about my answer, "If you say so." I nodded slightly, but couldn't help myself, I stepped forward, put my hand and his cheek and gave him a quick gentle kiss. He responded almost instantly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled slightly while wrapping my arms around his neck, we kissed for another few seconds and I lost myself to the way he tasted, _he tastes_ _so sugary sweet…I love the way he tastes… _

I finally pulled away from him, my face was completely flushed and I had trouble breathing evenly. He was mostly the same, only a toned down reaction of me. He stood watching me quietly as I caught my breath, only to lean down and take it away again, I gasped when he pulled me harder against him, and I felt his erection against my lower stomach. It was only now, in this awkward position that I realized just how much taller than me, L really was. The thought came and went quickly as he lifted me against him, causing another gasp as I clutched his shoulders absently.

We broke the kiss to regain our breath, but continued with smaller gentle kisses until we'd regained our breath, then we kissed just as heatedly as before. I squirmed against L, beginning to feel restless, he actually chuckled slightly, causing a shiver to go down my spine. I wanted to frown at him for 'making fun' of me, so I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, causing him to pitch forward slightly at the unexpected weight, however I wasn't very heavy so he righted himself within a few seconds. In retaliation to my action, he grinded himself against me, causing me to gasp enough to break the kiss. When my gaze was drawn to his I could see, despite their being nearly black, that his eyes were glazed over slightly.

I smirked wickedly, causing L to freeze for a second or so. I unwrapped my legs and arms once I was on my feet, I smiled up at him sweetly and could almost see him mentally gulping, though I knew that probably wasn't really happening. I turned us, because he still had his arms wrapped around me, and led us to my bed, once we were there I gently pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed. I could see his surprise and slight hesitation, but I could most definitely see his arousal, especially when it was in the form of an erection, causing a tent in his jeans.

I leaned, placing my hands on either side of him on the bed, and kissed him. I moved one of my hands from the bed beside him to his thigh, then trailed it upward, I could feel L tense up and freeze slightly, but he didn't pull away and for that I was glad. I stopped my hand when it was at the very top of his thigh, and only centimeters away from his zipper. I pulled away a little bit, enough to take in his expression and such, then gave another smile as I leaned forward, close enough to his ear that my lips were brushing against it, "You know…I still don't like having cameras in my room. Especially if you really wanted this" At this I gently brushed my hand against his erection, causing a split reaction from him.

I pulled away a smile on my face as L stared at me wide-eyed, though he was much more flushed now than any other time I'd seen him and I had to admit he looked…_dare I even think it? L actually looks…_**cute.** I had to stifle any reactions to my thoughts, seeing as even when I was thinking them about L, the words cute and L were taboo if placed in the same sentence, or at least he made them seem that way. L still stared at me wide-eyed, I giggled slightly at the look on his face.

The sound seemed to break his temporary surprise and immediately his face went blank. I mock frowned at him again =l but smiled again right afterwards, I looked around for my bag, then remembered that I left it down in the main room. I sighed and went to the door, stopped and turned to L, who was watching me with a curious expression, "Will you wait here for a few seconds?" L blinked once, then nodded slowly, obviously unsure of what to make of the request and what he was even doing in my room, alone with me.

I nodded once in confirmation, then headed out the door and downstairs to get my bag, no one really seemed to notice me at first, but I did note their slightly curious looks when they thought I wasn't looking. I ignored them for the time being, they had nothing to do with this in any case so it was none of their business. I quickly headed back up to my room and entered quietly, I went and sat on the bed next to L, he had perked up the second the door opened and I had had try to keep the giggle or even an expression from coming out.

I sat down next to him and opened my bag, quickly pulled out a notebook, opened it and began to write. L watched me in curiosity, I glanced up at him once, without stopping. I finally finished writing out my plan, took a deep breath and turned to face L, he stared at me unblinkingly, "L…I have something to tell you…and I'll need you and Watari to help, in order to keep it from happening. And in order to catch both the first and second Kira." I stared at him very seriously, hoping with all my being that he would agree to it, especially after what I told him.

"What do you have to tell me?" L blinked once and continued to stare at me, I bit my lip slightly, looking down at the bed. _Should I really tell L that Light is depending on Rem to kill both him and Watari…? …Would that really be a good idea? I don't know if I should really tell him about it…or if I even have the right to keep it from him. _"Sana? Is everything okay?" I looked up again, a strange new type of determination in me, _Of course I have that right, I am his girlfriend after all! But should I? …No of course not, that wouldn't be fair to anyone involved._

I stared at him and took another deep breath, "I'm not really sure how to tell you…it's not something you tell someone everyday and all." I sighed and shook my head, telling him right now wouldn't be the best idea…it would just have to wait until I could be absolutely sure I had Rem's cooperation, and when I was completely ready to tell L about my dad being a Death Note owner…_It will have to be sometime soon though…especially so L doesn't find out on his own, _"No. Nevermind…now that I think even more deeply about it, my plan has too many holes and blind spots and not really worth taking the chance, especially if it puts lives in danger…or rather in even more danger than they're in now…"

I gave a nervous chuckle and turned away from L, back to my bag on my other side. With a last sigh I completely discarded the idea from my mind.

(Light's point of view)

_Sana is a big problem…if Sana happened to get my watch open and seen the piece of paper torn from the Death Note and Higuchi's name written in my blood even, they'll have enough proof for sure…I'll have to do something about her…and L. _I frowned at the many different scenarios in my mind. I was almost absolutely sure that Sana had opened my watch, which was the reason she had asked for it anyway…but I didn't think she would've thought to look there, _not unless she was at the TV station when I was writing Higuchi's name…but, why doesn't she just tell L? Or maybe she has and their still trying to gather more solid evidence on me?_

The more I thought about it the less it seemed to make sense, if Sana already seen the piece of Death Note paper in my watch and knew what it was and that Higuchi's name was written in my blood, they really didn't need any other evidence, so what were they waiting for? _Unless Sana has her own reasons for not telling L about the paper and the blood? If that's the case…it may be possible to talk Sana into joining me…especially if Suki's life is on the line._

I began to give the plan more detail and went over it many times, I was absolutely sure it would work, but I had to do everything just right. The most problematic thing was Misa, of course. I couldn't let her know what I was planning without her just killing Suki, or Sana, _She already has a big problem with Sana due to the whole strawberry thing -.-' I doubt she'd have a problem with killing both of them just out of jealousy…_

I pushed the thoughts away, I knew my plan would work, I just had to be very careful about it. With determination I looked at the elevator, wondering when Sana would come back down, and where L went to…though it wouldn't be hard to guess, there were very obvious signs with those two, and yet it was somewhat subtle at the same time.

(Sana's point of view)

I gave L an apologetic smile and took a deep breath, then thought of something to get me out of the jam I'd put myself into, "Oh! That's right…I've gotta call my aunt Karin…and my mom and Suki…You should probably head back to the main room…who knows what Light could be planning, especially with Misa loose now…but you're welcome to stay if you want." I gave him another hesitant smile, as I stood. He thought about it for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"No, you're right, I should get back down there." I blinked and nodded in agreement. He stood from the bed, bringing himself within inches of me. I smiled a bit at him as he brought his hand up to gently caress my face, _He still seems very uncomfortable with contact, and he doesn't really seem to know what he's doing…eh what he should do, I mean…but at least he's trying. _I smiled even more at the thought, glad that L was trying so hard, despite the fact that he didn't really seem to know what to do, it made him seem very different from what he'd first seemed like, and I suspected he didn't really have a lot of experience with close, personal relationships, especially of the kind we were now sharing.

L had a small blush on his face as he gently brushed his lips across my cheek, I blinked but my smile stayed in place, _He's so sweet sometimes. _I let out a small content sigh at the affectionate gesture, it was even more precious because I was sure that any such emotion or even hints of such emotion were very, very rare from L.

With that done L turned to the door, I watched him for a few seconds, "Uh, I should be down in a few minutes…depending on whether Suki or my mom decide to talk my ear off or not…" I gave a guilty smile when L glanced back and nodded at me, he continued out the door and I sat back down on my bed.

I sighed as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, I opened it and quickly dialed Suki's cell phone number, it took her a few seconds to answer, causing me to look over and check the time, it was already 12:07, _Lunch should have just started, I don't see why she hasn't answered her phone yet…usually when I call she answers after the first or second rings…it's already rung six times… I hope she's not in trouble or anything… _

"_Sana?! Whew, I almost thought I wouldn't get to my phone in time! Sorry I didn't answer right away, I was talking to my professor and left my phone in my bag, on vibrate…Anyway, did you need something?"_

"I wanted to tell you about that white haired kid with that Mello guy you were talking about."

"_The white haired kid? But I wanted to know about Mello, not the white haired kid!"_

"I know, but the white haired kid is our cousin Nate."

"……_WHAT?!!! That little white haired, albino looking kid was _Nate?!_ Are you sure? How do you know? How can you be so sure that Nate and that kid are the same? I can't believe it…Wait…how did you even find out what he looked like?!"_

I sighed, already having anticipated this obvious question from my sometimes smart and sometimes not too smart twin, "You said he was a white haired child…The last I knew there was only one white haired child at Wammy's, and that child happened to be Nate River."

"_Oh, I see…um…so is that all? I don't think you'd call me just to tell me about Nate and the other kid being the same so…"_

"He's still here in Japan…but I don't want you to tell aunt Karin just yet… and, don't freak out…but that Mello guy is probably going to come to the house tomorrow…just to give you a heads up."

"_Oh, okay……HE IS?!! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Now I gotta hurry up and go find something totally awesome to wear tomorrow! I mean honestly, I have nothing to wear!!!"_

"Okay. Well…talk to you tomorrow…" I sighed as Suki hung up without even waiting for me to finish talking. _I don't really understand how I can like Suki so much and hate Misa so much, when they're both probably almost identical in personality. …Well I suppose I can, I grew up with Suki, and she is my twin, therefore I find it impossible to hate her, and instead tend to hate everyone else with the same personality twice as much as I normally would have…? Meh whatever… _I shrugged and put my phone back into my pocket, I glanced at my laptop, about to head down to the main room, when the blinking message icon caught my attention. _Hmm? New message…I wonder who it's from…_

With another big sigh I went over to the desk and sat down at my laptop. I blinked at the message, it was from T.D./Matt, _**Um…Siolfor…I was thinking, I'm pretty sure you're already involved with someone, it would be foolish to think you weren't, especially after today…but I was wondering if you knew or could find out where 9IN3's base is…?**_

I blinked again, as though the message was just a trick my mind was playing on me, and that if I blinked the message would disappear. I tried hard to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out, though I have no idea why, maybe it was just to try and respect T.D. even though he wasn't really _here, _I bit my lip slightly, to keep the smile as contained as possible as I typed a reply.

_**Siolfor, uh, did you get my message?**_

I frowned a bit, _Since when _**don't **_I get messages sent to me? Honestly… __**Yes, of course. So, you want to try to 9IN3?**_

…_**/// Yes…uh, That's if you don't really mind! I mean, you know, if there's a problem with that I'll understand completely-**_

_**T.D., it's fine…in fact I couldn't think of someone who would fit you better. Even I can not fit you so perfectly, no matter how different **_you _**want that to be.**_

_**Uh…right. I understand……so do you know where his base is…or would you mind finding out for me?**_

_**Won't he tell you himself?**_ I raised my eyebrow, but I figured I knew why he didn't just ask 9IN3 himself, he didn't want to fully admit that he liked/wanted 9IN3. Or at least not to 9IN3 himself. _**Wait, you just want me to find out for you, so you can show up unannounced…right?**_

…_**How did you know that? /// Will that be a problem?**_

_**Not at all, but you know, all you had to do was say so. In any case, 9IN3 is actually staying in a base here in Japan, though you'd never think so, most people think he has a base in the U.S. if anywhere…it was one of my bases, but he happened to come across it and wanted it, and I had no need of it, so he stays there now…but it doesn't have any specific directions. You'd have to have a guide of some sort.**_

…_**A guide? …And I'm guessing that it can't be you?**_

_**Unfortunately…no. However, Kurokiri, 9IN3 and another person named Sara, are the only ones who'd know where it is.**_

_**Kusokiri knows?! …Um…do you think she'd be willing to help me? …Oh! How far away is it from here?**_

_**It's only a two hour drive, though I'll have to talk to Kurokiri about it, I'm not sure if she'll be on anytime soon…I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Okay…Thank you so much…for everything. ////**_

_**Of course. I'll talk to you later.**_

**Siolfor logged off**

I took a deep breath, finally allowing a smile to steal across my face. I was a little unsure of what to think of T.D. and 9IN3, or rather to be more specific, Matt and Beyond…I mean sure initially it had been my idea, to end two people's 'affections' for me at one time…but now that I thought about it, it seemed a bit unorthodox…_then again since when are male - male relationships very orthodox?_

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, I'd need to talk to L about going out for a few hours, which may or may not blow over too well, considering the fact that I had already left the headquarters many times and generally for hours at a time. I wasn't sure what they would think of me for that…then I got another idea. _I can combine my plan for Misa, with my plan for Matt and Beyond to meet… great, I'll just have to figure out how to keep them from questioning each other, which won't be too hard for Matt…but Misa is an entirely different story…_

I ran more ideas through my head as I stood and went to my bed and checked my bag, making sure I had everything I needed. Once I was sure I didn't need anything else I looked back at my laptop, debating whether or not I should send some kind of warning to 9IN3. After a few seconds I figured I might as well send a bit of a warning, I sat on the edge of the chair and quickly typed a message to 9IN3, _**9IN3, You should clean up…you're due for an inspection.**_

_There, simple enough to keep him from finding out what's going on, and clear enough to get him to clean up…Now, to get a hold of Matt as 'Kusokiri'. _I clicked on the icon again, logged out of the program, then logged back in as my hacker cop ego, _**T.D., Siolfor asked me if I could help you out…can you be ready in a few minutes?**_

Within seconds he replied and I had to roll my eyes, _He was probably glued to the screen waiting for a response of some kind… __**Kusokiri! You can help me then?**_

_**As long as you stop calling me 'Kusokiri'. Anyway, I have a condition…because I'm helping with the Kira case and all, I'll need you to keep from talking to the other person who may come with us… Is that okay?**_

_**Yeah of course, that shouldn't be a problem…um…Kuso- Kurokiri, Siolfor didn't tell you **_why_** I was going to 9IN3's base… did they?**_ I stared blankly at the words for half a second before I replied.

_**No, not really. They just said that it was very, very important that you reached 9IN3's base as soon as possible. I wasn't really sure if I'd be able to, but I have to do something with that person I talked about anyway, so it all works out.**_

_**Oh, okay!…I'll be ready for whenever you get here, I'm still at the Marriott, in the same room.**_

_**Okay, gotcha. …um, T.D….how long will you be staying at 9IN3's…I mean am I supposed to wait for you and bring you back with me, or am I just supposed to drop you off?**_

…_**I'm…not entirely sure just yet, but I'll try to let you know before it gets too late…maybe on the way there or something…**_

**Torrential Downpour logged off**

I bit my lip, then after a few seconds of debate I shut the lid of my laptop, knowing that it would be very, very difficult for anyone to hack into it. Once that was done I glanced around the room, _Gah, I act like I'm going to be away for days!…eh…this place feels like…it almost feels like…_ "Home…"

I blinked at my own statement, unsure of why I felt that way or why I'd even thought that, much less said it. I shook the thought out of my head and left the room quickly, as if it was the room's fault I was starting to act weird.

**A/N: **Alright, how's that for chapter 20? I wanted to make it a wicked lemon...but I needed this information in there...Anyway, there will probably be a lemon in the next chapter! Oh we'll be meeting another OC soon, so stay tuned for that, you'll never guess who this person is, or who their for (except happy-smiling-cookie and maybe Sen Saruwatari who've already talked about this!) If you think you know who this person is 'for' let me know in either a review or pm! Or just review or message to tell me what you think of the story! Well I believe that's all for now, until next time ciao ;-)


	21. Beyond and Matt's First Meeting

Ewiituntmay: Okay, sorry it's a short chapter, but I can't really help it! Although on the bright side, there's some lemon here, don't worry I'll warn ya where it's at! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the following: **_happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari, cheyjeevas _**and **_Anubis-is-alive. _**I apologize the chapter is short and I have no excuses XC, anyway, I hope you enjoy it so far.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs, and plot.

**_Recap: I blinked at my own statement, unsure of why I felt that way or why I'd even thought that, much less said it. I shook the thought out of my head and left the room quickly, as if it was the room's fault I was starting to act weird._**

I went down to the main room, L was sitting back at the monitors, almost everyone else was either sitting at the table, standing, or walking around doing something. I looked around once again, silently noting Light's attention trained on me, _Huh? What's up with Light?…He's not planning something else is he? _I pushed the thoughts away as I headed to the chair next to L, instead of the couch, he glanced over at me.

The thought of Light planning something else made me want to frown more, but I couldn't really do anything about it unless I was able to find out what he was planning, and that I didn't really have time for, considering that I had to leave very soon and that I probably wouldn't be back until late tonight, which wouldn't really be a problem for me, but I knew that Light didn't stay here all the time, or stay up all night. _In any case, there isn't much I can do about it _right _now. I have to get going if I wanna get Matt there before it gets too late…and if I wanna get back before it gets way too late._

I turned my chair slowly toward L as I pushed the thoughts aside for later contemplation, "I have another idea…I was thinking of taking Misa on a trip, it'll take about two hours to get there, then two hours to get back, I'm not sure how long we'll be there though…" L blinked, this obviously was not expected and I wasn't sure what he would think.

"A trip?" I nodded…then frowned slightly.

"Like…a shopping trip…" I frowned even more when _those _words came out of _my _mouth, because I was even thinking about doing it! I heaved a sigh, unsure of whether I would be willing to be so martyr-ish if I hadn't been trying to get Matt to Beyond, _Most definitely not! _I shoved the thoughts aside as I waited for L to answer. He thought for a few seconds, obviously seeing that there was an ulterior motive, seeing as I wouldn't ever willingly spend so much time with Misa Amane otherwise.

"I believe it would be more than enough time…" L watched me carefully, I could see the question in his eyes, but he didn't ask it out loud, though surely we both knew I'd answer if he asked, though it may or may not be the 'right' answer or the answer he was looking for. I gave a tired smile and shook my head to keep him from asking the questions.

When it was apparent that L wasn't going to ask I turned to where Light was sitting, asking Light for Misa's number was the last thing I wanted, but I really had no other choice if I wanted Misa to be ready by the time I got to her place. Light looked a little preoccupied with his own thoughts, but I didn't have time to waste for him to snap out of them. I walked over to Light and tapped his shoulder, his head snapped up a bit and he looked over at me quickly, I rose an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything about his jumpiness.

"Um, Light…would you mind give me Misa's number?" Light seemed even more startled by the question than by my sudden intrusion on his thoughts, "What? Will you just give me her damn number please?"

"Uh…is there something you need from her?" Light gave me a semi-convincing concerned face. _The hell he's concerned! He probably just doesn't want Misa to slip up and reveal the fact that both she and Light are the second and first Kiras respectively. _I blinked at him, giving him my best uninterested stare, inevitably making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I apologize Light, but I don't believe that that is any of your business." I blinked once more and Light semi-cracked, he swallowed slightly, "Look if you don't give it to me I can always get it from somewhere else."

Light nodded slowly, "Okay, okay." Light opened his cell phone and gave me Misa's number. I nodded once in thanks and turned to where L was sitting, he blinked up at me, I gave a small smile.

"Alright, I guess I'll be going now…please be quick about the cameras and stuff in Misa's place." I gave him a small pouting face which caused L to blush ever so slightly as he turned his head to the side, he nodded once and I nodded in return, then turned and hurried out the building to get a taxi to my house.

I called Misa who, despite being surprised and slightly disoriented, agreed to go on the trip with me. I got to my house, went in, asked my mom to barrow the car, and received permission. I headed out the door, got in the car and hurried to the Marriott, mostly to give Misa more time to 'get ready'.

I hurried up to Matt's room and knocked, he answered and almost instantly I could see that he was flustered and had probably been nervous the whole time. I raised an eyebrow, then gave him a small smile, "Hey…um, are you ready?"

"Uh…yeah." Matt moved to rub the back of his neck, I nodded once and motioned to follow me, he nodded again, a blush on his face. I shook my head just a little bit as I turned and began to walk back to the elevator, Matt only followed silently, as far as I could tell. We got out to the car and drove silently to Misa's place, she got into the car and the silence became even more intense, but other than a few terse statements we didn't talk much on the way to the small town where 9IN3's base was located.

I dropped Misa off at the nearest mall outlet and told her that I would be _right _back, that she didn't need to worry, I wasn't going to leave her there, I just had to drop the guy off real quick, finally she agreed and turned to head inside. Once she was out of sight I heaved a sigh and turned to Matt, gave him a small apologetic smile, "You wanna move to the front seat?" Matt nodded shyly, I smiled at his sudden shyness. _I wonder why he's so shy or nervous about meeting Beyond?…then again it _is _Beyond…so I suppose I can understand to a degree._

Matt got into the front seat and we continued to 9IN3's base. It only took us ten minutes to get from the mall outlet to the base which was a small warehouse type of building. I could see Matt perk up at the sight of it, and was instantly reminded of L and the strawberries, causing me to smile a little bit more, then blush a little at our last encounter. I pushed the memory away as I pulled up to the warehouse and put the car in park. Matt was very slow about reaching the door handle and opening the door, I watched him quietly, Matt seemed very nervous, he swallowed once and I could see that he was about to panic a little bit.

I smiled and gently put my hand on his just before he got out of the car completely, he jumped slightly and looked back at me, he was pale, I looked at him in concern now, "Matt? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Matt nodded slowly and swallowed before he talked, "Y-yeah, of course I'm okay. I just-" I patted his hand gently.

"It's okay…I'll come in with you." Matt seemed almost instantly relieved and more panicked at the same time. I shook my head as I got out of the car and went to the door, I could hear Matt scrambling to get out behind me and followed me up to the door. I knocked a few times, finally after a few minutes the door opened and I almost recoiled a step or two, _It's…but that's impossible! It can't be… but …L?_

"Hello…I am 9IN3...but you can call me Beyond." I blinked at the man, he was an almost exact replica of L, but he was covered in red jam, which I could only tell was jam because of the smell of strawberries wafting out to me, and his teeth, as far as I could tell, were filed into points and his eyes had a red tint, making them burgundy. I closed my eyes slowly, then opened them again, as if that would change Beyond's physical appearance.

Matt walked in quietly, a huge blush on his face and with his head down, I followed a little more slowly still watching Beyond, the L look-alike. I tried to comprehend this in some way or another, then finally calmed myself down enough to realize that Beyond had probably went to Wammy's with L, and had seen him at some point, therefore he had become his copy, _That has to be it right? Unless… un-unless Beyond and…L are…twins, like me and Suki…?! No that can't be it! L said nothing about Beyond…but of course, L hardly says anything about his past…neither did Beyond, other than being at Wammy's and the murders, for my case study. Is it really possible? Beyond did say that he ran away from Wammy's because of something bad that had happened…could it be that A person? The one that killed themselves?_

We sat down on a couch, I shook the thoughts away and glanced around, checking out how the place looked. I blinked and felt somewhat surprised but satisfied, _The place actually looks pretty clean, compared to how I thought it was going to look…unless Beyond cleaned it up while we were coming…but I don't think he could've gotten it this clean in such a short amount of time. _It wasn't actually dirty at all, though I had a feeling he didn't spend much time in this room, which may explain its cleanliness.

"So, you're 9IN3?" I blinked and looked back at Matt, he was still staring down at his lap, though I could see that he had moved a little bit closer to me. I smiled a little bit at his slight nervousness, Beyond nodded, "And your real name is Beyond?"

"Yeah…Beyond Birthday." this caused a strange reaction from Matt and I guessed that he knew the name from Wammy's somewhere. Matt's head snapped up, the blush slightly diminished.

"You're Beyond Birthday?!" I nudged him slightly, this caused Matt to sink back to the couch with an even heavier blush on his face, _He must recognize him in a way…and that must turn him on a bit…? Probably._

"Yeah. I said that already. Want some jam?" Beyond held the jar out to Matt, and me I suppose, but I shook my head, Matt shyly reached out and took a little bit. After taking some Beyond say back, he was sitting in the same crouch that L sat in and I couldn't stop myself from pointing out the similarities between him and L.

After a few minutes of silence Matt made a small sound, "Um…do you have a restroom?" Beyond pointed to a door down the hallway. I waited until Matt closed the door to the bathroom before turning back to Beyond, who was already staring at me.

"You're Siolfor aren't you?" I took a deep breath making a waving motion with my hand.

"Of course, how else would I know how to find this place so easily? In any case, Matt may or may not know that I am Siolfor, and there are three more things you should know and a warning. One and two, Matt is also from Wammy's and may recognize your name a bit more than you think. Warning if you hurt him in any way, severely, other than in bed, I will make catching you and putting you back in your hell my personal mission. Three, I am working personally with L, and if he somehow happens to find out that I am Siolfor from an outside source you had better have a very, _very _good alibi." I stood and took a deep breath, "Other than that, I hope you two work out well enough. I need to get going now…And I'm just guessing…that Matt probably won't be able to make it to my birthday party tomorrow?"

Beyond was silent for a few seconds, slowly eating his jam, finally he nodded, "Yes. He'll probably be resting…or maybe he'll be involved in more rigorous activities."

"Please, no details. Very well…I'll see you two sometime soon…I hope." I gave a small smirk and headed out the door, before Matt came out of the bathroom. _I almost wouldn't mind hanging out there, if I couldn't sense the sexual tension coming off that man! I wonder how much Matt and Beyond will get along? …And now back to Misa…_I fully deflated at the reminder of what I was going to the mall for.

(T.D.'s point of view)

**_~Beginning of Lemon~_**

I came out of the bathroom wondering why it was so quiet, instantly realizing that Kurokiri was no longer there, or if she was, both her and '9IN3' were being extremely quiet, which I doubted, _So…maybe she did leave…and now I'm here alone…with Beyond! _A delicious shiver ran through my body, I was just pushing some _very _bad thoughts out of my head, and just noticing that Beyond wasn't in the main room anywhere, when someone grabbed me from behind and practically threw me against the nearest wall.

_What the-?! _I blinked as Beyond smashed himself against me, I fought the wanton moan that wanted to come out at the sudden and unexpected move, which also caused slight pain, but that only aroused me slightly more. Suddenly Beyond's mouth was pressed crushingly against mine, I practically melted into him, it all felt so good, especially the knee rubbing against my crotch, where there was a steadily growing tent.

I clung to Beyond hard, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, and my legs around his waist. I felt him smirk against my lips and lift me against him, I gasped at the erection grinding against my own, then gasped at the unexpected movement when Beyond turned and began to walk to a room further into the small warehouse like building. I attacked Beyond's lips with mine, and heard him chuckle as he pulled me off of him to begin tearing my clothes off, I blushed but hurried to help him.

Once all of my clothes were gone we both moved onto his, I blushed even harder when I seen how big he was, I had to look away, which only earned another chuckle, "What's wrong? Embarrassed? Nervous? Don't worry…It won't hurt too much for too long…but it will hurt. Trust me." I shivered again at the words, and the hands that turned me around, and pushed me down onto the bed, onto my stomach. I was still blushing furiously, but my embarrassment was being drowned out by pleasure.

I gasped and arched backwards when I felt a hand running along my spine, and then enter me slowly, but the fingers felt slightly sticky and such, _please tell me that's not…that…jam…? I arched back further not bothering to cover the moans that were being drawn from me._

**A/N: **Cliffhanger!!!! Okay, I apologized it was short, in any case, you'll have to review to get the rest of the B/Matt lemon! Okay?! Anyway, gotta go, see ya soon, hopefully!

-A (Ewiituntmay)


	22. Pure BBMatt LEMON!

Ewiituntmay: Hello ^-^ Okay so MAJOR warning for this chapter it is **_PURE B/MATT LEMON _**There isn't really anything in this chapter otehr than smut between Matt and Beyond...um, another warning, I apologize if Beyond seems too OOC in this chapter (Uh, Matt as well of course) And this chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, BrknFire _**and most definitely to my friend **_X, _**who still doesn't completely know what a lemon is ^^" Oh, and the beginning is a bit of a surprise, I'll bet you never would've guessed it could've happened. Plus, just a note that you can skip from here on if you want to...but it was soo hard for me to write this chapter with a straight face, or without blushing, because I was in three different classes taking notes (on my laptop) and trying to write this chapter, because these three classes are the only time I have to work on my stories XC, anyway, I found it extremely difficult to keep form blushing or a straight face when my teachers were sitting right in front of the room ^^" Anyway enough drabble...ENJOY ;)

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note, only the OCs, plot and cat-ears I'm wearing ^-^

**Recap: "God Beyond…more please." I could feel my toes curling in pleasure, it was so intense, it was almost like Siolfor again, and yet it was very different. Then I got a fleeting thought, _I told Siolfor that he…was…the only…man I…wanted to take…me so…intimately. _With that thought I pulled away from Beyond as best as I could, he looked up at me confused, but still very full of lust. I gave him a small shy smile, before climbing over to him and pushing him back on the bed, he looked at me, still slightly surprised but didn't do anything to stop me.**

I figured that this was probably just amusement for him, so far anyway.

For some reason, the thought that I was only here for Beyond's _amusement _pissed me off a bit, therefore I decided, I should make this for _my _amusement! _I'm not going to just submit to Beyond, he's going to have to earn it if he really wants it! _So I climbed over him, pushing him a little further into the pillows and leaned down to kiss him roughly, Beyond reacted to this by instinct by kissing me back just as roughly. I had a feeling that Beyond would never willingly let another man top him, which only made it a bit more challenging for me, but just like with games and hacking, I thought I might enjoy this challenge.

Once Beyond was very engaged in the kiss I moved one hand, that was supporting me, to his own straining erection, he gasped at the contact, then bit down on my tongue. I let out a small gasp too, then jerked him somewhat roughly, he bucked upward to counteract my hand pulling away, letting out a small growl as he did so. I pulled away a little bit, to catch my breath, moving instead to his jaw, neck and chest. Beyond kept growling, this time more in pleasure, I supposed, but the sound, from his chest, was quite arousing to me, the way it rumbled and reverberated throughout his body.

I was so caught up in the growling sounds he was making, that it became even easier for Beyond to switch our positions, again. I blinked up at him in surprise, not quite realizing, and yet not caring, how I'd ended up on bottom again, the only thing that mattered now was pleasure.

Beyond kissed me deeply as his hands massaged my upper thighs, I mewled into the kiss, then let out a heavy moan as Beyond's hands moved from my thighs to my chest, running feather-light over my very _un_toned stomach. My body trembled almost uncontrollably as Beyond began to trail both occasional kisses and his tongue down to my bellybutton and past it. Finally Beyond engulfed my length in his mouth, my hips bucked up to increase the pleasure and sensation.

Beyond teasingly pulled upward, teeth grazing me so deliciously, I fought the feral growl that wanted to come out when Beyond pulled completely away from me. I glanced down in time to see him smirk up at me, this caused a strange reaction _Bastard! Acting so superior- _I felt angry at the thought and Beyond's degrading smirk, so I sat up, keeping my expression as wanton as I could possibly manage, and scooted up further on the bed, Beyond watched me _almost _expressionlessly, if it weren't for the obvious lust in his eyes.

I found that my eyes were trailing down Beyond's bare snow white chest, his stomach and then his erection. I wasn't as embarrassed as I was earlier, to be looking at the engorged flesh, but that didn't diminish the flush on my face any, though I now longer really noticed the flush as just a flush either. The only way I recognized the flush was because my face and body felt extremely hot, so hot it was almost suffocating, I was sweating profusely, my heart was beating so fast it sounded like a hummingbird and my lungs seemed too insignificant to get the right amount of oxygen that my body required.

I crawled over to Beyond again, instantly taking his length into my hand and squeezing it slightly, this earned a deep guttural moan and a small amount of pre-cum to leak out. Beyond bucked up into my hand and reached over to me to grab the back of my neck firmly, pulling me to him so he could kiss me deeply. I smirked into the kiss and tugged on him again, this earned another moan and a little bit more pre-cum, as well as a jerk on my neck. When we pulled apart to breathe, still connected by a trail of saliva, I noticed that Beyond's eyes were squeezed shut, I smiled as I trailed kisses down his jaw-line, then began sucking gently on the side of his neck. I moved, sucking small patches on his neck until I reached his addams apple, I gently nipped his addams apple earning another very arousing moan and a tighter grip on my neck as Beyond arched up into me.

_At least I've managed to turn the tables for this long…maybe I should hurry before he has the chance to switch us again… _I continued to stoke Beyond's arousal, until he was actually writhing beneath me. I moved back up to kiss him again as I stealthily collected some of his pre-cum and coated my fingers with it, then even more carefully moved my hand to his entrance. I felt Beyond shudder as I pushed two fingers into him gently, he opened his eyes a little bit, to glare at me, but I had already positioned myself between his legs, in the perfect position to keep him from dislodging me.

I tugged on him again, making him arch more, allowing me to add another finger and begin to scissor them easily. I searched quickly and was able to find Beyond's prostate despite Beyond's slight struggling. The very second I touched upon his prostate Beyond nearly jumped, a very loud guttural moan rumbled from deep in his chest and he tightened his hold on me so much I almost whimpered slightly. Beyond's body arched hard into me, and he started thrashing a little more wildly, though now it was more from pleasure than struggling. I could feel more moisture leaking down from Beyond's erection and quickly moved to collect it and smear it on my own aching need. Once I was sure that there was enough lubrication and that Beyond was stretched enough I eased myself into him, I felt Beyond tense and freeze completely.

"_Matt!" _I didn't move for a few seconds, allowing him to adjust to my size. I leaned down and kissed Beyond gently, I thought for a few seconds that Beyond might reject me, or be angry or something, however Beyond kissed me back just as hungrily as he had any other time. I even felt him pull me closer to him, causing me to shift inside him, making both of us moan in unison, _So much…tighter and hotter…than I ever…imagined! _I pulled away to take a deep breath, knowing already that Beyond probably wouldn't let me get away with this even the tiniest bit.

Beyond shifted, pushing back against me, I bit my lip as I thrust into him fully, causing a small muffled scream to come from him, I froze for a few seconds, and when I felt Beyond shift again I gave a small shallow thrust. I could see that Beyond was slightly pained, which did nothing for my libido, other than if I imagined myself feeling that pain. I gripped Beyond's hips as he shifted against me impatiently, once I had a good grip on him I began to pound into him almost mercilessly.

Beyond thrashed beneath me wildly, he gripped the sheets tightly, then moved his hands to my back and I could feel his nails digging into my skin. I leaned down to kiss him roughly, he returned the kiss just as roughly as I was, when we pulled apart to breathe he arched against me again, I glanced down at Beyond's even bigger erection as it leaked spurts of cum onto both of us, as I looked back up at Beyond I moved one hand to wrap around the weeping member, causing Beyond to buck up even harder, "Matt! More, now!"

I blinked, then, with a grunt, I began to thrust into him even harder and faster than I had been. The pleasure was so immense that I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. _Is this what…Siolfor…felt like…when he took me? _The thought alone almost made me cum, but not quite, it wasn't until Beyond arched up even harder, screaming my name he came, his cock shooting out jets of white hot fluid. I couldn't handle the sudden collapse of Beyond's walls around me and came, screaming his name as well.

I nearly collapsed onto Beyond, and only with an extremely monumental effort, did I manage to pull myself out of Beyond and flop down next to him. I took huge breaths hoping to fill my lungs as much as possible, when I had calmed my breathing enough I glanced over at Beyond, wondering how badly I would be 'punished' for that little 'stunt'. Beyond sensing my movement glanced over at me, he gave me a smile, causing a shudder to run through me because I could see the sadist in him beginning to make plans already. I only managed a weak smile in return, but all Beyond did, for the moment, was turn more fully toward me and pull me into his arms.

"Matt, Matt, Matt…I have a feeling we may just get along after all." I blinked in confusion, _Huh?! I thought Beyond would've hated me, or at the very least disliked me immensely for doing that…but all he said was that we'd get along well…? _"I guess you are more submissive, but there is a more dominant side of you…isn't there? It all depends on who you're with, is that right?"

"I guess so…" I looked up at Beyond, still slightly confused, but too sated to care much at the moment.

(9IN3's point of view - Later on)

I glanced down at Matt, he was still sleeping peacefully, looking a lot like an angel, I still didn't completely believe that _Matt _had just taken _me, _and not the other way around, _That certainly wasn't what I had intended and I never even imagined it could happen really…_ Then again I had known that Matt was very attached to Kurokiri, or rather Siolfor, so it wasn't too hard to guess _why _Matt wouldn't want anyone else to take him, _I felt almost exactly the same way until it became obvious that Matt and Siolfor had already met and I may even still feel that way if Siolfor…Kurokiri had never suggested that Matt and I would do better together than _her _and Matt. _

Matt shifted, pulling me from my thoughts, _perhaps I should bring about my revenge for the bastard fucking me like that… I have to admit though, it was ingenious, especially since it was this little _kid_ and it really wasn't all that bad, all things considered, even the pain had been quite more efficient at rising my libido than I thought it would have. _I smirked and pulled Matt's chin up to kiss him, then decided on a better way to wake the red-head boy. I scooted down the bed until I was at Matt's waist, pulling back the thin sheet I had managed to pull over us before we feel asleep.

With a glance to the side I decided that maybe a little bit of blood wouldn't hurt too much…providing Matt didn't mind it later, Kurokiri/Siolfor wouldn't be able to say anything about it. So with these thoughts in mind I reached over and opened the drawer there, I spotted the instrument I was searching for instantly, I grabbed it quickly and shut the drawer, turning back to Matt's waist.

I fondled the limp organ gently, watching as it stayed flaccid for a few more seconds, then began to awaken, I fondled it a bit more, waiting for it to get a little bit bigger. Once I deemed it the right size I drew the member into my mouth, almost instantly deep-throating it, I could already tell that Matt was beginning to stir, especially because of the way he tensed and let out a moan when he glanced down at me. I smirked as much as I could around the stiff member in my mouth, and hummed a bit, this made Matt moan even more than before.

After a few seconds I could taste pre-cum as it began coating my throat, I deemed that enough attention and enough of a wake-up call, so I slowly released his length, Matt whimpered at the loss of stimulation. _He'll be whimpering and crying out much harder by the time I'm through with him. _I moved back up the bed, making sure to rub against Matt as I did so. He squirmed slightly and reached over to pull me toward him faster, I allowed him to pull me closer to him and kissed him very deeply when we were close enough.

I reached between us and gripped Matt's cock tightly, he gasped and bucked into my hand, I squeezed him even harder, until he whimpered and clutched my shoulders in pain, but it was quite obvious by the fluid running down my hand that it was turning him on. I straddled him quickly and easily then with only a little bit of his precum as lubrication, I lightly coated my erection and began to push into him as soon as I was positioned at his entrance. I thrust into him fully sheathing myself, he cried out in pain, clutching at my shoulders, he bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths.

I watched him quietly as I waited for him to adjust to my size, so I lifted the instrument from the drawer, an ordinary little razor, Matt wouldn't actually feel _too _much pain, but it would be there and it would draw enough blood to satiate me. I gently drew the knife across Matt's chest, I watched as his eyes opened, to see what I was doing, then they widened when they seen that I was cutting him. My gaze moved down to the invisible cut where a thin line of blood was seeping out, I could feel a wave of lust run through me at the sight of the rich red blood contrasting his pale skin, as well as the mix of pain and pleasure that was so evident in his eyes, seemingly making his libido rise in relation to mine. I couldn't help but smear the blood, forming a 'B' in the red fluid, marking him as mine, even if it wasn't permanent…_Of course that can always be changed…assuming I wish to claim him as mine forever._

I made a few more cuts, drawing more blood and very small amounts of pain as I continued waiting for him to adjust a bit more. It was more difficult than I thought it would be, he was so hot and tight, and his expression…_he looks like…an angel even more…now than when he…was sleeping._ I took a deep breath, despite the fact that my lungs felt like they had shrunken or that I had something hard wrapped so tightly around my torso that I couldn't breathe. I took another deep breath and pulled out and thrust back in experimentally, Matt screamed a little bit and arched up into me, _Well, didn't…take me too…long to find his…prostate…_

I took note of where it was and felt too caught up at the moment to take my revenge, suddenly now all I wanted was to reach climax and then go back to sleep curled around Matt. _Great, his first day here and I'm already getting attached…damn Siolfor anyway. _I looked down at Matt when he shifted and grabbed at me some more, he was giving me such a wanton look that I had to lean down and kiss him again. When I pulled away I grabbed his left leg and lifted it onto my shoulder, this provided a bit more leverage and allowed me to go much deeper into him.

Matt cried out more and thrashed around more, I held his leg up on my shoulder and reached between us to grab his cock with my free hand. Apparently this was too much for Matt because he came almost as soon as my hand wrapped around him. I watched as spurts of cum came from the tip of his cock. I quickly and only slightly gently pulled out of him, flipped him over, pulled his hips up and thrust into him hard. Matt groaned slightly, but didn't do much else, already sated for the moment, I pumped into him a few more times before I came as well, Matt's name on my lips.

I slumped almost instantly, Matt didn't complain about my weight, for which I was glad because I didn't think I'd be able to move the slightest even if I wanted to, which I didn't really want to do. I stayed there for a few minutes, then finally decided I should probably move so I don't suffocate Matt. So I gathered up as much energy as I could and lifted myself enough to pull out of Matt, he groaned, more in pain, when I withdrew from him, I quickly moved to the side, flopped next to him and pulled him to me to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss, telling me that he enjoyed it more than it caused him pain…or something along those lines.

(T.D.'s point of view)

I sighed contentedly as Beyond pulled me to him and kissed me, _Wow…I guess Siolfor was right…again. Beyond does fit me so much more than I ever thought, or ever really wanted it to be…until now of course. I don't think I've ever really been more content than this…except with Siolfor, but that's beside the point! _Even thinking Siolfor's name brought up memories of our night together, which led to thoughts of Beyond and me just moments ago and earlier even. A flush flooded my face and my cock twitched again, _Gah…I can be so horny sometimes…I wonder if Beyond feels the same…?_

I rose an eyebrow as I thought of testing that theory out. I looked up at Beyond, he looked down at me, he didn't seem tired after our last round, so I leaned up and kissed him, wondering if we'd be able to go another round or not. Beyond seemed slightly surprised but more amused than anything. I smiled seductively and stretched my arms up then wrapped them around Beyond's neck, pulling him down to me to kiss again.

When we pulled apart we were panting a bit, _Well…he's not completely immune in any case. _I stretched the rest of my body, causing me to rub against Beyond even more, I couldn't tell if he was getting hard again or not, though I knew that I would need him to be so if I wanted to try to take my theory further than my thoughts within the next hour or so. Beyond only watched me with amusement and I found that it reminded me a lot of Siolfor, or at least as Siolfor had been the other night. I sighed a little bit when I noticed that Beyond still wasn't hard yet at all.

Another idea came to me before my disappointment hit me more fully, I pulled away from Beyond and sat up, scooting a little ways away from me. Beyond watched me, now a bit confused, I smiled seductively again, _Guess I can test his patience if I can manage to turn him on at all. _I smiled to myself this time and stretched languidly like a cat, noting that Beyond's eye were now glued to me, he sat up as well, but made no move to come toward me, probably anticipating what I was doing.

I leaned back, after spreading a little bit of the blood around some more having noticed how aroused Beyond had become earlier, and noting that they didn't really bother me much, but the cuts were very thin, so I shouldn't be surprised. I propped myself up on my elbows, not watching Beyond directly, but noting his expressions from the corner of my eye. When I was comfortable with my position I spread my legs and used one arm to keep myself propped up as I moved the other hand to rest on my knee, I noted Beyond's eyes became glued to that hand, so I slowly began to move it up my leg, until I reached the very top of my thigh, trying to decide what would be more arousing, front or back really. Beyond swallowed, it was only audible because of the extreme quiet, other than the hum of the computers on the other side of the bed.

I decided to go with the front, so Beyond could see what was going on, I bit my lip as I moved my hand gently up and down my length, Beyond was watching as I hardened, I was watching Beyond. With very slow movements I caressed the head of my full erection and gently parted the slit, about to make myself bite back a moan of wanton pleasure, then decided it would get the better effect if I didn't swallow the sounds, so I let out a long drawn out moan, which caused Beyond to swallow again, and I could see his cock twitch at the visual stimulation. _It's working…_

A few white drops beaded on the head of my erection, I rubbed my thumb over the small pearly beads, smearing the fluid along my member, noting that Beyond didn't seem able to tear his eyes away from my hand. I smiled to myself when I noticed this, finding that amusing despite the pleasure beginning to build inside me. I continued to stroke up and down almost lazily as Beyond followed my hand's every movement, causing more beads to appear and slide down, lubricating myself a little bit more. When there was a small pool collected between my fingers and my cock, I coated my fingers as much as I could and once again move my hand to the top of my thigh, then between my legs.

I quickly pushed one finger into myself, then another, followed instantly by a third finger, scissoring them cause me to moan out more, Beyond's name on my lips more often then not. Beyond continued to watch, and I noted that by now he was just as aroused as I was, if not more. So I wasn't surprised when a few minutes after starting this, Beyond moved over to me, grabbing my wrist, inevitably pulling my fingers out of myself, and crushed his mouth to mine. He tried to get me to lay down, but I didn't want to do that, I had another theory I wanted to test.

I gently pushed against Beyond's chest, he pulled away, his eyes were clouded over and hazy with lust, but he sported a confused expression anyway. I smiled at him again, "Here, sit right here like this." I helped him sit on his knees, he rose an eyebrow, but followed my 'orders' at any rate.

I kneeled in front of him and drew his erection into my mouth, so as to use my saliva as a form of lubrication. When I decided that he was wet enough I pulled away, now wound up so tightly myself that I wanted nothing more than to have him inside me instantly. I turned my back to Beyond, pulling his arms around me as I placed myself at the tip of his shaft, he moaned slightly when he realized what I was doing, or maybe the way it felt, I couldn't know for sure…but I let out a hiss as his shaft stretched me more than I had prepared myself for, but that had been the main idea I guess, so I had succeeded with all of my theories so far. I gripped Beyond's hand tightly and felt them wrapped just as tightly around mine.

"_Beyond! _God…please Beyond…" I bit my lip and arched back against Beyond's chest as I continued to impale myself on Beyond. He was still sitting on his knees and since my legs were positioned on either side of his knees it allowed him to go even deeper into me than he had at all so far. It had felt so good when Beyond lifted my leg to push himself deeper into me, that I wanted to feel that again, now I was feeling it again, only it was twice as deep and three times as intense. I gasped when his cock hit my prostate, I seen stars and nearly buckled, only remaining upright because of Beyond's hold on me. I gripped his hands tighter for a few seconds, as I sat there, waiting to begin moving.

"Matt…are you ready?" I blinked, _This is the first time he's really talked to me since our conversation before we'd…or at least before I'd fallen asleep…right? _Hearing Beyond say my name and ask such a straightforward question made my libido skyrocket in an instant. I nodded shakily, letting my grip on his hands go, so that I could brace myself on the bed in front of me, this movement caused Beyond to shift inside me and I cried out at the pleasure it caused, especially because it was against my prostate.

"God…Beyond…please, fuck me Beyond…." I bit my lip harder trying futilely to calm my breathing, only wanting Beyond to move now. Beyond shifted again, grabbed my waist and began to pound into me roughly, the movement forced my body to rock too and I cried out at the pain and pleasure that were mixing, making it so hard for me not to just come instantly. Then one hand moved from my waist to my own cock, it wrapped painfully tight against my base to prevent me from coming just yet.

"You won't come until I say you're ready…got it?" I whimpered when Beyond shifted and shoved himself upward, then nodded eagerly, _he's…so good at…demanding things f-…from…me- Oh God!!! _I gripped the sheets so tightly that my hands felt numb, Beyond was fucking me so hard that the bed was moving, and of course my body moved, but usually to meet Beyond's thrusts.

I whimpered again as Beyond thrust particularly hard, causing me to pitch forward, _It…feels soo…fucking _**good!** I felt my insides clench, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying so hard not to come, and yet wanting so bad for Beyond to let me find release. I stayed forward, mostly because Beyond had shifted to make up for the movement making it harder for me to move back to a 'kneeling' position.

Finally I felt Beyond's hand loosen and begin to stroke me instead, he stroked in time to his thrusts and within seconds I came, my body practically deflated, Beyond only thrust in and out of me three more times before he came too. We lay there, Beyond leaning against me, me face first into the mattress, catching out breath and gathering enough energy to move to a better position.

I felt Beyond pull himself up and out of me, I groaned slightly at the pain, there wasn't as much pleasure this time, but that didn't matter since both were nearly the same to me. Beyond flopped next to me and I turned into his arms as they reached out for me, one arm moved to pull the sheet back over us as the other pulled me closer to him, both of us ignoring the blood leaking from the cuts on my chest and the blood running between my legs.

**A/N: **Right, chapter 22, the lemony chapter! Please, please let me know what you think! I want a few reviews, or even a message or two, please? I need to know whether I did good with the lemon or not and the only way for me to know that is for _you _to tell me what you think so go ahead ^-^ Anyway, enough begging and pleading, the new OC will be coming soon, and the assassin is still after Sana and...um...something else...plus the Kira case may not last much longer, oh! And the birthday party is coming up and we'll get to see if Sana can keep all her secrets from being revealed!! Okay, so I need to know if you want the story to continue _after _Kira case, or if it should end...which brings up another point, **_Should L live or die?!_** Please get back to me with your thoughts. See ya soon! (I hope ^^")


	23. Assassin, Sana and L's Night

Ewiituntmay: Hello, I'm soooo sorry, for taking so long on getting this chapter up! I swear! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **_BrknFire, _**and **_happy-smiling-cookie, _**for reviewing the last chapter! **_Warnings, _**characters may be OOC in this chapter, for that I apologize, but it needs to be done at some point. Okay, hope everyone enjoys!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only plot and OCs.

**_Recap: I felt Beyond pull himself up and out of me, I groaned slightly at the pain, there wasn't as much pleasure this time, but that didn't matter since both were nearly the same to me. Beyond flopped next to me and I turned into his arms as they reached out for me, one arm moved to pull the sheet back over us as the other pulled me closer to him, both of us ignoring the blood leaking from the cuts on my chest and the blood running between my legs._**

(Assassin's point of view)

My gaze narrowed at the red-haired girl and the blonde she was with. _At least I found her, now all I have to do is wait for the right moment and my contract will be fulfilled._ I watched the two together, she didn't seem to be enjoying the shopping event, which I could relate too, _No, no, no. I can't go getting close to my victim like this._

I sighed and followed stealthily as they began moving around the mall again, already planning out my entire encounter with the girl.

(Sana's point of view)

I sighed in frustration, _What the hell is up with this girl?! I mean honestly, I _**hate **_shopping with a passion even now more than ever. _Misa nearly ran to the next store, a death grip on my wrist dragging me along with her, I frowned, Misa said she was going to find more clothes, for _me! _I really didn't want to shop with her, especially if the clothes were for me, I checked the time. _Shit! We need to leave soon if Ii wanna get back to headquarters before midnight. Plus…someone's been following us…_

"Misa…we need to leave, right now." Misa stopped so abruptly that I almost ran into her, she turned to me a very bewildered expression on her face.

"What?! But why?!" I sighed and pointed at my cell phone screen, it showed the time, she frowned, "But it's not even that late yet!" I frowned a little bit more, then turned and began to walk away and since Misa was still holding my wrist she was dragged along.

"We need to leave now if we want to get back before midnight and I have other things I need to do before going to sleep. That's why." Misa scoffed at me and pulled my wrist, jerking me to a stop.

"Phhtt. You're just like Ryuzaki aren't you? You never sleep!" I blinked, then frowned at her again.

"How would you know?" Misa blinked in surprise and recoiled as though I had slapped her again, I fought the urge to laugh, or even smirk right in her face at the statement. I turned and motioned her to follow me, she grumbled very loudly, just as much for having to carry her own stuff as having to leave so early. We got out to the car quickly, I tried to keep it from being obvious that I knew someone was following us, they either weren't very good, or they wanted me to know someone was following me. I had a feeling they wanted me to know.

Misa got into the passenger seat, after putting her bags in the backseat, I went around the car and got in the driver's seat. After I had gotten in and started the car Misa turned to me, "What happened to that guy? Did you drop him off?"

I nodded silently, my eyes searching around us, though it must not have seemed like it, after all my head was slightly down as I started the car and moved the shifter to 'reverse', I thought, and hoped, that maybe Misa would be quiet after asking about Matt…but I was wrong, "So…You don't sleep much either right…like Ryuzaki?" I blinked and stopped slightly, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right, I don't." Misa nodded once, like I usually did, I fought the frown that wanted to come out as I continued backing out of the parking space then shifted into 'drive'. _Misa…seems different than usual……Gah, it's not like I know her extremely well or anything though, so I can't really say for sure, but she's acting different from when she was at headquarters…is this a plot of hers or is she really _trying _to be nice to me to make friends?…no I don't think that's it._ I let the thoughts go as I continued to look around, mostly for whoever was following us, but also to keep track of the road and where I was going.

"So if you don't sleep that much…how come you don't have bags under your eyes like Ryuzaki does?!" I blinked again, my eyes wide in surprise, I gave her a quick glance, _Huh?! …come to think of it, I don't have bags like L does…though I tend to stay up just a little bit less than he does… of course I _am _a hacker, who are mainly insomniacs and not many hackers have bags that I know of…_

"I couldn't tell you…because I don't really know myself." Misa was surprised by my answer.

"Really?! How can you not know your own body though?" Misa didn't seem to be expecting an answer so I kept quiet. I took a deep breath, _I hope that's all she says for the rest of the trip…_I glanced at the clock again, _eh…still got a whole lot of road to cover and not that much time…_

(Assassin's point of view)

I watched the car with a very sheer intensity, _She _is _sharp! _I had debated about letting her know of my presence and not letting her know, finally letting her know won out in the end, because I had heard that she was very good at protecting herself, in a number of ways. I figured I would like to test for myself how right that theory was and so I left little tracks that she might pick up on…she had caught some things that I hadn't even meant for her to find out, meaning she was even better than what I'd been told.

I knew the cab driver was looking back at me, probably concerned about me watching that car so hard, so I took my eyes off of it, needing to blink anyway. I looked down at my lap, where a pure white rabbit sat, I smiled down at it and whispered under my breath, "So fluffy…soft…" I grabbed it and rubbed it against my cheek, all thoughts of my profession and current 'target' out of my head.

(Omnipresent point of view - L and Watari)

Watari set a plate down in front of L, L was watching a wall of screens, and a screen showing Light talking. Watari had noticed L's interest in Sana, mostly from the way he let her go without placing many…or any restrictions on her really. Watari also noticed how L paid a special interest in the hacker Siolfor, after meeting Sana, "L, you seem to be placing a lot of trust in Ms. Kurokiri, and the hackers."

L didn't even glance at Watari, he just took a bite of the cake, then swallowed, "Yes. There is a 37% chance that Sana and Siolfor are the same person." Watari raised his eyebrow at this answer, _why doesn't he just track this Siolfor down? _

"Forgive my asking, but I have been wondering lately, why don't you just track this Siolfor down? And why are you placing so much trust in Ms. Kurokiri?" Watari watched L quietly, an almost guilty look on his face, normally L didn't need a specific reason to be so trusting in someone, and normally Watari wouldn't ask, but it was getting a point where it was almost ridiculously dangerous.

L stopped eating the cake for a few seconds, glancing toward Watari for a few seconds, then looked back down at the cake, "I don't know…I know that I can trust Sana, it's the same feeling I have when I know who committed a crime. I know with absolute certainty." L had thought of these things himself of course, but the feeling he got that Sana was trustworthy overrode those, just as the feeling that Light was Kira overrode any signs that pointed to someone else being Kira.

"And what of the hacker, Siolfor?" L took a deep breath and turned toward Watari.

"There is something about Siolfor that makes me feel I can trust them as well, especially if Siolfor and Sana are the same person." L looked up at Watari, almost as though seeking some sign that it was okay, "I am still being very careful with her however, seeing as some things in her past seem just a little out of place." L moved his thumb to his mouth, there were many things about Sana that seemed to fit perfectly, and other things that seemed very out of place, _I intend to sort them out, in due time._

(Sana's point of view - arriving at headquarters)

I got out of the car and stretched, glad to be rid of Misa finally. With another once over of the inside of the car I shot the door, locked the car and headed into headquarters, I spotted L and Watari, it appeared that no one else was there at the moment. They both turned to look at me, I immediately noted the faintest traces of guilt on both faces, and found it slightly confusing, _What's with them… oh…were they talking about me just now?_

"Hi! So, were you able to set up the cameras and stuff in Misa's apartment?" L nodded, Watari nodded then turned and seemed to hurry into another room, I rose my eyebrow at that, L was already facing a computer screen again, _What is up with them?! _I went to sit on my couch, searching for any reason why L and Watari would be acting so strange around or toward me. _Okay, I shouldn't be thinking about that for now, right now I have to focus on whoever was following me and the Kira case!_

"How did it go?" I blinked and looked up at L, then sighed heavily, as though I had just went through the most rigorous torture ever invented by man, _It certainly feels like it._

"I suppose it wasn't really that bad…but she talked sooo much. I thought it would never end!" I slumped physically, just barely seeing the small smirk L gave at my antics. I got a warm feeling but pushed it aside immediately before it could affect me.

"I apologize for your suffering, but thanks to your efforts, we can now confirm that Misa is the second Kira." I gave a small smile when he glanced over at me, giving a small bow, or at least as much as I could from my sitting position.

"Yes of course. Anyway, it wasn't too bad, I got more candy!" I smiled and pulled a huge plastic bag full of candy out of my bag, I beamed at L, he blinked at me and the bag moving his thumb to his mouth, then sheepishly turned toward me. I blinked at L's sheepishness, but let a small smile cross my face as I opened the bag and held it out for L to grab some, he returned the small smile as he grabbed some.

"Thank you, Sana." I blinked again, a blush flooding my face at the realization that L had just said my name and he had said 'thank you'. I looked down at the bag, trying to hide my blush, I have no idea why though.

"No problem." I pulled the bag back, and grabbed a small candy out. I noticed once again that there was _no one _in the room, there didn't seem to be anyone at headquarters, I looked around again then back at L, "Where is everyone?"

L popped a small jawbreaker into his mouth before answering, "Well, we decided we would need everyone to be away from headquarters, for catching Misa, so to fool Light we announced that we didn't seem to be getting anywhere and the others kept complaining about not seeing their families, so they're getting tonight and tomorrow off. So nothing will happen until the day after tomorrow."

"I see…" I took a deep breath and squirmed slightly, _if no one's here but Watari, L and me… _I blushed even more furiously at the thought, glad that L wasn't looking right at me at the moment, I gathered up my courage and shifted again before finally deciding to ask L, "Um…so it will just be the three of us tonight?"

L shook his head, "No, Watari has gone on a mission and won't be back until late tomorrow."

"Oh…I see." I bit my lip hard, unable to look up at L, I noticed that he shifted and turned his chair toward me.

"Sana…is something wrong? You seem uneasy."

I shook my head slowly, trying to keep my head down, "No, it's nothing…" L stared at me for a few seconds, then he said something that had been going through my mind mere seconds ago.

"Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?" I nearly choked, on _nothing _but air! _WHAT?!! Is he serious?!_

"Huh?! W-wh-what do you mean?" L blinked, I now noticed the blush on his face, and it seemed to deepen at my question.

"Uh…I just meant, would you mind if I shared your bed, with you." I closed my eyes, swallowing at the thoughts running through my mind, _I can't believe he just asked me that, _I tried to calm myself down enough to take in the slow, almost uncomfortable way, L had asked me, _He's just as embarrassed and uncomfortable as I am then!_

"Um…I-if y-you…really w-wa-want to…?" L nodded once and I found that I couldn't possibly look at him anymore, I bit my lip even harder, "Um…I'll leave my room unlocked…whenever you decide to come up…" I blushed and stood slowly, grabbing my bags and such, as soon as I was sure that L had nodded again, I turned and headed to the elevator…but I could hear that L was right behind me, I blushed even harder.

I went to my room, hearing L behind me the whole time, I got to my door and opened it, then turned, L was still blushing slightly, I looked away quickly and continued on into my room once L had passed me. I set my bag down near the desk and my laptop, went to the closet to grab some shorts and a t-shirt to change to, then to the bathroom to change quickly. The change only took a few seconds, I left the bathroom and was about to walk over to my bed, when I noticed that L hadn't moved after passing through the door.

I slowly walked over to the bed, trying to keep my blush to a minimum, I reached the side of my bed and turned to L, "Are you coming to lay down?" I couldn't see how the question affected him, but my own words caused another huge wave of blood to rush to my face.

When I glanced up at him, L nodded and began to come over, I felt a small shiver of what couldn't have been anything other than anticipation. I pulled the blankets back and climbed in, scooting over when I could see that L had come over to my side, L climbed in after me. I felt a bit awkward, but turned toward him and curled into a small ball under the blankets so that only my head was above them.

"Sana…" I opened my eyes and looked at L, who was staring over at me, I tried to fight the blush but to no avail, "Would you mind…if I held you…?" I blinked again, a very small gasp escaping me as my eyes widened, the blush deepening to unimaginable proportions.

"Uh, if…you really want to…" I bit my lip hard after that, thankfully steady, statement. I was too wrapped up in my own blush to notice L's own very deep blush. I felt him shift again, then his arms wrapped around me, I stared down at the edge of the blanket, trying to keep my attention anywhere but the man that was causing a blush on my face. A few seconds later I became tired, due to the warmth L was radiating, I felt myself drifting off for a few seconds, then snuggled closer to the source of warmth, which happened to be L. I felt him tense slightly, then relax around me so I snuggled into his chest more firmly, falling into a deeper sleep.

I found I didn't really mind falling asleep in L's arms, in fact it felt better than anything else I had experienced in my life.

**A/N: **So, chapter 23, please let me know what you think! I'm going to be a total ass for this story too, because I need to be! So that means, out of the many, many people that read the story, at least six people have to review before I continue the story! Well, anyway review message, something, even if it's to tell me how ridiculous I'm being for imposing upon you before continuing the story! See ya.


	24. The Long Awaited Sana and L Lemon!

Ewiituntmay: Hi!! XD, Sorry I took so long to update this story, I was supposed to have this out yesterday (Halloween) in honor of L's birthday, but I had to drive my nephews to go trick-or-treating so I couldn't finish it til today, but it's still in honor of L's birthday! This chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, herv, Sen Saruwatari _**and **_Xxloves his golden eyesxX. _**Thank you all for reviewing! Now then warnings! **_This chapter is mostly LEMON, _**and implied lemon ^^" and L may be a little OOC, but who really knows right? Anyway, that's all for now, please, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

**_Recap: I found I didn't really mind falling asleep in L's arms, in fact it felt better than anything else I had experienced in my life._**

(L's point of view)

I glanced down at Sana, she was already sleeping, I couldn't believe the words coming out of my own mouth earlier, but now that it was happening, I almost couldn't be happier, _I have been thinking about trying to get closer to Sana, but this was definitely not what I had planned, though it has worked better than anything else so far._

I found that I didn't really mind holding onto Sana, but than again it felt as though if I didn't hold on to her, she would slip through my fingers and leave me forever, that was something that I couldn't allow to happen…_Why does she affect me so strongly? _Silence answered me, I had been asking myself this question since I first met Sana, though she was extremely intriguing, like a puzzle that I felt compelled to solve, though at the same time I felt as though she would never really be solved, and that made me feel better, for some reason.

I watched Sana sleep for a few seconds, before the combined heat began to lull me into sleep as well. The last thing I seen before fully giving in to sleep was the deep red hair spilling across the pillow and something in me felt that this was the way it should be, Sana sleeping in my arms, me curled around her, protectively. I realized of course that I _wanted _it to be this way, and surprisingly enough, the thought made me smile as I drifted off.

(Light's point of view)

_Damnit! Sana and L haven't seemed to make a move yet…is it possible that she hasn't told L? That must be it, but still, why would she keep something like this to herself? Unless they both have something planned and they're already doing something to try and catch me or Misa… _I thought hard about what L and Sana could be planning, there were many different things and most of them ended up with Misa getting herself or even both of us caught.

"Damnit! She's too much of a liability! I'll need to get rid of her somehow." Ryuk laughed behind me, he could be very annoying with that laugh of his, but I ignored it for the most part. I needed to figure out a way to get rid of Misa without arousing L's suspicion, and now I felt that Sana was an even bigger challenge than L, and they were both working together, against me. Plus there was always Rem to deal with as well, Rem would kill me if Misa died, and I would be caught if Misa lived.

I tried thinking of a few different ways to get rid of Misa without arousing L, Sana and Rem's suspicions, and of ways to convince Sana to help me instead of L, mostly because she didn't seem extremely against Kira, nor did she even seem all that interested in the case. I opened the Death Note, looking at the blank pages staring at them, trying to get the notebook to tell me how it would work out.

(Sana's point of view - early in the morning)

I let out a sigh at the arms wrapped around me, _Suki must've crawled into my bed last night……wait?!! I'm at headquarters… what I am thinking…that means that…cause last night…L's in bed with his arms wrapped around me!!!_

It felt as though heat just suddenly exploded in my face, I couldn't believe how hot I felt, just at remembering that L had asked if he could sleep with me…and that he was still wrapped around me! I was somewhat ashamed that I could be embarrassed so easily, but I most definitely wasn't embarrassed by the warmth deep in my chest at the fact that L _was _still holding me, and that it felt extremely good to be held by someone, as though to be protected, instead of me curling around Suki, who I was usually protecting.

After a few seconds I decided to open my eyes, I did so slowly, so as not to break the spell we seemed to be under. The first thing I saw was L's dark, dark eyes staring back at me, I blinked, slightly surprised, then gave a small smile. L blinked once at me, then returned the smile, making the warmth in my chest grow, I almost felt it was a bit strange how ridiculously happy it made me to even _think _of L holding me, much less to feel his arms still clutching me to him, _Okay, not the exact words to describe it, but it's not too bad I suppose…_

"Hi…" L blinked and nodded at the way my voice squeaked, I closed my eyes and ranted at myself mentally, then I felt one of the arms around me shift and a hand was touching my cheek. I opened my eyes, L's gaze was roaming my face slowly, as if committing it to memory. This only made me blush harder, _Why is L being this way so suddenly? Asking to sleep in my bed, asking to hold me… actually holding me, smiling at me so sweetly, saying my name gently……trusting me…?_

"Good morning, Sana." I felt the warmth in my chest grow again, almost impossibly so, at the way he said my name so tenderly. I stared at his chest hard, still trying to figure out what exactly L was doing and why he was doing this to me now. _Wait!! This is payback for last night isn't it?! From when I turned him on and left him hanging… Gah, you think I would've noticed. _But that wasn't the only reason, I could see that. There was something in him that said that it was a bit sincere, the way he looked at me also said that he was sincere, though embarrassed by such _unnecessary_ feelings. _That sounds so much like something L might say that it's almost depressing._

I was still blushing a little bit, mostly because I was still curled up in L's arms, and neither of us had made a move to get up or untangle ourselves…or rather L from around me, since L was the one wrapped around me in the first place. I continued to stare at his chest for a second, then with a deeper blush I shifted closer to L, nuzzling into him, he only tensed the slightest bit and relaxed almost instantly afterward, causing me to smile and calm the blush somewhat.

Before I could blush more or think of what I had to start doing to get ready I leaned my head back and kissed L full on the mouth, I felt him tense again, then his arms tightened around me causing the warmth to spread even more, making me feel warmer. I unfolded my arms, wrapped them around L's neck, and uncurled my legs, straightening my body caused me to rub along the length of L's body… or at least as much as I could considering I'm so short.

L pulled away enough to look at me, I blinked in surprise and disappointment, my breath, despite the somewhat short kiss, was labored and I figured that my face was red, as it usually was around L lately. L stared at me for a second, "Sana, please stop." I blinked again at this. He obviously wanted to stop just about as much as I did, which was the farthest thing from my mind, I looked at him in confusion, _So it _**is **_payback for yesterday… _"I don't want either of us to start something like this…unless you intend to finish it."

I felt my blush return a thousand fold, _d-did…L r-re-really just s-say that?! _My heart skipped a beat, then sped up exponentially and my lungs ceased to work for all of seven seconds. I stared at L in complete shock, embarrassment and an undeniable excitement trilled through me. I finally snapped out of it when L shifted and his arms loosened around me, I blinked and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, nuzzling my face into his upper chest.

"If…you really want to." I blushed again at the declaration. Something crossed L's face, but I didn't dwell on that, instead I leaned up and caught L's lips again, this time he didn't break the kiss until neither of us could breath at all. My face was flushed, as was L's, I wasn't really sure how serious L was about that, but figured that if he was just messing with me like I had with him I would fully accept the 'consequences' because we had slept in the same bed together, with L holding me, and we had kissed and touched just a little bit.

I sighed and looked back up at L, he was staring at me, almost like he usually stares at cake, or my strawberries…_Does…L want me? Like that?! _I blushed and waited for L to say something, he continued his stare. I wanted to go farther, I had, but I was sure that L probably didn't. I was a bit scared though, I mean, I'm not a virgin…though I'd only had sex with one guy, not with T.D. either, that was just foreplay, I was worried that L would think of me badly because of it. I wondered if L was a virgin… then mentally slapped myself for thinking that way.

I smiled at him, he smiled back, then I grew even more sheepish, as more warmth pooled in my stomach. _He's just so cute…and at the exact same time he's hot, and he's mysterious…it get's me all hot! _I blushed again, I hadn't felt this way ever, even my first time with a guy, he'd been gentle and caring, but in the end we just didn't work out. I had just barely finished my first Masters at To-Oh when we ended up breaking up with each other…a mutual decision.

L pushed more strands of hair away from my face. _Damnit! It's too much! I just want him, and I want him now! _With this thought in mind I practically threw myself onto L, kissing him, he was surprised at first, by my sudden hunger I supposed. Within seconds though he was kissing back just as hungrily.

When we pulled apart for air I reached down to take off L's shirt, his hands reached up to stop me, I blinked and stared at him for a second, my face flushed, "Are you sure this is what you want Sana?"

I blinked again, my flush deepening, I nodded, "Yes…unless of course…you don't want to…I'll understand." L raised an eyebrow at me, I waited for him to reply.

"I want this…but I need to make sure that you're okay with this…I mean, you're barely turning eighteen and I'm already twenty-four. Plus, there's always the possibility of pregnancy."

I blushed, slightly at the last word, but when I thought about it, it really didn't sound too bad, _I wouldn't mind being pregnant with L's child…_the thought brought a deeper blush. I stared up at him, "But that's just it. I am eighteen, by all accounts I'm legally an adult, plus I've been as smart as one since, about the second grade. I know what I want…and right now, you're all I want…and maybe cake."

I flushed at the confession, but giggled slightly at the mention of cake, it sounded good, but I'd really only said it to hopefully lighten the mood. Apparently my talk had worked because L pulled me against him as he laid back against the pillows. I smiled up at him, "Cake does sound good, but tasting you seems like a much better idea."

I blushed at the half-compliment and nodded once in my childish way. I kissed him again, this time it was purely unrestrained, but then memories of my 'not being a virgin' came back and I had to pull away, L stared up at me, questioningly.

"L…I need to tell you something…" He half sat up, so that I was still leaning against him, though I'd already sat up. He stared at me intently, "I'm…not a virgin…" I blushed slightly at the admission, staring at L to take in his expressions. He was blank at first, then slightly…_Angry? Jealous? Envious? Too caught up to give a damn? No that's not it. Disappointed?_ I frowned, the last word seemed to fit more than any of the others so far, "Are you mad?…Disappointed?"

I nearly broke, I almost didn't want to know, but L seemed to have a way of constantly surprising me, "You stopped to tell me that?" I blinked, "I must admit, I am a bit jealous, but I don't particularly care right now."

I blinked again as he pulled me against him, almost roughly this time, but he was smirking, or at least that's what it felt like. I was on the verge of pulling away to admonish him, but the sudden heated length pressing against my inner thigh cut off all thoughts. _I'm making L hard? _I smirked slightly and reached between us, gently stroking his erection through his pants.

L moaned, falling back against the pillows again, I stared down at him, he returned the stare until my hand was inside his pants, wrapping around him. He closed his eyes, slowly, as though closing his eyes was a show of his trust in me. I felt warm at the thought, then promised that I would make this as pleasurable for L as I possibly could.

I watched his face carefully as I pulled my hand out of his pants, causing his eyes to open again, I smiled gently and tugged on his shirt a bit. He sat up and waited for me to pull it off for him, I smiled again, then tossed his shirt off the bed, I released his gaze to let my eyes roam appreciatively over his torso. He tilted my head back to him, "You like?"

I blushed and nodded, then held his eyes as I moved to undo the button and zipper on his pants. He watched me, carefully, only moving to help me undress him, I pulled his pants all the way off and was about to move onto his boxers, until he stopped me, he grabbed my wrists gently and pulled me forward.

I squeaked once, when I felt his cool hands on my sides, then blushed at L's smirk. He pulled my shirt off slowly, as though savoring every bit of skin he was uncovering. Once my shirt was all the way off and tossed to the side, he moved to my pants, I sat back and let him pull them all the way off. Now we were only in our underclothes, boxers, bra and lacy underwear.

L plucked at my bra a bit, but when I slapped his hand gently and kissed him again, he relented. When I pulled away from his lips I moved along his jaw line, to his neck, then down to his collarbone. I trailed my tongue from his collarbone down the middle of his torso, until I reached his bellybutton, then placed kisses until I reached the edge of his boxers. Looking up, I began to pull them down slowly, peeling them away, L simply watched. I pulled them all the way off and sat back to take in all of L's glorious body.

I blushed, he was very nicely shaped, I figured that he must do some type of exercise, other than tennis. I smirked when I my eyes were drawn back to his and ever so slowly continued from where I left off at his waist. I kissed my way until I was just above his impressive erection, I could feel him twitch slightly, I was guessing in anticipation. I relented and moved back a little bit so I could lick at his now leaking erection, he made a sound and shifted a little.

I watched his face carefully, he had enjoyed it, I repeated the motion, licking him more fully this time and he moaned and arched upward a little. I smiled gently, moving my hands to his hips, to keep him from bucking too much, then slowly took as much of him into my mouth as possible. He moaned and bucked harder this time, but I was expecting that so my hands kept him from choking me.

I opened my throat to take even more of him, and once he was as far as he could go, I hummed a bit, L moaned again, arching more. When I was sure I could tend to him, without him choking me, I moved one of my hands to wrap around whatever I couldn't take in and the other to caress his balls gently. He shuddered at my ministrations, I was glad that he was feeling pleasured.

Within a few seconds L came, his cum shooting down my throat, I pulled off of him slowly, knowing that the organ was even more sensitive right after cumming than some other times. I swallowed any that still managed to leak out after the initial load. I crawled up to L, his eyes were closed, but he reached out to pull me to him anyway. I smiled and curled into him, _I guess I'll just have to wait until he's ready again._

I lay against him, drawing designs on his chest again, he lay there silently, trying to still his racing heartbeat and erratic breathing, it was then that I marveled that he hadn't sweat at all through my attentions. He finally opened his eyes and turned toward me, I looked up at him, a smile on my face, "You're just as sweet as I thought you'd be."

He blinked at the statement, then leaned down to kiss me, I smiled and kissed him back, still very hungry. I wasn't sure if L would still feel like doing anything after he was satisfied, but apparently he was, because he quickly crawled over me, pinning me to the bed. I stared at him as he pulled away, he smirked and went about undressing me, he plucked at my bra again. I giggled slightly as I sat up to remove my bra for him, as soon as the small amount of lacy material fell into my lap L laid me back down, ignoring the fabric.

I moaned when he fondled one of my breasts, arching up to increase the sensation. He was kissing my neck and collarbone, causing me to moan more. He moved his other hand down to my panties, he pulled away just long enough to pull them off and toss them aside. I sat back, holding myself up on my elbows as he took in my body, I blushed slightly, he smirked and moved back up to kiss me.

_If L's a virgin…I'll have to…let him explore my…body… _I took shuddering breaths as L's hands roamed my body restlessly, I moaned his name several times. He continued to explore almost shamelessly, I found that he was amusing, he seemed so intent, as though this was only research for him. Then it occurred to me that he might consider it as such right now…just before I seen stars and lost all coherency as L readied me for his penetration.

"_L!" _I clung to him tightly as he scissored his fingers inside me. I couldn't think straight and my body felt so hot, I felt like I couldn't get a decent breath of air, my blood felt like it was on fire, I was sweating making my body slick, my body tingled anywhere L was touching it. It felt so good, so deliciously arousing.

I felt him shift slightly, and the fingers were no longer preparing me, I was excited, very much so, I wanted to feel L inside of me already, but he paused, I could feel the heat radiating off of him at my entrance though. I opened my eyes to look up at him, "Are you ready?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes, of course." L held my eyes as he began to push into me, slowly _More for his sake right? …How…can he be…so good at this…on his first time?! _The thoughts faded quickly in the pleasure of having L inside me, I had been so ready for this, for L, that there was little resistance as he pushed fully into me.

We both moaned in synch as he was fully sheathed in me. I arched up against him, eager to feel him move inside me. He pulled out experimentally, I moaned and arched harder, clenching around him, we were panting hard with exertion. I clung to L as he thrust back in, hitting _**that**_ spot, I gasped, seeing stars and closed my eyes, then stared up at L, he was staring back at me, "L…hah…please! More." L obliged quietly.

He pulled out, then thrust in, a bit harder and faster this time. My body shuddered in pleasure and L repeated the action. I felt so incredibly complete, the pleasure was mounting, and within seconds it reached the peak. I felt my mind shatter even more as I began to float on the waves of ecstasy, the only thing I knew was…L, nothing else mattered, it all floated away, meaningless save for the pleasure this one man gave me.

I took shuddering breaths as I sank contentedly back to Earth and settled more fully into L's arms, which were now wrapped around me. I felt a quiet slumber steal over me gently as L stroked my hair back from my face.

~A few hours later- L's point of view~

_She is so…beautiful… _I watched Sana as she slept, obviously still quite worn out from earlier. I nearly flushed at the memories, then scolded myself all over again. _I should not have done this. I never should have asked to sleep in her bed with her. _Yet, something in me could _not _deny how peaceful I felt right now, I could not recall ever feeling so peaceful in my life and I knew that I did _not _regret making love to Sana in the least.

_Making love…I suppose it is only fair to say that I _do _love Sana. I would not have felt so compelled to do anything sexual with her just for sex…therefore I can only conclude that I do love Sana, without a doubt. _I knew it was very dangerous, to even show slight interest in Sana in any way other than as a possible suspect, especially in front of Light or even Misa, more so for Sana than me, seeing as I felt much more compelled to protect Sana even more than myself after concluding that I love her.

Sana shifted against me, pleasantly halting the slightly depressing thoughts. _I have found a new reason to live, which makes it much harder for me to accept dieing when the time comes for me to do so. _

I had many things to think about now, because even if I did live past this case, the Kira case, I wanted Sana to be a part of my life, but at the same time I knew it would be very dangerous for both of us, which inevitably meant that in order to protect Sana I could _not _be with her. These conclusions hurt a lot more than I wanted them to, _Such emotions are only a nuisance, they are unnecessary and only get in the way of more important things._

Sana shifted again and the thoughts just melted away. I sighed, _I have many, many things to think about and work out now. _I sighed forlornly, but in reality I wasn't too bothered by that, I knew that if I tried hard enough, I could make it all work out. So with those thoughts I let go of all my worries, for the next few hours anyway.

(Sana's point of view)

_So warm…safe…_I smiled and peeked up at L, he was laying quietly, staring down at me, he smiled gently at me. I stretched then curled into him again, I nuzzled into his chest, _He seems to like that…I never would have guessed._

I stared quietly at his chest for a few more minutes, until L shifted slightly, almost like a child that can't sit still. I rose an eyebrow at the notion then glanced up at L, he stared at me silently, intently. I blinked and waited for him to say something, he blushed a little bit before leaning down to kiss me again, then realization hit me, _Oh…L wants to do it again…_ The thought made me giggle and L blinked at the sound, I shook my head to stop any questions.

I stretched, inevitably rubbing against L, then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He made a sound…almost like a purr, _L can purr? _The thought caused another giggle to escape, it was quickly captured by L's mouth, which still covered mine.

(Later on, L's point of view)

_She's so beautiful…and incredible. _Memories of the half an hour before now flashed through my mind, I almost got hard again, but managed to suppress the arousal, though I couldn't stop the silly grin that crossed my face.

I stared down at Sana contentedly, all felt right in the world…I felt like I had another purpose, like… I really was meaningful. _Sana…makes me feel…important and cared for. I don't think anyone's ever made me feel this way before…the closest thing to it is how I feel about Watari, for taking me in so long ago and being my father for all intents and purposes, and even that is different._

I took a deep breath and let it out, Sana shifted at the movement, she nuzzled into my chest again. I can't say why, but I really like when she does that…it makes me feel warm, I'm actually comfortable with the contact. _Of course, I like it better when she's under me, crying out…clinging to me… _More memories flew through me mind, this time I couldn't keep them from exciting me.

I reached out and began pushing her hair back from her face again, I frowned at the way I needed to touch her, as if to make sure she was really here. _Her skin is so soft…and she smells like lavender and vanilla… _I smiled as she sighed and turned slightly, then reached out to make sure I was still holding onto her.

I stared down at her as she woke up, she glanced up, giving me that same heart-warming smile that made me want to melt into putty for her. _This is slightly alarming. I can't allow myself to get so uncharacteristically obsessively attached to her…just in case…something were to ever happen to her. _I forced the thoughts out of my mind as I felt her gently rub my stomach.

She smiled up at me, rather seductively. I raised an eyebrow at her, she blinked and scooted upward, making sure that she was rubbing against me, in the most provocative ways. I smirked and kissed her again, she was so addicting.

(Later…again, Sana's point of view)

I yawned again while I stretched lazily. I looked up at L, he was actually sleeping when I woke up this time…_So I finally wore him out enough? _I giggled quietly, causing L to shift a little, I stilled for a few seconds then wrapped my arms tightly around him. He curled around me a little bit more, I sighed again.

"Is something wrong?" I blinked and looked back up at L, his eyes were still closed for another second, then they opened slowly, I blinked again, then smiled.

"No, not really…but I should probably start getting ready…I'm not sure when Suki's going to start her party." L blinked and sighed, I stared at him for a few seconds, _Is L…pouting? _I giggled again, shaking my head before L could ask anything. I pulled away and sat up, I would need to shower, _most definitely, especially after the last few hours with L…_ The thought caused a small flush to work itself across my face, especially when the memories flooded back to me, I glanced back at L, "I'm gonna take a shower." I stood and walked to the door to L's bathroom, then glanced back from the doorway, "Are you coming?"

I seen L perk up, the same way he does for strawberries…I smiled, but turned away without waiting for him to respond. Just as I turned the water on and got it to the right temperature I felt L's arms wrap around me, "Will I have to dress up?"

I blinked, leaning back against him, I shook my head, "Not unless you really _want _to dress up…but then I'd look bad, for _not _dressing up…don't you think?" I smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping my own around his waist. He only held me tighter, until I sighed and pulled slightly, "The water's going to get cold."

I stepped into the shower stall, pulling L in after me by the hand. I stood peacefully under the water for a second, before turning to L, stepping to the side a bit, so he could stand under the water too. He was staring at me quietly, I smiled and pulled him forward by the hand again, he moved obligingly. We stood hugging each other again, I smiled, _I can get used to this…as long as L would let me…but now that I think about it, Misa really isn't that bad…her and I are alike in this way. She was only dedicated to Light, and to Kira before she knew they were the same. I can understand her dedication to Light and Kira, but that doesn't mean she should kill anyone…_

After another few seconds we pulled away and I grabbed a rag, L held out a bar of soap when I turned back to him. I smiled and took it from him as I soaped up the rag, once I was satisfied it had enough soap I turned to L, my smile a bit bigger. I set it against his chest, he froze for a second, then just stared at me as I washed him off.

Once I had washed him fully off, not without some distractions on both sides, he took the rag from me and repeated the entire thing for me. I squeaked in surprise when L pinned me against the tiled wall, melting as he kissed me deeply, _Suddenly it seems as though L's insatiable, but I feel exactly the same, I can't seem to get enough of L._

I smiled and braced myself on L's shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he smirked as well, pushing into me almost instantly. I gasped at the immense pleasure, my body was already tingling again. I marveled again at how skilled L seemed already, he was a _**god **_when it came to sex…and only so many hours ago we'd first had sex together. _He really is a…fast…learner…lot of…retention…_ I moaned and arched against him, clinging to him as I hit cloud nine again.

L sank to the floor of the tub, with me still clinging to him, I nuzzled into his chest as we simply sat for a few minutes, with the water running down over us. I glanced up at L, _he looks so sexy with his hair clinging to him like that… _I smiled seductively, but pulled away to turn the water off, "Come on. We have to get over to my house, Suki will probably have a fit if I don't show up soon."

L let out a small sigh but stood and got out of the shower anyway. I smiled at his back and dried off with a towel, I put on his shirt while I went out to my closet and grabbed the outfit I had bought for the birthday party, it was still covered by the bag, though I had noticed L's wondering stare. I smiled at him and shook my head, "You'll just have to wait and see what it looks like when I come out…but you know you should be fully dressed in clean clothes by then."

L rose an eyebrow, his thumb was at his mouth, "I can only go get dressed when you return my shirt to me." I sighed and took L's shirt off quickly, noting his stare, I held the shirt out to him and he reached out to take it with his thumb and index finger. I turned about to head to my bathroom to get dressed in my birthday outfit, but then a thought hit me and I stopped. I turned back to L, he had turned halfway toward the door when he noticed that I had stopped, he turned back to me.

"This…was a…one time thing…right? I mean…you showing me your emotions, and not keeping everything from me, and now we'll just go back to being 'colleagues' in front of everyone else?" L blinked, thinking for a few seconds, then nodded slowly.

"Yes…it would be very dangerous for both of us if we showed too much interest or involvement with each other." I blinked, then nodded, a small smile on my face.

"Oh, okay." I turned about to head to the bathroom when L's voice stopped me.

"You are okay with that?" I almost thought I heard slight disappointment and glanced back.

"Huh?! Of course…I mean, I would love to keep from hiding a relationship with you, but I know that it is imperative that we do hide it, and as long as we do have a relationship, I don't mind hiding it from others." I smiled happily, L nodded slowly again, looking at the floor for a second, as if thinking this over. I hurried to the bathroom to change, keeping any disappointed thoughts from entering my mind. _So then, he'll go back to hiding things from me again… _I sighed.

Then looked up at the mirror, I blinked at the reflection, _Wow! I look so different!_ I stared at my reflection for a second, before moving forward to add the finishing touches.

**A/N: **Okay, so chapter 24 is finished! Please let me know what you think! I expect at least three review before continuing, seriously! (I know, I'm just so evil! T.T) Um...Well, that's all I guess, see ya next chapter!


	25. Getting Ready for the Party

Ewiituntmay: Hello =) Thought I'd update this story so that you have something to read while I continue to toil over the next chapter -,-' Just kidding, well this chapter is dedicated to the following awesome people: **_happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari, ST _**(really glad you like the story so much :3 I'm proud that my lemons can actually make you blush u//u) and **_TheEvilMuffinToaster. _**Okay, um...nothing to warn about in this chapter really, except that it is a bit short -.-' and that it is mostly just getting 'to' the birthday party, so the party shall behin in the next chapter...hopefully c: Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note/characters, only OCs and plot!

**Recap: Then looked up at the mirror, I blinked at the reflection, _Wow! I look so different! _I stared at my reflection for a second, before moving forward to add the finishing touches.**

A few moments later I stood back and checked myself again, I was nearly gaping at my reflection, I looked wa_ay different than I usually did, _Well, of course I do! I'm wearing a dress for pity's sake! And makeup even!! Not my usual black sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt, so of course I look different…but I'm not sure if I really like the change or not……I wonder…what L will think…?_

I blushed at the thought and turned away from my reflection, wondering why I even cared, _It's not like I ever cared what anyone else thought of my appearance anyway…_but something about L just made me a bit self-conscious, at least while I was in a dress. I bit my lip, my hand was on the door handle, but I couldn't seem to open it just yet, _Geh…Damnit! It's not like he's any different just because _I'm _wearing a dress. Not even after our interlude earlier…_I blushed and turned fully away from the door, back to the mirror, causing me to stare for another few seconds.

Finally I took a deep breath and gathered my courage and indifference and headed out the door, L was sitting on my bed, I figured he was waiting for me. I watched him carefully as he looked over at me, his thumb dropped from him mouth, his eyes widened a little bit more and his mouth parted almost imperceptibly, I might not have noticed anything but his hand if I hadn't been watching carefully. I gave a small shy smile as I moved a little bit closer to the bed, L blinked a few times before slowly returning it.

"So…what do you think?" I bit the inside of my lip, so as not to smear the light amount of lip gloss I was wearing. L's eyes ran over me again, I trembled slightly, mostly from the way he was scanning my outfit and overall appearance, but I managed to keep myself in check. Finally L looked back up and caught my eyes.

"You look very beautiful." the simple words and L's attitude made me blush again, I glanced down again, knowing that L probably wouldn't just say that to make me feel better. I smoothed my dress almost nervously, it was a black, mid calf length, silky spaghetti strap dress with a sheer netted fabric covering that sparkled with glitter. The dress sheathed my body beautifully showing off my rarely seen curves, I had a pair of matching black silk gloves the went just past my elbow and my shoes were black high heels that wrapped around the ankle. I also had a matching black wrap that covered my shoulders beautifully complemented by a thin silver chain with a small strawberry on it, a gift from Suki for my first acceptance into To-Oh.

I looked back up at him, a small blush still on my face, he got up from the bed and came toward me slowly, as if in a trance…or maybe it just seemed that way to me because I was nervous, embarrassed and caught up in my own thoughts. He stopped in front of me and slowly, with a very small blush that I happened to miss, wrapped his arms around me, I blushed a little bit harder, then he leaned down and kissed me. The instant his lips touched mine I felt all my worries melt away, at least for a few moments. It was very gentle and simple, nothing but lips pressed against lips, but it was very sweet, literally and figuratively, I found that I liked simple kisses a lot, but mostly because even simple kisses seemed to be a lot for L at any given time.

(L's point of view)

I waited almost anxiously on Sana's bed, where I'd previously made love to her, _more than once even…_ I thought back to what I had been thinking, and why I had allowed myself to be so impulsive, I knew Sana definitely deserved such things and much more, but that I would not always be able to give them to her, especially because of the danger involved in the cases I solved. I needed to find a way to defeat Kira quickly, then when, and if, I survived the encounter I would need to figure out a way to keep Sana with me without putting her in too much danger, once that was all figured out, all I needed to do was convince Sana to stay with me…but after today I didn't think she would object too much.

I was chewing on my thumbnail, still thinking things through when the bathroom door opened, I glanced over to look at her, I felt my hand drop, my eyes widen and my throat went dry so suddenly, she looked…_there's no word for it…pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, none of these words are enough! _She smiled shyly and there was a very light blush on her cheeks that only added to the allure, I was so dumbfounded that it took me a minute to respond in any form. When I had gathered my wits enough I returned the smile.

"So…what do you think?" I nearly groaned at the innocent question, I let my eyes wander over her attire again, almost undressing her with my mind, I could see her shiver slightly and resisted the urge to smirk. My eyes wandered slowly back up to hers and my gaze alone seemed to pin her in place, or at least it seemed that way from how she was staring back at me.

There were many thoughts of what I should or could say, but the only thing that came out was, "You look very beautiful." I cursed myself silently, _Is that really the best I can do? I could have said something much more befitting- _My thoughts wandered off when Sana blushed a little harder and she looked down at her outfit almost self-consciously, and tried to smooth out imaginary wrinkles. The words had been simple and not quite that flattering, but Sana's reaction made it seem as if I had just told her the most beautiful things in the world. It was just like her dress, it was just a simple black dress, that on another woman would not have affected me the way it did on Sana, on Sana the dress made her seem like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The thoughts running through my mind made me want to kiss her, it was so compelling that I stood and walked over to her, she was blushing even more and her gaze seemed unfocused. I felt a small blush on my own face as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a simple, gentle kiss, she all but melted into my arms, forcing me to hold her up, I didn't mind and was even glad to have such an effect on her.

Suddenly I could hear a vibration coming from somewhere near Sana's desk, she pulled away quickly and ran over to the desk where she had placed her bag last night, she pulled out her personal cell phone and answered it, "Hello? …Ah, Suki, yeah I know. I just finished getting ready and I'll be there in a little bit."

Seconds later she shut her phone, I watched her for a few more seconds before collecting myself and snapping out of the strange mood I'd been in since last night, "We should probably get going, I'll have Watari get the car ready." Sana nodded and gave me a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat, then speed up slightly as she turned to her bag and then closet. I snapped out of it again and turned to the door and hurriedly went to find Watari.

(Suki's point of view)

_Oh my gawd, oh my gawd!!! What am I going to do? None of this is good enough to make him like me…what am I going to do? What am I going to do?!! _I looked around frantically, I had been trying to decide what I wanted to wear ever since Sana called and told me that Mello was going to be there, _…Gah!! Why the hell am I getting so worked up anyway? I mean I've ever only met him once! And he was trying to kidnap me for pity's sake!! …But he was soo cute!! _

I blushed at the memory of the temperamental blonde with the piercing blue-green eyes, he was just so captivating to me. Both in looks and in temperament. I giggled to myself as I once again looked down at the big pile of outfits I was trying to decide between, at the sight of the still huge pile I slumped forward, _I have nothing that is guaranteed to get his attention…what am I going to do? _I sighed almost dejectedly.

Just when I was about to start rifling through the clothes again I heard my phone ring, I turned and quickly picked it up, expecting it to be Sana calling me, but it wasn't, it was one of my friends, _probably calling about the party…I don't even know how it's going to turn out…mom and aunt Karin won't let me go into the main room, until the party starts…as usual, gawd, if anyone gets more excited about me and Sana's birthday it's mom and aunt Karin…thinking of aunt Karin…I wonder how she will react to seeing Nate… _I felt a strange depressing feeling wash over me at the thought, I knew that aunt Karin would most likely cry, it wasn't hard to do when the mood was right and Nate would be just the thing to make aunt Karin cry in the whole birthday party atmosphere.

I sighed again, then remember my phone in my hand, I put it up to my ear, it _was _one of my friends, a new one, from To-Oh, she started talking and I replied, only half listening to her. I paid more attention to my whirling thoughts, _Mello, Melodramatic, what am I going to do? I wonder what kind of outfit will catch his attention the most…I wonder if he would notice me if I had chocolate of some kind! I know…I'll get him to teach me how he magically pulls out that chocolate bar, by bribing him with chocolate! _I frowned, _gah, why does he have to like chocolate? Why can't he like something sour like War Heads!! _

(Mello's point of view)

I sighed heavily, _Damnit! Where the hell is that bitch anyway?! She said she was coming to pick up the albino runt! Don't tell me she backed out. _I chomped heavily on a chocolate bar, I was running out, I would need to get more soon, the reminder annoyed me even more.

"Damnit! Where the hell is that bitch! She should've been here by now!" the bastard didn't even glance at me, he just continued to play with his damned robots and shit. I scowled, I wanted to break the damn things, they were the only thing that ever kept his attention and it annoyed the hell outta me, just because I was trying to insult him and he wasn't even listening!!

I was about to walk over and stomp on one of his precious toys when a knock came at the door, I whipped around quickly, _Finally! I'll force her to tell me where Matt went! She better not lie to me either, stupid little piece of shi- _"What the hell?! Don't just come barging in here without-"

"Shhhh!" the red-head came in, she put her finger against her mouth in a gesture to be silent, _What the hell is she doing?!! _"Who the hell do you think you are-"

"I told you to be quiet!" she stepped forward and grabbed me by the ear, I thrashed around almost instantly, _How dare this bitch touch me!! I'll kill her!! _"Look, I came in by myself to warn you." I stopped thrashing at this, but pulled away roughly when I felt her loosen her hold a little bit, I was very tempted to hit her or something. Somehow or other I would get my revenge, for everything, for her taking _MY _Matt and trying to steal _MY _idol and now for even daring to touch me. But this warning she was talking about did intrigue me a little bit, "I'm guessing that you went to Wammy's with L…right?"

I recoiled in surprise, _L couldn't have told her that much…could he have?! But…no that impossible, L would never trust this bitch with such precious information! _"What are you-"

"Nevermind that now…I just came in by myself to warn you that L is coming to the birthday party, he is already on his way there, I have my mom's car so you can ride if you want to, but I'll understand if you don't want to…" she trailed off, I had stopped listening after hearing about L, _L's going to be at the bitch's fucking birthday party?! No fucking way! Why would he go to her birthday party unless…no, I can't let myself think like that!_

"Yeah right! Why the hell would L go to some fucking birthday party when he is trying to solve a case? Especially if it was _your _birthday party?!"

(Sana's point of view)

_What the hell is this kid's problem?! _"Look if you don't want to go all you have to do is say so." I turned to Nate, he was twirling a lock of hair around his finger staring up at me, I smiled at him, "Nate…are you ready to go?"

"I suppose so." I blinked, _I wonder if he's nervous…or maybe he's just annoyed with Mello…I can sympathize with him though I suppose. _I nodded once, smiling happily at him, he only stared blankly at me, I was again reminded a lot of L and wondered why Nate was so…apathetic. I shrugged it off though, if he ever wanted to talk about it all he had to do was come to me.

"Okay, come on then, the car's outside." I smiled again and turned, about to start going out the door when Nate spoke again.

"Would you mind carrying me?" I blinked and looked back at Nate, my eyes were wide as my mind registered what he just asked, _Did he…did Nate really just ask…if I could…_**carry **…_him down to the car?! _I blinked slowly, Nate stood there staring at me, completely calm, as though he didn't just ask something so…embarrassing and such. I bit my lip, unsure of what exactly I should say, I was about to ask if he was serious when Mello spoke up loudly.

"You stupid albino freak, you two are the same height and probably the same weight, you really think she has enough strength to carry you?! Hurry up, we need to get there, no need to make L wait forever!" Mello grabbed Nate's white sleeve and pulled him out the door quickly, I blinked in surprise than followed them out slowly, shutting the door behind me, I hurried into the elevator and we headed down to the car at the front entrance.

(Assassin's point of view)

It would have to be soon, very soon, I knew that, and yet something in me didn't really want to kill her now that I knew Siolfor was Sana, I mean I had looked up to Sana for quite some time, and now I had to kill her...after all a job was a job and it needed to be done, and this, killing Sana, was my job right now. I frowned and hugged my bunny rabbit tighter to me and buried my face into it as the cab followed after the car as it drove off.

**A/N: **Alrighty, I would like to know if you know who the assassin is! Yes they have been in the story, it was a while back ago though, one of the characters with a mention and only very very slight interaction, if that helps ;3 If you think you do, review or message me and tell me your guess, if you guess right, um...the first person to guess right can choose how something else in either this story goes down, and others can request a story of your own =3 Exciting isn't it? Well then, I'll be eagerly awaiting your guesses cx See ya soon!


	26. The Party, Part I

Ewiituntmay: Hello! Okay, so this chapter is most especially dedicated to **_queenofspades12, _**you can thank her for the extra _**Lemon**_!!! People can still guess who the assassin is for this chapter as well! This chapter is also dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari, TheEvilMuffinToaster, _**and of course **_queenofspades19. _**I hope you all enjoy the extra long chapter (to make up for the short chapter before), and the lemon...and uh...I think that's all...except characters may seem OOC here, for which I apologize. Now then, Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

_**Recap: (Assassin's point of view)**_

_**It would have to be soon, very soon, I knew that, and yet something in me didn't really want to kill her now that I knew Siolfor was Sana, I mean I had looked up to Sana for quite some time, and now I had to kill her...after all a job was a job and it needed to be done, and this, killing Sana, was my job right now. I frowned and hugged my bunny rabbit tighter to me and buried my face into it as the cab followed after the car as it drove off.**_

_I wonder how daddy will take it if his best customer is killed by his daughter and he doesn't even know that it was me…? _I frowned even more at the thought, daddy was very fond of Sana, almost like she was his daughter too, but I _am _his daughter, and I look up to Sana as well…I felt like Sana was my older sister, _So…is it really right to kill an older sister…? But it's my job! If I don't do it than…my own life will be forfeit and master will take it without a second thought, regardless of the fact that I am only thirteen…_

I cried silently into my bunny, _What am I going to do? …Maybe…maybe Sana can protect me…? _This thought, because I knew how efficient and awesome Sana was, gave me a new hope and I begin to get impatient to talk to her.

(Near's point of view)

I crouched in the seat, playing with my robot again, though I did glance over at Sana every now and then, _cousin, she is my cousin and…I'm…going to meet my mother today… _I felt a small wave of uneasiness wash through me, I was unsure of how this meeting would go… after all, I'd never even thought of meeting either of my parents much less that I would actually be doing so. Then I got annoyed at the feeling, _such things are useless and get in the way of what needs to be done. _These thoughts did nothing to stop the uneasy feeling though.

I glanced at the side mirror quickly and seen that there was a cab, I glanced at the reflected license plates, it was the same cab that had followed after us when we pulled away from the hotel, that was about ten minutes ago. I looked back down at my robot, beginning to wonder why someone would be following us, without even trying to hide it, or maybe they were depending on the many cabs on the road to confuse us. I thought, for a second, about telling Sana about this, but after seeing her glance back and frown a little bit at the rearview mirror, figured she must already know about it.

I looked back down at my robot, it was the one I had been brought to Wammy's with, so it was only fair to conclude that this was the same robot my mother had entertained me with, this thought brought a strange warm feeling to my stomach and I had to consider the possibility of my being sick. As I considered the possibility of being sick I began to twirl a strand of hair around my finger, once again watching the cab behind us.

(Suki's point of view)

I paced around some more, the pile was about seven outfits smaller…but it was still so huge, or at least to me it was, I frowned and slumped against the wall, next to the door, I was starting to feel that this whole thing was completely useless…_I'm never going to find something to catch his attention…_I heaved another sigh, about to start pouting and crying like there was no tomorrow, when I heard a car pull up, I blinked in surprise as the sounds sank into my mind, then realizing that a car had just pulled up I whirled around and immediately went to my window, I peeked out and smiled happily, _Sana's here!!!_

I was about to turn and run downstairs to meet her in the doorway, so I could glomp her, when I seen the passenger door open and the blonde person of my current affections step out. I gasped heavily and felt my heart skip a beat as all the blood in my body seemed to rush to my face. _And…Sana is…and…..eh…h-him…Me-Mell….Mello!!………OH MY GAWD!!! MELLO IS HERE…He is… Right now, here…._ I slumped against the window, about to faint, from seeing him, from the realization that I still had not chosen an outfit and from the fact that Sana and Mello had been alone together for who knows how long on the ride over. _Oh no! What if Sana told him something embarrassing about me, like I did with Ryuuga when he came over!!! Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

I tried to take deep breaths but it didn't really seem to be working very well, I felt more like I was hyperventilating, then slapped my forehead hard when I realized that I really was hyperventilating. I turned away from the window, not bothering to watch them walk up to the door and such, or even to see if Nate had come too. I dragged myself over to the bed, cleared a small section by shoving the clothes to the floor, then sat down, determined not to go out until I was damned good and ready…_which will only happen if I ever find an outfit!!! _

I slumped more at the thought, then jumped when the door opened, _Sana!! _She came in with a blank look on her face, I looked behind her, no one was there, I thought about this for a second, _Where'd Mello go…? And what about Nate…? _She shook her head, so I didn't even need to ask, "They're waiting out in the car for the time being…but…I figured you wouldn't be able to find anything to wear…so I brought you this!"

I blinked, Sana was holding out a covered outfit, probably a dress, but I wasn't completely sure, I rose an eyebrow at it, I wasn't sure what kind of clothes Sana would pick out for me, and I was slightly unsure as to _why _Sana would bring me something to wear in the first place, "What is it…and why?"

Sana sighed, "Because it will probably be the only thing to catch Mello's attention and he will probably like it…as to why… because you would have never been able to decide on your own…plus you have nothing like this…trust me I know." Sana snickered a little bit, making me wonder what was under the covering, but if I didn't have anything like it…that made me a bit cautious.

With some hesitation I slowly reached out to take the covered outfit from Sana's outstretched hand, she released it the second I grabbed it and turned to head out the door, "Trust me, Mello will like it! If you don't, you can always wear something else…or you can come up and change after he's seen it."

"Uwaah…but aren't you going to help me?" Sana shook her head, actually laughing as she left the room. I stare after her, frowning, and slightly worried about Sana's piece of 'advice' on the outfit.

"Nope…but you better hurry, I'm going to be bringing them in in a few minutes."

"Uwaah!! Sa_na!!!!" she just continued out the door and probably out to the car. I looked at the covering, it was still fully stretch away from my body, I hadn't even pulled it closer to me yet, too unsure of what it was. Finally, after hearing a car door shut, I heaved a sigh and pulled it close to me, then closed my eyes as I removed the covering, when I heard the covering hit the floor I very slowly opened my eyes. Then felt my eyes widen as much as they possibly could!

_OH MY GAWD!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!?!!! Sana you can't be serious!!! _I gasped very loudly and felt a major blush flood my cheeks, even more than when I saw Mello getting out of the car earlier and nearly caused myself to have a nosebleed! _It…I-it….it's…_I took a few deep breaths, biting my lip as I stared at the offensive clothing, _I-it…it's-……LEATHER!!!! _I blinked at it a few times, as if doing so would actually make it change into something else…but nothing, it just swayed slightly from my hand holding the hanger trembling.

I tried to make the blush go away, but it wasn't really working and I swore that I would totally need to glomp Sana double time, _Why the hell didn't I think of this?! Mello…does this mean that…Mello _likes _leather? Because Sana said she knew he would like it…so he…must like leather! _I smiled almost happily, as I quickly took the outfit off the hanger, took my terrycloth robe off and hurried to get dressed.

(Sana's point of view)

I waited until I heard Suki gasp, I sighed, hanging my head slightly as seconds later I heard her start rushing around, _Well, that takes care of Suki…now to make sure Mello and Nate don't go spreading my secrets like some wild fire…hmm…_ I blinked as a new idea occurred to me, _Well, that would make things much easier, on one front anyway._

I turned and opened the bedroom door again, Suki was staring at herself in the mirror, I blinked at her, she didn't seem to notice me for a few seconds and when she did she turned to me slowly, "Sana…" I bit the inside of my lip in slight worry, Suki never really took long to react to anything.

"Suki…so…what do you think?" This seemed to completely blow her slight reign on her emotions, she came over to me and glomped me. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as she continued to cling to me for a few seconds, I was too surprised and such to try and pry her off, plus it was our birthday and I figured I deserved such punishment for getting Suki a skin tight leather outfit.

"Oh my gawd!!! This is soooo awesome!! This is the awesomest birthday present I have ever gotten!!!! I love you soooo much Sana!!!!" I blinked again, then pulled at her arms a little, which happened to me wrapped very tightly around my neck.

"No…problem… Suki, you're suffocating me."

"OH! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to…" Suki pulled away and blushed slightly. I took a step back and gave the outfit a once over, it looked really good, and I was glad that Suki and I were exactly the same in both height and weight and such because if not, the outfit probably wouldn't have fit Suki.

"Okay…that's good, I'm glad you like it." Suki nodded vigorously, I gave her a nervous smile, she noticed my nervousness immediately.

"Sana? Is something wrong? If it's the outfit, I totally love it and you don't need to worry about it or anything!" She turned her head to look at her reflection again.

I shook my head, "No, it's not the outfit. Actually, I need you to do a favor for me, concerning Mello." this caught Suki's attention even more then her reflection and she turned back to me quickly. I held up a hand before she could continue, "We both know, that Mello knows about my hacker ego…right?" Suki nodded, "And we both know that Mello and Near went to Wammy's…where Ryuuga also happened to go." Suki nodded a little bit slower this time, "Ryuuga however doesn't know, at least not for sure, that I have a hacker ego, other than as a hacker cop…so, I want you to keep Mello occupied enough not to be able to talk to Ryuuga…can you do that?"

Suki thought for a few seconds than nodded vigorously again, I smiled in relief, "Sure, I'll be glad to help in any way I can!" She glomped me again and this time I didn't try to pry her off until she herself pulled away. I grabbed Suki's hand, about to pull her out the door when I remembered something.

"Oh, here put some of this on!" I went over to my dresser and grabbed a tube of chapstick, Suki blinked at it, then rose her eyebrow at me, I smiled, "It's chocolate flavored!" Suki made a small face for a second, then brightened and grabbed it from me to put on, probably already way ahead of me as to why. I shook my head and headed out, letting Suki finish up whatever she was doing, seeing as she had started messing with her hair again, probably to change her hairstyle to match the leather.

I shut the door behind me and hurried out to the car, my mom and aunt Karin must've been too busy in the main room, so I knew better than to bother them by notifying them of my presence. Doing that would probably only get me into trouble, because I might've ended up seeing the main room before I was supposed to, the mere thought of being in trouble for that by both of them made me uneasy and I shivered involuntarily.

I peeked out the door, both Mello and Nate were still sitting in the car, and it looked like Mello was getting mad at Nate about something, _Knowing Mello somewhat…he's probably just venting on Nate because he doesn't know, or can't figure something out. _I felt my face fall at the thought, I pushed the thought out of my mind as I went out the door and motioned for them to get out of the car, they did so quickly…or at least Mello did, Nate followed at a more sedate pace.

I motioned Mello to come over to me, "Look…I know that you're all uptight and in a hurry to see L and tell him whatever it is you want to tell him about me, but I need to impress upon you just how much you can not tell him!" Mello scoffed at me, I frowned and grabbed the front of _his _leather vest, pulled him close to me, gave him the sweetest smile I could muster and talked quietly right into his face, "If you so much as even think of telling L about me I will skin you alive, do you understand?"

I could see Mello shiver slightly at the unexpected sweetness in my voice, I knew that most people were slightly frightened, or at the very least unnerved, by the sweetness in my voice, especially when I was usually so apathetic, or rather, when I usually sounded so uninterested in the goings-on around me. He blinked a few times then finally nodded slowly, I smiled again, and nodded once, releasing him. He took a few steps away from me and straightened his vest, mumbling something in an irritated voice as far as I could tell.

"Good, besides, I think you'll be a little too preoccupied to talk to L much anyway." Mello gave me another 'what the fuck?!' look after he finished straightening his vest. I smiled and turned, just as the door opened and a very stunning Suki came out, I blinked, then smiled as she came over. I glanced back at Mello, he was pouting and looking down at the ground for a second, until he heard the door slam shut, he looked up and I nearly started laughing at the extremely surprised look he got, then the huge flush that flooded his face.

"Mello!" Suki smiled, almost shyly, which only added to the allure, I had to look off to the side, to keep from laughing at Mello, which would only distract him from Suki and that would probably get me in trouble with Suki. I waited until those two went inside, then turned to Nate, he was standing next to me, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, I rose my eyebrow at that, but ignored it for the moment.

"Are you ready?" Nate nodded once, again it seemed almost lazy, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Okay…but first…I wanted to ask you about the whole hacker thing…will you mind keeping it to yourself? I really don't want to have to do anything to you to keep you quiet, because you're my cousin and everything…"

Nate seemed somewhat annoyed by my 'pleading' with him, I sighed as I thought about what I could 'bribe' Nate with, then with a glance at the robot in his other hand still hanging by his side I smiled a little bit.

"I'll get you a few more toys, and we can play together some other time, if you want to." I smiled over at him, he blinked over at me, finally after a few seconds of thought he replied.

"Any toys that I want?" I blinked and looked up at the sky as I thought about this for a few seconds and decided that I would probably have to use my hacker funds in order to get him something. I looked back at Nate and nodded, "Okay."

With that done we headed into the house and into the kitchen, _If mom and aunt Karin don't hurry they'll never be done by the time more people start showing up. _I sighed as I went to the kitchen and slumped down in a chair, I glanced over to see Nate crouching not too far away from me, already playing with his robot. I rose an eyebrow, _I wonder what he imagines when he plays with his toys… _I shrugged it off, it really wasn't any of my business.

I turned to look at the fridge, no doubt my mom would have some extremely sweet strawberry shortcake for me, and something extremely sour for Suki, that was the way it had been for a few years, considering neither of us could stand the others favorite food. I was about to get up and check the fridge or even the oven when I heard a car door shut outside, near my mom's car. I blinked then frowned at myself, _I nearly forgot that L and Watari were supposed to be here shortly after me…if not before me. _I sighed gently, then blinked down at Nate…_Oh no! What am I going to do about him?!_

I bit my lip trying to think of something really quick, I grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him to stand up, "Come on, I'll take you to meet your mother!" Nate didn't say anything, I pulled him toward the main room and knocked on the door, "Mom, aunt Karin, there's someone I want you to meet, please come out."

I listened as my mom and aunt talked around trying to hurry over to the door, probably thinking I would probably come in if they didn't hurry over to open the door and come out, I pulled Nate over to my aunt Karin's room and had him wait there, he stared at me, probably annoyed, I only gave him a guilty smile, "L and Watari are coming in. Besides, I want you to meet your mother before the party starts."

Nate only blinked at me, I gave another small, guilty smile and went back toward the main room, where my mom and aunt were just coming out to the hallway, "Sana what is it?! What's so important that you have to interrupt the last important details of the main room?"

"Just come with me, you'll see in a few seconds…however I'm going to have to ask you not to ask how I managed to do so, I must keep my contacts and such a secret!" I winked back at them, they chuckled at my usual antics, not even suspecting anything big was about to happen. I smiled a little sadly as I opened my aunts door and went in, mostly so I could pull Nate to a standing position right before they came in, they followed me closely enough to see my hand on his shoulder, but the second my aunt seen him she nearly collapsed.

"Sana…Sa-Sana…"

I smiled somewhat sadly at my aunt, my mom was surprised and I could see that tears were welling in both woman's eyes, "Aunt Karin, mom, I would like you to meet Nate River." I still had my hand on Nate's shoulder and was surprised to feel a tremble run through him. I was about to warn both of them that he didn't really like much physical contact when aunt Karin came running over to hug him tightly. I felt him stiffen almost immediately after she wrapped her arms around him, "Aunt Karin! Uh…sorry, but Nate really isn't comfortable with excessive amounts of physical contact."

Aunt Karin pulled away slightly, I could see that tears were running down her face, my mom had also moved over to hug him at the same time, I sighed and shook my head, _Poor Nate…he's probably freaking out…_ I glanced at him and could see that he was blushing slightly and his eyes were even wider than they normally were, _Yep…he's freaking out._

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My aunt tried to give him a smile, it wasn't as happy as it could've been, but I knew that she was probably being torn apart on the inside about it all. I gave a small sigh and turned to my mom about to say we should probably let them get to know each other when I felt my aunt wrap her arms around me next, "Thank you soo much Sana! Thank you, thank you, thank you. This never could've happened without you."

I blinked in surprised, then patted her on the back gently, "It's perfectly fine. I just really wanted you to be able to meet him, so it was the very least I could do." She sobbed into my shoulder for a second, before pulling away.

She turned back to Nate, I smiled at him, he seemed to be calming down now, though only by a little bit, I motioned to my mom, she patted Nate one more time on the shoulder before moving over to the door, "We'll just leave you two alone for now…just come down whenever you feel like you're ready, okay?" Aunt Karin nodded with another sob, Nate nodded once, slowly, I turned, tapping my mom on the shoulder, she turned and followed me out, shutting the door behind her.

She grabbed my shoulder gently and gave me a very watery smile and pulled me over to hug her and plant a small kiss on my cheek, "You're a godsend Sana. I don't think anyone could've made you're aunt so happy, not as happy as you made her just now. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled and patted her cheek, she nodded and turned back toward the main room, turning to give me a _warning_ look I held up my hands in a defeated gesture and turned to go back to the kitchen. I heaved a sigh just as Watari knocked on the door, I blinked and hurried over to open it, I gave both Watari and L, who stood behind him, a smile as I stood aside to let them in, "Hi! Um, my mom is still working on the main room…and she doesn't like anyone in there until she's finished decorating…hopefully it shouldn't be too long now."

L only nodded as he came in, Watari just smiled and greeted me, "Good morning miss Sana. I wish you a happy birthday, however I will not be able to stay for the party, I need to get back and handle the surveillance."

I blinked, "Oh, okay, I understand. Well, thank you for coming anyway. I'll see you later." Watari nodded and turned to head back out the door, I sighed, _Well, I guess I should've seen that coming, seeing as someone needs to handle surveillance and the only one L would trust enough is probably Watari…so…maybe I'll bring him a piece of cake anyway. _I felt comforted by the thought so I turned to L, about to ask if there was something he might have wanted to snack on while we waited.

"Would you like something to snack on?" L nodded silently, I smiled and went over to the fridge, surprised to see that I still had a few containers of strawberries here too, I pulled one out and a covered pan that held some cake. After grabbing two plates and setting them and the strawberries on the table, I sliced two big pieces, set one in front of L and the other across from him, then went to the fridge to grab two glasses of tea, the sugar bowl and two forks on the way back to the table.

I smiled at L as I set the fork, a glass of tea and the sugar bowl in front of him, he gave a small smile back and began to eat and fix his tea and whatever, I just sat in my chair and began eating my own cake. A few minutes later I opened the container of strawberries and took one out, glad to finally be able to eat some again, for some reason it felt like forever since I'd last eaten any.

The strawberry tasted so good that I had to close my eyes as I savored it. I was too caught up with my strawberry to notice L's intense stare.

(L's point of view)

I nearly groaned watching Sana eating the strawberry, she seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit, but the way she was eating it and the way she looked reminded me of some of the things she'd did to me earlier this morning. I found that I was getting slightly excited, and just by watching her eat a strawberry! She didn't even seem to notice how she was torturing me right now.

I had long since lost interest in my own cake and tea, though I didn't quite lose interest in the strawberries, seeing as I had an urge to see what a strawberry would taste like if it was mixed with Sana's taste, so I stood and walked around the counter until I was in front of Sana's chair.

(Sana's point of view)

I blinked, about to ask if something was wrong, but before I could L stepped closer, wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss me, very passionately. I gasped slightly, causing L to take advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth, I moaned slightly, _Gah, what is he doing?! He said that he wouldn't show this kind of attention to me in public! _I felt my thoughts slip away however, when he wrapped he pulled me tighter against him.

When we finally pulled apart to breathe, I stared at L, mostly in shock, "L…what are you doing? I thought you said you weren't going to show me this kind of attention in public." I felt my head swimming a little bit causing me to blush slightly as I looked to the side, somewhat pouting, _Gah, L has to go and kiss me until I'm so starved for air that I get dizzy and lightheaded… _This caused my blush to deepen, until L pulled me to face him again.

"You just look…irresistible. I could not help myself." I blush deeper as he leaned down to kiss me again, until someone clearing their throat from the entryway caught our attention, then I blush furiously, but frowned over at Suki and Mello, Suki was smiling at me almost deviously, and Mello's eyes were bugged out almost comically. L frowned at them and grabbed my wrist to pull me toward me and Suki's room, I blinked in surprise, too stunned to do anything, but let him drag me into the room.

"Um…L…what…uh, what are you doing-" I was cut off as L smashed his mouth against mine, I moaned at his suddenly aggressive attitude, it was so…hot. I decided, _What the hell, L is my boyfriend, either way, and I am eighteen, though mom may get upset since it is in her house and without her knowledge…however what mom doesn't know won't hurt her. _I wrapped my arms tightly around L and quickly jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as well.

The movement unbalanced him a bit and he had to brace himself against the wall behind me, this only increased our contact and made my libido nearly doubled with it. I moaned and arched into L, wondering where this sudden hunger had come from, but wasn't really complaining about it. L purred again making his chest reverberate with the sound and made me tremble, he shifted and moved his hands to my thighs to hold me up as he turned and moved toward my bed.

_He remembers which one is mine, _I felt an absurdly warm feeling at this then felt somewhat naïve to be having such a warm feeling over something so trivial, however these thoughts were washed away when L laid me on my bed, and almost instantly his hand moved under my dress and slid up my leg slowly, making me shiver with the sensation. I arched up into him more fully, gladly letting him do all the work for the time being. Within moments we were both completely undressed.

I arched and moaned and whimpered as L touched and caressed me, making me feel boneless with sensation. Each kiss he gave me completely took my breath away and made me more and more impatient. Every single touch, kiss, caress and movement made me feel hotter and made my nerves taut in anticipation. Finally I got so impatient that I snapped out of it, somewhat, and flipped us over, so that L was beneath me, my legs on either side of his and his obviously straining erection was right at my entrance.

Both of us were breathing heavily and straining as I slowly impaled myself on him, I arched hard, gripping the sheets on either side of him. I closed my eyes tightly as I continued slowly, I felt L shift slightly, incidentally moving a little bit deeper into me, I gasped, then calmed a little as he pressed his lips to mine. When he finally pulled back I he was fully seated in me, I shuddered against his chest, which even when he was laying beneath me leaning up with me sitting on top of him I still barely reached.

I clung to L for a second, before he shifted, he lifted my chin so that I could look him in the face, "Are you okay, Sana?" I nodded at him, his eyes were glazed over and I could tell just by looking at him that he was impatient, but the fact that he took the time to wait and ask me if I was okay made me feel warm all over, again. I leaned forward and kissed him hard, then pulled us to roll over, so that L was on top, for some reason it just felt better and more natural this way. L pulled away to glance down at me, I shook my head and arched against him, trying to get him to move.

L leaned down next to my ear, "Impatient, are we?"

I actually growled up at him, he blinked down at me somewhat surprised, "Just move already, please?" I shifted under him again, he chuckled slightly then pulled out and gave a shallow thrust, I moaned and arched against him again, "More…L please." I moved my hands up to flutter around his shoulder. He moved again and I wound my hands in his silky, messy, black hair, I whimpered when L thrust again, a bit harder than the last time and pulled him down roughly to kiss him.

Within moments I could feel my climax rising inside me, I clutched at L even more, wanting to be as close as possible to him. I clung to him hard as he lost his rhythm and began to thrust almost erratically, meaning that he was just as close as I was. I gasped loudly, thankful when L's mouth suddenly crashed onto mine swallowing any sounds after that as we both came.

He collapsed on top of me, though was able to keep from completely crushing me as we tried to catch our breath. I sighed contentedly as we lay there for a few more seconds, then L had finally gathered enough energy to lift himself up and pull out of me. He shifted to lay next to me, I turned and wrapped my arms around him, instantly nuzzling into his chest as he adjusted him self and held me. It felt so natural to be with L and for us to hold each other so easily, I noted that L didn't seem as uneasy with physical contact, _Well of course…it would be strange if someone were uncomfortable with such contact after having sex wouldn't it? Then again L isn't exactly what one would call normal. _

A few minutes later I could hear people downstairs, there must've been a lot of people by now to be able to hear them clear up here, so I pulled a little ways away from L and smiled up at him, "It sounds like the guests are arriving…we should probably get heading down there soon."

L nodded slowly, but made no move to get up, in fact he pulled me closer to him, "Yes, but not just yet." I blinked at his neck, then felt a smile work its way onto my face as I curled into him.

"Okay." We stayed that way for almost half an hour…probably, I couldn't tell, I just knew that it felt like such a short amount of time and yet it seemed like a long time as well. Finally I pulled away from L again and sat up, "Come on…we can't stay up here any longer."

L blinked, somewhat obviously disappointed, "Why is that?"

I sighed as I even considered the implications of what would happen if we didn't make an appearance soon, "Well…because if we don't everyone will start looking for me…it's kind of expected for me and Suki to be together at all times during our birthday. So when our friends notice this difference they will probably start wondering where I am and Suki will only be able to keep them away for so long."

L sulked a little bit more as I got up and started gathering our clothes, I picked up my dress and was very relieved to see that it was still very cleaned and hadn't wrinkled at all. I thought about just putting it on…then decided that wouldn't be the best idea, considering the smell of sex would stick to me. I could see that L was dressed, I held my dress over one arm and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Once that was done I turned to L, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled a bit deviously at him, went over to grab his wrist quickly and pulled him toward the door, I peeked out and seeing that no one was around, I pulled him toward the bathroom, right down the hall.

I pulled L into the bathroom quickly, shut and locked the door behind us and began to take off the shorts and shirt I had put on, L stared at me for a few seconds, "You should undress too…if we don't at least wash up they'll be able to smell us." L blinked again, then slowly began to take off his clothes again.

"I like watching you undress though." I froze, then blushed and glanced back at him, "I also like to watch you eat strawberries… though I find that in the future I will have to be more careful about doing so. We will need to be alone." I blinked again, my blush deepened even more.

_So…we did all this…because he was…turned on by me…eating a strawberry…?! _I giggled slightly, mostly at just how absurd it had been. I took a deep breath and let it out, feeling a lot lighter, though I wasn't really sure that I had felt heavy before. I smiled as I grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of body wash, I lathered soap onto the washcloth and turned to hand it to L, then grabbed another one. I could see L's disappointment at the way I handed him the washcloth instead of washing him like I did the first time.

I had just grabbed another washcloth and was about to lather it up with more body wash when I felt L wrap his arms around me, I blinked and glanced up at him, he rested his chin on my shoulder and gently moved the washcloth across my stomach, I trembled slightly and leaned back again his chest. L continued to wash my body silently and I simply leaned back against him, letting out small sighs as he actually rubbed my neck and shoulders…like a massage.

Finally I decided once again that we were wasting time and we should hurry and get dressed so that we could get down to the party so I turned and washed him as well, though I didn't take as long to clean him as he did to me. I could see that he was obviously a bit disappointed and I felt bad for making him look disappointed some many times today alone, so once we were both dressed again and were presentable enough to go join the birthday party I turned to him. He blinked down at me, making me realize once again just how much taller than me he was, wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry…I promise to make it up to you some other time."

I nibbled a little bit on his ear and felt him tremble in response, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me a little bit closer so that he could kiss me, "You better." I smiled against his lips and pulled away to open the door, thankfully the hallway was still clear, so I pulled L out into the hallway and then out to the main room, where there was already a group of people sitting around and talking and such. I smiled at Suki when she spotted me and came running over.

"Hey! Where have you been? Don't tell me you've forgotten that we're supposed to stick together at our birthday party!!" I gave her a small guilty smile.

"Sorry…I was…uh, a little preoccupied." I looked off to the side, but I still noted that she looked back at L, making this connection caused her to have a giggle fit.

"Oh…sorry…I just thought you'd save your sweet tooth until we have the cake!" I blushed heavily at her, I shook my head and made to walk past her, further into the room, as I walked past I _accidentally _bumped into Suki, causing her to fall toward Mello, who was being dragged around in a similar manner to L, I could see that L obviously recognized Mello and Mello might've started trying to explain himself to L if he hadn't ended up catching Suki before she fell completely.

With a small sigh at the fact that I would probably have to explain this in some way, shape, or form to L, I moved over to a group of people that were waving at me almost frantically.

**A/N: **Okay, so the party has finally started and you now have a _little _bit more information on the assassin...can you tell who it is? I expect at least four reviews before continuing to the next chapter! (I know I'm evil T.T) And...uh... think that's all for now, so I'll talk to you later! :3


	27. The Party, Part II

Ewiituntmay: Hello! -.-" Sorry, this chapter is kinda short, but the best I could do with my busy schedule T.T I'll try to do better next time, but for now, this chapter is mostly dedicated to **_TheEvilMuffinToaster, _**who figured out who the assassin was first! It is also dedicated to, **_queenofspades19, xXloves his golden eyesXx, Sen Saruwatari, hanakaru-chan _**and **_Daydreams Become Realities. _**Not many warnings really...um, kinda short that's about it...see ya later and Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

**_Recap: With a small sigh at the fact that I would probably have to explain this in some way, shape, or form to L, I moved over to a group of people that were waving at me almost frantically._**

L followed behind me as I continued toward the group, and was diverted by my mom who said there was someone at the door asking for me. I nodded to her and was about to let go of L's hand to go answer it, but apparently L wasn't ready to let go because he wrapped his hand around mine even tighter. I glanced at him, shrugged then pulled him toward the door, I was a little bit surprised that he continued to hold my hand, but I was glad and didn't mind at all, mostly because he'd said that he couldn't always show me this kind of attention very much so at least here, for today, he could.

I smiled back at him, just as we reached the door, I looked back at the door and froze as I seen a patch of red hair, a lot like mine, only a shade or two lighter and more intense, _That can't be…Matt?!! _I bit my lip hard as I opened the door, I wondered what L would think of Matt and Beyond, most especially Beyond, who had impersonated L in the BB case in LA. I noted that my hand was shaking as I reached out to open the door, hoping against all hope that Beyond was not with Matt right now.

The door opened and everything seemed to freeze as I felt L's grip on my hand tighten slightly, Beyond and Matt were both staring at the two of us in a similar manner, I quickly risked a glance back at L, he was staring at Beyond, his eyes were just a little bit wider than usual and though his face remained expressionless I could feel his enmity toward Beyond. The other two seemed to realize that slightly bad situation and could only give weak smiles…or at least Matt did, Beyond and L only stood staring each other down, causing me to sigh.

_I don't think today can really get any better…_ I returned Matt's weak smile and noted the surprise at seeing L, who Beyond continued to impersonate for some reason or other. Finally after about two minutes of this awkward intense silence I took a few steps backward, pulling L with me, I could tell that he didn't want to move and yet at the same time he did, I sighed and pulled him further, motioned to a chair and after he sat down I went to the fridge to grab the second to last container of strawberries. I opened it and held it out to him, he didn't even glance at me, I knew without asking that this was very bad.

With a small sigh I motioned for Matt and Beyond to move into the other room, Matt nodded shakily and pulled Beyond toward the main room. I grabbed a strawberry and set the container on the counter, took a small bite and leaned down to L, he was staring at the kitchen entrance, where Beyond had just disappeared around the corner, so he was surprised when I pressed my lips against his and pushed the small piece of strawberry into his mouth. _Boy, I'm gonna have a lot to explain… it's going to be a long day._

Pulling away, I wiped my mouth and smiled, guiltily, at L, he was still surprised for a second, then he turned completely expressionless. I found that L being this way toward me, in an angry way, made me feel really bad, but that didn't mean I was just going to apologize and spill all my secrets, especially not to _him _and definitely not right now! He'd probably put me in the nearest jail as soon as he could, then everything I've ever done would go down the drain as it was exposed, whether it was for good or not.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to just disappear, when I opened my eyes again I felt a little bit better, "Look, I'll tell you about it later, just not right now…okay?" L stared at me intensely, obviously weighing the pros and cons of waiting for this kind of information and from that alone I knew that he had at least some idea that I was Siolfor, of course he'd said as much to me a few days ago. Finally, after a few seconds of a silent staring contest between us, L nodded slowly, though he still said nothing so I knew that this definitely wasn't over.

With another deep breath I grabbed the strawberries and handed the container to L, he took it with a sheepish look, then I pulled his hand, he stood and followed me to the main room, I noted that as soon as we were in the room, his gaze sought out Beyond, who almost instantly returned it after noticing. I pushed away any negativity or thoughts on the matter period, instead I looked around at the crowd again, it had grown a little bit in that short amount of time.

I noted that Risa and Kai were among the crowd and immediately went to them, "Kai, Risa! Glad you guys could make it to the party! …Eh, was Haru too busy?" Kai quickly stepped forward to pull me into a crushing hug, I coughed slightly at being deprived of oxygen, Kai pulled away beaming.

"Sana! Happy birthday! I brought you more strawberries, I figured you probably wouldn't expect anything else from me on your birthday. Haru said to wish you a happy birthday as well and he is sorry that he couldn't make it but he had some exams at school that he couldn't miss." I smiled and nodded at Kai, then looked over at Risa and already sensed that something was wrong, usually Risa was the first to give me a hug, or she was already hugging me before Kai had even let go. Today was the first exception, Risa was just standing next to Kai, looking down at the floor as though in deep thought or in shame. I blinked, I wanted to ask was what wrong, but Kai was eyeing L with a curious and cautious look.

I smiled and glanced at L, "Eh…Kai, I would like you to meet Ryuuga Hideki. Ryuuga this is Kai, my strawberry supplier."

I beamed between the two, L nodded to Kai, I could see that he was slightly interested in Kai, most likely wondering about the strawberries and such. Kai continued to eye L silently for another second or two, causing L to move his thumb to his mouth. I watched quietly, _Is L…nervous?! _I had to hold in a giggle and was successful…until Kai stepped forward and pulled L into a bear hug. I knew that I was going to pay dearly for all of this later and that L wasn't likely to forget any of the details.

L froze and tensed at the contact, I squeezed his hand gently to let him know Kai was just being…well, Kai! Kai released L with a devilish grin on his face, I groaned, "Come on, Kai! Not right now, it's my birthday." Kai shook his head but the grin stayed in place, so I knew I couldn't talk him out of it, I turned to L, "You don't have to tell him anything Ryuuga! Kai tends to be like a father to me and sees this as one of his _many _responsibilities for me."

I gave L a small, guilty smile, he blinked back at me, obviously somewhat uneasy, or at least _I _could see that he was, Kai stepped forward, "Nonsense! Ryuuga shouldn't haven't any problems answering a few questions…will ya, Ryuuga."

L looked over at Kai, then released my hand stood a little bit straighter, he nodded to me once, "It's fine, Sana. I can handle this." I blinked at the serious look on L's face, _He's so serious… _I nodded, giving a small, somewhat uneasy smile.

"If you're sure, Ryuuga." I wanted to twitch, _It feels weird calling him Ryuuga…though it's a good thing I don't forget to call him Ryuuga in front of everyone. _Kai motioned for L to follow him to the couch, which happened to be empty at the time. I watched for a second as L hopped onto the couch, then crouched down, I gave a small nervous chuckle, though I smiled warmly at his _uniqueness._

There was a slight shifting to my left so I glanced over to see Risa still standing in the same spot, she still looked very uneasy. _Now would be a good time to start my own interrogation. _However before I could start talking to her, Risa turned and gave me a small smile, I returned it easily, "Um…happy birthday, Sana. I'm sorry but…I really have to use the restroom."

Risa went running off before I could thank her or say anything else. I sighed and turned, about to see if aunt Karin and Nate when, to my extreme surprise, Mello came running up to me, "What the hell is wrong with your sister?!"

"Uh…I don't kno-" Mello, after glancing behind him to see Suki running up, had moved behind me and grabbed my shoulders, I blinked in surprise. Suki stepped in front of me, an object in each hand, I looked at them more closely and sighed, _she has chocolate…_I knew something was up when _Suki _of all people had chocolate and wasn't throwing it to me or against a wall. _Oh that's right, Mello must like chocolate a lot…Suki also said she wanted Mello to teach her how he got that chocolate bar out so quickly and easily seemingly without reaching into a pocket or anything… _

I giggled slightly, causing both Mello and Suki to freeze, then Suki smiled, probably already understanding what I was thinking, she looked past me to Mello, who was still holding onto my shoulders, almost painfully. I turned my head enough to look back at him, he didn't seem extremely distressed, in fact, there was something about him that almost made it seem like he was enjoying it, though that might've been because his eyes were a sea-green color. I blinked, _Green?…I thought his eyes were blue…? Maybe they change according to mood? _

I shrugged off the thought and watched as Mello quickly ran off, Suki following quickly behind him. I shook my head and turned to look around and see if Risa had come back yet. I couldn't see her anywhere, though I did see that aunt Karin and Nate had made it back to the main room. Aunt Karin's eyes were still slightly red, but she was beaming, Nate was crouching on the floor near where she was sitting on a couch. I smiled at the sight, Nate didn't seem any different at first glance, but when I looked closer, I could see that he had a small almost invisible blush on his face and my aunt actually smiled with her entire being, not just with her mouth.

With a small smile and a lighter heart I turned, feeling a bit warm, I noticed that Beyond was heading toward the door, Matt was right behind him. I rose an eyebrow and wanted to know what was going on, so I followed them into the kitchen, then outside into the driveway. They both turned to me when they noticed I had followed them, "Ah, Kurokiri! Happy birthday!"

Matt beamed at me, even Beyond smiled and it wasn't completely evil looking, I rose my eyebrow again, _They both seem to be an extremely good mood…they must be getting along quite well, _"Thank you Matt. I'm glad you could both make it…despite other more pressing matters I'm sure." Matt blushed heavily and couldn't seem to look up to save his life, Beyond just smirked at me.

"So…what did you need?" Beyond stared at me blankly, waiting for me to say something.

"You will not, for any reason, tell L anything…in fact don't even talk to him if you can help it! Got it?! Or I will personally make both your lives much worse than a living hell, do you understand?" I smiled extremely sweetly at them though my eyes were very cold, this seemed to freak them both out even more than an evil smirk. I waited for a few seconds, until they both nodded slowly, then nodded, "Good. Now then, congratulations on your relationship so far!" I smiled a little more genuine this time and this time both men blushed heavily.

"Well, we just came out for a breath of fresh air. I wanna go talk to Mello and see how Near and meet his mother and see how they're getting along!" Matt smiled again, I nodded with a smile, he nodded in return and headed back in, pulling Beyond behind him. _Well, I wondered how well they would get along, but I though Beyond would definitely be the more dominant one, though from the way they're acting Matt can control Beyond to an extent I guess…or at least if he can pull Beyond around without getting in trouble… or at least he's not getting in trouble in public. _

I sighed and shook my head about to head back inside when movement caught my attention, I turned that way to look more fully for whatever had caused it. As I was turning a semi-loud bang rang out and almost instantly I felt a searing pain in my arm, I was forced back a few steps from the force of whatever had hit me. _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!! _

Without even glancing at the wound I looked around, from the way I had been turned I figured that it must've been shot from my left, causing it to hit my left arm. I grit my teeth hard at the pain, trying not to cry out was very hard and I knew that I would have to stop the blood flow soon or I might end up collapsing. I stared at a hedge that lined the houses as something shifted, there was something moving and I could see the outline of something black.

Finally it shifted more, than a guy stood holding a gun at me, I noted the silencer on the barrel, I stared at him as expressionlessly as I could considering he had just shot me in the arm and that he still had a gun aimed at me. I immediately took in his appearance, he was slightly pale, taller than me by about a foot and a few inches _at least, _he was wearing glasses and his eyes were a greenish brown color. He was wearing a long black coat, a dark grayish colored shirt and tan khaki pants with black dress shoes.

He stared at me just as intently, though I couldn't say why for sure he was even here, after all, I'm sure that he wasn't _the _assassin that had been tracking me, because if he was, he wouldn't have missed a fatality with the first shot and the way he was standing and holding the gun indicated that he wasn't completely used to using the weapon.

We simply stood staring at each other for another few seconds, though to me it felt like an eternity, I heard the door open and shut behind me. I wanted to turn and see who it was, but taking my eyes off the man would guarantee my death, though there wasn't really much I could do to prevent it as I was either. The light footsteps suggested someone small, and the only people I knew of in the house that were small enough to be so light were either Nate, or Risa. Nate I knew would be too busy to come outside so I knew it had to be Risa, without a doubt and the fact that she was so calm about coming forward she must've known who this man was and what he was doing right this minute.

The man also didn't seem to surprised by someone else coming outside, so I figured he must've known Risa, meaning Risa had been the one following me at the mall while I was with Misa Amane, which meant that Risa was the assassin that got a hold of Beyond somehow to find out my whereabouts. _Then finding out I was Siolfor she must've gotten self-conscious or something and so had to call her mentor or something…_ I took a deep breath and glanced quickly to my side, sure enough it was Risa and so I figured my other theories were correct as well.

_If Risa is the assassin…I wonder…how many people she's killed by now…? Has she killed anyone yet? _I kept my gaze carefully between them so that I could watch both Risa and the guy were in my sight. Risa walked up to the man, "Master! What are you doing here?! I told you that I could take care of this one by myself! I still have three days to finish the job!!"

I blinked, _So this _**is **_her mentor…I wonder why he's here if she didn't call him…he must not have had faith in her to be able to kill me… _"You can't kill someone like this completely on your own! I will give you a different target for your first kill. I must delete this unbeliever for God!!"

I blinked again, then sweat dropped, _Great, just great! I've been injured and am possibly going to be killed by _**this **_guy?! You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!!! _I frowned heavily, Risa walked closer to the man and they began to argue quietly, their focus was still focused on me, though my focus was now on movement a little further behind them, next to the black car that Watari and L usually rode around in. I blinked and focused more intently on the movement, _Ah! Watari!!_

I watched both him and the two assassins that were in front of me, I could see that Watari had a gun, but I wasn't sure if he was actually going to use it, especially here in this urban neighborhood. I hoped he wouldn't...but if it would save my life then I hoped he did, however only if it was completely necessary, though I couldn't really hold it against him if he did, they were assassins after all, I only hoped that he knew that as well, though with how long he'd been with L, I was confident he knew.

By the time he had edged toward the end of the car, the two had finished their argument, Risa looked quite upset and the guy looked extremely annoyed, I wondered what was going to happen now. From the determined look the guy gave me and the resigned look on Risa's face I could tell they must've decided that the man would kill me now and Risa would kill someone else some other time.

Risa seemed quite resigned and yet she seemed so upset that I had to look closer at her, what I seen was a very slight apologetic look, _Does that mean...that Risa doesn't really want to kill me or does't want that man to kill me? _I bit the inside of my lip, I was mostly useless in this situation, usually I was in Watari's position, but now I was the one that needed saving not the other way around. _God damnit!! Focus Sana, focus! _I stared at Risa a little bit more, she was shifting closer to the man, though it was so slow and the steps so small that you couldn't really tell just by looking, the only reason I knew she was because she was closer to him then she was before, but she hadn't seemed to move at all since they'd started arguing.

It happened so slowly that I almost felt like I was watching a movie, only I knew that it was very, very real. Risa was only two steps away, she turned fully to him, "Sana!! Run!!" I blinked, then ducked to the side hard just as two gunshots rang out, one was silenced, one was not. I uncurled from the ball I'd rolled into when I fell, the guy was on the ground, clutching his chest, the gun he had was laying a few feet away from him. Risa was laying half on top of him and quickly scrambled backward and Watari walked closer to the guy to investigate him.

Watari picked the guy's gun up with his gloved hand and put his own gun back in it's holster, _Wow, I never would've guessed that Watari would carry a gun around...then again it would be dangerous not to in his business...I'm glad he and L haven't ever really been harmed at all. _I sat up, wincing at the bullet wound in my arm, I glanced back at the sound of the door being flung open and the crowd of people that came running out, L was among them. I blinked and was surprised that L was the first person to reach me, _Wow, he's so fast..._

"Sana! Are you okay?!" I blinked again, _He...he sounds so worried...about me... _I felt a blush trying to work it's way up to my face, however it didn't quite make it. I nodded and was surprised by the sudden vertigo that attacked my senses. I felt someone's arms wrap around me as my vision started to fade, _I can't go to sleep though...it's too dangerous...especially with the wound bleeding so much..._

**A/N: **Okay, let me know what you think, okay? At least four reviews before I update, alright? Good. Now then, that's all, I'll talk to you in the next chapter!


	28. The Party Part III

Ewiituntmay: Okay, another chapter...but it's still so short =.=" I apologize, but please accept the filler chapter anyway. This chapter is dedicated to **_Daydreams Become Realities, evilpanda96, Sen Saruwatari, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, queenofspades19, hanakaru-chan, happy-smiling-cookie. _**Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the shortness.

**_Recap: Arms wrapped around me a bit tighter and I could hear someone talking to me but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying._**

I grit my teeth as hard as I could, trying my best not to fall asleep, it was very difficult though, _Am I really so weak as to fall asleep now?! Despite how strong I usually am?! Damnit. _I shook my head again, harder this time and bit my lip to try and endure the immense nausea building up. I could faintly hear sirens in the background, _Great, this is just the best birthday ever! _

Letting out a small breath, I tried to keep my breathing as even as possible. I felt the arms shift slightly and risked opening my eyes to look up and see who it was, of course it was L, this did surprise me quite a bit though, I mean L rarely had physical contact when it was just the two of us …well except for when we were in bed earlier, the reminder made me blush again.

The arms shifted again, I blinked then glanced up at L again, not even realizing that I had looked back down. He was saying something but I had to concentrate really hard to focus on what he was saying, "Sana, are you sure you're alright?!" I blinked at the worry in his voice. I was in a lot of pain, but still to hear the worry in his voice made me slightly happy, _L must really care for me…or at least I hope it's more genuine than not. _

"I…I'm fine." I gave a small smile, and glanced at an EMT that came over to check my arm and make sure that I was okay. I sat still as he checked me out, noting that I wasn't really feeling that bad, it must've mostly been shock at being shot, cause now I was fine except for the pain in my arm and butterflies that continued my nausea.

After a few minutes and the EMT declared that it wasn't a major wound, mostly just a flesh wound seeing as the bullet had only grazed the outside of my arm so that was good and it didn't take too long to wrap. I winced at the EMT finished wrapping my arm in a bandage and sighed, focusing past him on the cops who were interrogating Risa. I blinked, then sighed at it all, _I'll have to help Risa somehow, even though she did stalk me and probably thought about killing me, she is still Kai's daughter _and _she did try to help me before that guy shot me._

The EMT said a few other things, I just nodded as he turned and left, I glanced over at L, who was standing to my right, a few feet away, he stared back at me, "I need to go get Risa…" L blinked once.

"Why? Watari informed me that she is a training assassin and she intended to kill you." I sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, that's true, but she also the only reason that I only have a wounded arm, not dead. When that assassin shot at me, Risa bumped him moving his aim, thereby saving me from a bullet hole." L only stared, I was guessing that this wasn't quite enough to convince him, but when I stood to go to her, he did nothing to stop me, he only turned to follow me quietly.

The cop was obviously haranguing her, I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned obviously about to yell angrily at me for interrupting him, before he could I pushed past him and wrapped an arm around Risa and pulled her to me in a hug, she froze. A few seconds later she broke down and started crying into my shoulder, I just stood and held her, though the cop was upset by my interrupting him and now ignoring him.

"Hey! What're you doing?! This girl is under suspicion of being an assassin!" I turned and gave the guy an icy stare that made him freeze completely.

I was going to let go of Risa and turn to the cop but she held me even tighter, so I turned enough to face him, but continued to hold onto her, "She is working for me. I had her infiltrate the assassin system and she reports directly to me, are you going to arrest her for doing her job?"

The cop frowned heavily and was about to continue, he didn't know me though I wasn't surprised, after all I kept myself from being known too publicly, "I am Sana Kurokiri."

I watched the cops reaction carefully, he froze, then recoiled a few steps as though I was about to shoot him or something, "What?! But that's…impossible!"

I frowned at him, _Well, he's heard of me anyway, this shouldn't be too hard then. _"Impossible, you don't believe me then?"

This made him even more nervous. He shook his head vigorously, "Uh…please…p-please excuse me." I blinked as he turned and hurried off to one of the superior officers on the scene.

Risa shifted and pulled away wiping her eyes as she did so, I looked down at her and felt a large wave of disappointment run through me, _Risa… how could you?…_ I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing that since Risa, even though not a fully fledged assassin was still skilled enough to merit a lot of caution, she must also know that this was a show of my trust in her.

"S-…Sana…I'm…I-…I'm soo sorry!!" Risa started crying all over again and I could feel my heart wrench in slight pain at her pitiful crying, "Why…are you…protecting me? I mean…I was going to kill you…" I opened my eyes just as Risa looked up at me with her teary gaze and let out another sigh.

"Would you have been able to kill me?" Risa blinked causing a few tears to escape her eyes, then slowly shook her head, I nodded once, "Exactly, I have faith in you Risa, you did help when that other guy tried to shoot me, and you are still Kai's daughter. I will get you out of this, but just this once, after that you will be on your own, do you understand?" I frowned openly at her, she squeaked at my disapproval and nodded quickly.

"O-okay. I un-u-understand." Risa gave a small, watery, guilty, smile. She wiped her face on her sleeve to remove the tear stains, I patted her on the arm soothingly as the cop came back over with one of the superiors in tow. The superior, one that had come to request me to work for the police force, stopped in front of me.

"Ah, Ms. Kurokiri! I apologize for my subordinate's lack of respect!" I waved it away easily as the superior bowed to me.

"Don't worry about it, I don't expect everyone to know who I am, and in fact would look down on it. For now, all you need to know is that this girl was undercover in the assassin ring working for me, she is not to be interrogated, okay?" The superior swallowed nervously, I wanted to frown even more, but kept myself from doing so.

"Ah, well…you see…it's not that we don't respect your authority, but-" I let my face go completely blank, I stared blankly at him, I could tell that he was already intimidated by me without the blank stare, once I was staring at him he grew even more unsettled.

"Why not?" I said the words as coldly and as calmly as possible, but I wasn't really worried, if they didn't agree…well I was very resourceful when I wanted or needed to be.

I waited for the superior officer to answer but he seemed to be at a loss as to what he was supposed to do. I could see movement out of the corner of my eye and noticed that L had turned a little ways away from me. I figured he must've been tending to other business, he was _L _after all.

The superior swallowed again and bit his lip, "I'll…uh, I'll have to talk to the head of the scene. Please wait for just a moment." I nodded once slowly then watch in bemusement as he walked away, followed by his subordinate. L turned back to me, I glanced over at him, he stared for a few seconds before looking down to put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Did something happen with the case?" He shook his head, but said nothing else, I blinked, then shrugged it off, it wasn't any of my business. A few seconds later only the superior officer came back to talk to me.

"Ah, Ms. Kurokiri, I apologize deeply. We shall not interfere with your investigations! You have no need to worry, we didn't know that you were assisting L with this case. If there's anything we can do please let me know." He bowed to me, I blinked in extreme surprise, _Huh?! L's working on a case with the assassins?! No way!…Unless…that call a few seconds ago…oh, I see. _The superior bowed again then headed off.

Risa looked up at me, gave me another hug, "Thank you soo much Sana! I'm going to go see my dad!"

I blinked and nodded absently at her, once she was a few feet away I turned to L, he seemed uneasy, I figured it was because there was a lot of people around and he could possibly be discovered to be L, though the percentage of that was extremely small, there was still a chance. Though that percentage increased alot with Mello, Near, Matt and Beyond here.

Finally L seemed to notice my stare, he glanced at me and I could have sworn I seen a small blush on his face, I glanced around and noticed that there weren't too many people around to overhear us, but I didn't want to take the chance that someone did, "Ryuuga you…uh…you really did that…?" L gave a small, almost imperceptible nod of his head, "Why?" I stared at him, at a bit of a loss. I swear the blush on his face intensified a little.

Before he could answer another cop came over, "Um, excuse me…we'll need you to give us a full report on everything that happened. Please come with me." I blinked over at the cop, L also blinked over at him, I sighed and nodded slowly, _Well, it can't be helped, I'll just have to wing it as best as I can._ At this point I was glad that there weren't a whole lot of people who'd been outside to see it all happen, so far just me, Risa, Watari and the assassin and Risa wasn't going to be interrogated so that just left Watari and I.

**A/N: **Alright, four reviews at least! Um, **_Check out my profile! _**Um, that's about it, see ya later!


	29. The End of the Party

Ewiituntmay: Hello :3 I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long, please accept this filler chapter for my taking so long to update (bows before you, chapter at your feet) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, Shibo26, queenofspades19, Sen Saruwatari, TheEvilMuffinToaster, evilpanda96, hanakaru-chan, Daydreams Become Realities, Itz Original _**and **_cheyjeevas. _**Wow, so many reviewers 8D Well, thank you all and please continue to read and let me know if there are any improvements to be made. Well, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**Recap: Before he could answer another cop came over, "Um, excuse me…we'll need you to give us a full report on everything that happened. Please come with me." I blinked over at the cop, L also blinked over at him, I sighed and nodded slowly, _Well, it can't be helped, I'll just have to wing it as best as I can. _At this point I was glad that there weren't a whole lot of people who'd been outside to see it all happen, so far just me, Risa, Watari and the assassin and Risa wasn't going to be interrogated so that just left Watari and I.**

It only took a few minutes for me to explain everything that happened so when I finished I turned to look around and see what else had happened while I'd been occupied. Nothing much seemed to have changed, their were a few cops talking to different people about what must've happened. As far as I could tell no one knew what happened, people just heard a gun shot ring out and quickly headed outside to see what happened, mostly in a panic but also in curiosity.

A few seconds later I spotted Suki, my mom, aunt Karin and Nate standing in a small group waiting for me to come over, or at least it seemed that way with the way all, but Nate, were staring at me. I sighed under my breath and started walking over to them, surprisingly L joined me as I walked over.

When we got there no one said anything, so I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before starting to explain what had happened just as I had with the cops, only they heard more details, such as how Risa was the assassin and I had been her target, but not _why _I had been her target, it wouldn't do good for anyone, other than those who already knew, that Siolfor and I were the same person.

"What?! Risa?! _Risa _Risa?! But she's only thirteen! Why would she be an assassin?! How could she even think of being an assassin?!! Besides-"

I held up my hand to stop the overflow of questions, "She may be young by our standards, but almost over the perfect age to start training as an assassin." they all gave me a startled look, except for L and Nate of course, and Mello who was still standing behind Suki, "and the only reason she was going to kill me is because it was her…right of passage of sorts…were she able to kill me, she would have been a fully fledged assassin."

They continued to stare at me in shock, "But…Sana…how do you know all this?" I bit my lip and let out a small sigh as though this should be common knowledge by now.

"Because I studied on it. I did some very, very in depth research on the inner workings of assassins and such." I gave them a 'you should know this by now' look that they easily accepted with small blushes of embarrassment. I only shook my head and brushed off their apologies, it didn't really bother me so I didn't see a need for them to apologize, "Don't worry about it. I can't expect you to know every single thing I do, right?"

They all seemed a bit taken aback by this statement and gave me a curious look that I pointedly ignored as a police officer hurried over to us, his gaze was trained on me so I knew it must've been something important, "Ms. Kurokiri, may I speak with you for a few minutes?"

I rose an eyebrow and glance back at the others, then grabbed L's hand and pulled him with me, with my right hand of course, to follow the cop, he looked at L, but said nothing, "What is it? Did something happen?"

The cop nodded slowly almost guiltily, "Well…we found out that assassin's name, it was Teru Mikami. We had already placed him under arrest with some resistance, but…on the way to the prison he managed to get free enough…to kill himself." I blinked, then looked down, thinking about what could've made him so bold. _I need to talk to Risa…she might not know everything this Mikami guy knew…but she must've known who ordered the hit on Siolfor…and I have a feeling it was Kira…or more accurately, Light._

I frowned at the thoughts, it was only a theory and a bit shaky at that… I, as Siolfor, did have many enemies, L, the detective, and I, the hacker, were alike that way. It was only natural to assume that it could have been any one of these other enemies, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that Light, as Kira, was the one who ordered it…if not him then it must've been Misa, no one else could've earned such…loyalty from an assassin of Mikami's standing.

"I see…thank you for informing me." The cop nodded and excused himself to go running off. I bit my lip and turned to L, I just wanted to be normal right now…but I knew that I couldn't be, there were way too many factors that dictated otherwise. So with a heavy feeling in my chest I looked up at L, "Maybe we should head back to the headquarters soon…"

L blinked questioningly at me, but nodded slowly anyway, I nodded in return and slowly walked the few feet back to where my family was waiting.

(L's point of view)

Sana seemed so tired and worn out, I wondered what was eating at her so much. It probably had something to do with her hacker side, I knew that I should really get the truth out of her at the soonest possible chance, and I had been thinking of how to do that as Kai questioned me about my intentions towards Sana and a myriad of other things. Then the gunshot rang out and I knew that Sana and Kai's daughter were the only people out there, because Matt and Beyond had already come back in by then.

My heart had seemed to stop completely as though frozen over in a split second, a few people had already started heading for the door, all the movement broke me out of my paralysis and I immediately began to head for the door. I froze for a split second when I finally got outside, Sana was crouching on the ground, one of her arms was covered in blood and she seemed to be in a slight state of shock. To see Sana looking so helpless…it infuriated me and made me feel helpless in return, yet at the same time I felt detached from the whole situation, which only upset me a bit more.

Then the cops and her actually saving Risa, Kai's daughter, who openly admitted that she had premeditated Sana's assassination, didn't quite help my temporarily fragile temper. Even thinking of it now sends cold chills up my spine, _Now that I'm so deeply involved with Sana…how would I be able to cope without her? …_I frowned at the thoughts running through my head.

Without a doubt I was quite obsessed with Sana, with everything about her and it was starting to show quite obviously and most dangerously. I decided quickly that it would be best if Sana no longer worked on the task force with me…maybe from afar, or just as Siolfor, but not in person, it was having too much of an affect on me.

_However I should get all information she has as being Siolfor before doing so… _I knew I sounded cold and resolute, but that was how I needed to be, or else I could end up causing Sana's death even more certainly than any other time. One problem was how to keep Watari, Sana and the rest of the Task Force to keep from talking me out of it.

(Light's point of view)

_Damnit!! I was this close, _**this close!! **_Teru Mikami was supposed to have killed Siolfor so that I would have one last person hunting me down! Now…but…Watari and the others said that there was an attempt on Sana's life just a few minutes ago…could that mean that…Sana and Siolfor are the same person? …_ The thought surprised me more than I cared to admit, I mean I had considered that Siolfor and Sana might be _connected, _but I didn't think they would be the same person.

I would need to look into this a bit more, and if they were the same person either getting rid of them or getting her to help me would be much easier, especially considering the fact that Siolfor could get their hands onto many things that no one else could, including finding stuff about L's past, maybe even his name.

Of course there was also L to consider, if he knew whether or not Siolfor and Sana were the same person, if he did it would only point to me and if he didn't it would be easier to rope Sana into helping. The main problem was finding out if Sana and Siolfor really were the same person, without getting caught, _apparently chasing a hacker is a very sharp double edged sword. I could just as easily caught in a trap they set as they would get in caught in one I set._

I leaned back in my chair, sorting through many different scenarios and many different ways to catch a hacker without getting caught. Though the possibility that Sana knew who Siolfor was and was protecting them came to mind quickly, I discarded it just as quickly, somehow I just _knew _that Sana and Siolfor had to be the same.

(Sana's point of view)

L was silent as we sat wearily in the back of the car, Risa sat on my other side so that I was in the middle, I had already said good evening to my mom, sister, aunt Karin and Nate who was actually spending the night, much to my surprise and amusement. Beyond and Matt had already left, I still had yet to figure out where they got the car _and _who was driving, but it didn't matter too much to me right at the moment.

Everyone else had left after the police said it was okay for them to do so and me and my family had been a bit too shaken up to continue the party, so L and I were to return to the headquarters. Of course we also had something to tend to, which was the main reason Watari had been here in the first place.

The silence between L and I seemed somewhat tense, but I couldn't really tell why other than Risa being with us, though I wasn't really too surprised by the silence itself. I wondered if there was something on L's mind, because he seemed more tense than usual…assuming he was very tense to begin with. _Well duh! I _was _just shot by an assassin, of course there are things to worry about, especially if there are any more assassins lurking around and who else they could be after…but apparently they don't know who L is. _I bit my lip, _at least I hope not and they haven't given any indication that they did…and surely Risa might've said something if she or they did know…wouldn't she?_

Risa's innocence and trustworthiness was in question of course, but I had efficiently bound her to help me with the assassins, mostly just by telling the cops that she was helping me, and such words were as good as a contract in blood to her…or at least most assassins and assassins-in-training, I was only assuming Risa knew this and would treat it as such. By doing this I could keep track of her and other assassins which had been too…elusive, even for me as Siolfor, though acting as Siolfor, I was in contact with them much more than I, as Sana, ever was or would have been.

Focusing my gaze on whatever I'd been staring at I noted that there were only two cop cars left and one of them was just driving off, the cop from the other car was still talking to my mom, probably giving firm suggestions and whatnot about safety and such, Watari was standing there with them. I watched as my mom and aunt Karin nodded in agreement to something he said, he nodded and turned to his car, about to head out. I turned my gaze away and noted that Risa was also watching the cop closely.

Risa's gaze moved to Watari, who was just walking back to the car, I watched as her eyes narrowed, her pupils contracting as he moved closer to the car. I sighed gently and put my hand on her shoulder gently, "He's not an enemy Risa. You don't need to watch him so closely." I watched as she blushed lightly and nodded then looked down at her folded hands in her lap. Suppressing the urge to smile at her embarrassment, I turned forward to see Watari getting in and was able to see L glance over at us from my words.

_Must things in life _always _be this difficult?_ I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing that both L and Risa had probably heard it, it didn't really matter to me at the moment, what mattered most right now was figuring out how to get Risa to tell me everything she knew, and of course the always present Kira, or rather Light who hadn't moved much, then there was Misa and the work she'd been doing once she was released from confinement.

The car started and began pulling away from the house, I zoned out as I thought through my more immediate and important problems. Needless to say I was quite surprised when Risa prodded me gently in the side and motioned to the building that served as the Kira Task Force Headquarters. I bit my lip and scooted out after Risa and shut the car door. Risa stood, obviously waiting for me to go ahead of her, I nodded once to her and headed for the door where Watari was waiting, L followed after Risa and I went by.

**A/N: **At least four reviews before you get the next chapter, and guess what?! In the next four reviews I will have gotten 100 reviews for this story!! Isn't that freakin awesome?! I'm so proud of you guys! Anyway, **_Check out my profile..._**and tell me what you think of the whole American Remake of Death Note and the fact that Zac Efron may be cast as Light Yagami?! Is that cool or totally ridiculous?! Well, see ya later!


	30. Back at Headquarters

Ewiituntmay: Hello =D Sorry for the wait, I know I took a little while, but here it is, chapter 30...o.0 Yay! I have reached chapter 30, which is dedicated to (whooo, so many people o//0 I'm honored)_**Sen Saruwatari, happy-smiling-cookie, TheEvilMuffinToaster** _(I enjoyed your rant quite a bit, it was entertaining and I can understand exactly where you're coming from =D), _**queenofspades19, Daydreams Become Realities, eternalsnowfox **_(twice XD)_**, Itz Original, Tristessa-Amoretta **_(especially for urging me to update sooner cx)_**, Aoi Nami-chan **_and _**hanakaru-chan. **_TvT I feel so loved, thank you all very much for reviewing! Now then, please Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Death Note, only OCs and plot.

**_Recap: The car started and began pulling away from the house, I zoned out as I thought through my more immediate and important problems. Needless to say that I was quite surprised when Risa prodded me gently in the side and motioned to the building that served as the Kira Task Force Headquarters. I bit my lip and scooted out after Risa and shut the car door, Risa stood, obviously waiting for me to go ahead of her, I nodded once to her and headed for the door where Watari was waiting, L followed after Risa and I went by._**

(Suki's point of view)

The car drove off as we stood there, after a few more minutes I sighed and turned to follow my mom, aunt and Nate back into the house. My mom and aunt Karin went straight to the kitchen, Nate didn't move after the door was shut, I tilted my head at him, "Nate… are you going to stay here the whole time?"

Nate blinked almost lazily at me, I rose an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer, when I didn't get one I sighed heavily, then reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, he seemed slightly surprised by this, but I wouldn't have noticed he was at all if I didn't have to read Sana's emotions the same way all the time. I tugged the sleeve gently as I headed for the main room where most of the party had been going on.

Once we were in the main room I let go of his sleeve and went to sit on one of the couches that were placed about the room, Nate slowly moved toward the couch I was sitting at, then crouched down and started playing with the robot I hadn't even noticed in his other hand. _Hey! That's the same robot Sana and I got him when we were little… _I silently watched for a few minutes as Nate played with the robot, it was a cute and amusing spectacle.

Just as I turned away to check the room and see what state it was in Nate shifted, catching my attention, "…Suki…?" I blinked and looked back at him, I tilted my head an waited for him to speak, which was surprisingly hard since I wasn't exactly known for my patience, "Who was that girl?"

_Girl…? What girl…?! Oh! He must mean Kai's daughter, Risa… _"The girl who was outside with Sana when she was shot?" Nate nodded, I blinked as a smile spread slowly across my face, _Oohh I see. _"She's the daughter of one of Sana's friends. Kai, he's the one who sells her these special strawberries that are extremely sweet." I made a small face, but I kept my eyes on Nate's face, gauging his reaction, he didn't seem to be affected, but I had noticed a very small blush on his face other then that, "Her name is Risa."

"Oh…" I blinked, _Is that all? Just, 'oh'? _I bit my lip and rose an eyebrow, somewhat disappointed, I had hoped for a different reaction, even with his apathy and whatnot. I shrugged, figuring that I should just not try to bother or interfere, especially if Nate was just curious about her, and why she had been outside at the same time that Sana had gotten shot. I let out a small sigh, knowing that I would probably be severely scolded by Sana…and aunt Karin and mom.

(Sana's point of view)

The car had just pulled up to the Kira Task Force headquarters, Risa had noted every single street and building we passed, her assassin instincts took over quiet constantly, obviously she still needed to train a little bit more…either that or she was just good enough to make it seem like she still needed to train more.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I climbed out after Risa, I really needed to place all of my attention on her for now, especially in the headquarters, meaning that I would have little time to pay attention to Light, and that could be deadly. Risa stood quietly next to the car door, L and Watari were already waiting near the door, I looked over at them, then looked back at Risa, we were far enough apart that they wouldn't hear us.

"Risa…I need to talk to you before we go into that building…do you understand?" Risa blinked, and almost instantly she seemed worried and uneasy. I grabbed her shoulders gently, "Don't do that…I can tell you're not really surprised, uneasy maybe, but even that is exaggerated."

"…I just…ugh…S-Sana…" she hung her head, saying nothing more, after taking a deep breath, I straightened and pulled Risa's chin so that she was looking up at me, I frowned at her, causing her to look even more uneasy, this time for real.

"Look Risa…I know that you are _not _a bad person, not even as an assassin, and I also know that you are not stupid, you are very bright and therefore, you _must _know that you are now bound to me, in a contract as strong as one written in blood. You do know that, correct?" Risa looked much more uneasy this time, and it was real, she nodded slowly, "In that case I expect you to talk to _no one, _while you are here in this building. You must only talk to me, Ryuuga or Watari, and when you do, I expect you to utilize your assassin abilities to the fullest to assure that absolutely _no one _is around when you do speak to one of us…got it?"

"I…I understand…but I'm not doing this just because we have a contract…" Risa stared at me intently, as though trying to impress on me what she couldn't say with words. I took a deep breath, understanding what she was trying to tell me, I nodded and released her shoulders and turned toward the door, about to head over to L and Watari, when I felt Risa tap my shoulder, "Sana…I'm really…I'm really, really sorry for even thinking of killing you…but I didn't know that _you _were _Siolfor._"

My gaze narrowed on the wall across from me, I nodded curtly then headed over to where the other two were waiting, Risa followed me silently, "Don't worry about it…just don't talk about _that _to anyone, even Ryuuga and Watari…okay?" Risa nodded quickly, remaining silent as we reached the other two, when we arrived Watari already had the door open. We went in and headed to the main investigation room, I led Risa passed the people and up toward my room, everyone looked over at us, but I ignored them.

After a few seconds we reached my room, I, having figured out about L's last camera, which I hadn't noticed before hand, I led her to the bathroom and shut the door. _Obviously L must know or suspect even more about my being Siolfor, but telling him will have to wait, seeing as I don't really think I can get out of this mess without help and I can't contact anyone right now without giving myself away as Siolfor. _"Tell me whatever you know…do you know who ordered the hit on Siolfor?"

Risa straightened, she seemed somewhat surprised, and yet calm, as though she had expected it, "No, I heard his voice…but it was warped, though seeing as voices sounded different when warped I think I _might _be able to recognize his voice if I ever heard it. Other than that I don't really know who set it up…my master just gave me the minimum amount of details needed for me to track my target…" She sat quietly for a second, thinking about it, "I know that it must be Kira though…because my master…called him God, and seemed to treat him specially."

I nodded, "Very well…that's all that you can tell me then?" Risa nodded, "Okay…Listen Risa…I am somewhat reluctant to trust and believe you right now," she seemed horrified by the prospect, she shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, I held up my hand, "but if you really want to, there is something you can do to make it up to me, however it requires your utmost loyalty, do you understand?"

"Y-yes…I understand. I'll do whatever you need me to do…I really…want to regain your trust and respect…" I was quiet as I gauged her statement, she seemed determined and confident, I sighed, closing my eyes, _Good, I'm glad that she is willing to do so._

"Good…There is something extremely important that I need you to do for me, and it will be extremely dangerous," Risa nodded again, seeming quite intent, "I know who Kira is." Risa's eyes widened and she gave me an incredulous look, I continued before she said anything, "In fact…Kira is even in this building, right now. The only problem with catching him is that we don't have extremely solid proof, undeniable evidence that he is."

Risa looked down as she thought through what I was saying and what I was getting at, "So…you want me…to use my assassin abilities…to help you get solid evidence on him?"

Slowly I nodded, "Yes…but I want you to understand how serious this is. If he ever finds out that you are helping me, and who you are, he will kill you, without a second thought." Risa continued to look down, I wondered what she was thinking.

"I'll still help you…even as an assassin I would have had to face challenges like this…so, since you're Siolfor…you could erase all data about who I really am, right?" I nodded slowly, "If you can get rid of that, so that he can't find out who I am, I'll use a fake name and do whatever else I can to get evidence. …I'll be extremely careful."

Risa shifted slightly, I watched her closely, I was about to say something, when she threw herself at me, I blinked in surprise, unsure of whether this was an attack or not. I calmed though, when I felt her trembling in my arms, "Risa? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry!" she curled into me and cried into my chest, I blinked again, her arms and hands were resting on my shoulders so I knew she wasn't going to attack me or anything. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me, comforting her as much as I could. I didn't say anything, just held her, then after a few minutes she calmed a little bit and pulled away, wiping her face on her sleeves.

She glanced up at me, I just gave her a small smile and shook my head, then turned and grabbed a washrag from the rack next to me, got it a little damp in the sink and handed it to Risa so she could wash the tearstains off her face. She smiled, took it and washed her face, a few seconds later she set the rag down and turned back to me, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah…" I nodded in return and opened the door, "Will I be staying in here with you? Or in another room?" I blinked, _Hm…I'd let her stay in here…but I need to see what L thinks of this first…_

"I'm not sure…we'll have to ask Ryuuga…" I saw Risa nod from the corner of my eye. We quietly headed back down to the main room, L's gaze was immediately drawn to us, _I guess he got a little anxious…_ the thought made me want to smile, but I refrained, I turned to Risa and motioned the couch I usually sat at, she nodded and went to sit down, I sat next to her and looked at L, "So…where is Risa supposed to be staying?"

L stared at me for a few seconds, a blink the only sign of his anxiety, "Watari will show her to her room." L gestured to Watari who was already coming over, with two plates of cake, one he handed to me, I thanked him and the other he handed to L. I motioned to Watari and Risa nodded, she followed him back to the elevator meekly. I sighed and slumped back on the couch, intending to enjoy the cake as much as I could, considering that my arm was now starting to hurt like hell.

After a few seconds of silence, I remembered something and pulled my personal cell phone out of my pocket, sent a message to T.D., telling him to send the video shot at the Sakura station to me. A few seconds later it was on my cell phone, I watched it again, making sure it showed Light clearly writing Higuchi's name down on the small piece of paper from his watch. It was there, Light, writing Higuchi's name, and in his own blood no less, but there wasn't really any solid proof that the piece of paper was even from the Death Note, though I had little to no doubt about that.

A small frown worked its way onto my face, a few minutes later…or at least what seemed to be a few minutes, I glanced up, only to notice that there was hardly anyone in the main room, just L, me, Matsu and Light. I glanced around once again, still not spotting Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi or Watari. _Hm…I wonder where everyone went… _I sighed gently, as my gaze was drawn to Light, _Maybe… I can see if it really was Light that sent that assassin after Siolfor… the question is how do I get us alone so that I can prove it…or how to go about it at all… or maybe we don't need to be completely alone, just quiet enough that the microphones won't pick up on the conversation…Hmph…maybe if I can at least make it so that L can't hear us and the microphones won't pick up on it, I could get Light to talk to me, but how to do that…?_

I noticed that L was occupied with the computer in front of him, he seemed very intent, I was unsure about what, but something told me that he had changed a little bit after the earlier incident. I figured he must know that I am Siolfor, or at least he also had an idea that I was, _Just how many people know about me being Siolfor?! _I frowned at myself, _many others know…and yet I can't…or haven't even told L yet… I am such a bad girlfriend. _I wanted to face palm but refrained, noting instead, that Light had turned away from the computer and was rubbing his eyes, it seemed as though he needed a break.

With a small smirk, an idea formed quickly in my head and I glanced over at the chess board, it was all set up and ready for play, I stood, ignored the look L gave and walked toward Light, he looked over at me and seemed somewhat surprised, "Hey, it looks like you need a break…you want to play a game of chess?" Light seemed even more surprised, but nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure…" he gave a small uneasy smile, but it didn't cover the calculating look in his eyes, I knew that he was different than the Light from the other day, it just showed in his overall attitude and especially the calculating look he had. At any rate we walked over to the chess board and chose sides, Light chose white, I chose black. I motioned for him to move as I got a little bit more comfortable, beginning the game and within moments it had become quite intense, about halfway through the game though Light froze, his hand was poised over one of his rooks, "Listen…Sana…"

He picked the piece up slowly and was about to move it when he looked up at me through his lashes, I blinked and rose one of my eyebrows, "Yes? What is it?" I didn't like the look in his eyes, it made me weary instantly, _So…Light has a new plan? …I can't let my guard slip at all, no matter what…_ I kept my face blank as many ideas ran through my mind, Light probably wouldn't make such risky moves unless he was almost absolutely sure that things would go the way he planned them to.

"I need your help…Siolfor." I blinked slowly, _I can't let this surprise me…I mean so many people have already found out that I am Siolfor, and this only confirms that he was the one who sent the assassin after me in the first place…so it shouldn't surprise me that he would confront me like this…but so soon, and with L sitting in the same room and only a little ways away…_

"Hmph…what are you talking about?"

"I know you're Siolfor, so don't try to deny it."

I let out a small sigh, turning my head and closing my eyes, "Whatever…I wasn't exactly denying it. I asked what you were talking about. As in, what exactly you would need my help with and why you think that _I _would ever help _you. _You are Kira after all, and we both know this, and we both know that I know." Light's eyes narrowed very slightly, but he didn't try to deny it, he only set his rook down and motioned for me to move.

"Is that so? Then why haven't you told L? And if you did, why haven't you moved against me yet? That only leaves the option that you haven't told L everything _you _know, leading me to believe that you haven't told L that you are Siolfor. If that's the case, then there are two very important reasons that you can't afford to decline helping me."

I rose my eyebrow again as I moved my queen, almost placing Light's king in check, but not quite, "Oh…and what would those two reasons be?" Light's smirk grew a bit bigger as he moved a knight in front of my queen, _This definitely can't be good…I can't let him surprise me, no matter what he says!_

(Light's point of view)

Sana was just as hard to read as L was, I mentally frowned, I hadn't expected a confrontation so soon after her being attacked, but I wasn't really complaining, the sooner I get her help the sooner I'll be rid of L, and she would follow soon after. Once they were gone there would be no one left to stand in the way of my new world. _There is no way she can deny that she is Siolfor, and since L obviously doesn't know, I can use telling him as a threat against her, which gives me the second reason…and Suki is the first and foremost reason, Sana would never willingly endanger her sister so she'll have no choice if she wants Suki to live._

"Oh…and what would those two reasons be?"

I felt my smirk grow wider and placed my knight, "Well, one reason is the fact that you haven't told L anything yet, therefore if you don't want him to find out about you being Siolfor, you will do as I say…however I'm sure that you probably don't care too much about that. The main reason happens to be Suki…I'm sure that as her older twin you want nothing to happen to her, however she will die if you don't agree to help me."

Sana's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't show any other emotion, this made me a little nervous, but I was confident that she would comply with my demand…at least for now.

(Sana's point of view)

_WHAT?!! _I felt my heart skip a beat, then speed up double time, _Bastard!! How dare he even say such a thing so casually!! _I found it very hard to hide my emotions as I had done before, and I had somewhat anticipated a threat…but to so blatantly say that he would kill Suki if I didn't agree…_I have no choice…for the moment anyway…_

"Fine…I guess I don't really have a choice for the moment…however if she is harmed at all, I will destroy you…count on it." I finished setting my queen in front of his king, "Checkmate." With that said I stood and went to sit on my couch near L, he glanced back at me and I could see many questions in his eyes, but he said nothing. I shook my head at him and pulled out my personal cell phone again and sent another message to T.D., he didn't reply so I guessed he was a bit busy. _After all he and Beyond did leave together…I'm surprised they even showed up in the first place…_ The thought caused a smile to cross my face quickly, I shook the thoughts away and focused on my cell phone again.

_Hm…I wonder…if I can…_ I smiled mentally at myself as a thought struck me, _How is it possible that I never thought of it before?! It's so simple and obvious I'm a bit disappointed in myself. _I quickly pushed a few buttons and sat back as I waited for the connection to process. A few seconds later the screens in front of L flickered and the Siolfor logo appeared, I shifted, moving to the edge of the couch, I seen Light from the corner of my eye and carefully hid the still open cell phone on the side that Light and L couldn't see if they happened to glance at me.

_**Hello L.**_

_**Siolfor…have you been able to find out anything else?**_ I could see L's eyes shift to me for a few seconds, I only blinked at him and shrugged, he blinked once and went looked back at the screens, I could see the slight suspicion in his eyes and felt a small wave of guilt wash over me. Light shifted as well, but I didn't even glance at him, instead I kept my eyes glued to the screens, not even daring to glance down at my cell phone.

_**Well…I have been able to catch something very important on video…dealing with the first Kira…however I am not in a position to send it to you right now. I hope you understand.**_

_**Of course…I hope you'll be able to send it soon…there are a few other things I would like to ask you…but not right now.**_

_**Yes, I understand. Please forgive me, but I have to go. I believe that T.D. is also occupied at the moment, so I'm afraid contact will be extremely limited. I apologize for that and I'm not sure how long it will last.**_

_**Yes of course.**_

**Siolfor logged off**

I closed my cell phone quickly and shoved it in my pocket, I glanced at the other two, L was staring silently at the cup of tea before him and Light was looking at me, a slightly confused look in his eyes, I only raised an eyebrow. I sighed gently and shook my head, I was about to say something when Risa appeared out of nowhere.

**A/N: **Okay, so let me know what you think of this time! _**Check out my profile! **_Oh, and there is also a new story about me and four of my friends on here, and our adventures with Death Note, check that out to and let me know what you think. Um...other than that...nothing else to say so I guess I'll talk to you later!


	31. Sana in shock? Or too caught up?

Ewiituntmay: Hi, sorry I took so long to get this chapter out and that it is so extremely short despite my long absence, I have no excuses. Though if you want to know where and why I was gone for so long, check out my profile, I still update it from time to time… Okay, this is dedicated to _**Sen Saruwatari, Daydreams Become Realities, eternalsnowfox, hanakaru-chan, queenofspades19, happy-smiling-cookie, Azura Soul Reaver, utahikarasu, Apathetical, TheNon-UnderstandableGirl, Love-Makes-Us-Liars, **_and last but not least, _**Dipped in Pocky**_...Thank you all sooo much for reviewing and I hope you still read and harass me until I update again lol... Well, I hope you all Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

_**Recap: I closed my cell phone quickly and shoved it in my pocket, I glanced at the other two, L was staring silently at the cup of tea before him and Light was looking at me, a slightly confused look in his eyes, I only raised an eyebrow. I sighed gently and shook my head, I was about to say something when Risa appeared out of nowhere.**_

Risa walked quietly over to a chair in between L and the computer Light had been sitting at, no one said anything and though she had been quiet, her presence had been greeted by an overwhelming silence. We didn't really acknowledge her and I began to wonder if Light already knew if and how Risa and I were connected, though I was sure he shouldn't. Then I remembered the conversation on the phone, when I'd told Kai that it'd been Asuka that had stolen his money, I'd specifically said Risa's name then…_but Light wasn't there at the time…was he?_

It only took me a second to realize that Light had been there, because that had been when Misa stepped on my strawberry and I had slapped her for it…the memory caused a smile to cross my face for a second, especially because of how good it had felt to slap her, _pity I only slapped her twice though. _I gave a small chuckle at the thought and leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes for a few seconds. Things were so complicated…I needed someone who I could absolutely trust to spill all my secrets to, but finding someone like that is extremely hard…_of course…there is L…but…once he knows for sure that I am Siolfor…what will he do? …What will happen to me?_

After giving a small sigh I opened my eyes again and sat forward a little bit, seeing that L was still staring at his tea, Risa was quietly scanning the room and Light was staring at the computer screen in front of him and the room remained very quiet. Risa finished scanning the room and her eyes came to rest on me, I gave her a once over, wondering at her physical abilities…if her abilities were that of a resourceful assassin, she would still be extremely useful, despite Light knowing we were connected or not. …_She would just need to… go 'home'…_

With the thought of Risa's physical abilities came many different scenarios and I quickly sorted through the more possible ones and the most likely ones. Either way, I could use Risa's help with quite a number of things dealing with the case. She sat quietly, staring at the ground right in front of me, as though waiting for some sort of signal. This must've been the right assumption, because the moment I shifted even the slightest amount, her eyes immediately moved from the floor to me. I only gave a small nod toward the elevator, she gave an imperceptible nod and nonchalantly made her way over to it.

Light turned to watch her, L only glanced back, I gave a small glance then turned back to the floor in front of me. The room remained quiet for a few more minutes, I was just about to pull my cell phone out and 'play a game' when L turned his chair, both Light and I immediately looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. L brought his thumb to his mouth and stared at the floor before speaking, though obviously Light was very curious, I was as well, but figured if L wanted us to know he would tell us.

(Suki's point of view)

With a sigh I left Nate to play with his robot on the couch…aunt Karin was coming in anyway.

Mello was looking around almost frantically, I bit my lip slightly beginning to wonder if this idea wasn't totally lame right now. With a firm shake of my head I discarded the thoughts, _I need to be confident, that's all! _I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall, Mello had his back turned to me.

Quietly I sneaked up behind him and wrap my arms around him, I could feel his surprise from the way he stiffened, then almost immediately reacted by pulling away and turning toward me, he looked very angry, his eyes even changed color, they were now green instead of the brilliant blue from before… but the blush on his face kept me from worrying too much.

Mello had just opened his mouth to start saying, or more likely yelling, something at me, I wasn't sure how my mom and aunt would take the sudden noise, so I quickly leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his nose, making him blush even more. I pulled away and couldn't help the Cheshire cat smile that spread across my face.

It took a few seconds for the movement to register with Mello, but after it did he opened his mouth again only for nothing to come out. We stood quietly for a few seconds, simply staring at each other, he seemed slightly confused, embarrassed and probably a bit angry, I on the other hand was amused by his reactions. I mean, Mello had seemed so…in control and sure of himself, and to cause him not to be, or even see him that way, was very entertaining.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." I grabbed Mello by the hand, figuring that I might as well check out how the leather outfit affected him, besides it was getting annoying wearing the skin tight leather _under _regular clothes. Mello was silent as I pulled him toward my room, I could see that he was still confused, though there was also a very small amount of curiosity in his eyes.

We got to the room, I pulled Mello in and shut the door behind us, he seemed to be regaining a bit of his scattered mind, but I wasn't sure if that would be a good thing, so before he could finish reorganizing his thoughts, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I could feel him tense up again, and freeze completely, just as I was reveling in the fact that he hadn't pushed me away yet, I felt him begin to kiss back and couldn't help the immense wave of happiness that made my stomach fill with butterflies.

(Sana's point of view)

After waiting for a few seconds, L looked right at me, "Is it possible for you to contact Siolfor?" I blinked in surprise, not because of what he was asking, but that accusing look that he was giving me…though it might've been my own paranoia, something in his gaze made me feel it wasn't just me. It was like he was saying that I was Siolfor and he knew it, and he wanted to test it to it's fullest amount now.

It only took me half a second to respond, even as I pondered my thoughts, "If you want, I can try…but Siolfor isn't easy to contact even for many more skilled hackers than me." _There it is again. _L's eyes flashed again, practically calling me a liar, he said nothing out loud though and his expression remained blank as usual.

"Please do your best." L moved his chair a little ways away from the computer he'd been sitting at, I nodded once and moved to the computer easily, _guess it's time to check out my handiwork then. _I was now glad I had had the foresight to make a dummy system that I could 'communicate' with if I ever had to act as both Sana and Siolfor.

It only took me a few seconds to log into the hacker system and after that I took almost half an hour trying to 'contact' Siolfor, when I was sure that the dummy system was on, I 'found' Siolfor and typed in a greeting, _**Hello Siolfor.**_

It took all of three seconds for a response to appear and I let out the very small breath that I didn't know I'd been holding, _**Hello. May I ask who is trying to contact me?**_

I turned to L and could practically see his thoughts whirling in his head, I could also see Light from the corner of my eye, and though his expression hadn't changed I could tell that he was surprised by this development. When L offered no answer I turned back to the keyboard and replied, _**I am Sana Kurokiri.**_

_**Ah, Kurokiri, what may I do to assist you? …or am I your new target?**_

_**Not at all. I doubt I could so much as hinder you, let alone catch you. I do not wish to be added to the list of hacker cops that have tried and failed to do so.**_

_**Hahaha, I see. So then, you need my help I presume?**_

I turned back to L, he was silent, so was Light, neither said anything for a few moments. Finally I got an answer, "I will need the video Siolfor mentioned, as soon as possible." with that said L turned back to his plate of consolidated sugar and began to eat it slowly. I blinked, then felt a wave of depression wash through me quickly, _I upset him… _

"Okay." L didn't respond as I turned and typed the response, _**I am contacting you on behalf of L. Concerning this video you have, he will need it as soon as possible.**_

_**I see…well as I have said, I'm not in a position to send it right now, but I shall try to get it to you within two days. Is this acceptable?**_

_**Yes of course. Thank you very much.**_

_**Of course. Now then, is that all?**_

_**I believe so.**_

_**Very well, if you'll excuse me, I must leave now.**_

**Siolfor logged off.**

I let out a small sigh and turned back to L, _I need to tell him…tonight. No exceptions. _With the decision came a sudden wave of vertigo, as though I'd held all my secrets long enough that even thinking of sharing them with someone else was so against my nature as to make me physically ill.

Before I could contemplate these thoughts further, more movement caught my eye, I turned to see the rest of the Task Force arriving from wherever they'd been for the past day and a half or so. Matsuda was in the lead, carrying a cardboard box of something or other that looked a lot like surveillance equipment. _Have they been able to tap Misa's apartment then? _The thought was quickly registered and moved to another section of my mind.

"Ah, Sana, are you okay?!" I was somewhat surprised when the group came to crowd around, and even more surprised when Matsu leaned down to hug me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe. By the time he'd remembered that I was wounded, he'd already been pulled away by Aizawa, "Ah, Sana I'm sooo sorry!!"

Matsu was nearly pouring out tears, I only gave him an uneasy smile and shrugged. I noted everyone's look of slight worry, but for the most part I ignored it, I dislike people worrying too much about me and to see them all worrying made me very uncomfortable, unless of course they were worrying about my reaction to Matsu's crushing hug. L shifted drawing everyone's attention to him, I nearly sighed in relief that no one had had time to start drilling me about what had happened and such.

Just as I was about to turn and listen to whatever L had to say, I spotted Rem, who was looking right at me, next to the same room as last time. She started to go through the wall, only stopping long enough to glance back at me, I blinked, than slowly stood to follow her, noting that none of the others noticed my movements, they were too caught up with an explanation L was giving and L was too busy giving the explanation…as for Light, he was paying attention to both L and the computer screen in front of him, I was only a little surprised to see a hackers watermark on the screen before I turned and headed into the room.

Rem's gaze moved to me immediately and did not stray after that, I also stared at the white shinigami, wondering what was going to happen now. Before I could speak however, Rem turned more fully toward me, "Sana…" I only blinked and waited for Rem to go on, "I will help you as best as I can."

The relief those words caused surprised me a bit, there were so many different tiny things worrying me that I couldn't fully sort through them anymore. Rem shifted again and I could see that there was obviously something else to be said, so I said nothing as I waited, "Light is planning something very soon. I'm not sure what just yet, but I can see that he is." I nodded slowly, I had plans already laid out for many different things, and it only took a second to recall them all.

"If you're sure about helping me, I have a few different plans. If Light is relying on you to kill L and Watari, for whatever reason, it is likely that you would die…right?" Rem nodded, "Then when the time comes, if you can just pretend to kill them and keep hidden, I'll take care of the rest." Rem nodded again, I could see that there was still something Rem wanted to say, "Is something wrong?"

Rem turned away for a few seconds and seemed to think about it for a few seconds before turning back to me, "There is only one thing I would request in return for my help…" I blinked, unsure of what would cause this kind of reaction, but I figured it had something to do with Misa, "Please make sure Misa lives…somehow or other…" I looked down, _Of course, she'll help me, but she's still worried about that bitch… oh well, it's not that much compared to what I'm asking of Rem…so… _

"I can't guarantee that Misa will live absolutely if Light dies, or L disagrees with me…but I will do my best to make sure she lives. That's all I can promise. I hope you can accept that." I felt slightly ashamed at not being able to offer Rem absolute security with the matter of Misa's life, but I could see the resolve in Rem's gaze, she nodded very slowly.

"That will do for now." I let out a very small sigh of relief and watched as Rem turned and headed off to do whatever Rem does by herself. I turned and headed back out to the main surveillance room and tried to think of which plan would work best, however, no matter what plan it was I would need to tell both L and Watari in order to get them to help with it. _Then again…L might come up with a plan of his own… then what? _

Watari would probably go with whatever L had planned, and I knew that L would consider all options, just as I had, so it would be likely that our plans would be very similar. However the only way to tell would be to tell them what I knew and how I knew it…something I had already planned on doing tonight. I could only hope L would trust me after that, though once he knew, everything would be up to him. The thought caused a cold chill to run down my spine and I felt dizzy and a bit nauseous, I leaned against the wall for a few seconds and tried to take deep breaths and closed my eyes.

When I was sure that I was okay, I pushed away from the wall and walked back into the main room, where everyone was back to doing whatever work they had been doing before they left. No one had noticed me yet, I let out a small sigh and watched L for a few seconds, he didn't seem to be doing anything terribly important except eating some kind of baked good drowned in a clear looking syrup stuff, _I'll bet it's nice and sweet… _I could feel my mouth water slightly at the thought. I swallowed and noted that my throat was already getting dry with nervousness and my palms felt sweaty, _How ironic, I can pass many high level tests or lie to L's face without breaking a sweat, but the second I think of seriously telling L all of my secrets…I get so nervous, it's ridiculous. …but then again, this is L and the worst thing he could do is probably a hundred times worse then just a few simple words…_

More chills ran up and down my spine, I took another deep breath and forced myself to calmly walk back to my couch and sit down slowly. I had barely sat down when L looked over at me, I tried to fight the surprised and guilty look that would no doubt surface on my face, but from the questioning blink L gave me I knew that I didn't succeed. I glanced around and seeing that no one was close enough to hear me if and when I spoke to L, I leaned forward and motioned L to move closer to me as well, he did so somewhat slowly.

When L was close enough to hear me without my speaking too loud, I finally opened my mouth, feeling as though it had just been stuffed with cotton, "I need to speak to you privately as soon as possible…" L blinked, then nodded slowly, as if worried about my suddenly strange behavior. I slumped back against the couch as L moved back over to his syrup drowned cake or whatever it was.

(L's point of view)

Sana seemed more quiet than usual, I had noted this after we got back from her birthday party, this was fairly obvious, she must still have been in shock from the events that occurred, however it didn't seem like that was the case, she seemed fully aware of herself unlike a person in shock. I wondered if this would affect her efficiency so I figured I'd test her really quick by having her contact Siolfor, she had immediately been aware of the implications of the request. I had also hoped to see how, if she would try, she would weasel out of the problem, but to see her here and to have Siolfor responding made me question my thoughts about her _being _Siolfor, though not by much.

She seemed more aware of the surroundings after that so I started to relax a bit, I noticed that she had been heading toward a door across the room, I decided not to bother her for the moment, seeing as I needed to make sure everyone else was getting back on track. Watari had just set a piece of plain white cake in front of me with a bottle of thick and very sweet syrup. By the time she came out of the room I was already three fourths of the way done with my cake, I took another bite as she slowly sat down on her usual couch. I glanced over at her and as soon as I did so, her expression became that of a guilty person, I blinked, wondering why she would feel guilty now of all times. Whatever it was must have been very important to have Sana so anxious and to show it this obviously, I intended to find out at the soonest possible moment.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Sana leaned forward, checking to make sure no one else was paying attention, "I need to spreak to you privately as soon as possible…" I blinked, then nodded, as it wasn't a question, this wasn't ordinary behavior for her. I turned back to my cake as I thought about what could be bothering Sana so much, and wondering if she was finally going to tell me more of what she knew, perhaps even that she was Siolfor, and how she had managed the earlier stunt of contacting herself. The possibilities were quite intriguing.

**A/N: **Alright, again, apologizing for such a short chapter, please review, cuss me out if you need to and please harass me until I update again, if someone doesn't harass me, the updates will never get done , ... so...review, message, harass, and **_check out my profile_** :3 Hopefully I'll see ya soon :)**  
**


	32. Sana's nervousness

Ewiituntmay: Hey guys, I'm warning you now that this is just a filler chapter, mainly to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned the stories at all, I just haven't had a laptop or internet or any access or time to write/publish/repeat and stuff ^^" anyway I'm amazed at how many people reviewed and I feel so crappy for not being able to write my story for all the people who harassed me soo well =O but, this story is dedicated to _**Apathetical, valery01, eternalsnowfox, Azura Soul Reaver, invisible-gurl, Love-Makes-Us-Liars, happy-smiling-cookie, queenofspades19, Daydreams Become Realities, hanakaru-chan, xxMrs L Lawlietxx, nV Goddess, Sesshomarus-demoness20, yvonna, X-PoisonCherry-X, .., Choi Sun Hi, SWEETSAPPHIRE0**_and _**Leyara**_. Thank you all soooooo soo soo much for reviewing :D I shall try to make this chapter worthy of your time *bows low before scurrying off to write story* Please enjoy ^-^

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot

_**Recap: Just as the thought crossed my mind, Sana leaned forward, checking to make sure no one else was paying attention, "I need to spreak to you privately as soon as possible…" I blinked, then nodded, as it wasn't a question, this wasn't ordinary behavior for her. I turned back to my cake as I thought about what could be bothering Sana so much, and wondering if she was finally going to tell me more of what she knew, perhaps even that she was Siolfor, and how she had managed the earlier stunt of contacting herself. The possibilities were quite intriguing.**_

(Sana's point of view)

I sighed almost heavily, just barely managing to swallow the sound before it could come out, the sudden reality of knowing that I was going to be telling L about my past and all my secrets was making me very nervous and with that nervousness came nausea. I decided I should probably get out of sight of the Task Force in case I did end up vomiting to prevent making a fool of myself.

With a considerable amount of effort I got up quietly and began heading toward the elevator, I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come down, only to have Matsu suddenly step in front of me, "Sana-chan! Are you okay? You look a little pale- err... I mean, you sic-... um... you don't look too well."

Matsu's stuttering and embarrassment gave me only small relief from the overwhelming thoughts of giving away my secrets, in the midst of my swirling thoughts I almost forgot to answer him, and I knew as soon as he noticed that he knew there must be something wrong, "I'm fine... I think I just need to rest... please don't tell the others Matsu-chan" with those words the elevator doors opened, I hurried in and left him standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

The thoughts continued swirling relentlessly, the constant motion of them was almost real and increased my nausea considerably. The ride to my floor seemed incredibly short to me and I knew that there was a very real possibility that I would faint soon, but I pushed that simple thought aside easily. _Relax! Sana, you need to relax. Don't just assume L is going to hate you and want you in jail after this, not just because you had sex with him either! _My inner argument made me blush furiously at what I was thinking, _L isn't selfish enough to keep you out of jail just because you had sex with him, he won't just cast you aside after that... __or will he...?_ the thought nearly broke me and I practically fell against my door as tears began to well up in my eyes. I had to believe he wouldn't be so cruel, but I knew that it was a very real possibility, L was a smart and practical man after all.

I finally gather my energy and opened my door with the key I didn't even remember pulling out of my ever-present backpack and walked into my room slowly, noting immediately that Risa was already waiting in my room. She stood only a few feet from the entrance as though she had no right to sit down without my permission, I nodded to her and made a small unimportant note to myself to ask how she got into such a high level security hotel room without a key, "Risa, I have your first mission, there are several steps to do so. I'm confident you will be able to complete the first few, after that, you will need to be extra careful... it is not so easy to avoid shinigami as it is to avoid humans."

Risa only nodded, hardly phased by the fact that her mission included possibly stalking a shinigami or something similar, "I'll do my best."

Satisfied by her answer I gave a small nod, "if you are unsure about taking this mission, tell me now." Risa was silent, so I took this as my cue to continue, "okay, your preparations for this mission involve finding a Death Note I hid in a nearby alley, I'll give you the directions soon." I walked to my bed and tossed my backpack onto it casually as I turned and gathered the toiletries I would need for a shower, "under no circumstances are you to write in the Death Note, you must touch it and take it with you wherever you go, do not let anyone else touch it or know you have it... upon touching it you will see one of two shinigami, there is a white one and a black one, the Death Note I have hidden is connected to the white one, I cannot guarantee that she will not kill you, do not give her a reason to."

I stared back at her until she gave a small nod, "good, now, once you have seen this shinigami, and if you take that Death Note with you, she will never be far from you. You will use this to your advantage and have her keep tabs on the other shinigami as much as possible, in doing so you will know where that shinigami is, and therefore will know just how close to Light Yagami you can get... Your mission is simply to follow Light, if you can, find out any of his plans... but don't take unnecessary risks to do so. Do you understand?"

Risa nodded slowly but surely, only proving that she was thinking it over carefully, letting all the full details sink in, I was confident that Risa could do this, however I knew that there was great risk involved, including not only Risa's life, but mine, Watari, the Task Force and most importantly L's life were all at stake. It was an incredible gamble, but I needed as much information on Light's plan as possible. _Telling L all my secrets is also in incredible gamble... _the thought made me blanch and I almost doubled over from the sudden nausea that threatened to overwhelm me. With great effort I managed to keep myself standing and even kept my face calm, though I knew Risa had noticed it.

I quickly asked Risa once again if she was sure and after receiving her very confident and firm answer I explained the directions to the Death Note I had hidden after my small "tryst" with T.D. She nodded and left as soon as I had finished explaining. I turned and grabbed the bedpost desperately needing its support, my lungs seemed to lock in place and my vision was blurry and darkening almost to black. I could feel bile rising up my throat slowly but my throat was too dry to swallow without dry heaving immediately afterward, my hands were sweaty causing them to start sliding down the bedpost and I had no energy to keep myself upright.

Suddenly there was an almost quiet knock on the door, with panic I swung toward the door fully, as though I hadn't been completely drained of energy half a second before. I knew it had to be L, it couldn't be anyone else, not that I knew of anyway... I gulped several times though my throat remained dry over the lump that had suddenly appeared there. The knock came again and I knew that I had to answer it, but for some reason I couldn't control my body, I couldn't convince it or myself to walk forward and answer the door, for fear of the man I knew must be on the other side.

The knock came again, just a little bit louder this time and I instinctively knew that this was the last knock that would come whether I answered the door or not. The knowledge forced my body into action, albeit slowly. My hand gripped the door handle and turned it ever so slowly, each second seemed like an hour and it seemed deathly quiet as I heard the mechanisms in the door shift and click silently. I began pulling the door open a little, unsure of what to expect when I seen who was on the other side.

The fear and nervousness that had been coiling my nerves so tightly fled and left me weak when I seen Watari standing at the door, he held a tray with a bowl, cup, silverware and a vase with a unique and beautifully crafted flower that looked like it was made out of some sort of confectionery, "Hello miss Sana. Matsuda said you weren't feeling well."

The genuine concern on Watari's face kept me from being angry with Matsu for telling after I had asked him not to. He held out the tray to me and said that he had to get going, I took the tray and nodded, thanking him as he turned to leave. After a few seconds I let the door shut and went to set the tray on my desk, after a few seconds of debating I grabbed the glass of what I figured must be strawberry juice, and slowly took a drink to test my ability to hold it down, after that first drink however, I nearly sucked all the pure fresh strawberry juice down and moved a bit more confidently to eat some of the food Watari had brought me.

Just after I managed to warily finish the last of the very sweet and deliciously moist cake another knock came at the door, I glanced at the clock, noting the suddenly late hour, _Have I really been so out of it that I haven't noticed how late it's gotten? _I pushed the tray away on the desk and got up to answer the door, no long feeling the same panic and fear, since I figured it was Watari again.

However it wasn't the dear old man standing on the other side of the door, it was L. The panic made me freeze and my eyes widened and all those earlier symptoms came back to me the instant I seen those beautiful dark eyes staring back at me, "Sana... is everything alright?"

I could suddenly feel myself falling forward, though my eyes didn't see anything but the eyes, they filled my vision even though I knew I was no longer looking at L, the blackness of his eyes engulfed me and within a three seconds of answering the door, I was unconscious.

(L's point of view)

Worry for Sana had occupied my mind since the incident at her and Suki's birthday, it only increased when Sana had asked to talk to me as soon as possible, and it increased even more when Sana suddenly collapsed in her doorway, I quickly caught her and carried her into her room and placed her gently on her bed. I sat next to her unsure of what to do next, whether I should leave her to rest, or if I should stay. Considering her reaction to me as soon as she'd seen me I thought it might be better to leave her alone, but I stayed against my better judgment.

There was a small feeling that I couldn't quite identify at the way Sana had frozen and then fainted when she seen that it was me at the door. _Perhaps our talk was more serious than I thought... _it could be the only explanation, but still a small seed of fear began to grow, making me think that maybe Sana had grown tired of me, such fears made me wonder how she still could've wormed her way into my heart so easily and stayed and grown so strongly, where so many other people had failed.

I pushed the thoughts aside and laid next to Sana, gently stroking her cheek, a small blush crept across my face as I brushed a small kiss across her sweet sugary lips.

**A/N: **Well, there's the chapter for now, let me know what you think, I'll try to be back on soon... but not sure when that will be... **Check out my profile** :3 Ciao


	33. The Truth Comes Out

Ewiituntmay: Hello everybody ^^" ... First off, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not being on in forever! I haven't had a laptop or internet in forever, but, my bf just fixed my laptop the other night :D he's so effing awesome xDDD :333 ... anyway, I'm mostly so excited because now i can at least write my stories' next chapters and I should be able to post them online alot more often now than in the past year or so... ^^"" once again I apologize for being away for so long D: I didn't mean to neglect you guys or anything, and it wasn't on purpose or anything, really, I swear! Anyway, this is just an EXTREME filler chapter, I'll try to have more out as soon as I can ^^" This chapter is dedicated to everyone who was awesome enough to review while I was away, you know who you are ;D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own OCs and plot :)

_**Recap: I pushed the thoughts aside and laid next to Sana, gently stroking her cheek, a small blush crept across my face as I brushed a small kiss across her sweet sugary lips**_

(Later On)

(Sana's point of view)

My stomach clenched tightly making me curl into a ball as I began waking up, only to notice someone's arms wrapped around me, the realization made me smile... But after a few seconds nausea swept through me again, my stomach clenched tighter and I suddenly felt extemely cold, but I was sweating immensely (for me anyway). L shifted slightly and I fought the urge to pull away quickly, I opened my eyes so slowly that before they were even open halfway, L's black eyed gaze filled my vision again.

My mouth instantly went dry, but I took several deep breaths to keep myself from fainting again, even in my own panic I could see that L was pretty worried about me. I blinked a few times before swallowing over the lump in my throat and was just about to try to speak when L leaned over and placed a small, gentle kiss on my lips causing a small blush to color my cheeks. I tried to give hiim a even a small smile but it just wouldn't appear, judging by the confused look on L's face.

A few awkward seconds of silence and staring at each other passed by before L spoke the first word, "Sana..." I flinched slightly, even wincing as though it was a physical scolding or something similar, this caused L to look even more worried and pull away slightly. The gesture caught my attention more fully and I was able to push aside the nausea and other sick feelings, I leaned closer to L, and despite the fact that neither of us were people who were used to contact (except for me and Suki, who couldn't stand not to glomp me at least a few dozen times a day) I wrapped my arms around L tightly and buried my face into his neck, trying as hard as I could not to cry. I was relieved when I felt L's tension lessen and his arms wrap around me in return.

We stayed that way for a few seconds, for which I was glad, but I knew I had to tell him everything, meaning my past, about my father, about the shinigami and the death note, and knowing Rem from before... even about Rem and Misa and how I knew with absolute certainty that Misa and Light were indeed the first and second Kiras. I needed to tell him, so that I could judge for certain how true his love for me really was... I hated that I needed to judge such a thing with L... But... At the same time I really needed to know if it was as true a love as it seemed...

"L..." L shifted slightly at the strange way my voice sounded, almost stangled and scratchy, which was very unusual for me, "I have... Some things to tell you... And they are very very important things..."

"Okay." The simple acceptance both irritated me and lightened some of my fears. But of course with how much I was stressing about telling him everything, I was more irritated with him than I was less fearful about spilling my soul out to him. After a few long agonizing minutes and a few last sweet but desparate kisses, on my part anyway, I finally sat back and slowly looked deeply into L's black eyes. The black eyes which usually didn't affect me in a negative way now scared me almost to paralysis.

There was a huge lump in my throat that I tried to clear away, but I couldn't quite, after trying to swallow over the lump a few times I gave up and turned and sat on the very edge of the bed. Nervousness made me jittery and I couldn't stop fidgeting as I compiled my knowledge and thoughts and how best to tell L everything.

For a nanosecond, I contemplated on pleading and begging with L not to throw me in jail or hate me, but I quickly pushed the thoughts away, I would not beg or plead, I would respect L's choice and live by it, whichever decision he made regarding me. "I am Siolfor. I have knowledge of the Death Notes and Shinigami from personal experiences in my past. I really do love you, and I might have had sex or at least fooled around with a guy that thought I was a guy not too long after you met my mother, and before I knew if we were together for sure..."

I kept my eyes on the floor in front of my bed, I didn't want to see L's reaction just yet, though I figured it'd be hard for me to even tell what he was thinking, or that it would be too plainly written on his face. I didn't want to see that he was disgusted by me now, or possibly pulling out his cellphone to call Watari, telling Watari to have me arrested this instant... I didn't want to see any of that, but I slowly looked toward him, only to see that he was staring at me. There was no particular reaction.

There was no response for a very long time, I waited silently, to see if L wanted me to elaborate, or if he was just going to take in what I said and make his decisions based on the small amount I had said. I slowly reached out toward him to see what his reaction would be, I was surprised when my hand was resting lightly on his cheek, I had thought he would flinch, pull away, turn away or something, but he merely focused on me more intensely than he had been, as though just realizing that I was there. I couldn't help but wondering what he was thinking, since I had no way of even guessing at the moment.

**_A/N: _**Well hope you liked it, I hope to update again, very soon, but no telling when that will be :/ Anyway, review, harass, yadda yadda ^^" Thank you for sticking with me. Ciao


End file.
